


Our "Chosen Children"

by orphan_account



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Humans, Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Angst, Battle, Developing Friendships, Digimon only world, Digiworld (Digimon), Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Knights - Freeform, Masturbation, Multi, No humans, Reincarnation, Semi-Action, You'll see what I mean, masturbation and alcohol abuse are with the adult charas dw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 113,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Candmon is a child chosen by Yggdrasil to become a Royal Knight called "Dynasmon". With that, he overcomes many trials and trainings. Can he and other five chosen children overcome them as well as the fabrications and lies that the world has been keeping from them?
Relationships: Dukemon | Gallantmon/ClavisAngemon, Onesided Duftmon/Lilimon, Past Lordknightmon/Lilimon, implied past Alphamon/Ouryumon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. The Digital World part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! After deleting the work the first time, I manage to gather my courage and reworking on the story again and publish it again! I hope this time, I manage to deliver the story more properly this time!
> 
> This story was made in September 2016, so a lot happened since. The main outline is basically already done, and originally, each chapter has more than 26 page or more-ish on google doc (woah) and I decided to chop it down each chapter for AO3 publishing to make it so that readers dont get too dizzy reading wall of text lmao. 
> 
> OKAY SO, first two chapter is lore/worldbuilding explanations before the story begins so. There are HEAVY references of Norse mythologies and names, but I just mix and match them to fit with the existing digimon lore. REMINDER THIS STORY/CONCEPT WAS MADE IN 2016, SO SOME THINGS ARE KINDA OUTDATED, I WILL TRY MY BEST TO CATCH UP WITH CURRENT DIGIMON LORE, BUT THERE'S BOUND TO BE SOME DIFFERENCES SO PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT. 
> 
> Okay so without further ado, I hope everyone enjoy this little fic project of mine!! Kudos, bookmarks, and comments are much much much appreciated and helps me so much gain audience within AO3 algorithm!! Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Places and General Worldbuilding

**CONTINENTS >TERMINALS>LANDMARKS+CITIES**

**Folder Continent (Holy Land)**

  * Asgard Terminal  
1\. Sancti Capital   
2\. Great Bridge Bifröst  
3\. Castle of Idavoll (RK’s palace)  
4\. Breidablik and NoatunTemple  
5\. The Tree  
  

  * Skuld Terminal  
1\. AncientMermaimon’s Temple  
2\. Codec Ruins  
3\. Tunnel of History  
4\. Artifex Capital  
5\. Net Surf Village  
  

  * Versandi Terminal  
1\. Dragon’s Valley  
2\. Blitum City  
3\. Sort Forest  
4\. Achilleus Capital  
5\. Binary Falls


  1. AncientVolcamon’s Temple  
  



  * Vanaheim Terminal   
1\. Vanir Capital  
2\. Lokasenna City


  1. Loki the prison city  
4\. AncientSphinxmon’s temple  
  



  * Midgard Terminal  
1\. Great Bridge Bifröst  
2\. Mt. Himinbjorg  
3\. Ironwood Capital  
4\. Seven Great Demon Lord’s Ruins (seven tunnels that leads to their temples) or Hel Temple



**  
  
**

**WWW Continent (Largest continent)**

  * Alfheim Terminal  
1\. Stack Jungle  
2\. AncientTroiamon and AncientIrismon’s Temple  
3\. Wind Guardian Village and Capital  
4\. Assembler Tower  
5\. Mt. Hnirborg   
  

  * Ulud Terminal  
1\. Mame Kingdom  
2\. Chess Kingdom  
3\. Trabucus Capital  
4\. Star City  
5\. Dynamo Power Plant  
6\. Checkmate Lake



  * Gimli Terminal (rumors said half of the terminal is made up of a sleeping El Doradimon)  
1\. Hang-Up Ruins  
2\. Caesars Town  
3\. El Dorado Capital  
4\. Quivira City



  * Niflheim Terminal  
1\. Algoris Tundra  
2\. Deep Savers Capital  
3\. AncientMegatheriumon’s Temple  
4\. Frigi Village  
5\. Rivers of Élivágar: Svöl, Gunnthrá, Fjörm, Fimbulthul, Slidr, and Hríd



  * Muspelheim Terminal  
1\. AncientGreymon’s Temple  
2\. Oasis Village  
3\. Crack Wetlands  
4\. Surtr Capital  
5\. Rivers of Élivágar: Sylgr, Ylgr, Víd, Leiptr and Gjöll



**  
  
**

**File Island (small and less prosperous)**

  * Svartalfheim Terminal  
1\. Tropical Jungle  
2\. Dragon Eye Lake  
3\. Village of Beginning  
4\. Mt. Panorama  
5\. Unwavering Forest+Coela Point  
6\. AncientBeatmon’s Temple



  * Tundrae Terminal  
1\. Freezeland Capital  
2\. Howa Village  
3\. Ice Sanctuary



  * Choragi Terminal  
1\. Gear Savannah  
2\. Factorial Town+Capital  
3\. Numemon’s sewer  
4\. AncientWisemon’s Temple



  * Jotunheim Terminal  
1\. Great Canyon  
2\. Ancient Dino Region  
3\. AncientGarurumon Temple  
4\. Dramon Capital  
5\. Spiral Mountain



**GENERAL WORLDBUILDING**

  * Digimon didn't breed. All of them are born in the Village of Beginning or the Dark Area depending on how they were before (Anubismon’s judgement) or how their datas were configured. 
  * DigiEggs are delivered from the Village of Beginning to anyone who wishes for it with a letter. Kinda like storks but with Trailmons and Swanmons. 
  * Some digiegg datas are similar and born at the same time, they’re usually called sibling data. They have the same baby and child form, but from adult form onwards, they can be different, but still maintain a hidden birthmark to indicate they’re siblings.
  * Digimon has schools, but it's only mandatory up until they reach adult stage. Usually starts when they are in child form, only taught basic writing and reading and learns some history of the digital world. After the children graduate, they either can choose to study further in an advanced school of knowledge or combat. 
  * Ultimate form is a rare case among Digimons, they are granted with almost eternal life. Most digimon can only reach adult or perfect form until their data is reformatted (a.k.a death). 
  * X-Antibody is a very, very, very rare case for digimon because they are remains of the ancient digital world.
  * Their lifespan are waaay longer than humans.
  * Humans are considered mythical creatures who live in another world. Only ClavisAngemon himself knows about the world’s existence but it's best if they remain a legend. 
  * Digital World is split into Islands. Islands are split into Terminals. Terminals are split into cities or villages. Each island can have three to five terminals.
  * File Island has the least developed areas and WWW Continent is where most activities occurred
  * Royal Knight’s castle and Holy Temples is on the edge of Folder Continent and closer to the Forest of Gods Island. The area they live in is called Asgard Terminal, the most peaceful and closest to the Tree, in the capital city Sancti.
  * Asgard’s neighboring area is Skuld Terminal, they are often associated with each other because of history. Skuld Terminal has the most artistic ancient artworks and craftings from all over the Digital World
  * Versandi Terminal is where most soldiers came from. They held competition each year in the Capital to determine who’s the strongest and the area’s lead protector.
  * Ulud Terminal is separated in three areas, Chess Kingdom, Mame Kingdom, and D-Brigade area. They are eternal rivals with idiots as their leaders. D-Brigade is neutral party, they are the center of technology production in the Digital World. The townspeople like to pretend Chess and Mame kingdoms didn't exist
  * Like us, Digimons beliefs are all splitted. Majority prays to Yggdrasil, some to the Warrior Ten, and some to the Holy Beasts. And some who prays to nobody
  * In Gimli Terminal, the Digimons pray to El Doradimon and give him offerings once a year. The festival is open to public and is one of the most fascinating event in the Digital World
  * And there are the ones who praise the Demon Lords. The worshippers are usually called ‘The Nightmare Soldiers’



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deities and Major events next chapter


	2. Digital World part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deities and Major events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this part is skippable

**DEITIES AND IMPORTANT DIGIMONS**

**Yggdrasil**

  * Known mostly as the god of creation in the digital world. The gods of all gods. The absolute
  * Actually is just a computer program who runs on autopilot.
  * Nobody except Imperialdramon PM knows the God’s true form
  * Up above Digital World, the Three Great Angels has their own throne (aka the three moons), the place overall is called The Ninth Cloud
  * It's also where the second angel choir resides.
  * Dominimon serves for Seraphmon, ClavisAngemon serves for Ophanimon and SlashAngemon serves for Cherubimon. 
  * One of the biggest believe in the digital world 
  * The Three Great Angels acknowledged the Royal Knights and trusted them in protecting the Digital World in Yggdrasil’s name. 
  * Once told in a legend, Yggdrasil was the one who's responsible for erasing the Ancient Digital World (like X-Evolution movie but w/o the RKs) because Its program was overloaded



**The Royal Knights** (not a deity, but still important figure)

  * Founded by Imperialdramon under the Breidablik Temple’s blessing. 
  * It was right after a disastrous event called, ‘the Armageddon Virus’
  * The founding knights, Alphamon, Ouryumon, Omegamon, and Dukemon fought bravely against the mighty Armagemon together. 
  * Ouryumon died and Alphamon gained a new power: the grand sword Ouryuken. Nobody has defeated him in that form before. 
  * The Knights work together with Breidablik and Noatun Temple and Government of Asgard terminal for funds and safety. 
  * The Asgard Government sometimes relies on the knights for their terminal’s safety too much they don't need a champion.
  * The bias on Folder Continent, mostly Asgard, makes some of the Digimons don't fully trust the knights for the entire Digital World’s safety, despite Alphamon’s best effort to be fair.
  * Sometimes, they get too overwhelmed with a lot of skirmishes and taking care of the children, despite all that, they won’t give up. Asgard Governor and Heilagr Temple offer some best soldiers to train the children instead, but all refuse to make the decision. 



**The Five Holy Beasts**

  * The second biggest belief in Digital World
  * They’re the one who rebuild the Digital World after the Destruction of Ancient Digital World event and eventually the new digimons praise them as Gods
  * The belief is branched into five sections, some digimons praising one of them more than another. 
  * The Devas are still their servant. Their positions are similar to the RK’s but they are on a more peaceful side than the fighting and they do not interact with Digital World citizens as much as RKs do.
  * They basically are priests
  * The Holy Beasts are separated in parts of Digital World where they are watching the Digimons in the shadows of the Devas.



**The Warrior Ten**

  * One of a group of Digimons who survived the Destruction of Ancient Digital World
  * Same story as Frontier, instead of just Lucemon, it's all the Seven Great Demon Lords and Ogudomon.
  * They all died from their wounds, but it said that their souls are scattered across the Digital World and thus, the Warrior Ten temples are believed to be where they rest
  * Most Digimons believed if they guard and nurture the souls someday they will come back to help the Digital World if a great danger may come again 
  * Need to write more on this
  * In this verse, Agnimon and co, are just regular Digimons who has no relation to the Warrior Ten
  * A lot of their scripts and legends are very ambiguous on what they were like, resulting a lot of fairy tales and stories are interpretations written based on what they were best known of; defeating the most powerful Digimon to ever exist: Ogudomon



  
  


**Nightmare Soldiers**

  * Considered a cult rather than a belief
  * Was built from the Seven Great Demon Lord themselves and was lead by a fallen angel, Lucemon
  * Once in the ninth cloud, Lucemon was one of the second choir angels and managed to corrupt his lord, the old Seraphmon and Ophanimon. Turning both of them to both Daemon and Lilithmon respectively. The old Cherubimon had troubles dealing with their now corrupted companions and were deleted. And thus, the first fight between the Demon Lords and the Warrior Ten occurred.
  * Leviamon, Barbamon, and Beelzebumon already existed before Lucemon founded the Nightmare Soldiers. Belphemon was a little Phascomon who were forced to undergo several stages of evolution through dark powers.
  * (Lucemon’s motive probably was the same as it was in frontier. He once stopped a war between two types of Digimons. The conflict stopped, but no matter what he do, Digimons will always corrupt and kill each other for survival. Hence it's angering him and eventually leads to corruption. He wanted to create a perfect world for himself. 
  * Ogudomon originally was born from the dark energies of The Demon Lords and the Nightmare Soldiers.
  * The digital world was in turbulent times after the first war with Lucemon and the death of Warrior Ten, but Imperialdramon PM along with the remaining holy Digimon from the Ninth Cloud helped restore it back. It was a long process but they did it, resulting the building of Heilagr Temple and the entire Asgard Terminal in general.



**The Olympus 12**

  * A legend, nobody knows if they actually exist 
  * Neptunemon, the guardian of AncientMermaimon’s temple is suspected to be a living legend, but he always humbly denies it. 
  * There are no records of the rest of the Digimons existed outside fairytales.
  * idk this is a subject to be changed



**Hudiemon**

  * Another legend that has yet proven to be true 
  * Said they are a fusion between two very different beings and hailed from another world
  * The sign of their presence is a shining little blue butterfly
  * But nobody has yet seen them nor prove their existence. 



**MAJOR EVENTS**

**Nihilism**

  * Back in the ancient times, Digimon killed and loaded datas for survival. A lot of X-Antibodies and Dorumons/Ryudamons species existed
  * Most Digimon can only last until their adult stage. Perfect was a rare sight and Ultimates were even more rare.
  * Yggdrasil’s program was overloaded and could no longer maintain the old Digital World, hence, it erases 99.7% of Digital World and its Digimon and resets it into a new world with new Digimons. X-Antibodies were slaughtered due to their special program 
  * There are only four groups of Digimon who survived the extinction; Warrior Ten, Holy Beasts,the first Three Great Angels+Lucemon, and Imperialdramon’s egg. 
  * Lucemon was an unique case, despite being a child level, his power surpasses those of Ultimate that he can survive the extinction.
  * The Holy Beasts and The Four Angels worked together to create a Digital World where there is no such thing as ‘killing for survival’



**Seven Demons and Birth of the Hermit**

  * Lucemon, who was young, but also very ambitious, likes to go down on the Digital World’s citizens to help whoever is in need. He wanted to create a peaceful world where no digimon would fight and kill each other senselessly like it used to be
  * However, a group of Digimons were still like their barbaric ancestors: they raid villages, they destroy cities, and disturb the Digital World. Lucemon tries his best to save them, but in the end, he sees innocent digimons being destroyed and their villages being burned down right in front of his eyes.
  * Even when he tried to perish the barbaric group by his own hands, Seraphmon stopped him and told him he's no different for wanting them to perish as well. 
  * He overheard from the three angel’s meeting that Lucemon is too naive and immature to mend the world
  * Outrageous, Lucemon’s ambition shifts from wanting to spread peace to wanting to rule the entire Digital World where everything goes things his way.
  * He made a deal with an evil Digimon, GranDracmon from the Dark Area. And thus, Seven Great Demon Lords group was found.
  * Ophanimon and Seraphimon are corrupted to become Lilithmon and Daemon. Cherubimon escaped to build Breidablik Temple as a barricade for surviving angel digimons, but soon died from his wounds. 
  * The warrior Ten defeated Lucemon and the demon lords, then they went to an eternal slumber, before their death, they sealed Imperialdramon: PM’s egg away in a place that will be called Midgard Terminal.
  * Thousands of years later, Imperialdramon’s egg hatched and he was raised in Midgard by a Lilamon. Unfortunately, the angel digimons took him away from her due to him being a legacy of the Warrior Ten and must not be raised within commoners. Imperialdramon spent the rest of his childhood in Breidablik Temple 
  * When Imperialdramon reaches his Paladin Mode, he is told by a Valkyrimon that soon, the Seven Demons will wake from their slumber and cause another calamity in the Digital World. He foresees that there will be 13 warriors to rise against them and becomes the knight for Yggdrasil.
  * 300 years after the first tragedy, the new Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon ascend to the Ninth Cloud and vows to not repeat their ancestor’s mistakes.



**  
  
**

**Armageddon Virus**

  * Stems from an unknown Kuramon who got infected by a dangerous virus. 
  * Many kuramon/keramon were acting strangely, destroying things and evolving rapidly. The virus stems from remains of the Fallen Angel Choir, just when they thought they took care of everything.
  * This causes a mass extermination of the species who were infected. Digimon born from the Kuramon line were very much despised by the Digital World. 
  * Imperialdramon was tasked to investigate the case by Asgardian Government to find the root of the infection and finishes it 
  * However, the Kuramon who started it already evolved to Diaboromon and mass produces Kuramon to spread infection all over Digital World. 
  * Digital world came back to a chaotic state, and at that time, Imperialdramon, Ouryumon, and the three early knights were fighting to protect the Digital world. 
  * But somehow the kuramons manage to form a really powerful Armagemon and they're overwhelmed. The battle lasts for four days
  * Ouryumon sacrificed himself to unlock Alphamon’s true potential: Ouryuken Mode to finally destroy Armagemon once and for all. 
  * Both Ouryumon and Imperialdramon has seen this day coming but none has the heart to tell Alphamon
  * The aftermath; The Royal Knights was found and Alphamon was pointed a leader
  * However, Imperialdramon: PM vanished the night after Dukemon’s knighting ceremony and is never to be seen again, leaving only his Omega Blade behind.



  
  


**Ragnarok (15 years before the fic event)**

  * (SPOILER) managed to revive the Seven Great Demon Lords in the Dark Area and sent them all free to the Digital World along with every last of Nightmare Soldiers.
  * Lucemon was very ambitious once again, retaking the Digital World now that the Warrior Ten and Imperialdramon: PM are gone. 
  * The Royal Knights, and Gankoomon at that time, was newly recruited and took up arms against the Demon Lords. The Order and Breidablik and Noatun Temple’s soldiers are tasked to assist them taking care of the Nightmare Soldiers. HolyAngemon works with the Three Great Angels to figure out a way to seal away the Demon Lords.
  * However, the Digital World soon fell into a state of chaos. Villages and cities were burned down to ashes, many Digimon who resisted were slain, and many turned their side to the Nightmare Soldiers out of fear.
  * Lucemon found out that the Royal Knights are the direct legacy of Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode and the new servants of Yggdrasil. He plans to destroy all of them first, then take control of Yggdrasil to recreate his Digital World. 
  * Ophanimon comes up with Seven Orbs enchanted with her spell to seal away the Demon Lords, saying if the Royal Knights delete them, someone in the Dark Area will revive them over and over again. Seraphimon and Cherubimon delivered them to Alphamon, saying that they first must put the Demon Lords in a weak state to seal them inside the orbs. 
  * Lucemon, in last resort, turns himself to a berserk Satan Mode. However, (SPOILER) manages to break through his _Gehenna_ and seals the true demon within with the cost of their own life. Alphamon: Ouryuken was gonna do it himself, but he was too late… 
  * With Lucemon: Satan Mode sealed and The Tree secured, the Three Great Angels manage to banish Nightmare Soldiers to their Dark Area, with only a very few of them scattering in Digital World like a cockroach, waiting for their time to shine again…



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> story starts next chapter here we gooo. Thank you for putting up with my long explanation!


	3. Prologue : Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dream of a young boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story starts here

_Fragments, bits and pieces are floating in a seemingly never ending abyss. Each of them show a vague scene seen from someone’s perspective, however, the picture flashes out in a blink. In that very same space, a large dragon has been sleeping, sleeping, and sleeping for as long as he can remember. He has very little collection of memories of what ever happened to him, but he knows for sure, his data is corroding slowly. The dragon opens his eyes and breaks free of his fetal position, he pierces the silence with his roar._

_The dragon tries to move his arms, but realized his movements have been limited by a certain program, in frustration he screamed again. He looks over at the flashing shackle on his wrist, it shows a bunch of runes carved on it in red. And when he looked forward, he saw a small figure of a young fireball shaped digimon… whom he quickly recognized as the same being as him. The two’s eyes meet, and the larger dragon wants to reach out… but instead the small digimon cowers in fear, telling him to go away._

_When the dragon struggles to get his hand to move, the small fireball digimon vanishes, hence frustrating the dragon. However, it was cut short by a sudden jolt of memory in his head. Then fragments that were just floating in mid-air start to make noises that seem like they’re mocking him, but also reminded him of something,_

_That’s right… I remember now…_

_That giant demon was the one who put me in this state…_

_I am just… ghost data… existing only in this state called the dream world..._

_Then… that child Digimon who disappeared earlier… is…_

* * *

  
  


“13 Bermcede, in the Digital World year of 2034

Someone broke the Dark Area seal in the river of Gjöll, between Niflheim and Muspelheim Terminals and the Seven Great Demon Lords were freed, rising from their eternal imprisonment. Without hesitation, the leader Lucemon brought ruin to the once peaceful Digital World. Villages were burned, cities were ravaged, whoever opposed were slain mercilessly. Some turned their side to the Demon Lords out of fear. It was a chaotic time.

There, 12 warriors sent by Yggdrasil took up arms to defeat the ferocious Demon Lords and their army of Nightmare Soldiers. They battled day and night, days to weeks, weeks to months. Months to years. Either side lost so much, but the war goes on with neither side willing to give up.

Just as the Royal Knights emerged victorious, tragedy happened. They lost five of their core members to the Demon Lords while the Demon Lords lost only one of their members. Truly, it was also the dark time among the Royal Knights. 

However, despite the odds and their remaining members, they still took over the war and managed to seal six of the Demon Lords into six orbs given by the Three Great Angels, with the help of holy soldiers from the Temple of Breidablik and Noatun, they sealed the Nightmare Soldiers back to the Dark Area from the river of Gjöll where they came from

And thus, as the war was over, folks started calling the battle that cost the loss of the Royal Knights as Ragnarok. It was hard rebuilding the Digital World, but thanks to their efforts, Digital World is back to their peaceful state,” and then, a goat demon like Digimon closes a book. “Thus, that ends the story of Ragnarok,”

“That’s boring,” a little digimon child with a black mask and blue skin yawned on her small bed. “I wanted the Nightmare Soldiers to win! It’s always the hero who wins all the time, it’s boring!”

“Don’t you worry, princess,” The goat demon digimon smirked. “We’ll make sure the end of the next story is very interesting for you…”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter here we gooo


	4. Chapter 1: A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is a Royal Knight exactly?

What does it mean to be a Royal Knight?

Some digimons say being a Royal Knight means you have to protect the Digital World from any kind of threats; others also say a Royal Knight is God’s loyal servant; there are also fellows who say that the Royal Knights are just a bunch of scumbags who follows their Lords blindly, not knowing the difference between right or wrong.

For Royal Knights themselves, being one is an inevitable destiny ever since they were hatched or programmed, orders from Yggdrasil himself. There were some who were pointed to be one the moment Imperialdramon Paladin Mode forms the unison, such as Alphamon, Omegamon, and Dukemon. As soon as the group was made, Imperialdramon vanished, never to be seen again, resulting in Alphamon to be the first in command of the Royal Knights.

There were some who were pointed by the holy Yggdrasil to be a knight later on due to their compatibility, like Sleipmon, Magnamon, Duftmon, and Gankoomon.

For some who were destined as a child, they were trained under strict regimen and taught the basic morals and knowledge of being a knight; the adults act as the child’s mentor until they’re ready to take missions on their own. The child is raised inside a huge white palace named Castle of Idavoll. The beautiful place is said to be somewhere near a huge tree in the Digital World, where Yggdrasil’s core nests in.

At least that's what the children believed in.

* * *

Candmon was one of the children who hatched to become a knight, he had no idea why anyone would choose him as one from the start, he detests melee combat the most, he didn’t like lifting up swords, he just wants to dwell inside the palace’s library all day long and read his favorite fairy tales and spell books.

They said he will be ‘Dynasmon’ and his mentor Dukemon keeps calling him by that name, which he’s unsure on how to feel about that.

He turns another page of a book, the light on top of his head starts to get dimmer as he’s closer and closer to drifting off into slumber, the candle child seems to have had a rough day on the training field today. Master Dukemon punished him for trying to run away from a sparring match, despite his pleas to forgive him, Master Dukemon still made him clean the entire palace as a consequence.

Candmon still remembers snickers and the laughter from the other knight children, it was very humiliating; it didn’t help that they kept teasing him as he was doing his cleaning duty:

_ “Hey, Dynasmon! You still got some dust over there!” _

_ “Dynasmon! How's our cleaning boy??” _

_ “Dynasmon is not a Royal Knight, he's a Cleaning Knight now!” _

_ “Hahahaha…!” _

Every word he remembered, more wax dripped from his eyes, he tried not to stain his book, but it was too late. Candmon really hates the un-chivalrous attitude of his but then, he realized he never wanted to be a knight in the first place, no matter how hard he tries to suit himself.

The child then decided to call it a night and put his book inside his tiny bag to read up later. Using the only light on top of his head, he guides himself out from the library back to his room in the  basement.

* * *

Candmon hops up what felt like an endless staircase, while wondering about his future if he really would become that Dynasmon he was destined to be; Candmon was never told what kind of Digimon he was, he only knew the fact that Dynasmon is very mighty, loyal, and fierce knight, but they kept his appearance a secret from the curious child.

He passed by a mirror in the middle of the staircase, the small candle took one last glance of his reflection and became completely lost in his thoughts, before his system detected a nearby presence, it was getting closer, closer, and closer. Candmon shrieked when the presence appeared from the darkness.

“WHOA whoa! I-it’s me! It’s me!” The owner of the small hand revealed himself to be a small digimon, as tall as Candmon.

His body is covered in traditional kendo armor minus his legs, the child’s eyes are glowing yellow in the darkness of his face. His mentor calls him ‘Lordknightmon’, the child calls himself Kotemon.

Candmon stood in confusion, “L-Lordknight...mon?!” the candle on his head burns brighter than before, mostly due to temporary shock. However, he suddenly remembered something unpleasant happened with the masked child and his candle light got dim again. “A-are you gonna... mock me for running away from our sparring session…?”

Kotemon was puzzled for a second, before replying, “Oh! That wasn’t a big deal, but everyone kept calling you Cleaning Knight and I was worried if their jokes probably had gone too far…” he scratches the back of his head and makes an expression that seems like a dorky grin.

Upon remembering the nickname, Candmon lowers his head again, “Uuu… please don’t remind me…” he pouted and hopped down, ready to ignore Kotemon’s potential teasing.

“Hey, hey, hey! Please don’t leave, Dynasmon!” Kotemon grabs Candmon’s arms before he could get far. “I’m not done with you yet!”

However, Candmon lost his balance and nearly got himself rolling down the stairs if it wasn’t for Kotemon firm grasps. The candle squeaked and convulses, resulting in his waxes to melt uncontrollably on poor Kotemon. He screamed and pulled Candmon back to the middle of the stairs roughly, and the two children fell on their butt and face respectively.

“Ow ow ow ow ow…..” Candmon moaned in pain, so is Kotemon, though his groan is followed by disgust.

“Eeeew…” Kotemon stares as his wax covered armor in anguish. “This’ll take WEEKS to clean up...” he shook his head. “This isn’t beautiful…”

Candmon panicked and quickly looked over Kotemon, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!! Aaah why do I keep messing up…” he covered his face and more waxes are dripping from his body as he kneels down. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

Kotemon was stunned, he didn’t expect Candmon to react that much. “D-Dynasmon?” he approached the candle closer. “Hey… it’s okay… I was overreacting, sorry,”

Silence. Candmon only whimpers and repeats his apologies over and over; Kotemon feels guilty and puts his hand on Candmon’s shoulder, hoping for a response. “Hey, Dyna-”

_ “WHY YOU KIDS ARE STILL UP AT THIS HOUR?!”  _

Suddenly, the two heard a loud voice from upstairs. Kotemon and Candmon jumped in surprise, they know who the voice belongs to;

“M-Master Duftmon?!” Kotemon replied with a shaky voice. Said figure walks downstairs to meet the small knights.

Duftmon is Kotemon’s mentor in the art of swordsmanship and agility, he is Royal Knight’s best strategist and among all the mentors, the most strict. His expressions are often stoic and serious, he’s definitely not a guy you want to be joking around with.

Kotemon flaps his sleeves nervously, “I-I uumm I-I…!!!”

Candmon was pulling his hands off his face, revealing tears that were slowly dripping down again.

Duftmon quickly notices and the older knight fixes a suspicious glare to Kotemon, “Lordknightmon, is this really a knight’s way to bully his fellow peers? I taught you better morals than that,”

“N-no master! This isn’t what it looks like!!” Kotemon retaliates. “H-he was like that even before I saw him!!”

“Don’t you start arguing with me, young knight!” Duftmon scowled. “Apologize!” he swings his rapier down right in front of Kotemon, surprising the child.

Kotemon quickly slides backwards. “Y-yes master!” he stands up and turns back to Candmon, who has been staring in disbelief, he wanted to say something but is too intimidated by Kotemon’s master.

“Dynasmon… I’m s-sorry,” Kotemon slowly bends down.

Candmon only nods, his tears stopped flowing oddly; Duftmon nods in approval and takes Kotemon’s hand. 

“Now, go back to your chamber, and Dynasmon, you should too,” Duftmon’s voice softens, but still sounds tense. “Dukemon wasn’t pleased with your antics today, do not disappoint him further,” he squinted with his last words.

“Yes Sir…” Candmon gulped, remembering the look of Dukemon’s eyes when he was about to scold him.

Duftmon clicked his tongue as a response and took Kotemon upstairs, leaving Candmon all by himself again. He sighed and continued hopping downstairs, he will never forget this day no matter how much he wanted to and hopes for a good night’s sleep.

* * *

_ Candmon opened his eyes widely, he soon found himself not in his chamber, but rather a large space filled with codes flying around. Confused, the child shifts his head back and forth. _

_ “W-where am I?! H-hello…? Is anyone there…? Master Dukemon…?” _

_ No answer, Candmon grips on what is supposed to be the floor, thinking how could he end up somewhere that is not the palace. Did someone kidnap him?? No way! The palace’s security is the best in the Digital World; it even builds strong firewalls so that no Virus Digimons can hack in. But even so… _

_ Candmon hears loud stomping from behind. He quickly turned his head around and he couldn’t believe what he saw. _

_ Before him, there’s a large digimon, much larger than any of the Royal Knights, their figure is very intimidating. Their abdomen is very large, armor is covered in spikes, and the most distinguished feature is the large horn on the side of their heads...it resembles those of a dragon’s and their giant claws. _

_ Instinctively, Candmon asked the large figure, “W-w-who are you…?” _

_ They didn’t answer; instead their hand reached out to the child, gently putting their claws over Candmon’s head. The dragon didn’t seem to be bothered by the flame; Candmon is unable to move, as much as he wants to. _

_ Something was definitely off, the dragon’s presence is somewhat very familiar to him, hell, he feels like he’s looking at himself. The data is almost the same, minus for appearance and measure of strength; their personality is slightly altered, but it shows signs of progress. _

_ Still confused, Candmon asked again. “Who… are you…? Why am I here…?” _

_ “Ssssh….” the dragon whispered softly. _

_ “...?!?!” _

_ “Someday… you will be…” the dragon speaks with gentle tone, despite his rather scary voice. _

_ Candmon doesn’t get it. Unable to come up with better words, he can only stare in shock and awe. He subconsciously lifts up his arm to stroke the dragon’s claw… and asked the same question, “Who are you...”  _

_ The dragon lifts his jaws, “I am…” _

_ “DYNASMON!” _

* * *

Candmon shot his eyes open and gasped, the flame on top of his head ignited quicker than usual. He rolled his eyes towards the side of the bed and saw a larger humanoid digimon with flames covering his entire body, his eyes are ocean blue and he’s physically muscular.

Candmon yawned and lazily grabs onto his blanket and tries to hide himself inside it again. “Five more minutes, Meramooon…”

Meramon, Candmon’s personal caretaker grunted with ‘If it wasn't for the pay, I would've quitted’ groan. He's been serving the castle of Idavoll ever since Candmon was hatched as a small Mokumon, the child was a handful to him, in terms of his crybaby attitude that sometimes even got Meramon into trouble. But aside from that, he thinks Candmon is a nice and quiet kid, he wasn’t as rambunctious as the other young knights, and Meramon is the only one who calls Candmon by his current name.

“Candmon, the last time you said five more minutes, Sir Dukemon got really angry at me!” Meramon tugs Candmon’s blanket, “I don't wanna deal with his preaching anymore, so get yer lazy butt up!” The tugging turns into a rougher pull, tossing Candmon to the edge of the bed.

Candmon whined, “I wish I was a normal Candmon…’

“Ooi, again with that!” Meramon gently bopping Candmon’s back. “I told you Yggdrasil’s decisions are absolute and are always right, lil’ man! He knows what’s best for ya…”

“You sound juuust like Master Dukemon…” Candmon groaned, “I hear about that at least twice a day, boring!”

“Then you should understand by now!” Meramon flipped the candle over to face him off. “Now get up! Sir Dukemon is waiting in the mess hall for your breakfast!”

Candmon took a last growl, before hopping off his bed lazily, rubbing both of his eyes. “Okay, okaaaayy… what did you prepare, Meramon?” he asked.

“Just burned toast and bacon, nothing special,” Meramon shrugged. “Couldn’t think of anything this morning,” he sighed, covering most of his surroundings with smoke from his mouth. “Also Candmon, I returned your book to the library earlier and cleaned off the waxes, you’re welcome,”

Realizing his book is not on his small table, Candmon protested , “B-but I’m not done with it yet!! And I was getting to the best part!” He pulls Meramon’s finger. “It’ll take ages to find it again in the library, you big jerk!”

“Gosh, you’re such a handful sometimes,” Meramon brushes off his hand. “We’ll go look for it again after your training regimen today, okay?!”

Candlemon paused with serious look on his eyes, “It’s a promise,”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s a promise,” Meramon bends down and sticks his pinky out. “Here, as a proof,”

Candmon’s expression turns into a big smile and entwines his pinky with Meramon’s. “If you break it, I’m telling Master Dukemon that you call him a--”

“Good grief! Kid’s these days ain’t afraid of blackmailing adults…” Meramon broke off the pinky promise and stood up again. “We’re going there this afternoon, for now, go see him!” He pointed his finger to the bedroom’s exit.

“Alriiight!” Candmon hops outside, his expression is now more cheerful, but something else is bothering the small boy. He tried to look for it inside his system, but the data was either lost from his memory or completely deleted as he woke up.


	5. Chapter 2: Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candmon and Kotemon spars for real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illust by my partner, @PixelKirb on twitter! Thank you!

Candmon makes his way to the mess hall, the place is already pretty noisy with the knight children, their teachers discussing something, the chefs, and the children’s personal caretakers.

The children are incredibly loud, they chatter louder than any dragon digimon could roar, they sneak off to pull a little prank on their master’s meals and snickered like a bunch of schoolgirls. Candmon couldn’t help but giggle when they got caught quickly; he knows those unfortunate children, they’re Veemon and Hagurumon. Or by their teachers Magnamon and Sleipmon, the names are Ulforce V-dramon and Craniummon. These two are the biggest troublemakers among the younger knights, very active and mischievous outside their duties. Candmon envied their confidence and pride, but at the same time, he didn’t like them much because they’re the one who always bully and tease him.

The other table has a white dragon child with a red scarf named Hackmon and beside the child, there sits a humanoid digimon with white coat named Gankoomon. Hackmon seemed to be happily eating the food prepared on the table. Ah, Hackmon. Apparently, he’s the only child who wasn’t referred to by his future name. The other children wanted to ask about it, however, asking about would not bring a fruitful answer so they just ignore it...

Then, Candmon is halted by a table nearby, he turns around and see a large crimson knight already waiting for him. In front of Dukemon, Candmon was startled to see Omegamon and Duftmon sitting across his master; beside the two there are their students, Dracomon and… Kotemon?!

Kotemon and Candmon shared a tiny awkward glance before Dukemon ordered the candle to sit next to him.

And so he did, Candmon starts digging into his breakfast. He feels a bit tense because their table is the most quiet compared to the others, for most part he feels like Duftmon doesn’t like much noise when he’s eating, the other part, he feels like it's his fault.

Suddenly, Dukemon broke the silence, “Dynasmon, you know how disappointed I was yesterday and I won’t let you get away with it that easy,”

Candmon lowers his head, “I know… I'm sorry, Master…”

Dracomon was about to say something before Omegamon gave him a sign to not interrupt. Kotemon and Duftmon quickly start discussing today's plan as they finish their breakfasts.

The crimson knight nodded at Omegamon and continues, “Today we’re not going to train in the field-”

Candmon exclaimed, his mouth gaped, “W-whaaaat?!”

“I'm not done yet, child. Don't get too excited yet,” Dukemon sighed. “We still owe Master Duftmon a sparring match after this. As soon as that is over, I'm going to take you to the library. I would like to have a talk with you,”

“A-are you going to scold me again, Master?” Candmon frowned.

Dukemon smiled behind his armor, his tone gentler. “Oh come now, who do you take me for? Duftmon?”

As soon as his name was spoken, Duftmon leered at the crimson knight, who quickly cleared his throat and pretended he didn't say anything earlier. Duftmon continues his conversation with a confused Kotemon, but he's so going to give Dukemon hell later.

Candmon holds his snickering. “T-then what are we gonna do?”

“Something you love the most, Dynasmon,” Dukemon winked. “Now finish your breakfast, we don’t want to keep them waiting,”

Getting what his master said, Candmon’s eyes shined in excitement, he nodded as a reply and took the last few bites of his breakfast.

“Sooo… this time your little one won’t run away, eh?” Duftmon suddenly interrupted. “I would like to see what he can actually do,” the leopard knight then scoffed, “Lordknightmon was... and even now is eager to spar with you since yesterday, but too bad, Little Dynasmon is too much of a co-,”

Dukemon scowled, his fists clenching, “Enough, Duftmon! This child already received the punishment he deserved yesterday and admitted to his mistakes,”

“You mean, becoming a cleaning boy for a day? How is that an appropriate punishment for a _knight_?! Dukemon, you are so incredibly soft,” Duftmon crosses his arms on the table.

The younger knights feel really awkward, they’re just nervously handing their plates to the waiter and listening to their teachers’ argument without understanding what’s going on; well that’s for Dracomon’s part. Kotemon and Candmon want to stop their teachers’ dispute, but what power do they have?

“Duftmon, he’s MY student and how I discipline him is none of your business,” Dukemon glares, “We will be attending to your sparring session, I can promise you that,”

Omegamon can feel his fellow elder knight’s getting more tense, he gently put the side of his Garuru Cannon in front of Duftmon’s chest before he can spew more biting comments, “Okay that's enough you two. The children are present,” his head turns to Dracomon. “You can go to our training field first, prepare your lance and join Ulforce V-dramon and his Master,”

“Y-yes, Master Omegamon!” The small turquoise dragon quickly hops off the bench and makes a small jog towards the mess hall exit. 

Omegamon nodded, his student is an obedient child and among the young knights, the eldest. He's active, yes, but that's normal since even so, he's still pretty young; but he never made any serious mischief nor did he misbehave. He always thought he would grow into a fine knight that’s going to be Examon. 

His head turned back to the rest of the table, “Instead of arguing, why don't you guys prepare for the sparring match already?” 

“Tch, fine. Let's go, Lordknightmon,” the leopard knight soon stands up and commands Kotemon to do the same. The pair exits the mess hall, leaving the three of them alone. 

Kotemon follows his master, and then, turns his head to Candmon. “I'll see you at the match, Cleaning Kniiight!” Kotemon waves his sleeves around with beaming eyes. 

“H-hey-!” Candmon huffed, but Kotemon was already gone. He knew Kotemon didn't genuinely insult him, judging from the tone, but he definitely wants to make Kotemon take those words back by winning.

As soon as they vanished from the mess hall, Omegamon spoke up, like a whisper to Dukemon, “Dukemon, are you sure Dynasmon is ready for a sparring match with another child? I'm afraid children’s supposed tickle fight will end up… badly if he can't defend himself well,” 

“I appreciate your concern, old friend; but please don't worry. Dynasmon might not be physically strong, but his magic is amazing,” the crimson knight sighed. “...plus he's a bright child, Omegamon. Thanks to all the time he’s had in the library,”

Candmon still fiddles with his waxes, excited but anxious. He didn't want to disappoint Dukemon by losing, but at the same time he really wants to prove Duftmon and Kotemon that he’s not who he was yesterday.  
  


* * *

The sparring field is a pretty large place for fighters as small as the children, but occasionally, they see the adults using the field to spar. Whenever they do, it’s usually a huge spectacle for the younger knights and they can get pretty loud and distracting, rooting for their respective teachers and betting with their snacks.

Kotemon is putting on his protective gear and practices his swings with his master, Duftmon lets him use his _shinai_ rather than various swords he usually trains with; he was told that someday he will wield different kinds of swords and blades as he evolves. Kotemon didn’t mind this much, but he much prefers his _shinai_ , it’s lighter and easier to use.

Kotemon tries to aim for his master’s hip, head, and hand, shouting his battle cry and swinging his _shinai_ in the right motion. It’s an easy dodge for Duftmon, he just parries every hit with his rapier while commanding him to go faster, to not hold back, and occasionally comments on his style.

After a while, Duftmon brushes both of their swords aside, “Alright, that’s enough warm up! Your stance is getting better, though you’re still lacking the speed, Lordknightmon,”

Kotemon tosses his _shinai_ and falls on his tail, “Huff… huff… thank you, master,” the child wipes his forehead.

“Listen, child. Dynasmon might seem like an easy opponent but don’t ever let your guard down, his fire magic is quite strong to take you down in one or two shot,” Duftmon crosses his arms. “However, what he’s lacking in are speed and precision, you can win if you keep watching out for where he aim his shots, don’t charge in carelessly because it’s usually your downfall for most sparring matches before,”

“Yes, Sir!” Kotemon replied. He takes a huge deep breath and jumps up to pick up the _shinai_. “I’m ready to take on him, now!”

“Good,” Duftmon murmurs. “That child better not run away again…”

Soon after that, they hear a call from the other side of the field.

“Sorry for keeping you two waiting! We’re ready now!” Dukemon walks in and Candmon timidly appears from his master’s cape.

“He and I just finished warming up, you’re not too late,” Duftmon calls back and squinted, “Is Little Dynasmon there?”

“Yes, he’s here now, just as I promised,” the crimson knight replied, “He has no intention on escaping now,”

Candmon can’t help but sulking a little as he puts on his protective gears, they kept bringing up yesterday’s event but he tries to not let it get to him.

“Is your preparation complete, Dynasmon?” Dukemon asked the younger knight.

“Y-yes… I’m r-ready now!” Candmon pulls out his tough look, but his master notices that he’s actually shaking like a leaf right now.

“It’s alright, try to stay calm, Dynasmon. You can do this,” The crimson puts his hand over the child’s head. “Winning or losing, it doesn’t matter. Just prove to me that you’re doing your best,”

Candmon nodded and both teachers left their students to watch the fight from the side of the field.

For the match, Duftmon is going to be the referee, before any of the children take their stances, he announced, “The rules are the same, whoever gets the most hits in ten minutes will win, no actual fighting that can severely damage any of you, and nobody leaves the field until I say it’s over! I will be the one who counts each of the hits. Do you both understand?”

Both Kotemon and Candmon answered, “YES, SIR!” 

“Then, we shall begin...NOW!!” He swings his arm upwards and both the children dash off to make their move.

Kotemon moves very swiftly, and Candmon can't catch where he’s going. He moves his head left and right trying to get the exact picture of Kotemon before he prepares his magic. 

Soon, Kotemon flashes in front of him, and Candmon gathered energy in his mouth and screamed, “Bonfire!” He breathes flame from his mouth, but when it dies, he see no Kotemon. “W-what..?!”

“Behind you!” Candmon was too late to notice Kotemon swaying his now fiery _shinai_ right on his forehead as Candmon turned around. “ _Fire Men_!”

Candmon was hit, he shrieked and staggered on his hands. The candle groaned, “Too…fast,”

Kotemon vanishes soon after, and appears again behind Candmon. Without any mercy, Kotemon hits Candmon’s hip and shouted, “ _Hidari Dou_!”, tossing Candmon aside roughly.

With no mercy, Kotemon swiftly sets himself to where Candmon is going to land and scores another hit, “ _Migi Dou!_ ”

Candmon yelled and he found himself slammed to the ground with his face on it.

Even when they're equipped with protection gear, Kotemon’s hits still pains him a little. Candmon brushes his dust covered face, groaning in pain. He's at a disadvantage. 

Duftmon writes the number of Kotemon’s hits so far, wearing a smirk. Dukemon crosses his arms, with worry written all over his face, part of him agrees with what Omegamon said earlier, but he is still clinging to the silver lining of hope.

_Dynasmon, don't give up…_

No moment of hesitation, Kotemon ignites his _shinai_ ; sparks of electricity running across the wooden blade. “This is gonna hurt a bit, Dynasmon!”

Candmon tries to get up, but the pain on his hips prevented him from doing so; he now knows Kotemon was trying to handicap him, turning him into a free-hit. _Come on, Candmon, think of a counterattack!_

Before Candmon can plan anything, Kotemon charges forward, shouting his next move, “ _Thunder Kote_!” 

Kotemon’s _shinai_ hits Candmon’s hands, however, before he got any chance of releasing it… 

“M-my _shinai_! I can’t… Move it!!” Kotemon cried out and he was horrified to see what happened with it. “The waxes! The waxes!”

In defense, Candmon melts his hands into the _shinai_ , making it stuck inside there as he dried it out quickly at his own will. He’s panting heavily, but happy with his last minute strategy. 

The move surprised not only Kotemon, but the teachers as well. 

Duftmon grips his pen harder, “Tch… Not bad,”

Dukemon, on the other hand, is very happy and proud of Candmon. “Dynasmon! Now!” the crimson knight commanded.

Candmon nodded, “Hm!” He gaped his mouth open. 

Kotemon desperately pulls his _shinai_ away, but alas, it only makes the wax melts further towards Kotemon’s hands. 

“Lordknightmon! Let go of your swo-” Duftmon gestured, but it was too late.

Candmon cried out, “BONFIRE!!!” and waves of flame burst out of his mouth, hitting Kotemon in point blank range. 

Both the _shinai_ and Kotemon are sent flying, the child shrieked in pain as he fell down. Kotemon coughs from the ashes and grabs his _shinai_ quickly to help him get back on his feet.

Candmon uses this chance to stand up, turning his hands back to normal; Candmon stretches out both of his arms and starts spinning like a top. As he rotates, Candmon forms a tornado of fire and charges towards Kotemon. “ _Karma Flamer_!”

Kotemon tosses himself aside when Candmon approaches him. “I can't hit him in this state…” he quickly runs across the field, recovering his stance and waits for Candmon to stop.

Like cat and mouse, Candmon chases Kotemon across the field for a while, tiring them both out. Kotemon manages to dodge every close call, but Candmon is not giving up. 

Kotemon was hit once, but he manages to get up and run again before Candmon lands another hit. 

Duftmon observes the children carefully. “The fight will end in 20 seconds…” he said in a rather annoyed tone.

_At this point, Lordknightmon is gonna attack when my spin gets weaker…_ the candle thought. He slows down his spin and Kotemon quickly notices; igniting his _shinai_ with fire again.

Candmon takes the unexpected move. He dashes off the ground and charges ahead like a bull; Kotemon is not gonna lose either, he charges with his fiery _shinai._

Duftmon starts his last countdown. “TEN!” 

“ _Tai Attari_!” Candmon cried out.

“NINE!”

“ _Fire Men_!” Kotemon shouted just as loud. 

“EIGHT!”

As the boys are closer to each other, Candmon smirks, confusing Kotemon.

“SEVEN!”

Suddenly, Candmon starts spinning again, starting to form another tornado of flame. “ _Karma Flamer_!”

“SIX!”

“Like I would let you! _Fire Men_!” Kotemon was quicker, he landed a perfect hit on Candmon’s head.

“FIVE!”

Candmon staggered, but he won't let himself get thrown again, he endured while he kept charging ahead. 

“FOUR!”

“ _Tai Atari_ !” Candmon’s effort comes to fruition, he manages to ram Kotemon really hard and both of the boys are sent flying. Kotemon lost grip on his _shinai_ and roared in pain. 

“THREE!”

They hit the ground, Kotemon tries to get up, but he was held down by Candmon.

“TWO!”

Candmon slowly lifts his face up to fire another point blank shot to Kotemon’s face, however…

“ONE! FIGHT’S OVER! Dynasmon, let go of Lordknightmon!” Duftmon’s tone shot up louder and both the boys sighed; Kotemon in relief and Candmon in frustration. “Lordknightmon wins by 5-4! Congratulations!” Duftmon happily counts the number of the young knight’s points.

The candle soon loosened his grip, letting Kotemon escape. “Aaaaw… it was going to be another good shot too,” he huffed. “I lost….”

“Dynasmon, you were like, super amazing! Those moves are simply beautiful! So beautiful!” Kotemon’s expression brightens, despite his armor darkened by the ashes; his yellow eyes are sparkling. “I totally underestimated you earlier, but I was wrong! You're really strong, Dynasmon,”

Candmon blushes at the compliment, “Y-you're just trying to make me feel better…”

“But it's true though! I would like to spar with you again sometime,” Kotemon lends his arm. “Here, let me help you,” 

“Thank you…” Candmon catches Kotemon’s hand and leans his body upward. “I-I want to spar with you again too…” the candle smiles dopily.

“Dynasmon!” A voice called him; it was Dukemon. The crimson knight walks towards Candmon’s direction.

“M-Master Dukemon!” Candmon answered nervously. They stare at each other’s eyes and Candmon finally spoke sadly, “I-I’m sorry that I lost… you must be disappointed…”

Dukemon smiles, “More like proud of you,”

Candmon astonished; he can’t help but blush again. He grips on his protective gear, “B-but…!”

“Like I said, it doesn’t matter if you win or lose, you did your best and I know that,” Dukemon crouches down. “And I see you’re improving so much more from the last time. I know you’ll make a fine knight someday,”

“Master…” Candmon’s eyeballs swelling up from incoming tears.

“Now let’s do what I promised you this morning,” Dukemon wipes off the dust off the candle’s face. “But first, we need to patch you up, okay?”

“O-okay! Thank you, Master!” Candmon dries his eyes and smiles back at him.

Kotemon only watches the pair of master and student as he picks up his _shinai_ , his eyes show a little envy but at the same time, happy for them. Duftmon calls out to him soon after and Kotemon answers by joining him.

“I’m sorry Master…I let my guard down earlier…” Kotemon puts the wooden sword back to his hip.

“Don’t worry about it, at least you won. Let’s patch up your wounds and rest for a while, then we’ll continue our training later,” Duftmon replied.

Kotemon wants to ask how he was doing, but he’d rather keep it for himself. The pair silently walks away from the field.


	6. Chapter 3: Dracomon

The library is silent, there are only sounds of page flipping and Nefertimon, the library keeper dusting off the old books, and then there’s Candmon and Dukemon sitting down, reading a book together.

The two decided to spend the rest of today by studying; something Candmon really waited for in his strict regimen. Dukemon counts himself as lucky for it, because most of the knight children detest that schedule and often cause trouble in the library when their teachers aren’t looking.

Candmon is studying about Digital World history at the moment, showing the records of the worst criminals that have ever lived… and how the ancient heroes managed to dethrone them all. To Candmon, history is like reading interesting fairy tales and he loves it.

“Hey, Master Dukemon….” Candmon flipped another page of his book and wrote important notes on a scroll.

“Yes?” Dukemon lifts up his chin. “Ah, Dynasmon, you wrote the runes wrong, it’s supposed to be like this…” he grabs his pen and writes it for him.

“Ah, okay,” Candmon nodded. “But, Master? Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, Dynasmon. What is it?”

“Who is…Dynasmon exactly…?” Candmon asked timidly. “I know I will be ‘him’ someday, but, sometimes I can’t help but wonder if he’s truly the opposite of who I am today…”

Dukemon blinked, and then puts his hand on the candle’s back, “You’ll find out when the time comes, child,”

The question isn’t new to the elder knights, the children are always curious of what their ultimate Royal Knight form will be. Sometimes, the children will draw it out from their imagination and show it to the adults, and the only answer is a head shake, telling them to be patient.

“But I must know, Master! I’m seriously worried about what I am going to evolve into. No Royal Knight is a bookworm and a coward like me…” Candmon protested. “I really admire you, Master Dukemon! You’re gallant, radiant, brave, and most of all, really kind! You are one of the first members of the Royal Knights and close to Master Omegamon and Lord Alphamon even! I want to be just like you when I grow up… but it’s… it’s…”

The crimson knight pats the candle’s back, “I’m just a knight, Dynasmon…” he looked down to the symbol on his chest, “… and a walking digital hazard,” he quietly murmurs in a sad tone.

“What was that?”

“Nothing. But I’m sure you will surpass me someday, Dynasmon, there’s no doubt about it! Yggdrasil didn’t choose your egg for no reason. He knows that you’re destined to become a great protector of the Digital World no matter who you are right now,” he removed his hand from the child’s back and puts it back below his chin. “We are told to not reveal your final form before you see it for yourself. So, don’t worry about it, okay? Just do your best for years to come,”

Candmon fell silent, he knew his master was right, but it didn’t clear his doubt yet. “Master-“

“DUKEMON! SIR!” A Knightmon breaks into the library and holds onto the doorknob while panting endlessly.

Nefertimon gestured a loud ‘shush’ to the Knightmon and he apologized.

“Knightmon? What’s wrong?!” the crimson Knight stood up.

“Y-You and the others are summoned to the meeting room right now! S-Sir Alphamon just informed me there’ll be a skirmish!” The Knightmon tries to regain his composure. “But you MUST come immediately! Now!”

“Alright. Please call Meramon here to accompany my student for the rest of his studies!” Dukemon’s eyes sharpened. “Dynasmon, I’ll see you after the mission,” before Candmon could answer, Dukemon already takes his leave.

“Yes Sir! I’ll lead the way now,” The Knightmon hurried and both of them go out of the library.

“O-okay…” Candmon answered in voice lower than a whisper. He sighed heavily, he still wanted to talk to his master about a lot of things, but he had no choice.  _ Meramon promised to be here with me, anyway. He should come and cheer me up now… _

__

Not long after Dukemon’s departure, he heard a loud shouting from the outside of the library,

_ “NO! YOU ABSOLUTELY CAN’T!” _

__

Curious, Candmon walks up to the library exit and peeks out from the door. He was surprised to see Omegamon and Dracomon, they look like they’re arguing about something. His caretaker, GeoGreymon is holding him back.

“Master, please! I’m old and strong enough to help you on your mission, I promise not to be a burden!” Dracomon speaks in a loud tone, but still maintains his respect.

“Not to me, Examon! You may be the eldest among your friends, but you’re still too young to go outside the palace!” Omegamon replied, Candmon knows from the tone of his voice, he’s pretty angry. “Stop wasting my time and go spend the rest of your training with your caretaker!”

“But YOU said I’m gonna obtain my adult form soon! I’m begging you… let me go with you just this once!!” Dracomon pleaded, his tone grows more desperate. “I don’t want you to-!”

“EXAMON!!” Omegamon finally shouted, startling everyone around him, especially Dracomon. His pointy finger gestures at the floor, “Stay. Here.'' His tone is final and immediately follows the shocked Knightmon that soon leads the way.

Dracomon falls on his knees, his face looks like a beaten up puppy. GeoGreymon loosened his grip, dropping the smaller dragon to the floor, “It’s alright, kid. He’ll come back soon,” He tries to comfort Dracomon, but he knows that’s not going to work. 

Candmon can only watch the whole scene with a sad look, he understands how Dracomon feels, but is also surprised because it is the first time Dracomon is seen disobeying his master. The small dragon notices that Candmon has been staring and turns his head to the library door, Candmon quickly hides himself behind it again. 

Dracomon sighed and walked towards the library, tailed by a confused GeoGreymon. As soon as Candmon hears footsteps, he retreats back to his seat, pretending to study. 

As Dracomon enters the library, he quietly sets himself beside Candmon, much to his nervousness. 

“Dynasmon, I know you were there,” he commented. 

Candmon stuttered really badly, “I-I-I-I’m s-s-so-r-ry…”

“No, I’m sorry for the noises. I didn’t know what got into me…” Dracomon replied. “I should trust him when it comes to stuff like this but… I just can’t help but worry…”

Candmon keeps writing his notes… he tries to think of something to at least comfort Dracomon.

“D-did I say too much?” the small dragon leans forward, worried. “I’m sorry I should just keep this to myself…”

“I know how you feel,” Candmon finally spoke up. “Master Dukemon is a virus attribute… I always worry nobody will take him seriously because of that and will hurt him badly,”

“It’s not about the attribute or his class that I’m worried about!” Dracomon snapped. 

Candmon almost dropped his pen in surprise. “W-What do you mean…?”

“Master Omegamon… Master Omegamon…” Dracomon grits his teeth. “I don't want him to die…”

“Huh…?” Candmon is definitely at a loss of words. “But Master Omegamon is very strong, you know he won't die that easily,”

Dracomon raised his voice “NO! IT’S NOT LIKE--”

“Oi, kid! Stop that,” GeoGreymon holds Dracomon’s shoulders and beckoned the smaller dragon by pointing his finger to Nefertimon that is already giving the three of them the stink eye. “This is the library, you know the rules,”

Dracomon groaned in frustration, Candmon is still confused as to why the smaller dragon is so scared of his master ‘dying’. He was told anything can happen during a mission or skirmish… but Candmon definitely didn’t expect a digimon like Dracomon to lash out like that. 

“Hooo, what’s with all the commotion? Did I miss something when I took a nap?” Out of nowhere, Meramon appeared from the door and waved his arms around. 

Nefertimon quickly glares at the fiery man and Meramon quickly puts his hand on his mouth. “Oops, sorry Ma’am,” he slithers his way to the three’s table.

Candmon’s cloudy expression finally carved a smile, “Meramon!” 

“Hey, Candmon! A Knightmon rudely awakened me, telling me to go here… so here I am! Earlier than promised…” Meramon replied, he pulled out a chair near Candmon. “Are you studying…? I can’t read those ancient runes…” Meramon yawned and squinted at Candmon’s notes.

“Y-yes… me and Master Dukemon were studying but he had to go for a skirmish…” Candmon replied. 

Meramon nodded. His eyes suddenly picked something else in the room and asked the orange lizard, “Anyway, what are you doing here, GeoGreymon? I thought Dracomon usually hates this place?” 

GeoGreymon sighed. “No idea. Dracomon was having a little trouble with his master… again,”

“Really? Something probably reminded him of that day,” Meramon leans back on the chair, stretches his arms upward. “Aaaargh, I still want to sleep…”

“Ssssh, don’t talk about that day. Dracomon is still here and still upset,” GeoGreymon lowered his tone, rubbing the smaller dragon’s head who had his face on the desk for a while. “I’ll take him to his chamber in a bit,”

Candmon rolls up his note, he thinks he’s done for today; but he still picks up what the caretakers are saying and gets even more curious.  _ That day? What happened to Dracomon on ‘that day?’ _

“My bad. Let’s just talk about this more when the children are asleep,” Meramon strokes his finger across his mouth stitches, trying to gesture sewing. “Candmon needs his quiet time studying anywa-,”

“I’m done studying,” Candmon breaks in the conversation. The child is wrapping up his scroll and closes the history book. 

“Really? The day is still long, Candmon,” Meramon widened one of his eyes. 

“I took enough notes… come on you promised me to look for that book again,” Candmon pouted. 

“If you say so, what is it called again? Bread of Wy-something?” Meramon scratches his head.

“Breath of Wyvern! It’s that one book with a large dragon-thing in the cover and a small human beside it!” Candmon corrected him. “Remember where the last time you put it or...if you dare ask Miss Nefertimon,” Candmon lowers his voice as he mentions the name. 

“Oh ho! No way, Lil’ guy! Guess this is a challenge for me, haha!” Meramon chuckled. 

* * *

  
  


It’s nighttime and the elder Royal Knights have yet to return, the children are all noisy about it during dinnertime. This time, all the children knights were sitting in the same table with their caretakers across them, just to keep them safe from starting unnecessary food fights.

“Have you guys noticed our teachers aren’t back yet?” Hagurumon lifted his gear hands; he didn’t even touch the food that was on his plate. “I miss Master Sleipmon’s scolding,”

“No clue, the other adults in the castle refused to talk about it with us,” Hackmon only plays with his food.

“I tried to sneak into the meeting room but a ceeeertain someone dragged me out of there before I could,” Veemon darts his eye on his caretaker, Sagittarimon whom returns the leer.

“But did you manage to get some juicy info?” Hagurumon pokes his cheek at the blue rascal. 

“Mmmm not much, but it was something about some thugs and bandits…” Veemon crosses his arms. 

“Thugs? Are you saying that our teachers could possibly be getting into serious trouble with some thugs? Pff, nice joke, Vee, but I ain’t falling for that,” Hagurumon gently punches his arm. 

“Craniummon, dude! I’m more serious than I can be!” Veemon fixed his comically serious face to his friend. “I know what I heard, okay?!” he pokes the side of his head. 

“Relax, you guys! Stuff like this has happened before, they probably got lost in a beautiful field and are mesmerized there~,” Kotemon jokingly added.

“Oi, oi, we’re not in fairytales, Lordknightmon!” Veemon comments and the children in that table laughed, except for Dracomon. 

The dragon child only stared mindlessly at his food, he obviously has no appetite tonight; no matter what GeoGreymon did, he failed to cheer him up several times before. 

Candmon is the only one who notices, maybe it's because he's also the quiet one in the table. He tries to start a conversation with Dracomon before dinner, but he just refuses to talk completely. 

“If they do then why didn't they invite us?” Hackmon innocently asked. “Master Gankoomon would try to take me there a lot…” 

“Maybe they're keeping it a secret from us…” Kotemon replied while trying to get the piece of food through his head armor. “We all love surprises,”

“Really? I didn't know there’s such a fun guy behind that thick skull covered in armor!” Veemon says abruptly and snickers.

“Vee! Magnamon would make you do 10.000 push ups if he knew!” Sagittarimon replied in a jokingly angry manner and the children in the table laughed again, this time the caretakers couldn't hold their giggles as well.

Again, Dracomon didn't move a muscle in his mouth. His hands are trembling and his tail swayed in irritation at his friends’ joke.

Veemon notices something and grabs Dracomon’s shoulder, “Hey, Examon, what's gotten into you? You usually laugh the hardest at my jokes!”

Out of the blue, Dracomon slaps Veemon’s hand away roughly.

“Ow, what's wrong with you?!” The blue dragon roared.

“No, what's wrong with YOU?!” Dracomon shot back at him. “How can you all joke and be so carefree about our teachers’ unknown whereabouts?! I was uneasy enough that ALL of them are leaving the palace for some dangerous skirmish and now they haven’t returned! I'm genuinely scared but you’re all treating it like its nothing!”

“We're all worried too, Examon! But, would moping like some sad sack help them?!” Veemon stands up from his seat.

“No, but laughing about it is the most disrespectful and childish thing I've ever heard!” Dracomon glared.

“Oh boo hoo! Someone can't take a joke!” Veemon mockingly gestures crying. 

Dracomon eyes shot open with anger and he grabs Veemon by his neck. “Why you--?!”

Not wanting to lose, Veemon grabs Dracomon’s neck and snarls, “Bring it on, stinky breath!”

The surprised children start chanting in unison, “FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!” 

Candmon feels helpless, he tries to grab Dracomon but his tail almost swayes him aside. 

The caretakers rolled their eyes and started making their move before the fight got worse; the other castle inhabitants in the dining hall could only look in concern.

Kotemon’s caretaker, Shurimon extends his springy arms to push the dragon children apart, “ENOUGH! Sorry boys no fighting in the dining hall!” He announced, followed by children’s ‘boo’-ing. 

Sagittarimon and GeoGreymon get behind their respective child and hold onto them.

“Vee, my man! What did I tell you about starting an unnecessary fight?!” Sagittarimonn raised his tone.

“HE started it, not me!!” Veemon growled and pointed his finger at Dracomon.

“Stop it, Dracomon! You’re older than him! What would Omegamon say if he sees this?!” GeoGreymon trying to get a grip on the struggling Dracomon.

The turquoise dragon takes several moments to breathe in and out, calming himself down. 

After a minute of temporary silence in the dining hall, Dracomon speaks up, “I'm going back to my chamber,”

GeoGreymon replies, “But your plate is still full-”

“I’m not hungry!” Dracomon denies. 

The larger dragon sighed and released his hold, “Fine. But go to sleep as soon as you're there,” 

Dracomon didn't reply and walked past him to exit the hall. GeoGreymon bid the other caretakers goodnight and tailed Dracomon.

Veemon blows a raspberry to Dracomon and Sagittarimon finally sets him down. 

After the two left, the dining hall’s previously tense atmosphere comes back to normal. The children continued to eat and joke around, so are the caretakers. 

However, Candmon is the only one who’s still bothered by the commotion, he knows how sad Dracomon is and he really wants to know;

What happened to Dracomon on that day?


	7. Chapter 4: Bouquet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candmon and Kotemon makes bouquet

Candmon couldn't sleep that night, his mind is haunted by worries and anxiety. Meramon tried to stay up for him but he fell asleep eventually. 

The candle desperately rolls back and forth on his bed in an attempt to tire him to sleep but it's useless. He tried to read the most boring book he can find on his shelf and it still didn't work; he even grabbed the counting Sheepmon toy he had when he was a baby. As embarrassing as it sounds like, that toy is usually the most effective way to doze him off; however alas, this time it doesn't work either. 

Meramon told him to just close his eyes and imagine pleasant things, but Candmon has nothing but bad thoughts all over his head…

_ Wait,  _ he thought. He tries to think of something that happened earlier before Master Dukemon left… it was the library… no it was…

His memory keeps tracing from events to events until he finally catches something. 

_ You were like, super amazing! _

Candmon smiled a little. He remembered the time when he and Kotemon were sparring for the very first time; they initially were going to spar one day before, but Candmon ran away and he had to clean the entire palace as a consequence. 

All the embarrassment and humiliation flew off the window after the sparring, he can’t lie but he was really happy when Kotemon approved of his strength and promised to spar again sometimes. Candmon always wanted to be closer friends with Kotemon even before the sparring, he’s very optimistic, outgoing, and graceful. The last part is probably due to Duftmon being his master but Candmon feels more at ease with Kotemon more than him. 

Candmon first knew him as a baby digimon, but the two never spoke more than simple ‘hello’ or asking about ‘have you seen my master?’. He was rather embarrassed that their first ‘proper’ conversation ends in an awkward note though. 

The advice starts to work, the candle gets more drowsy, but not enough to drive him to complete slumber. His memories starts to trace throughout the sparring event again and catches another glimpse of a pleasant memory,

_ I know you’ll make a fine knight someday _

“Master Dukemon…” Candmon softly murmurs. The crimson knight is… something very special to Candmon. Despite other elder knights’ protests, Dukemon has no problem with his student preferring books over swords; he may be pretty strict but he spoils Candmon the most out of every master, and most of all, he never calls Candmon weak, despite him keeps losing to all of the children knights on every sparring. 

Though he feels really bad for not being as strong as his friends; it's ironic, Dukemon is one of the strongest Royal Knights! Almost every castle inhabitant would compare the two… and it's a little frustrating sometimes.

_ N-no! Think of happy times with him!  _ Candmon blinked several times. Unlike most student and master relationships within the Royal Knights, Candmon and Dukemon are among of all, the closest. Most children prefer their caretakers over their masters because they’re less strict and intimidating.

He tried to remember the times where they studied together after training regimen. If Dukemon’s too busy, Meramon usually replaces him; however, he enjoyed reading with his master the most. Meramon doesn’t understand 98% of the books Candmon read until he explains about it for over two times, while Dukemon has more knowledge and he sometimes introduces Candmon to more books he ever read or found. It’s not like he hates spending time with Meramon, it’s just not when they’re going on about books.

Dukemon once told him whenever the elder royal knights are going on skirmishes, Candmon used to wail and beg for his Master to not go as a small PetiMeramon, until the point where he burnt Dukemon’s cape by accident; because of that he was late to the meeting due to him trying to get the child off his cape and extinguish the flame. It was a very embarrassing memory to think about, but it was also really memorable. 

Even now, Candmon gets a bit sad whenever his master has to leave for skirmishes, he tries to convince himself Dukemon is just doing his job, protecting the Digital World, but at the same time, he feels rather lonely. He’s not a very sociable child, he didn’t have a best friend yet… 

The candle finally feels more at ease and slowly drifts to his slumber as the moon rises and shine down the chamber’s window. 

* * *

The next morning, Candmon was awakened by a poke on his cheek. He quickly assumes it’s Meramon and decided to throw in his usual habit,

“Five more minuteeeees….” 

“Dynasmon! Come here quickly!”

Realizing the voice is not Meramon, Candmon opens his eyes wider and turns around and surprised to see who he found

“L-L-LORDKNIGHTMON?!” Candmon jumped aside. 

“Ssssh!” Kotemon shoves his hand over Candmon’s mouth. 

“MmmF?!” Candmon roughly pushes Kotemon away. “W-what are you doing?!” he angrily whispered and looked out of the chamber’s window, “This is too early for our training regimen!”

“We’re not and probably won’t train today. Our masters have yet to return…” Kotemon sighed. “I’m just worried over Examon… and I want to cheer him up somehow,” 

As Dracomon is mentioned, Candmon curved his lips into a frown. “W-what does it have to do with me…?”

“You’re going to help me make a flower bouquet for him! I tried inviting our other friends but… they’re all just insulting me, saying it’s  _ too childish  _ or something like that,” Kotemon groaned. “Plus I wanted to show you my personal garden! Come with me, please?” he added, his eyes are glimmering with hope.

Candmon pulls his blanket over him again, “Why don’t you ask Shurimon to help you instead? Plus I’m just gonna ruin the bouquet with waxes anyway,” 

“Shurimon is gonna be there too! I just need a friend my age to help me,” Kotemon crawls over Candmon’s bed to make sure he’s listening. “Pleeease, Dynasmon. Just this once? Come on, why don’t you feel bad for Examon, at least a little?”

“I am worried...” Candmon grips his blanket. “He seems the most troubled… among all of us,”

“Frankly, I don’t understand why,” Kotemon crosses his arms. “But helping friends is a beautiful, knightly thing to do so-”

“I do,” Candmon murmurs.

“Pardon?”

“I’ll explain later. But fine… I’ll go with you now. I’ve been wanting to talk to him anyway,” Candmon tosses his blanket aside and hops down his bed. 

Kotemon’s eyes seemingly got larger and he exclaimed in happiness, “THANK YOU DYNASMON!!” he tackled the candle to the floor. 

“Ow ow ow ow! Get off meeee!” Candmon whined. 

“Let’s go to the back of the palace! You’ll be stunned!” Kotemon whispers excitedly.

Candmon squinted, “You mean… the garden? What’s so special about it?” 

“You’ll find out soon!” Kotemon winked.

* * *

  
  


Kotemon has been grabbing Candmon’s hand nonstop while running upstairs and through the palace’s halls. Candmon has been trying to catch his breath but it seems like Kotemon is in a huge hurry. 

“Lo-LordK-Knight-m-mon..!” Candmon gasped for air. They know he’s very exhausted when his waxes are melting uncontrollably, trailing their path. “Wa-waaaaaiit!”

“Come on, Dynasmon! Can’t take a little jog?” Kotemon teased, but keeps running. The castle is quiet and tranquil, since most of the castle inhabitants aren’t awake yet; only a small portion of guards are patrolling and checking on the castle’s firewalls.

The children finally reach a giant door right next to the meeting room. The door is carved on the finest wood in the Digital World, creating the shape of presumably the Yggdrasil himself, around the shape, there are 12 figures kneeling down to it, the children knights couldn’t guess who are the figures; but seven of them oddly resembles their masters and Alphamon. Though Candmon secretly assumes the rest of the four figures are the children knight’s ultimate form but he doesn’t know who’s who and why the last figure is gone. 

As the candle is still mesmerized by the door, Kotemon slowly pushes it open, splitting the large figure and revealing another scenery outside. Candmon’s gaze on the door shifts to the one outside and is very surprised by what he sees.

After them, a large field of roses are circling around a fountain with a large statue of Venusmon, only separated by marble stepping stones.. Each batch has different colors; red, white, yellow, pink-ish, and much more. In the edge of the garden, they can see trails of pink  _ Rhododendron  _ bushes coloring the garden even more. It is a very breathtaking scene for anyone who enters the garden, including Candmon. 

Near the fountain, the children noticed a leaf ninja collecting the roses, cutting them down carefully with his shuriken hand. 

Kotemon greets the ninja, “Heeey Shurimon! I brought a friend!!” He gives Candmon who is stunned by the rose field a hard pat in the back. “You see, Master Duftmon gave me permission to plant all these flowers and take care of them everyday! This garden is like how the book is for you, the great source of comfort,” he explained with a tone so soft and pulled out a rose from his armor to smell it. 

Shurimon waves at the children, “Lord Kotemon! And you’re… Lord Dynasmon, correct?” Shurimon points his limb at Candmon. 

Candmon only stood in amazement and complete silence. The garden was SO much different from the last time he saw it, which is a very long time ago, before either of them evolved from their Baby form to Child form. He didn't hear what the other two were saying.

“Dynasmon?” Kotemon pokes his cheek again. 

“He’s probably got so lost in the view because you did a good job, Lord Kotemon!” Shurimon laughed and put some flowers inside a small glass that had little water in it. 

“I’m flattered he appreciates this beauty but he promised to help me!” Kotemon shook Candmon’s shoulders. “Dynasmon! Dynasmon!!”

Candmon snapped out of it, “A-Ah! I’m s-sorry…” he scratches the back of his head. “I-I just… never seen something like this before! Y-You planted all these flowers, right?”

Kotemon nodded. “I told you that!”

“S-Sorry… I think… t-this garden l-looks so b-beautiful! I could be staring at it for hours and hours…” Candmon stuttered, his face turning redder with every word he spoke. “I-I didn't know you have a particular interest in gardening…”

“Well, thank you! Now come with me!” Kotemon yanks Candmon’s hand and runs towards the stepping stones in the garden. “Come on, I don’t wanna waste anymore time!”

“W-Waaah, wait!” Candmon yelped, hopelessly dragged into the garden. The two children make their way to Shurimon who’s already preparing the roses. 

Step by step, Candmon is looking through all these flowers closer now. They look like they’ve just been watered not long ago, or probably it is the dew dripping from the delicate petals and leaves. The sky itself is still dark blue mixed with purple and orange hues, decorating the garden even more prettier; it is a sight definitely early birds couldn’t miss.

Soon, Kotemon approaches his caretaker, “Hey, Dynasmon is heeere now! Did you picked the flowers like I asked you?” His head rolls sideways, taking a peek at what Shurimon holds. 

“Of course milord. Here are the yellow and green roses, I collected eleven of them even!” Shurimon hands over the bundle composed of seven yellow roses and six green roses. “My hands are just made to ruin the roses, it is up to you and young Dynasmon to arrange them together,” 

Kotemon giggled, “Hahaha! Don’t say that, Shurimon, you help me with gardening more than Ms. Lilimon does. You never ruined any of them!” he accepts the bundle and tilts his head towards Dynasmon on his back. “We got 'em now! Let’s go to my chamber to turn it into a nice bouquet!” 

“H-huh? T-then why do you take me here?” Candmon timidly asked. 

Kotemon rolls his eyes and cheerfully replied, “Thaaat part, I just want to show you this garden! It’s a shame to not see where these beautiful flowers came from, right?”

“Y-you’re right…” Candmon shifts his gaze from the garden to the bundle on Kotemon’s hands. “Say, Lordknightmon? Why didn’t we give him red roses?” 

Kotemon bursts into giggling, “Are you in love with him?” the kendo child nudged Candmon’s waist.

The candle child turns bright pink and his flame combusts, “N-n-n-no! I-I-I m-m-mean…!” poor Candmon stutters panickly. “U-u-us k-knights have n-no t-ti..!”

“Relax, Dynasmon, I’m just joking! Plus we’re too young for that stuff,” Kotemon punches his shoulder gently. “Well, red roses are usually to describe we love someone! I picked green and yellow colors because they represent cheerfulness and friendship respectively. With these, we wish for Examon to feel better soon and not to be all gloomy anymore!”

Candmon nodded with awe. “That’s awesooome… how did you know all about flower stuff…?”

“Master Duftmon told me aaaall about it!” Kotemon gestured happily. 

“Really? I didn’t know Master Duftmon liked these kinds of things!” 

“Yes! It was aaaaall started when he fell for this garden’s official caretaker, Ms. Lilli-” 

Shurimon intervened, “Lord Kotemon, you supposed to keep that specific information a secret,” 

“Oops, sorry! That just slipped out of my mouth,” Kotemon covers his mouth with the rose bundle. “Don’t tell Master Duftmon I said that!”

Candmon has no idea what’s going on, but he does find out that Duftmon isn’t just some stoic and strict knight, he has specific interest too… similar to even Kotemon who is more cheerful and carefree.

“Your secret is safe with me,” Shurimon sighed. “Now we have to make it quick, the time for breakfast is in one hour,” 

The children nodded and Shurimon scooped them up with his arms to take them the quickest way to Kotemon’s chamber. Candmon was really surprised at how fast Shurimon is, faster than Kotemon even. Soon, their traces disappeared from the garden, the only proof that they’ve been there are the wax droppings, staining the stepping stones a little. 

* * *

Soon, they arrived in Kotemon’s room; it’s surprisingly similar to that of Candmon’s; however, instead of decorated with books, Kotemon decorates them with preserved flowers on almost every corner of it, it almost feels like the room doesn’t belong to a knight. He seems to put a tiny vase of roses nearby the chamber’s windows as well. 

Candmon is in awe, at the same time he has predicted that before; Kotemon always seems to be carrying flowers inside his armor and sticks them out whenever the moment is right for him. Nobody has any idea how many of those plants he tucked in, Veemon once joked that Kotemon’s armor itself is a flower vase. 

“Done admiring my room?” Kotemon interrupted while arranging his bundle of roses to become a proper bouquet, sitting on top of his bed. Candmon immediately shifts his attention to the already impatient knight. 

“S-sorry! What should I do now?” Candmon gulped nervously. 

“Help me wrap this up, of course! Get that silky fabric and yellow ribbons over that table” Kotemon pointed at the materials, but his eyes are still on the roses on his hands. “I’ll make the arrangement myself,”

Candmon nervously skedaddled over and grabbed the already prepared wrappings for the roses.  _ Lordknightmon must’ve planned this before, huh…. _

Before handing it over, Candmon takes a moment to stare at his fellow younger knight; Kotemon looks very passionate and happy making his bouquet, similar to how Candmon usually reads his books. The candle wondered if Kotemon felt the same about the knight's responsibility as he did….

“Lordknightmon, I got it,” Candmon quietly called out.

Kotemon stopped and turned his head to Candmon. “Thank you, Dynasmon! I’m almost done with this arrangement myself, look look!” he raises the bundle of roses like it’s a trophy.

Candmon carved a smile, “It looks great. Examon would love it,” while he’s in awe of how beautifully arranged Kotemon’s bouquet is, something else still bugs him. 

“Thank you, my friend! Now gimme those materials!” without waiting for an answer, Kotemon yanked the silky fabric off Candmon’s hand. “I’m gonna teach you how it’s done, then you can do the ribbons,” 

“O-okay…” Candmon toyed with the ribbon. “But, Lordknightmon? Can I ask something?”

“What is it?” Kotemon circled the fabrics around the arrangement. 

“Do you… actually want to be a knight…?”

Silence. Only tired Shurimon’s snores can be heard in the silent room, Kotemon paused for quite a long time before he answered, “Of course I do. It’s already been settled ever since we were born,” 

“B-but do you  _ really _ want to be one if it wasn’t for Yggdrasil’s decision?” Candmon snapped. “I mean, you do have something you love more than… chivalry right…?”

“Weell… now that you said it… if I can choose, then I want to be a florist!” Kotemon exclaimed. “I want to plant flowers for everyone, decorate everything with flowers!”

Candmon stood frozen in his place. Even though Kotemon has something in common with him, being a knight is not what they truly want, but yet, Kotemon is still seen as a strong and capable fighter worthy of the title. While Candmon himself…

“It’s not like we have any choice here. Yggdrasil’s decisions are absolute,” the kendo child’s voice grows a little sad, but then he added, “But, Master Duftmon once told me; if I don’t become a knight, I will never be able to protect beautiful things, including flowers! That’s why, I still want to become a good knight someday,” 

“I see…” Candmon replied shortly. 

“Why do you ask, Dynasmon?” Kotemon tilts his head in confusion.

“N-nothing… I’m just curious…” Candmon murmured. “Hey, can I use the ribbon now?”

Kotemon curved the edges of the wrappings and answered, “Oh sure!”

Soon, he handed over the almost finished bouquet carefully and Candmon slowly tied the bouquet to form a large yellow ribbon. It was a disappointingly easy job for Candmon but at least they got it done.

“Aaaand all done! Let’s give it to Examon after breakfast!!” Kotemon cried out. “Hope this will cheer him up!”

Candmon only nodded with a smile, though his mind is still focused on what Kotemon said earlier:  _ It’s not like we have any choice here. Yggdrasil’s decisions are absolute _

It was said in a sad tone if he recalled again. Kotemon really prefers to be something other than a knight, however, that gives him a reason to fight more. Candmon on the other hand… really still needs to find a reason to fight. 

“Dynasmon? You look kinda weird there,” Kotemon jerked his body to the sullen candle. 

Candmon lied, “N-no I'm okay! Just… worried about Examon,” he waved off Kotemon’s suspicion. “Remember when I said that I know what happened to him?” 

“Yes? Then tell me why,” Kotemon squinted. 

“I-I heard Master Omegamon and Examon arguing… and… and Examon was not himself…. h-he insisted to go on the skirmishes until Master Omegamon just… yelled,” Candmon stutters, his memory is trying to get as much as he can to make Kotemon’s main concern is still on Dracomon. “And then… and then… E-Examon spoke to me in the library… he’s so scared of Master Omegamon dying… but then GeoGreymon said there’s something more but…”

“But?”

“That’s… all I know…” Candmon sighed. 

“Aw! We have to ask from Examon himself then,” Kotemon pouted, but hope can be heard from his voice. “I mean, it's kinda weird to worry about our master ‘dying’,”

“I think it's not odd!” Candmon argued. “Nobody knows what can happen, not even the Royal Knights… it's… normal to be worried…”

“But Examon is usually level headed about this stuff! Our masters are so strong, the strongest in the Digital World even! No evil guy can ever beat them!” Kotemon twirls the bouquet on his hands. “Plus Master Duftmon always saves their butt with his brain, nobody has to worry about anything,”

“I know that..! But, Examon was already there even before we were born! There must be something that only he knows,” Candmon’s voice shot up. He still remember how hurt Dracomon was when they talked in the library.

“Like what?” Kotemon squinted one of his yellow eyes. 

“I… don’t know. That’s why I really want to talk to him ever since yesterday,” The candle dimmed his small flame. “I was too scared to speak up. Even though I wanted to help but I was so scared…”

“Why are you scared? Examon is one of our allies, we should help fellow knights! Like our masters told us,” Kotemon asked with an even more confused tone. 

Candmon snapped, “What if I don’t want to be a knight-?!” he immediately realized what he was saying and immediately covered his mouth. “Sorry…”

“Dynasmon…?” Kotemon was just as surprised to hear those words come out from a  _ knight _ ’s mouth. 

“F-forget I say anything…!” Candmon brushes Kotemon off. “Please…” he begged. 

“But Dynas-”

“ _ Riiiiiiing! Rise and shine, castle inhabitants, it’s time for breakfast! Please process to the mess hall.”  _ suddenly, a speaker from the corner of the room blasted, making a rather cheerful feminine voice 

The speaker was quite loud enough to wake Shurimon beneath, he slowly opens his yellow eyes and yawned, “Nggh…oof?! Cripes, I fell asleep!” As he regains his consciousness, the ninja quickly stood up. “I forgot that I promised Kongoumon to make breakfast with him! Sweet Yggdrasil, he’s gonna be sooo angry!!” He slammed both of his shurikens on the sides of his head. 

The children stopped their conversation to see the hysteric ninja and soon, Kotemon’s previously serious expression turns three hundred and sixty degrees different, “What would he make you do I wondeeer?” Kotemon smirked behind his dark face. 

“P-Please don’t tease me, Lord Kotemon!” Shurimon immediately bolted from his standing position to the chamber’s exit as fast as lightning. The children that he left behind only snickered to his misery. Even though Candmon can’t help it himself, he was glad to be distracted from potential questions Kotemon was going to ask him.

Not long after, Kotemon puts away the bouquet and hops down his bed, “I think we should be going too, Dynasmon,” he changes his hold from the bouquet to Candmon’s hand. “Let’s go! We can give the flowers to Examon after eating,”

Candmon winced from the hold, “A-A-Alright…!” 

“But before that, I just want to say something,” Kotemon turns his head to Candmon’s face. 

Candmon froze; he wasn’t so safe from his own statement after all.

Kotemon smiled, “Knightly duties aren’t so bad. As long as you found your reason to fight, like me!” 

The candle bit his lips, he only replied with a yes; but inside he thought:  _ The thing is, I haven’t found my reason to fight… _


	8. Chapter 5: Mee-kamon and Dracomon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracomon is an angsty boy

The large orange lizard has been standing in front of a locked chamber for a while, staring at the door hopelessly. “Dracomon, it’s time for breakfast,” he knocked. 

No answer. GeoGreymon swayed his tail in frustration, slowly leaning his snout on the wooden plate. “Dracomon, please don’t do this to me again…” followed with no answer, the orange lizard gritted his teeth. The small turquoise digimon is usually very obedient and polite, but when he’s very sad or upset, he’s as stubborn as a Minotaurmon; which is a huge problem for both GeoGreymon and Omegamon themselves. 

GeoGreymon decided to try again, he raised his claws to knock harder on the door again, now with a louder voice. “I know you’re awake, Dracomon! Don’t ignore me damn it!!'' The silence from the other side of the door frustrates him even more. “Listen, kid, if you keep doing this, Omegamon ain't gonna be happy!” 

“I’M NOT HUNGRY!!!” Finally, he heard a shout from the chamber. “Come back when you have better reason to get me out!” 

GeoGreymon snarled, “That’s it, you little-!”

“Hey! Quit making noises this early!” behind the orange lizard, a shorter feminine puppet digimon with pig helmet and limb armors growled at him. Her hand holds a very sleepy Hagurumon, he’s been trying to complain about her strong grip but she just ignores him. 

GeoGreymon turned his head quickly and grunted, “Cho-Hakkaimon… don’t make my head even more hurt than it already is,” 

The savage-looking digimon puts her free hand on her hip, “Lil’ Dracomon still pouty about yesterday? I can judge from those bags under your eyes,”

“More like… extremely exhausting,” GeoGreymon shook his head. “You look like death as well,”

“Thanks, ass-”

“Language.” GeoGreymon gestured at her. 

Cho-Hakkaimon huffed, “Yeeessh, whatever. But yeah, this Craniummon-soon-to-be can’t stop whining about when Lord Sleipmon will return or whatever is his problem, keeping me up almost all night when he tried escaping his bedtime to check on the gates,” she added. “Usually he would avoid his master at all cost, now he misses him badly. Kids are unpredictable...”

“I can hear youuu!” Hagurumon whined. The two adult digimons decided to ignore him to not add more problems.

“Get on my level,” GeoGreymon forms a grin. “Dracomon totally refused anything I gave him, he even kicked me out of his chamber and just locked it up. I tried to reason with him all night, but all he gave me was cold shoulders,”

“This isn’t a competition,” Cho-Hakkaimon leered at the larger orange dragon. “I’m mildly concerned now…”

GeoGreymon scratches his snout, “About me? Thank you, lady--oUCH!” he replied with a punch on his arm. “What are you doing?!”

“I mean Dracomon, stupid. I don’t really give a damn about us not sleeping at all anymore, but Dracomon to be so sulky about possibly ‘that’ again is concerning!” Cho-Hakkaimon raised her voice. “Also come on, it’s just a small pat,”

“Urrrgh, first of all, that WASN’T a pat! Second, yes, he’s worried about ‘that’ again,” GeoGreymon rubs his poor sore arm. “That thing was even before the other children were born, but he still dwells on it whenever Omegamon was told to go on unusually dangerous skirmishes,”

“Huh, poor kid,” Cho-Hakkaimon squinted. “Anyways, go have some breakfast first, then you can go back at him again,”

“I suppose you’re right… for once,” the orange lizard looked at his empty stomach, “Didn’t have enough food last night. I’m probably gonna ask for seconds over there!”

“Ha! Don’t go attacking the plate again like last week!” Cho-Hakkaimon continues to make her way to the mess hall with the now curious Hagurumon. He wanted to ask his caretaker about Dracomon, but he can sneak more of that information later. 

“Oh stop reminding me of embarrassing stuff!” GeoGreymon protested as he followed the two digimon, leaving the closed chamber behind. 

* * *

Behind the door, a small turquoise dragon digimon curled on his bed, looking at something he held in his hand, and trying to resist his growling stomach since last night. What he has on his hands is a tiny shard, the edges have become dull due to a lot of knocking, but it still shines like a legendary weapon. Dracomon then held the shard dear to his chest, “Master Omegamon, why won’t you let me protect you…” 

* * *

  
  


The mess hall is very lively, a lot of castle inhabitants are unusually loud. Probably when the Royal Knights are absent like now, all of their shyness just goes out of the window; the chefs and waiters are all busy for seconds, and once again, the caretakers sit across from their respective children, taking the usual elder knight’s place. Though across GeoGreymon, there’s only an empty edge of the bench and Shurimon isn’t there as well, for a different reason. To add to it all, Candmon and Kotemon are unusually late.

Other castle inhabitants eat heavier food such as large chunks of meat with some broth, while the younger knights get a special menu, which is pancakes they love the most. 

Nobody questioned where Dracomon could be, especially Veemon who is still angry at the turquoise dragon. The rest of the children only have better things to think about; and to pass the time, they joke around with each other as usual. 

Kotemon and Candmon finally reached the mess hall, they slither their way through the castle inhabitants who eat like buffoons and right to their table. 

Soon, they were greeted by Meramon, “Candmon! There you are, I’ve been searching forever for you but you’re nowhere to be found, haha!” 

Candmon scratches his head nervously, “I-I’m sorry, I should’ve told you before,” 

“It’s fine, because you seem to have a new best friend, other than books!” Meramon smiled. “Come sit here you two,”

Candmon pouted, followed with Kotemon’s giggles. 

“Where’s Shurimon?” Kotemon asked as the two children settled down on the same bench as other younger knights. 

“Shurimon is there in the kitchen. Probably getting the scolding of the lifetime,” one of Hackmon’s caretakers, Sistermon Noir cuts in. “It’s his shift right now and yet he forgot. Oh for Yggdrasil’s sake!” she picked her cup of tea and huffed. 

“S-sister! D-digimon forgot sometimes t-too… d-don’t s-say that…!” Noir’s opposite and sibling, Sistermon Blanc spoke up very timidly. “S-Shurimon’s a-always doing his b-best…” 

“Yeah, in fact he is right now,” Meramon sneered at the leaf ninja at the faraway table, almost tripping when collecting plates. “Poor guy, I could hear Kongoumon’s scoldings from far away,”

Kotemon feels a little guilty since he made Shurimon wake up super early and gather roses.  _ Of course he’s tired from all those and eventually forgot about his shift,  _ he thought. 

“So, Lordknightmon, how was the bouquet thing going on? You finally decided to drag Dynasmon into this?” Hagurumon jerked his body towards Kotemon.

“At least among all of you, Dynasmon was the kindest to accept my offer,” Kotemon cuts up his first piece of the food. “After this he and I are gonna give it to Examon!”

Candmon flushed and scratches his head, “I-it caught me by surprise… but it wasn't so bad,”

“Hmp! I immediately rejected it because Examon still owes me an apology, not me !” Veemon puffed his cheeks. 

Hackmon tilted his head in confusion, “Did I rejected your offerr…? Mmm, must've been sleep talking then…” he turns his ears lopsided. “I would love to see Lordknightmon’s garden too…”

“Heehe, it's okay then, Hackmon! I always welcome anyone who wants to see my garden’s beauty!” Again, Kotemon pulls out a yellow rose from his armor and gives it to Hackmon. “I'm a little busy after this, but we can take a small tour this afternoon!”

The youngest knight accepted the flower with pure amazement in his eyes. “Yaaaay! Flowers!” he cheered and put it inside his red cloak.

“Again with those roses! Just how many you put inside there?” Veemon points at the kendo child with his fork. 

“As much as you think, Ulforce,” Kotemon proudly gestured to himself. “Perhaps you want one too?”

Putting his fork down, Veemon blows raspberry, “No thanks,” and

Kotemon simply ignores the blue digimon and turns his attention to GeoGreymon, “Sir?”

GeoGreymon’s eyes and hands are all on the meat he’s digging in and half-heartedly replied, “Hm?”

“Is Examon gonna be late? I didn’t see him here,” Kotemon asked as he put the first spoon through his head armor. 

“Saffly, eey ain’t getfting hout ohf ees shamber an-eetime shoon,” GeoGreymon answered with his mouth full, as if he had no time to swallow first. 

“S-sorry?” Kotemon squinted. 

“He said Examon’s not getting out of his chamber anytime soon,” Cho-Hakkaimon corrected while shooting an annoyed glance at the orange lizard. 

GeoGreymon gulped down his food, “Thanks, you really understand my chewing language,”

“It’s because you always talk with your mouth full,” Cho-Hakkaimon rolled her eyes uninterestedly. “I eventually got it after a while,”

Candmon’s worries grow,  _ I-is he really that hurt? Was something that happened with him…  _

* * *

  
  
  


Kotemon and Candmon have been standing in front of Dracomon’s chamber for straight 5 minutes, bouquet ready on their hands. They tried to knock several times but nothing happened, Dracomon remained isolated.

Candmon slowly drags his finger across the doorknob, “Hey, should we just give it up?”

“No way, we don't work on this just to be ignored!” Kotemon shook his head. “Examooon? It's us, Dynasmon and Lordknightmon! We brought you something!” He knocked harder on the door. 

“E-Examon, p-please open the door…” Candmon timidly spoke up. “I-- w-we're all worried…” 

No answer, both of the children frowned in desperation. 

“GeoGreymon was right, he's not gonna get out there,” Candmon held the bouquet tighter.

“Don't give up that easy!” Kotemon clences his fist. “Examon… Examon surely have his reason to-”

“Get out of his chamber? There's only one way,” Kotemon’s voice was cut by another presence in the hall. 

Both of the children turned their heads to the source of the voice and both exclaimed, “GeoGreymon?!”

“Yo,” the orange lizard waved. “Did you two brought flowers for him? That's very sweet,”

“Yes! We're worried about Examon since last night so we thought a little gift would help…” Kotemon replied. 

“Ahaha, thank you for the concern. But sadly, that alone won't make Dracomon open up to you,” GeoGreymon bends down to meet the children’s eyes. “Give me the bouquet, I'll give it to him for you two later,”

Candmon hands over the bouquet, followed with a question, “H-hey what's wrong with Examon? It's unusual to see him like this…”

GeoGreymon frowned. “That's… something I can't tell you kids about it,”

“P-please! We need to know! Y-yesterday I heard you and Meramon talked about something that made Examon upset…” Candmon begged. “What happened during that day?”

GeoGreymon paused, then speaks with very low voice, “Alright, but let's find somewhere else to talk about this,”

“Oh! I know a good place!” Kotemon excitedly 

* * *

  
  


GeoGreymon carefully tries to place himself on a large bench near the  _ rhododendron  _ bushes, he almost destroys it with his tail but Kotemon warns him before it's too late. 

Once the three were properly seated, GeoGreymon spoke up, “This garden is quite peaceful… huh? There's not much castle inhabitants, except for those Floramons over there,” 

“That's why I chose this place! I usually go here after a hard day at training,” Kotemon proudly patted his chest.

“Heh, I can see why. Where's Lillimon though? She's usually here,” GeoGreymon asked.

“I don't know, she's probably out to buy fertilizer for the flower batches,” Kotemon shrugged. 

Feeling that the conversation is going to go out track, Candmon cuts in. “S-shouldn't you be telling us… what happened with Examon?”

“Ah! Sorry, almost forgot why are we here for,” GeoGreymon scratches his head. “Well… where do I start… ah yes!”

Candmon and Kotemon’s eyes filled with curiosity are fixed on GeoGreymon. 

GeoGreymon opened up, “It was a long time ago, three years before you two were even hatched… Dracomon was just a three years old Petitmon,” his eyes were fixed on the distance, “It wasn't the best time for the Royal Knights, that was the age where a lot of evil digimon from the Dark Area ran amok the surface due to an incident years before,” 

“I read about that…” Candmon called out. “Something broke the seal over there, right?”

“Exactly,” GeoGreymon nodded

“The book didn't tell much details about who broke the seal… the rest of the pages are torn off…” Candmon muttered. 

“Then? What's the relation?” Kotemon asked.

“Let me finish,” GeoGreymon sighed. “Dracomon was not who he is today. He was much, much more adventurous and stubborn, it was too much for both the castle’s caretakers and the Royal Knights themselves,” 

“Wait- Examon had multiple caretakers AND masters?!” Kotemon shot his eyes open in disbelief.

“Yeah, I said it was before the rest of you were hatched,” GeoGreymon speaks in a little annoyed tone. “He loved making troubles just to get attention from any of us. Among all the castle inhabitants, Dracomon was the closest to Omegamon and me. He would follow wherever either of us go, even to the bathrooms,” he chuckled, remembering the seemingly good times. “We eventually are ones that cared for him the most,” 

GeoGreymon took a deep breath before he continued, “Yes, he was a handful, but he also was the sweetest child in the whole Digital World; you two should've seen his laughter, his crying, everything,” he smiled a little, then his expression turns cloudy as he tells more, “But then someday, yes that day,”

GeoGreymon takes an unusually long pause, baiting Kotemon and Candmon’s curiosity even more. 

“Dracomon may be very attached to Omegamon, but he’s often feeling very lonely whenever he has to go on skirmishes… which were everyday and almost every time. Therefore… whenever Omegamon is present near him, he absolutely…  _ absolutely  _ wouldn’t leave his side and eventually… it leads to a day he will never forget,” GeoGreymon gritted his teeth. “Even remembering it pains me too,”

The younger knights fell silent until Kotemon replied with a soft voice, “What is… that?”

“Alright… promise you won’t tell others about this, especially Dracomon...” GeoGreymon’s expression became more serious than usual. “...please?”

They both nodded, “On my honor as a knight, I won’t spill anything you said to anybody else,” Kotemon clenches his fist onto his chest and Candmon just agrees with him. 

“Thank you,” GeoGreymon replied, then he started telling the stories again. “That day, the Royal Knights and their armies were careless, resulting in a force- they called themselves ‘Nightmare Soldiers’ ambushed the palace and the Tree. They were led by Prince Astamon of the Dark Area…” 

Candmon eyes widened upon hearing the name, he acknowledged most of the villainous digimons from both history and fairytale books. And Astamon is just one of them. 

“Prince Astamon is a perfect level digimon, however, he is just as strong and destructive as those of ultimates…. and they even bow down before him. Of course Royal Knights immediately commanded their best armies to defend the castle and the Tree at all costs… they also immediately dashed off to drive Prince Astamon’s army away,” the orange lizard spoke with every ounce of fear and sadness in his tone. “That day was a very devastating battle. A lot were deleted… both from our side and their side. Cho-Hakkaimon, me, Meramon, and Sagittarimon were tasked to bring the weaker castle inhabitants to safety, including Dracomons. Shurimon was working as a spy to get into the enemy’s headquarter, searching for their weakness and the Sistermons weren’t powerful enough to fight them at that time,” 

“Wait, aren’t you, Meramon, and Sagittarimon are the same level as the Sistermons? I know Cho-Hakkaimon is already at a perfect level… but Sistermons? Why are you telling us that they’re weaker?” Kotemon asked.

GeoGreymon sighed, “Me and Meramon can change to our perfect forms at any time we want. Armor type digimon like Sagittarimon is usually considered as perfect levels aaaand the Sistermons at that time, however, couldn't fully utilize their perfect forms… and they were pretty fragile to lethal virus attacks,” and then he continued, “Anyway, Dracomon, being separated so suddenly from his master cried out nonstop, he wants Omegamon back… something like that. And then when we thought we got everyone… but,”

“But?”

“Dracomon… escaped…” he paused, “He… went through enemy ranks just to get to Omegamon, Yggdrasil knows how he didn’t get caught. Of course I tried to chase him off, but he was too fast for me to catch up… and then he eventually got what he wanted, but not at the right time…”

“What do you mean?” Candmon asked. 

“Omegamon was fighting Prince Astamon himself. Didn’t knowing what was going on, Dracomon immediately called out to his master… Omegamon was so shocked that Dracomon who was supposed to be at the safety and yet, there he was,” GeoGreymon’s voice dropped. “Prince Astamon immediately took advantage of the situation… Then he aimed and shot right at Dracomon; he was predicting that Omegamon would take the hit to protect the child and he fell for it. The bullets from Prince Astamon’s machine gun pierced his Grey Sword and shattered it into pieces, and eventually the bullets went through his torso,”

Kotemon and Candmon listened with horror on each other’s face, “A-and Master Omegamon survived that…?!” Kotemon asked.

“Yes, but he was on the verge of deletion. Prince Astamon was going to deliver the final blow, but Lord Alphamon came in the nick of time, as well as me,” GeoGreymon replied. “He told me to bring Omegamon and Dracomon to safety as he picked off where Omegamon left. And, I just… I couldn’t forget Dracomon’s face and his woes that day,” 

The orange lizard shook his head. “It was damn scary, Omegamon’s data are slowly scattering from his wounds…. poor kid was so traumatized and shocked, he kept calling out and crying out his name in repeat: ‘Mee-kamon wake up… Mee-kamon? Mee-kamon?’. Most of all, I HAD to go through the battlefield to safety, my fear was tripled,” 

“Then…? What was the aftermath?” Kotemon asked again. Candmon’s eyes are still widened in horror, even if Royal Knight lowered their guard a little, the result can be very lethal… 

“It was a victory for the Royal Knights and the Order. Prince Astamon, as well as the Nightmare Soldiers, was banished to the Dark Area again by Lord Alphamon and Father HolyAngemon,” GeoGreymon then added. “Omegamon’s wounds are finally healed after a very long time, approximately a week before the second eldest knight child hatched. It was… Hagurumon, right?”

“Yeah, Craniummon is the second eldest among us,” Kotemon answered. 

“Right. Omegamon was very lucky to survive due to the strong vaccine inside his system, it was able to repel virus attacks from those bullets. However, Dracomon’s scars inside never healed, after the incident he grew less cheerful and active, he kept having nightmares about it for several weeks,” GeoGreymon crossed his arms and leaned back on the bench. “Once he reached his child form… where his training regimen started, he picked up his weapon and trained and trained and trained, he’s very obedient to everything Omegamon told him… but whenever the Royal Knights were assigned to unusually dangerous tasks, his mind went to that day… and--”

Before GeoGreymon finishes his story, a digimon with flowers on her head and green vine hair… matched with her leafy wings broke in the garden, announcing with happiness in her eyes, “LORD KOTEMON! PLEASE, COME TO THE PALACE’S GATE---” realizing they’re in the middle of something, the flower digimon closed her mouth. “Sorry, was I interrupting?”

Candmon and Kotemon hugged each other due to shock and GeoGreymon smiled, “No, it’s fine, Lillimon. I’m done here anyway, what’s the rush?” 

“Oh thank goodness! But Lord Kotemon, Dynasmon! Your masters finally returned!!” Lillimon continued, she quickly approached the younger knights. 

Candmon broke off the hug and breathes in huge relief, so is Kotemon who proceeds to ask, “Where were you, Miss Lillimon?” 

“Oh I was just back from helping Shurimon with the dishes. But come quick! Don’t you miss your masters?” Lillimon bends down to reply. 

“O-Of course we do! L-Lordknightmon, come on!!” Candmon hopped off from the bench as quickly as he could and pulled Kotemon’s hand, leading the way. 

“Dynasmon, slow dooown!” Kotemon whined and dragged his feet across the marble stepping stones. 

As soon as the children vanished from sight, Lillimon turned her head to GeoGreymon, her expression turned serious all of sudden, “I heard a small part of your conversation, did you ACTUALLY tell them about that?!” 

“They insisted,” GeoGreymon shrugged, however, before Lillimon started opening her mouth again, he fastly reassured, “Hey hey, calm down! I only told them about the small parts of the incident. Not about ‘that’!”

Lillimon huffed, “Okay, good. Because ‘that’ is a huge secret for the children, it’s for the sake of their safety!” 

“Don’t worry,” GeoGreymon slowly got up from his seat. “Nobody wants ‘that’ to happen again,”


	9. Chapter 6: I'm Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion

“MAKE YOUR WAY, FOR THE ROYAL KNIGHTS….. NOW!” a Gaioumon captain shouted and the two lines of Knightmons in front of him separated in a formation and kneel down in his command. They opened a large path, making large familiar figures can be seen within the distance. It is no other than the Royal Knights and much to their surprise, one new figure standing behind them. 

The leader, a dashing knight coated in black and gold armor whom his white cape blows with the wind, Alphamon turned his head to silver haired swordsman and asked, “Commander Gaioumon, is there any unusual activity happening when we’re gone?”

Gaioumon kneels down and replies with a lower tone than before, “No, Milord! The castle remained unharmed, so are the children!”

The black knight nodded, “Good. Meet me in the council of war room along with other commanders later tonight. We have serious matters to discuss with our new ally,” Alphamon squinted and leered at the new figure behind him who returned the stare. 

“Yes, Lord Alphamon!” Gaioumon lowered his head in respect. 

“Now all of you, dismissed!” Alphamon swung his hand to the right, followed by a loud answer from the small army and as soon the formation broke, each Knightmons followed where Gaioumon led them. 

The other knights walk from Alphamon’s back. One of them, Omegamon, questioned his old friend, “What about us, Alphamon? Should we do something about him too?”

“No, six of you can take a break for now or back to catch up training with the children before another meeting tonight,” Alphamon crosses his arms. “I would like to speak more with him in private,”

“Got it,” without any complaint, Omegamon walks past him, as well as other elder knights, showing their shape closer to the group of child Digimon that are already waiting for them. 

The children had no idea what was going on, but it doesn’t matter to them anymore; because they finally have seen their Masters finally returning and without any moment of hesitation, they dashed off to greet them. 

  
  


Familiar voices to the elder knights ring through their ears, “MASTER!!!” the children yelled. 

First child to approach their master, Veemon jumped around a golden-coated armor Digimon, Magnamon.

The blue lizard cheered, “Master Magnamon, Master Magnamon! Where have you been?! You didn’t come back for the rest of the day, I was worried you got caught up in the skirmish!”

Magnamon rolled his eyes to Veemon, “It was more of an annoying ambushes rather than dangerous ones,”

“Heee, really? You don’t look injured at all!” Veemon carefully observed.

“We patch ourselves up before going home,” Magnamon dusts off his shoulder. “Then Ulforce V-Dramon, we should be able to pick up where we left off now,”

“E-eeeh?! Oh come oooonn, don’t burden yourself, Masteerr,” Veemon whined.

“It’s never a burden when it comes to whip you back in shape,” Magnamon smirked behind his helmet. “You’ve been slacking off ever since I left, right?”

“O-of course not! Hehe… hehe,” Veemon nervously scratches his nose. 

Magnamon narrowed one of his eyes, “50 times push-ups for lying,”

Veemon gaped, “Whaaat?! I’m sorry Master, I’m sorry!” he waves his arms around as Magnamon turns his back, ignoring his pleas. 

The blue lizard turned his almost-teary face to his caretaker, Sagittarimon. “Help meee…”

The centaur only snickered in response, “Have fun, Vee. I’ll be over here preparing your drink,” 

Veemon protested, but as soon as his master commanded him to follow, he runs to catch up. 

* * *

  
  


The second child to approach, Kotemon timidly lifts his head to the elder leopard knight, “Welcome home, Master Duftmon,”

“Lordknightmon,” with a small bit of emotion in his tone, Duftmon replied. “Did you enjoy your little day-off?”

“Yes. I’ve been good, Master!” Kotemon stood up straight. “What are we gonna do now?”

“Come with me. I want to relieve some stress by studying,” Duftmon bends down to grab Kotemon’s hand. 

“O-okay, Master,” Kotemon follows his lead. 

* * *

“MAAASTEEEER SLEEEEEIIIIIPMOOOONNN!!” Hagurumon floats around Sleipmon excitedly. “I MISS YOU SOOO BAADD! I’M SORRY I WILL BE GOOD FROM NOW ONN!”

The centaur knight smiled, “I can see. Did you miss our training as well? Because I can grant it now,”  
  


“I don’t care! Just spend time with me, please?” Hagurumon gently tugs on his shield. 

“Alright, child. Don’t worry, I will shorten up our training today… then we can go enjoy something else together, shall we?” Sleipmon offered. “I feel like I was being too strict on you lately,” 

“YES! YES!” Hagurumon chirped. 

* * *

  
  


Many more pairs are leaving the castle gate, including Hackmon and his master, Gankoomon. The two are escorted by the Sistermons.

Gankoomon reaches out to his pocket and pulls out a pack of confections. “Look, Hackmon, I bought these for you!”

The small white dragon in red cloak’s eyes shot open and gleams, “F-for me?! Really…?!” he grabbed the package from Gankoomon’s hand and exclaimed. “Thank youuu!!”

“Hope you like it because Alphamon scolded me for sidetracking to the market,” Gankoomon cheerfully fixes his shades. “It’s a gift for your hard work,”

“Do you have some for _our_ hardwork too?” Sistermon Noir puts her hands on her hips. 

“Haha, don’t worry, I got some more,” Gankoomon laughed. “I’ll give it to you girls as we settle for some tea,”

* * *

  
  


The last pair on the gate, Dukemon and Candmon, has been staring at each other for several minutes. Meramon only crossing his arms with small concern

Dukemon was a little confused, as Candmon usually ran up to him and gave him a big hug, but this time, he’s just staring at his master with teary eyes. The crimson knight decided to kneel down and give him a reassuring smile, “It’s okay, Dynasmon, I’m here now. Sorry for leaving you out of the blue,”

Candmon bit his lips, then hops as fast as he can and opens up his arms. “Ma-Masteeerr…!”

Dukemon wraps his arm around the child as he gets closer. “Were you worried?” His hand gently strokes the child’s head. 

“I was! You left for so long!” Candmon strengthened his grip on Dukemon’s armor. Even bigger smile is carved on the child’s face.

“Come now, it was only for a night,” Dukemon gives a small pat to his head. 

“I-it felt like forever…!” Candmon blubbered.

“But I’m okay now, see?” the crimson knight reassured, then stood up while still having the child in his arms. “Are you alright?” 

“He seems more than alright now, Milord,” Meramon walks in. “I saw him spending some times with Lordknightmon,”

Candmon lifts his head and agrees, “Yup! Just this morning, though,”

“That’s a great relief to me, Dynasmon. I’m glad you’re doing okay,” Dukemon’s face turns cheerful. “Oh, I almost forgot! Do you want to go to Heilagr Temple in the west? I thought it’s time for me to introduce you to someone special,”

In curiosity, Candmon asked, “Who?”

Dukemon puts the child down and smiles a little, “You’ll find out soon,” then, he changes his gaze to Meramon, “You’re dismissed for today. I’ll take care of him for the rest,”

“Oh! Thank you, Milord. I shall not interfere now,” Meramon bows down. “See you later, Candmon!” he waves at the small child.

“Bye-bye, Meramon!” Candmon waved back and Meramon soon left from their sight. 

While Omegamon was happy for the reunion, he feels something is off. He didn’t see his student anywhere, only his caretaker, GeoGreymon. 

The white knight walks past Dukemon and asks the orange lizard, “Where’s Examon?”

GeoGreymon reported, “It seems like he got caught up in ‘that’ again,”

Omegamon frowned, “I see…sorry for the troubles, I’ll catch up to him,”

“No troubles at all,” GeoGreymon shook his head, “Shall I come with you too?”

“Let me speak to him myself,” Omegamon replied. “Get some rest, you’re dismissed until tonight,”

“Y-yes Sir,” GeoGreymon reluctantly left and soon joined Meramon.

Candmon turned his head to Omegamon, he felt bad that he actually knows what is going on with the white knight’s student, Dracomon but he couldn’t say anything about the matter. 

“What’s wrong, Dynasmon? You seem a little off,” suddenly, Dukemon shot a question, startling him a little.

“I-I’m fine, Master! Just had a sleepless night,” Candmon pretended to yawn. 

“Then you should hit the hay earlier tonight,” Dukemon poked the child’s head. “Let’s go, he’s been waiting for us since yesterday,”

Candmon nodded and soon, the field was empty with only two figures standing there alone; Alphamon and a beast man figure, wearing a gakuran uniform and they have long, white mane. 

The figure behind Alphamon cuts in with a rough tone, “I see you still don’t trust me, Royal Scum,” then they chuckled. “You put some kind of restraining program inside me as soon as we got here,”

“Don’t take it personally. It’s the rule for every guest here,” Alphamon replied. “At least I didn’t chain you up for what you did to us,”

“Fine, fine,” the figure shrugged, “By the way, who are those brats? I felt strong auras coming from them,”

“They’re our soon-to-be members of the Royal Knights,” the black knight finally takes a few steps. “We train them everyday to sharpen their skill, for Digital World’s future,”

“Hmp, hope they got to be better than their elders,” the figure crosses his arms. “Since-”

“We don’t speak about this matter now, BanchoLeomon,” Alphamon snapped. “Follow me inside,”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Dukemon and Candmon soon reached Breidablik Temple, a large white building far on the west side of Royal Knight’s palace and close enough to the Tree. The place is known to be inhabited by angels, archangels, and priests digimon. Royal Knights and other strong believers of Yggdrasil sometimes go there to pray for their mission’s success, every prayer and ritual are usually led by a head priest called Father HolyAngemon. But today, Dukemon isn’t here to pray. 

The crimson knight walks up to one of the guards, Gargomon. The white beast aligned up his back upon his presence and greeted, “Good day, Lord Dukemon. Pray for your success alone?”

Dukemon shook his head and asked back, “No, is ClavisAngemon here?” 

“Oh.. yes he’s here! In the usual place,” Gargomon answered, scratching the back of his neck. “What business do you have of him?”

“N-nothing special. I just wanted to see him,” Dukemon replied, his face seemed a little eager. 

_ClavisAngemon?_ Candmon thought. _Isn’t he the guardian of Zenith Gate? What is Master Dukemon doing with him?_

Gargomon replied, “Very well, let us open the door for you two,” then, he signaled his fellow guard. The Gargomons soon hold the door’s handle on each side and push it open, revealing the insides of Breidablik Temple. 

Candmon is merely amazed by the interior, everything is dressed in white; the walls, the floors, even the statues and the fountain are made of white marble. He also sees a lot of angel digimons walking around, minding their own business. Some greeted Dukemon and some just simply ignored the crimson knight.

The pair goes through corridors by corridors inside the unexpectedly large building with Candmon’s eyes carefully observing the ornaments. He only knows about what’s inside the temple from his books, to see it directly through his eyes amazes him to no end. 

Dukemon finally stopped in front of a room with ancient ruins carved on the door, ‘ZENITH GATE’. Then, he knocked on the door, “Excuse me, is ClavisAngemon there? It’s me, Dukemon of the Royal Knights,”

Soon, a digimon from the other side of the door answered by pulling it open. “You don’t have to be so formal with me, Duke,” as he showed himself, Candmon sees that he’s one of the angel digimons, he has a noticeably large keyhole on his chest and didn’t have his hair sticking out, unlike his kind. His helmet is colored white with half red cross embed on it, he welcomed the crimson knight with a smile, “I’ve been waiting for you,”

As Dukemon’s eyes meet the angel’s, his expression grows a little bashful and red marks can be seen within his helmet. “Forgive me, mission caught up and-”

The angel Digimon pulls Dukemon closer and kisses his cheek, surprising both Dukemon and Candmon in different ways. 

“Oh shush, I’m just glad you made it safe,” the angel smiled and gently places his hand under the crimson knight’s chin, flustering him even more than he already is.

“C-ClavisA-angemon! _Not_ in front of my student…!” Dukemon pushes the angel away by inches, with a face already as red as some parts of his armor. 

Completely startled by ClavisAngemon’s welcome, Candmon asked, “Master…? A-are you and him…?”

Dukemon quickly clears his throat and, “Ahem! Yes, Dynasmon, a-as you can see, this is ClavisAngemon, he’s the famous guardian of Zenith Gate and also…” he lowered his voice. “... m-my… my....”

“Lover. We’re lovers,” ClavisAngemon added, resting his hands on the crimson knight’s shoulder. “He’s still shy about it, even after years,” he teased. 

“Y-yes! He’s right, he’s right,” Dukemon bobbed his head, his tone nervous and embarrassed. “Sorry for not letting you know earlier, D-Dynasmon,”

Still surprised, Candmon only nodded. “How did you two met…? Master, you never said anything about him before…” the curious child continues to observe the couple.

“That’s… ahem… y-you’re too young to learn… a-about such things,” Dukemon stammered, clearing his already empty throat, “Most important thing is… now you can count on him too whenever I’m gone,”

“Dukemon told me a lot about you,” ClavisAngemon chimed, “Dynasmon, right? Or should I call you by your current name?”

Candmon timidly answered, “A-anything is fine by me…” 

“Then what about Little Dyna?” ClavisAngemon suggested. “No- that was bad, maybe I should just call you by Candmon, how about it?”

The candle’s eyes widened, that would be the second digimon to call him by his current name. “Yes, that would be n-nice,” he agreed.

“Aaalright! Candmon, then,” ClavisAngemon pulls the room’s door wider, showing off something that most normal digimon wouldn’t be allowed to see. It is just a simple, large white room, but as they enter deep into it, Dukemon and Candmon can see a large gate extending in the end of the room.

Candmon’s eyes browse throughout the place and his eyes darted on the large doorway, “Woaah, i-is this Zenith’s Gate?”

The said portal that connects to different worlds carved in steel beautifully, the patterns and color on it are said to be similar to HolyAngemon’s _Heaven’s Gate_. In the middle, a large keyhole- similar to what ClavisAngemon has on his torso rests safely and on each side of the gate, large statues of unknown angels are seemingly protecting what’s inside. 

“Quite a beauty, isn’t it? But if you’re sitting on your butt here for as long as you remember, the sight got boring pretty easy,” ClavisAngemon pulls a small chair and sits on it. “My job is to guard Zenith Gate 24/7. Can’t leave this temple nor room even for a little bit, that’s why I got kinda lonely often,” he toyed with the key’s handle. 

“It looks way better than the ones in my book!” Candmon exclaimed, “Then, why aren’t other angels hanging out with you…?”

“Sometimes, they just come and go. All angels in this castle are often too busy for stuff like that anyway, I only go out of this room to pray for the Royal Knights or to Yggdrasil in general,” ClavisAngemon shrugged. “... and that was how I met your master. Duke is nice enough to give me visits occasionally during nighttime after his skirmishes or training,” the angel glanced at the crimson knight and formed a sly grin on the corner of his mouth. 

Dukemon closes his eyes in small embarrassment, “That is the only time where I can actually see him without anyone sticking their noses in,” 

“Let me visit you sometimes too,” Candmon jumped in enthusiasm. “I know how it's like to feel lonely doing something… after all, I don't have a lot of friends in the castle…”

ClavisAngemon smiled a little, “Heh, you're such a nice kid, just like Duke said. You like books, right? You can bring some here as we talk,” 

“R-really? Can Meramon come here too?” Candmon asked with eyes glimmering with happiness.

“Of course! Just tell him to not burn anything,” ClavisAngemon leans his key against the wall. “Oh! Almost forgot, would like some tea? Two of you?” 

“No, we’re going soon,” Dukemon politely denied.

Candmon’s expression dropped. “M-Master?!” 

“Aw already? I still miss you, Duke!” ClavisAngemon playfully embraced the crimson knight. 

“So do I. However, Dynasmon got some training to catch up,” Dukemon tries to maintain his usual composure, despite his lover’s attempt to embarrass him again. “The Royal Knights will hold another meeting tonight, we need to get a lot of stuff done before then,”

ClavisAngemon sighed, “You Royal Knights never rest even for a little, huh?” 

“I’m sorry, wish I could’ve stayed longer here,” Dukemon shook his head. “Don’t worry, I will try to get a chance to see you after the meeting,” he reassured. 

“What about Candmon?” ClavisAngemon asked. “This little guy seems to have a lot of things to ask me,” he nodded when Candmon agreed with him. 

“He must stay inside the palace during the night, at all costs,” Dukemon affirmed. “I can set up another visit tomorrow,”

“Aaand here you are being stiff and paranoid again,” ClavisAngemon releases his embrace. “I understand that the children can’t be exposed to the outside world for too long until they at least can maintain their Adult form and personality, but come on! The Breidablik Temple isn’t that far from the palace, he can visit anytime he wants… plus he got Meramon too!”

“Order. It is an order,” Dukemon crosses his arms. “I’m just based it on Alphamon’s decisions,”

“Fine, fine, it’s Alphamon’s decision… again,” the angel groaned. “I’m just glad you didn’t get in trouble with him for your late night visits,”

Candmon suddenly cuts in, “I-it’s okay, ClavisAngemon. L-like he said, I can visit tomorrow,” the child then bit his lips, “A-absolutely… I must… train more,”

Dukemon nodded, “Two against one. I’ll see you later tonight,” the pair soon turns their back to the room’s exit.

ClavisAngemon sighed as the door closed. 

“I hope Duke hasn’t been putting any pressure at all on the child.... and himself…” 

* * *

  
  


Omegamon stands in front of his student’s still locked chamber. _I knew this was going to happen, I can’t help but worry…_

The white knight starts knocking on it with his Grey Arm gently while calling out to him, “Examon? Are you there?”

Beyond the closed door, a voice finally answered, “Master… Omegamon…?”

“Yes, it’s me. I’m home now,” Omegamon softens his voice. “Being all gloomy like that isn’t a knightly thing to do, am I wrong?”

Finally, Dracomon makes his way to open the chamber’s lock and pulls it open. A small turquoise dragon timidly shows himself in front of the elder knight. His now hoarse voice speaks up, “Master Omegamon… it’s really you…” 

“Who else?” Omegamon asks and bends down to meet the small dragon’s eyes. “What is in your hand?”

Dracomon opens his palm slowly, revealing the very same shard he held earlier. 

“You’re still keeping that Grey Sword piece?” Omegamon chuckled. “You look pale, Examon, you should get something to eat first,”

Instead of a yes, Omegamon can hear the child’s sobs getting louder and louder. Dracomon finally bursts into tears and tackles into his arms. “You’re alive… you’re okay…” he hugged Omegamon tighter along with his wailing. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m sorry… I just want to be there to keep you…!”

“Didn’t I tell you back then too? I swear to keep both of us alive, for your sake,” Omegamon rests both of his arms on Dracomon’s back. “Don’t mature too fast just because of something that wasn’t your fault, okay?”

“No!” Dracomon shook his head. “That was clearly my fault. If only I listened to you… and GeoGreymon then you wouldn’t be… you wouldn’t be…!” 

“You were just a small child, you didn’t know,” Omegamon reassured. “Don’t beat yourself up over something that already happened long ago. At least I’m still alive, see?”

Dracomon sobbed, “I-I’m sorry, it was just… really scary,” 

“I know and it’s alright. Now dry your eyes, I don’t want you to woe needlessly for me,” Omegamon brushes his student gently to look at him in the eyes. “I want to see the strong knight you usually are, understand?”

Dracomon nodded and wipes his tears, “Yes, Master,”

“Good,” Omegamon stood up. “Go wash your face and we’ll get something to eat after that,”

“Will we be staying on the same schedule today?”

“Of course, I have a feeling that I wouldn't be able to teach you properly for the next couple of days,” 

“Understood. Sorry for the meltdown earlier,” Dracomon lowered his head

“You have nothing to apologize for, my child,” Omegamon replied. “Now go,”

Dracomon nodded again and dashed off to the washroom, Omegamon finally sighed in relief. _Examon… I also hope you also never remembered ‘that’ part of the incident…_

* * *

  
  


“Checkmate,” Duftmon declared, moving his black chess piece near the white one whom represented the king.

“Eeek!” Kotemon yelped, “I… I lost… completely… ” 

“If this was really a battlefield, you would have been killed so many times,” Duftmon begins to collect all the chess pieces together. “You moved without a second thought, all you can think about was just landing hits on your enemy. I told you strategy is the most important above all,”

Kotemon gulped, “Y-you're just too smart for me, Master,” 

“Oh please, I wasn’t even trying,” Duftmon uninterestedly replied. “Now enough sidetrack, let’s get back to studying,” the leopard knight puts the chessboard and pieces away.

“S-someday, I will definitely beat you in chess!” Kotemon clenches his fist. “And it will be a beautiful victory for me and my white knights… I mean chess pieces,” 

“I would like to see you try,” Duftmon sneered, “Now grab that book over there, LordKnightmon,”

“This one?” Kotemon raises a large thick book with a blood red cover. “What’s this? The Secret oof...See-ven Gre-at Dee-mon Lord?” 

“Yes, yes, hand it over please,” Duftmon sighed.

“Why do you suddenly want to read about them?” Kotemon asked as he slide the book over to his master. 

“Don’t question me, young man,” the look on Duftmon’s face seemed very restless and more stressful than before. He flipped through the pages and pages, carefully observing each specific description.

“M-Master…?” Kotemon’s concern rises.

Duftmon paused at one page with a sketch of a large red crocodilian digimon, “LordKnightmon, there’s something I wanted to ask you,” 

Kotemon tilted his head aside. “Yes?”

“I’ll probably be busier than usual that I won’t have time to train and study with you,” Duftmon slowly ran his finger across the writings embedded below the sketch. “He may not be perfect, but I asked Shurimon to take my place for the time being. Would it be okay for you?”

Pleasantly surprised, Kotemon replied. “Understood, Master,” the child wags his tail. “I promise to be as serious with him too,”

“Hmph, just to warn you, I asked him not to hold back no matter what,” the leopard knight’s eyes are still on the book, but the tone of his voice sounds like he’s speaking directly to Kotemon’s ears. “Shurimon was one of our top assassins, before giving up his position to take care of you. However, that doesn’t mean he stopped training completely and he’s gonna do it his way,”

Kotemon’s smile turned upside down, “What do you mean, Master…?”

“You’ll see,” Duftmon monotonically spoke. “He even surprised me sometimes. That’s why I agreed to take him as your guardian in the first place,” 

_Just as I thought he’ll be less intimidating than Master Duftmon…_ Kotemon sighed. _I really don’t know what waits for me_.

Without waiting for his answer, Duftmon continues to be absorbed in his book again, “Let’s see… Leviamon has the strongest jaws in the entire Digital World; he could break the seal if he tried enough… but no demon lord escaped unnoticed,” he thought out loud. “Unless…” 

Kotemon can only watch his master in confusion, “Leviamon…? Is that one of the Demon Lords?”

Duftmon nodded. “Don’t tell the rest of your friends, but recently, sightings of him has been reported all over the Digital World. We didn’t take most of them seriously because there’s no way a Leviamon would break free of his sealed temple that easy. It is guarded by many strong Breidablik soldiers, they constantly protect and chant prayers to keep him at bay. Same with other five Demon Lords,”

“Five?” Kotemon asked. “What happened to the seventh?”

“Belphemon is the only one who wasn’t sealed inside his temple. We deleted him many years ago and suspected that he was reborn in the Dark Area,” Duftmon answered. “Even so, his temple is still heavily guarded in case of Nightmare Soldiers trying to do anything funny with it,”

The kendo child jerked his head towards the book, trying to get a glimpse of what his master’s reading. “Ooooh… then why didn’t the Order didn’t just delete all of them?”

“Oh we would’ve done that a long time ago if we can. However, no, it’s impossible,” Duftmon denied. “Not even Alphamon: Ouryuken can defeat every single of them at the same time. And he’s stronger than any Royal Knights combined in that form, as much as I hate to admit it,”

“Master…”

“We may have deleted Belphemon, but the cost was too great,” Duftmon clenches his fist. “In desperation, we used the last bit of our strength to seal the rest of the Demon Lords… before they can release even greater things,”

“What is it…?” Kotemon asked. 

“I’d rather not say its name,” the leopard knight shook his head. “Just don’t ever let the Demon Lords do whatever they like,”

Though still curious, Kotemon only gives him a nod, “Got it, Master,” 

“As if rebel groups and D-Brigade aren’t insufferable enough,” Duftmon groaned softly. “Say, LordKnightmon, while our problem is at them again, shall we study more about these vile creatures?”

“I-I won't mind. If that would relieve your stress,” Kotemon starts holding on his quill and scrolls. 

“They won't. But at least you'll need to know who they actually are,” Duftmon replied. “Before any possible ambushes in the future,”


	10. Chapter 7: Nursery Rhyme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veemon vs Candmon... and some new faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the italics by the end of the chapter is the lyrics from Norse Nursery Rhymes, which is sourced from here: https://deepfriar.wordpress.com/2010/02/20/viking-nursery-rhymes/

Shouts can be heard across the main training field, castle inhabitants who are passing by can’t help but feel sorry for the poor digimon who are making the noises.

“FORTY-ONE… FORTY-TWO… FORTY-THREE…” Veemon’s little hands keep pushing his body up and down with the count.“FORTY-FO---ack!” couldn't withstand anymore push-ups, his limbs starts getting even more numb and drops the poor blue dragon to the ground with his face in. “I can’t… do… this…” he moaned in pain.

“If you stop you’ll have to start over,” Magnamon puts his hands on his hips. “Get up, Ulforce V-dramon! This is nothing compared to what you’ll do in the future!” 

“Jeez, that's horrible…” Veemon grumbled as he tried collecting the last of his energy and lifted himself for another push. “For...ty… fffour… forty ff...ive... ”

Not showing a slight pity, Magnamon replied again, “Less whining, more push-ups,” 

“E-easier said than d-done…” Veemon mumbled. “For… ty six… forty… seveeen…” 

“Come on, Ulforce, don’t you say you want to be more muscular than any of us?” Magnamon teasingly flexing his biceps. “Real knights can take more than a hundred push ups… like me,” he boasted.

“Pfff yeah, hufff...hoorty e-eight,” Veemon panted. “Master… Gank-koomon beat y-your record by a-another hundred… hufF…!”

Magnamon glared, “Want another fifty?” 

“I-I’m good, Master!” he quickly goes back to his track, lifting his body up the ground slower and slower. “Forty niiinee… fi-i-i…”

“FIFTY!” Veemon shouted, finally dropping his body to the ground for good. The blue dragon huffed endlessly and closed his eyes in pure relief. “Haaa… haaa… no more… please…” 

“Good job, Ulforce,” Magnamon muttered. He kneels down to meet Veemon’s face, “Now rest for a bit before another round,”

“W-whaaat?!” Veemon exclaimed. “This is overkill!” 

“Hey, better than doing it immediately,” the golden knight ruffles his head. “Hardship builds character,”

Veemon rolled his eyes, “I hate it when you’re right… nggh?” from afar, he sees two figures walking towards the field, a large knight and smaller candle. He immediately notices the pair and his lips curved into a smirk. “Oh Master, I don’t think we’re alone here,”

“Huh?” Magnamon winded his face to Veemon’s view. “Dukemon…?” he narrowed his eyes. “And is that… Dynasmon right? I sometimes forget that kid exists,”

“Can’t blame you, Master,” Veemon stood up and dusted off his body. “Dude never showed up whenever we’re about to have a sparring match. Some coward he is,” he spat. 

Magnamon quietly murmured, “Sometimes I really couldn’t believe he is actually Dynasmon,”

The pair’s figures are finally getting closer and closer and one of them greeted the golden knight and his student. 

“Good day, Magnamon… and Ulforce V-Dramon,” the taller figure, revealed to be Dukemon waves his  _ Gram _ . “What a coincidence meeting you here, how are you holding up?” he approached Magnamon closer. 

“Hello, Dukemon. I was just finishing the first round of his training, are you going to use this field?” Magnamon asked, keeping his eyes peeled to the smaller figure that is Candmon. 

“Yes we do,” Dukemon confirmed. “However, if you’re still using it we’ll look for another,”

“Oh, I’m fine with sharing! Just use the side over there,” Magnamon replied, jerking his thumb out to the unused ground. 

Meanwhile, Veemon took his steps closer to Candmon, his eyes carefully observing the candle. Candmon tightens his lips anxiously and quickly retreats behind Dukemon’s cape, much to Veemon’s amusement. The blue lizard playfully follows where Candmon hides and he yanks the cape in discomfort.

Dukemon notices the children’s atmosphere and immediately answered, “Very well... uh, catch you later, Magnamon,”

As Candmon tried to thank his master internally, Veemon burst into the conversation, “Master Dukemon, wait!” Veemon called out. “I want to train with Dynasmon, together! Please?” 

Magnamon answered before Dukemon could think of a reply, “No, you’re just looking for someone to pick on,”

Veemon pouted, “Come on! What do you take me for?! I’m bored exchanging fists with Craniummon, I need a new opponent,” the blue lizard then smiled at Candmon. “Don’t you agree with me, Cleaning Knight?” he scoffed.

“I-I u-um…” Candmon stuttered, he really hates that the nickname was brought up again, but at the same time he doesn't want to stand up to the blue lizard, knowing he’s three years older and physically stronger. “U-Ulforce is right… I feel like I lack experience with others a-as well so…” he meekly added. 

Veemon cheerfully wrings his arms around Candmon’s back, “Hehe, cut it out with the ‘Ulforce’, you can just call me Vee!” 

Candmon gulped. “S-sorry… V-Vee…”

“See, Dynasmon agreed too!” Veemon pulls Candmon closer and winks at Magnamon. 

The golden coated knight rolled his eyes and sighed, “ ...Fine, can’t be helped. Dukemon, are you okay with this?”

“Let’s just do what they want for today,” Dukemon half-heartedly agreed. “Though we still can’t leave them-,”

“I know that. We’ve had more sparring sessions than you are,” Magnamon turns his back. “I’ll get the protection gear in the inventory. You stay here in case Ulforce tried something funny,” he left as soon as 

“...Very well,” Dukemon replied. 

Veemon cheered, his eyes immediately darted at Candmon again, “LordKnightmon said you're pretty strong. I wanna see if he's just sugarcoating or speaking the truth,” he lowered his tone.

“I-I… u-uh… don't think I-I’m that strong…” Candmon meekly replied, twisting his fingers anxiously. “V-Vee… are you sure you want to do this all sudden..?”

“Are you afraid of me?” Veemon’s eyes narrowed, the gleam on his eyes freezes into an icy glare within a moment. “You always do whatever it takes to escape whenever we have a sparring schedule together. I’m hurt, Dynasmon,” the tone of his voice drops, showing signs of hostility. 

Candmon bit his lips nervously, he knew that sight very well. Veemon may be very mischievous, he likes to tease and play tricks on his friends and other castle inhabitants. But you know he harbors negative feelings to someone when he gives them that cold look. “I-- uh… n-nevermind…” Candmon drags himself away.

Veemon’s expression turns his expression one hundred and eighty degree back to normal, “Hehee! Now let’s wait for Master Magnamon, pal!” he smiled.

_ Pal, _ the word echoes throughout Candmon’s head. Nobody has called him such a friendly nickname before, however, Veemon feels like he doesn’t mean it. 

Candmon really hopes that this will go as smooth as last time.

* * *

Magnamon was quick with his last minute preparation and soon, the two young knights stood on each side of the training field, their protection gear ready. 

The golden knight simply spoke out, loud and clear, “Alright, just so you know, the rules with me and Ulforce is quite different. The last one standing wins,” 

“What?!” Dukemon bursted out. “Isn’t this kind of violating the official rule for their sparing regimen?!”

“The rule only said they have to wear protection gear and no major injuries,” Magnamon calmly replied. 

“Protection gear does little to defend anyone from Ulforce’s rather aggressive approach,” Dukemon protested. “You know it yourself, Magnamon. You’re his teacher,”

“... And you’re Dynasmon’s teacher. Why didn’t you teach him a little about self defense?” Magnamon shot back, rotating his head to squint at the crimson knight. “Ulforce did this with others and nobody was hurt. I don’t see the reason why him and Dynasmon couldn’t,”

Dukemon frowned, “I did, thank you very much. But, please understand that Dynasmon isn’t prepared for this kind of sparring,”

“Until when you’re going to treat him like an infant?” Magnamon sighed and shook his head. “He’s not some ordinary child, he’s a Royal Knight. Remember what Alphamon said about personal attachment, Dukemon,”

Dukemon lowered his head, losing the argument. “I- aah… I know… but-”

From the left side, Veemon whined, “MAAASTER, COME ON, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!”

The golden coated knight groaned, “Arguing about this won’t get us anywhere. Let’s stop wasting our time and get this started already, yes? We don’t have much time left,” Magnamon quickly ended the conversation without giving Dukemon the chance to argue.

“...Right,” Dukemon rubs the temple of his head. “Do whatever you like,”

Magnamon nodded and put his hand on Dukemon’s broad shoulder. “You’re the referee,”

Dukemon wants to protest, but he holds back his tongue for another argument, “Okay,” he soon puts the tip of his  _ Gram _ between the two sides, “No actual injury will be done in this match. The winner is the last one standing,” he announced. 

Hearing the rule for the second time, Candmon’s stomach twisted. He had heard enough about how Veemon never holds back on any of his fights and none of them sounds comforting. Even though he has never inflicted serious damage on anyone, Candmon remembers Veemon ever sent Hagurumon to nursery for three days because he handicapped Hagurumon’s ability to float. It is a surprise how they still remain the best of friends after all that. Candmon couldn’t lie that he’s scared of what kind of punches Veemon would pull on him. 

Dukemon called out, “On my mark…” 

“Three…”

“Two…”

“... ONE!” Dukemon raised his  _ Gram _ and without any moment of hesitation, Veemon bolts towards Candmon, going for a headbutt.

_ He’s more aggressive than LordKnightmon _ , Candmon tossed himself to the side to easily avoid the charge.  _ But not as fast. _

Veemon staggered, “Not bad,” he grinned. “But I’m just getting started!” he quickly charges for another attack. 

“ _ B-Bonfire _ !” Candmon gathers energy in his mouth and spits it out as trails of flame, hoping to slow Veemon down. 

“ _ V-shot _ !” While still running, Veemon shot a blue energy ball from his mouth and it immediately extinguished both energies, creating a large smokescreen.

Candmon gasped, “Wha-?!” He tried to clear the smoke using the fire atop his head, but Veemon was nowhere to be seen.  _ Ulforce disappeared…?!  _

However, before he could take a more careful look at his surroundings, Veemon sprung up below Candmon, shouting his signature move, “ _ V-mon Head _ !!” he perfectly landed a headbutt on Candmon’s chin. 

The pain was indescribable, but Candmon’s shrieking and his body tossed mid-air was enough proof of how powerful the attack was. The blue lizard is not taking his time, he jumps on Candmon’s level and springs his leg up before swinging it down onto the candle’s torso, “ _ Hopping Kick _ !” 

Candmon is slammed harder to the ground, he grimaced and grips on his poor body. “I-I’m w-wearing a protection g-gear… but why…?” 

Veemon makes his perfect landing, “Is that all you got?” he taunted.

Candmon pushes his body upwards even though it trembles with immense pain, “Not.. yet…  _ Candle Ring _ !” he raises his arm, forming a circle of light around his body and shoots it towards Veemon. 

The blue lizard staggers as he tries to resist the energy blast, Candmon uses the chance to get back on standing and forms a magic circlet on his right arm. “ _ Candle Night _ !” he summoned a cutlass and charged to land a hit on Veemon. 

He was quick to notice and barely managed to get a firm grip on Candmon’s sword arm, “Don’t get too cocky” he hissed. 

Candmon puffed his cheek, tried to launch a point blank  _ Bonfire _ , however, the sharp pain on his torso betrayed him, causing the candle to only release a smokey cough. The blue lizard smirked, he used his other arm to gather energy and shouted, “ _ V-mon Punch _ !” he strikes his knuckle to pummel Candmon’s face. 

The protection gear cracked and Candmon was thrown off to the edge of the field. He lay motionless even though he didn’t want to, parts of his protection gear crumbled and the light on his head started to grow dimmer. 

Dukemon’s eyes widened, Magnamon crossed his arms.

“Merciless as usual,” he said in a rather annoyed tone. 

“Magnamon!” Dukemon snapped at his direction. 

Magnamon turns his head to Dukemon, knowing what the crimson knight wanted to say and nodded in agreement.

Veemon wears his ear-to-ear smirk and the look on his eyes sharpens. At that time, Dukemon knows something bad will happen if nobody’s willing to do something. 

“I’ll make it quick,” the blue lizard windmills his arm and launches from where he stands. “ _ Boom Boom Pu _ -?!”

Suddenly, his attack was cut short by a familiar lance that was shot up and blocked his way, it was very few inches away from completely impaling him. Veemon falls on his butt and groans in disbelief. 

“Enough! You win, Ulforce!” Dukemon claimed, his tone assertive. 

“What was that for?! You nearly killed me, Master Dukemon!” Veemon protested, raising his fist. “I’m not done kicking his ass yet-!”

Magnamon steps in and grabs Veemon by his wrist, “Attacking a helpless Digimon isn’t what I taught you,” he glared. “You win. He lost. No more,”

Veemon grunts and releases his hand from Magnamon’s grip. Candmon slowly raises his head up, revealing his dirt covered face, his eyes holding back every tear that is about to roll down. 

“I… lost… again…” he stuttered. 

Utterly displeased by Candmon’s expression, Veemon walked up to him and snarled, “I really thought I was wrong about you when LordKnightmon said you’re pretty strong and determined. He was very excited to share the good things about you to me and Examon yesterday, so I actually believed that you’re actually a pretty swell guy behind those books. But in this battle, you prove me right once again,”

Candmon blubbered, “I-I…”

“Digimon like you is not suited to be a knight. Period,” he leered. “Yggdrasil probably mistaken your egg for the  _ real _ Dynasmon,”

The words pierced Candmon right through his digicore, it was more hurtful than any hits he landed earlier. 

Magnamon called out in disapproval, “Ulforce!!” 

“But Master,-”

“No buts, let’s go,” Magnamon gives an apology to Candmon and the two soon leave the field to get changed. 

Dukemon quickly calls his  _ Gram _ back and comes over to the wounded Candmon. “Dynasmon, are you okay?!”

Candmon didn’t answer, he only sobs quietly under his breath. “M-Master…” 

“Don’t think about what he said. Yggdrasil makes no mistake,” Dukemon squinted. The crimson knight puts his  _ Aegis _ on the ground to help Candmon get up. “Let’s get yourself to the nursery, then I’ll call Meramon for you,”

Candmon nodded, he slowly threw his arms around his body and bit his lips. 

_ Ulforce was right _ , he thought.  _ I will never be a good knight. _

* * *

  
  


“Candmon?”

“...”

“Helloo? Digital World to Candmon?” Meramon waves his hand in front of Candmon’s face.

Annoyed, Candmon pulls Meramon away, “Uugghh, go away!”

Meramon sighed, “I just wanted to ask if you’re okay! The nurse said you suffered a few bruises, but you were lucky to be shielded by the protection gear,”

“Do I look okay?” Candmon sarcastically asked. 

“Jeez… right, right, I'm sorry for what happened earlier. That must've sucked,” Meramon pinches his forehead. “Don’t you worry ‘bout Veemon. Pretty sure his master will give him a proper punishment,”

“I don’t care about Ulforce,” Candmon curls up to the side of the bed, “Where’s Master Dukemon…?”

“He’ll be back in a bit,” Meramon answered. “...Or not, it’s already afternoon anyway,”

The candle groaned, “Just as I thought the day would go smoothly,” 

“Chin up, kid! At least I'm here,” Meramon poked Candmon’s face. “Lord Dukemon changed his plan. He's leaving for war council early,”

“Of course…” Candmon muttered. 

Meramon sighed and put his hands on both sides of his hips “For the love of Yggdrasil, what’s with you today? This morning I saw you all happy and cheery and then when I met you again you're a sobbing mess,” the flame man shook his head. “I've been taking care of you since you were a wee Mokumon, but you're still hard to predict as ever,”

“MMMFRRRRGHHH!” Shoving his face on the pillow, Candmon angrily snarled. “I SAID GO AWAAAAYYYY!!”

“Really?” Meramon squinted his left eye. “Even though I bought a really good book from Sancti’s famous bookstore just for you?” he raises his hand to show a large thick book that has ancient digimon runes as its title.

Candmon flinched. “I-I bet it’s not that,”

“Ooh I believe it’s that,” Meramon smirked and waved the book around like it’s a sweet treat. “Can’t read old runes very well… but the title… I think it is ‘The Tale of Warrior Ten’s Descendants’, written by famous author Bokomon,”

Candmon shifts his gaze quickly at his caretaker. “Don’t mess around w-with me!” his hands flailing left and right, trying to grab it. Meramon continues to tease him by lifting it higher when Candmon’s hand almost reaches it. “When and where did you get them anyway?!”

“Simple. After Lord Dukemon dismissed me, Cho-Hakkaimon took GeoGreymon and I for a trip to the capital. I saw an old bookshop there and thought I would like to surprise you with a good book,” Meramon explained. “And in that shop, there’s a lot of books Idavoll’s library didn’t have! And Nefertimon dares to call herself the best book collector in the entire digital world,” the flame man snickered. 

Giving up reaching for the book, Candmon positioned himself to sit properly on top of the nursery bed. “What kind of shop sells that book anyway? It was no longer published due to mockery of Royal Knights…”

“Indeed . Even though it’s just fiction, the ministries of Asgard were very displeased with some of the contents in there,” Meramon shrugged. “The author was almost sentenced to death, but Alphamon managed to convince the ministries to let go of him and tells them to stop the publishing completely instead,” 

“That’s weird…” Candmon muttered. “Bokomon is an amazing author… I love his books,”

Meramon hands over the book to Candmon, “The bookshop owner was the one tellin’ me all these junk. Guy’s so proud he still sells these and not get caught,” he continued. “That shop is in the alleys of Sancti, there were not many digimons wandering around there. Found it when Cho-Hakkaimon was looking for her usual blacksmith,”

Candmon’s cloudy eyes suddenly shines as he receives it, “Aaaweesooomee…” the candle immediately turns the book to the first page. “Heey Meramon, would you take me there sometimes?”

“Nope. Don’t want to risk it,” Meramon crosses his arm.

Candmon puffs his cheeks. “Meanie!”

“I’m not saying I won’t take you there period,” Meramon pinches the candle’s cheek. “When you’re older and able to control your adult form, I’ll be happy to take you there,”

“Really?” Candmon fixes his gaze on the fiery man. 

“You know I’m the best at keeping my words,” Meramon smiles. “The shopkeeper is a friendly Wisemon, he made fun of me because why an illiterate like me goes to bookshops; but when I explained my purpose of going here, he immediately gets excited and starts giving me a bunch of books I never knew about. He wants me to give the best and the rarest books for you,”

“D-did you tell him that I’m soon-to-be a Royal Knight?” Candmon asked.

“Of course not. I just told him you’re my foster kid who loves to read old books,” Meramon flicked his hand. “He said that I should bring you with me next time. It seems like he likes to show his rare collections to others who are interested,”

“I want to see him…” Candmon carefully brushed his finger across the book. “This book is so old… wonder where he got it,”

“Heh, so now you’re happy again?” Meramon asked. “You were so gloomy five minutes ago,”

“You don’t have to say that, Meramon,” Candmon pouted again. 

“Ahaha, sorry,” Meramon rubs the back of his neck. “Say, Candmon, can you read the book out loud for me? I’m interested on what makes the story so good,”

“Y-you already bought me this, I guess this’ll thank you somehow…” Candmon starts reading the first page of the novel. “Once in a faraway world…”

* * *

  
  


The night falls faster than anyone has thought. Most children already bid their goodnights to the elder knights after a whole day of reunion and returned to their respective chambers. 

However, this particular child, Dracomon has no will to sleep that night, he has been sitting on a table inside his chamber having a single candle as his light. His hands are scribbling on a paper and he carefully observes the weapon shard on his hand. His table is just as messy as his sketches, books about weaponry are scattered open all over.

“The lance I used is not strong enough to pierce the ironed dummy,” he muttered. “Maybe if I forge Grey Sword--”

“Dracomon,” GeoGreymon opens the door slowly, making a reeking sound. 

“AAAAAAHHH!” the teal dragon shrieked and fell off his chair. “GeoGreymon?!” 

“Sheesh… I thought you’re asleep,” GeoGreymon slowly steps into the room, hiding something on his back. 

“What do you want?! I’m busy!” Dracomon hissed. 

“Just checking on you,” GeoGreymon replied as he entered the dim-lit room. “What are you doing this late? Go to bed already,”

“Can’t sleep,” Dracomon turns his attention back on the sketches. 

Curiously, GeoGreymon leans forward, “What are those drawings?”

“It’s not mere drawing,” Dracomon groaned. “I’m designing a powerful lance so I can use it to protect Master Omegamon and everyone. Tomorrow, I’ll ask Mr. Gladimon to forge my training lance into this,”

GeoGreymon took a closer and careful look on the sketches; the lance is pictured having a long end, forming two edges at the tip of it. On another end near the handle, it has some kind of shells loaded with ammunition. There are several other sketches on how the lance works, which makes the orange lizard widened his eyes in disbelief.

“How… in Yggdrasil’s name did you come up with these…?” GeoGreymon squinted. 

“Huh? They just came into my head,” Dracomon scratches his snout. “But it looks neat, no?”

GeoGreymon stares at the sketch for a little longer, before answering nervously, “Y-yyeaahh… I guess. But I doubt Gladimon can make these kinds of things that easy…. You know?”

“There’s no harm in trying,” Dracomon answered, twirling his pencil. 

“I… see…” GeoGreymon nods slowly. “Anyway, I want to deliver something to you,” he immediately pulls out a bouquet of roses from his back. 

Dracomon widened his eyes in surprise. “Huh, why are you giving me-?!”

“This isn’t from me. LordKnightmon and Dynasmon made this for you yesterday, but you were too stubborn to answer their call so I was keeping it until later,” GeoGreymon answered.

“LordKnightmon… Dynasmon…” Dracomon quietly grabs the bouquet from GeoGreymon’s hands.

“They were worried, you better thank them tomorrow or somethin’,” GeoGreymon makes his way to the chamber’s door. 

“That’s all I’m here for, get some sleep, Dracomon,” and then, he slams the door shut, leaving Dracomon alone once again.

The teal dragon sighed, he put the bouquet over his bed. “There’s nothing for you two to worry about,” he whispered. “I don’t need a pity gift…”

* * *

  
  


In another room, a small gear child sat on the edge of his bed with a larger digimon in pink pig shaped armor accompanying him nearby. 

Cho-Hakkaimon tries to stroke the gear child, Hagurumon’s head, hoping to soothe him to bed. Her face looks like she could fall asleep before he would. “When are you gonna sleep…?” she asked tiredly.

“I trieeed….” Hagurumon whined. “Hey... Cho-Hakkaimon, can you… sing for me?” he softly smiled.

“Huh?” She winced. “You seriously need a lullaby to sleep again..?”

“No one is arouund… pleaaaseee…” Hagurumon cooed. “I love your singing, it always makes me sleepy…”

Cho-Hakkaimon mumbled, “Ugh...fine, just close your eyes as I sing okay?”

Hagurumon cheered in a low voice, “You’re the beeest…” the gear crawled on her lap and made himself comfortable.

“What song do you want me to sing?” Cho-Hakkaimon sighed and clears her throat

“The usual,” he answered.

“Alright, close your eyes…” she gently puts her hand over Hagurumon’s eyes and inhales, before starting letting out her soft singing voice coming out.

_ Helga, Helga. _

_ What’d I tell ya? _

* * *

  
  


_ By Thor, does your garden sure grow. _

The night is clear, the moon shone down upon two creatures on a large, abandoned temple, the two have their eyes peeled on a small crack mid-air. One creature with two horns and webbed wings on their back mumbles some kind of endless prayers and chanting, the other one, shaped like a tall cat simply observes.

“Cut some slack would you?” the cat asked. “You opened the thing large enough,”

No answer. The goat-like creature keeps chanting and chanting, creating larger cracks than before. 

“Geez… you’re seriously creeping me out right now,” the cat bit their gloves and walked away. “Catch you later, least I have better job to do,”

“...I think that’s enough,” suddenly, the goat called out. “One warning is enough, you don’t want to attract their attention too much,”

“Where’s the fun in that?” the cat smirked. “We’re not too far from opening that bad boy anyway, thanks to their ignorance,”

_ With Silver Bells _

_ And Cockle Shells _

_ And enemy skulls in a row. _

* * *

  
  
  


_ Jörgen Pyörgen, _

_ Lutefisk and rye. _

The war council room’s atmosphere got tenser. On the half of the large oval table, six elder Royal Knights sit down, with Alphamon in the middle; while the other half, four figures sat down with someone else on their back. A lion digimon that wears gakuran uniform sits right beside Alphamon, he was surprised by how open the Royal Knights are to their guest, but at the same time he’s worrying about it. 

_ Slayed the enemy and made them die. _

_ But Jörgen let some get away, _

  
  


Chatters can be heard within the attendants, however, Alphamon quickly silenced them with a loud cough. “Thank you for your attention. Good afternoon, my fellow comrades, the Royal Knights…”

The other five knights only nod in response. 

“... and four of my most trusted generals…” Alphamon lifted his arm to the four figures across the table.

“...Gaioumon of the West and Arresterdramon…” 

A large dramon, completely coated in mostly black armor with his silver hair gleams with the room’s light lowered his head. Behind his back, a smaller purple dramon with red armor on his chest and trident-like tail bows down. 

“...Zanbamon of the East and Tsuwamon,” 

Upon the call, a demon man digimon with his torso attached to a mechanic horse answered with a nod, so is the yellow ninja digimon behind him.

“...Lotusmon of the South and Kogamon,”

The flower woman digimon with serpent staff and mostly dressed in purple waves her hand. However, the purple digimon behind her began to kneel down. 

“....lastly, TigerVespamon of the North and Grademon,”

The general insect digimon politely bows down. His subordinate only lowers his head.

After a pause, Alphamon fixes his gaze on the lion digimon beside him. “Tonight, we have a guest from yesterday’s skirmish. He was willing to come with us all the way from Versandi. Meet Bancholeomon,” loud and clear, the black knight introduces his guest.

Bancholeomon uninterestedly crosses his legs and chews the twig in his mouth. “Nice to meet’cha all,” 

Alphamon “Now before we truly begin, I would like to tell you everything that happened. What great trouble has brought upon his hometown, Blitum City and how it might be a potential threat to the Digital World,” 

_ So he could slay them another day. _


	11. Chapter 8: BAN-TYOs and Hel Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal Knights split to investigate 'Leviamon' who attacked a city. Could it be real or fake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between chapter 3 and 4. Very long one because it's a flashback.

“...A Justimon from Blitum City in Versandi Terminal sent me a message earlier. They said they saw a Leviamon roaming around the city,” 

“Alphamon, are you sure that wasn't another prank message?” Sleipmon folds his hands.

“I… I feel like they're being sincere about this one,” Alphamon replied. “Until now, I still remember terror in their voice and… ornaments being destroyed in the background,”

Duftmon clears his throat, wanting to be heard, “Huh, you’re too naive, Alphamon. Last time we answered that kind of call, we became a laughing stock for a bunch of brats,” his face darkens as he remembers the dreadful memories. “Know what, stop wasting my time, I got more studying to do,”

“Yeah, if it wasn’t for me you would’ve sliced them in half,” Magnamon chimed.

“.... they kind of deserved it,” Duftmon clenches his fist.

“Enough. I understand your skepticism, but what if they are actually in danger? The Demon Lords are mainly our responsibility since we didn’t actually delete them, despite a lot of protests from many Digimons,” Alphamon raised his voice. “Please put more faith in them, as their protectors,”

Duftmon lets out a big groan, “This is more stupid than stopping Chess and Mame Kingdom’s conflict,” he muttered, before raising his hand, “Say, Alphamon, other than going there all seven of us, how about if we split up? Three of us could be checking on Midgard and the rest on Blitum?”

“You just said that because you don't want to go at all, am I right or am I right?” Gankoomon said abruptly. 

The leopard knight frowns disapprovingly, “I simply wish for more convenience and wiser way to look into this case. We currently have no idea whether the news is a fraud or no; say, Gankoomon-”

“Too long; didn’t listen,” Gankoomon cuts off, putting his chin atop his hand. “The Demon Lords are no joke, smartass. Especially Leviamon, did you even remember how much hard time he had given to us?!”

“I do, thank you very much. Unfortunately, most of them thought otherwise and always took us for granted,” Duftmon replied with even more hostility in his voice. “We’re the highest security of the Net, the Guardian Deities. We have honors and secrets to be protected and not supposed to expose ourselves too much to the public like we do currently,”

Before Gankoomon can open his mouth, Alphamon silenced them with a loud tap on the table, “Please, do not turn this into a dispute, my friends. Gankoomon, I have to say I agree with Duftmon’s idea. Last time, we didn’t check beforehand and were humiliated because of it and we will not repeat the same mistake,”

Duftmon hummed, feeling like he’s on top of the winds while Gankoomon only threw his arms in the air and whined. 

“And Duftmon, we have talked about this,” Alphamon fixes his gaze on Duftmon and frowns. “You should know better,”

“....very well,” Duftmon lowers his gaze, in his mind he still wants to point out the flaw of the broken policy, but he’ll save it for another day. 

Alphamon replied, “Thank you. Now, may I hear more about your suggestion?” 

“My pleasure,” Duftmon stands up. “Like I said last time, before certain interruption…” his eyes start glaring at Gankoomon who only gives him a ‘guilty as charged’ shrug. 

Duftmon clears his throat and puts his eyes back on the six knights, “...Three of us are going to check the situations at their temple over the Demon Lord’s temple, Shakkoumon might be a huge helping hand. Alphamon, Sleipmon, and Omegamon will go,” the leopard knight suggested as he starts pushing a button under the table and a huge map of Folder Continent appears on top of the table. 

“Alphamon has the strongest magic to fix the seal, Sleipmon’s arrow is the only key to unlock the bridge between Asgard and Midgard and Dukemon would be a small backup just in case if something funny happens. The rest of us will be heading to Blitum in Versandi, to check if any of the townspeople are hurt or endangered,” the leopard knight whips out his rapier as he drags it along the map while explaining. “If Leviamon really does appear, no matter what it takes, lure him away from civilization first before you can attack him. But that’s a very small possibility since none of the Heilagr Temple’s side has been contacting us about whoever Demon Lord’s breaking out so don’t focus on that much,” Duftmon ended his sentence with a sigh. “...Any questions?”

Magnamon half-raised his arm, “Not a question, but, people of Blitum City are known for their stubborn and hot-headed ‘leaders’. They usually won’t listen to us knights, are you sure to not bring Alphamon with you?”

“You mean those BAN-TYOs? Why are they suddenly our problem?” Duftmon withdraws his rapier. “They’re just thugs who claims an abandoned city, making it their territory, and shelters fugitives,”

“I’m sure if we have the right reason, they would be willing to lend us a hand,” Omegamon added. “They’re not evil digimons, just rebellious. I’ll be willing to take Alphamon’s place in this matter,” he smiled at the black-and-gold knight beside him. 

“...As usual,” Duftmon murmured. “That includes my proposal. Thank you for the time,” the tactician proceeds to sit down and turns off the map. 

Alphamon nodded, “Well-put, Duftmon. I have no complaints whatsoever about that idea, just make sure everyone’s communication chips are still working,” the black knight then announced. “Alright everyone, we will go with what Duftmon has planned. Since we don’t have much time, this meeting is dismissed! We’ll head to Breidablik Temple for blessing then do your parts,”

“Yes, Alphamon!” the other six knight answers spontaneously.

* * *

  
  


The Folder Continent’s sky still shines in clear blue. Many digimons that have the ability to fly between digital spaces are roaming around as the four knights just arrived on a seemingly dry and harsh land. 

Duftmon flaps his wings on his sides as he places his feet on the ground, “Blitum City is just ahead of us,” the leopard knight squints at a far distance. “I have yet to see anything, but I do smell smokes and fire,”

“Ya do?” Gankoomoon tries to smell his surroundings and his  _ Hinukamuy  _ follows his gesture. “Weird. My nose can’t catch anything. Did you smell something too,  _ Hinukamuy _ ?” he asked with his draconic aura behind him and it only shakes its head.

“Of course you can’t, your sense of smell isn’t as good as a feline digimon,” Magnamon snickered. “Right, Duftmon?” the golden knight nudged his friend.

“Does it matter?!” Duftmon retorted with a little flushed face, “We have no time to joke around!” the leopard knight rushes through. 

As Duftmon went ahead, Gankoomon and Omegamon leered at Magnamon, judging him.

“Hey, I only said he is a feline digimon!” Magnamon shrugged. “Am I wrong?”

“No, but Duftmon is easily embarrassed by being perceived as a feline,” Omegamon replied. “Who knows why. Perhaps he doesn't want to be compared to the cute and cuddly ones such as Tailmon or Mikemon?” He lowered his voice and took some steps to catch up with Duftmon. 

“Weird guy,” Magnamon commented. “At least now I know he isn’t all that boring,” 

“Hmmm…. I wonder if he would purr if I scratch his head or chin?” Gankoomon smirked, rubbing his hands together. 

Magnamon chuckled, “That would be a bad idea, unless you want his rapier up your ass,” 

“Ha! Sorry but I’m not into that,” Gankoomon cracked up, crossing his arms. “Come on, we’re kinda falling behind,”

The two knights walk up faster, then slow themselves down once they’re right behind Omegamon and Duftmon, while joking around. 

Omegamon looks down to the ground, his expressions have been different since they departed, his head is clouded with thoughts of what happened before the meeting. 

_ ….“Master, please! I’m old and strong enough to help you on your mission, I promise not to be a burden!”.... _

_ …. “But YOU said I’m gonna obtain my adult form soon! I’m begging you… let me go with you just this once!!”..... _

_ “I don’t want you to-” _

_ “EXAMON!” _

The white knight shook his head the sound of his own yelling still rings inside and the image of Dracomon being so shocked and sad.  _ Maybe I was a little too harsh, _ Omegamon thought to himself.  _ No, if I keep being too gentle on him he will never change.  _

Wanting to somehow seek comfort to his own doubt, Omegamon turns his head to Duftmon “Hey… may I ask you one thing?”

“If it’s not a stupid question then go ahead,” Duftmon replied monotonically.

“Do you ever feel any special attachment to LordKnightmon…?” the white knight asked. “You want the best for him, yet you can’t help but want to be easy for him sometimes. You want to genuinely care for him not as their master, but as their foster… parent, you got me?”

Duftmon squinted. “If that’s what you mean then, no. Not in the slightest,” then he continued as his eyes were still peeled in the distance. “LordKnightmon is my student and I’m only responsible for shaping him into a knight. That is all,”

Omegamon lowers his tone. “I see…” 

“The children got plenty of care from their babysitters anyway. I don’t see the reason to give them more than that,” Duftmon added. “And your question seemed out of nowhere, shouldn’t we focus on what’s ahead?”

“A-ah! You’re right, I apologize,” Omegamon rubs the back of his neck.  _ Maybe he isn’t the best digimon to ask about this…  _

As the two knights turned their focus back on the road, suddenly, both of them tensed up at a blurry sight in the distance. Omegamon frowned, “Duftmon, is this the smell you caught earlier?”

“Yes,” Duftmon replied and fixed his gaze. “The city is in ruin,”

“H-huh?!” Gankoomon startled, then asking the yellow draconic aura above him, “ _ Hinukamuy,  _ is he right?” 

_ Hinukamuy  _ only snarled and hissed in response, startling even Gankoomon. Magnamon who was surprised asked, “W-what's happening?!”

“Everyone, be careful.  _ Hinukamuy  _ sensed a really,  _ really _ hostile presence in the city,” Gankoomon steadied his stance. 

“Don't tell me, Leviamon really ambushed the city?!” Magnamon exclaimed. 

“No, that's still a very small possibility,” Duftmon denied. “There could be bandits,”

“Either way, we have to hurry! Someone's life could be at stake,” Omegamon lifts himself up the ground and starts floating again. 

Duftmon and Magnamon immediately follow Omegamon’s flight while Gankoomon speeds up his running on the ground by himself. 

  
  


As the knights finally arrived in the town, they were very shocked to see the horrible and devastating sight of Blitum City. Many buildings, vendors, and city structures are either destroyed or burn to a crisp, leaving only the debris. Among the ruins, they also see bits of datas of dying digimon flying, coloring the already eerie atmosphere.

Putting his hand over his chest, Gankoomon stammered, “H-Holy Yggdrasil! Who could’ve done… such damage…!?”

Magnamon grimaced as he slowly browsed over the city with his eyes, “There is no way a regular bandit can destroy the entire city…”

“Only D-Brigade can,” Duftmon places a finger on his chin and observes every damage on the debris. “Their technology is much more advanced than ours, thus it’s possible that they made a copy of Leviamon and annihilate an entire city in such a short time. To add that, them and BAN-TYOs are eternal enemies, of course they had to go for their main base,”

“Are you seriously keeping denying the possibility of  _ the _ Leviamon?” Magnamon irritatedly asked as he removes a huge obstacle in front of him. “D-Brigade may be a little troublesome but they have no intention to start a war or whatsoever,”

“I refuse to believe a Demon Lord could have done this since they are sealed and the security from the Order and Heilarg Temple are invincible,” Duftmon replied. “Even if Nightmare Soldier is still lurking somewhere in the Digital World, they can’t do anything about it,”

“Oh yeah? What about that time with Prince Astam-”

“Magnamon,” Omegamon put his hand over the golden knight’s shoulder and shook his head in disapproval.

“I’m sorry,” Magnamon lowered his voice. “Didn’t mean to reopen old wounds…”

“It’s fine, it didn’t bother me as much as it used to,” Omegamon replied. “Let’s try ask some digimons around here,”

As Omegamon said that, Gankoomon lifts up a falling debris and finds a wounded Thunderballmon. 

“Heeey, Omegamon! I found a survivor!” Gankoomon called out. 

“Already?! Ask him something,” Omegamon commanded.

“Okaaay!” Gankoomon answered, then turning his face to Thunderballmon. “You! Are you okay?! Who did this to you?”

The poor digimon blinks several times, before rubbing his eyes and gasping in shock upon looking at Gankoomon. “Y-you’re… from the Royal Knights…?” 

“Yeah, do you know Justimon from this city?” Gankoomon replies as he throws the debris away. “He tol’ us that a Leviamon wrecks this city, we want to make sure everything’s ok,”

Thunderballmon immediately backs off and lets out a horrified scream. “R-R-Royal K-K-Knights!!” 

“Huh?” Gankoomon squinted in confusion. 

“Big sister! Big sister!!” Thunderballmon yelled. “Royal Knights! It’s the Royal Knights! And they brought Omegamon this time!” The blue ball digimon bolts out and jumps on top of a pile of debris. 

“What are you talking about?!” Magnamon exclaimed. 

“Something isn’t right,” Omegamon muttered and pulled out  _ Grey Sword  _ from his left arm. “Everyone, stay close!”

Duftmon gritted his teeth and prepared his rapier. “I knew I couldn’t trust that news--?!”

Suddenly, a shout can be heard behind the knights as a long green yo-yo string is whipped out and quickly wringing itself around Duftmon and pulls him away, dropping his rapier in process. 

“Duftmon!” Omegamon exclaimed and aimed his  _ Garuru Cannon _ to the source of the thorny string. The rest of the knights turned their backs and were surprised to see two figures. Thunderballmon quickly steals the rapier and runs towards them.

The figures reveal themselves as a Lillimon-like digimon that has her head petals colored in black with an x-shaped scar embedded on it. The digimon wears a tokko-fuku uniform and red jacket on her back. She seems to be the one who ties up Duftmon on her yo-yo.

The other digimon has a common insect digimon trait, but his body is colored in blood red and has short purple hair. He wears a large dark purple coat and he has a spiky pad on his shoulders, the digimon starts raising the blade on his arms and places it on Duftmon’s neck.

Thunderballmon crawls on top of the debris to join them and exclaims. “We got one! We got one!” 

Angered, Gankoomon stomps his feet on the ground, “What the hell are you doing?! You’ll pay-!!”

“Make a move and your friend will die,” the red insect digimon drags his blade along Duftmon’s neck.

Duftmon sneered in disgust. “Oh great, out of everyone you pick me as your hostage? That’s quite insulting,”

“Shut your trap, kitty!” the flower digimon hissed, tightening the string. 

“Are you the BAN-TYOs? Why are you doing this to us?!” Omegamon asked, still aiming his _Garuru_ _Cannon_ at the two digimon. 

“Yes. My name is BanchoLilimon and you’ll pay for what you knights did to our city!” BancoLilimon replied in a harsh tone. 

“What?!” Gankoomon squinted. “The hell did we do?!”

“Justimon… where’s Justimon?” Omegamon asked, trying to keep calm. “He was the one who told us to get here, he said a Leviamon ambushed this city, is it true?”

“It’s true Leviamon did a lot of damage to the city,” BancoLilimon answered. “However, the Demon Lord said that he was released by Royal Knights to attack the rebels like us,”

“That Justimon guy is gravely injured right now,” the red bug answered. “He was putting up quite a fight,”

The knights winced and couldn’t believe what the digimons were just saying. Most of their faces are shocked or in rage.

Gankoomon defended, “Hey hey hey, are you just going to believe him?!” 

“He’s right!” Omegamon raised his voice, “As low as you think of us, we will never stoop as low as making agreements with the Demon Lords!” 

Magnamon only nods in agreement.

“Why would we work so hard to seal something if we’re just going to release them?” Duftmon retorted, struggling from his clutch. “This is stupid, just let me go already. These thorns are tickling me,”

“Didn’t you hear me when I said SHUT YER’ TRAP?!” BanchoLilimon yanked her yo-yo to yell right at his face. “This overgrown cat’s starting to annoy the hell outta’ me… BanchoStingmon, do it!” The flower turns her head to the red bug whom she called BanchoStingmon.

“With pleasure,” BanchoStingmon starts to light up the blade and prepares to make a move.

Omegamon immediately yelled and withdrew his weapon, “Stop it! Please let us explain everything!”

“Afraid that’s too late,” BanchoStingmon replied as he swung the blade to strike Duftmon’s neck. “ _ Bloody Finish _ !”

* * *

“We’re finally here, Lord Alphamon,” a Shakkoumon turned their head 360° towards Alphamon, Sleipmon, and Dukemon. The digimons stood in front of a large temple, the exterior is made of large concrete and has two statues or deformed Gargomon protecting it, creating the already creepy atmosphere. Most digimons call this temple as ‘Hel’

“Y-yeah, thank you for taking us here,” Alphamon replied, half-gesturing that the teapot-like digimon should rotate their head back to normal. “Shall we start checking inside?”

“Of course,” Shakkoumon said with a polite tone as they rotated their body to match their current head position. “Apologies if this may sound rude, but why do you suddenly ask us-or rather me to check on the Demon Lords’ seal?”

“We received a serious report from someone in the Digital World, they said they saw a Leviamon,” Alphamon answered. “We don't want to take the news wholeheartedly, so we splitted our groups,”

Shakkoumon scratches their chin, “Odd. I never received such notifications from anyone here,”

“I know,” Alphamon lowers his head. “Had doubts from either the messenger and the Breidablik Temple. Not sure why but I just do,”

“Then you might as well trust us more!” Shakkoumon jerked their hips upfront. “Breidablik AND Noatun has been serving you all since Imperialdramon’s years! You were just a wee DORU--!!”

“Yes, yes, I know that very well,” Alphamon puts his hand over Shakkoumon’s mouth. “Please- just let us check over there,”

The larger ceramic Digimon just sighed, “If you insist, Milord,” they turned their back and floated in the middle of the giant entrance. “Follow me,”

Dukemon and Sleipmon look at each other, not understanding the long wait, but soon follow Alphamon and Shakkoumon’s lead when he gave them a signal.

  
  


Inside Hel Temple is just as eerie as the outside looks. Despite the place being taken care of on behalf of Breidablik and Noatun, the malicious energy coming from the sealed Demon Lords brings despair and fear to anyone who enters with exceptions; the Royal Knights and Holy-type digimons can go unharmed. The interior has a lot of concrete as its wall with many runes; presumably there are a bunch of spells to keep Nightmare Soldiers and the Demon Lords at bay. 

Dukemon walks slower to touch every digirunes along the wall, causing them to glow temporarily in green. “... these are complicated scripts,” he commented in a whisper-like voice. “O the force from…my Lord…”

“Don't read it out loud, you'll undo the spell,” Sleipmon interrupted. 

“Sorry,” Dukemon lifts his hand off the wall and scratches his cheek. “It's just I never got to visit this place as often as Alphamon or you would,”

“That's alright. Not like the place is always ambushed by anyone since that war,” Sleipmon smiled. “Before becoming a knight, I was tasked with guarding AncientMegatheriumon’s temple in my homeland. That's why Alphamon trusts this job on me often,”

“Y-you were one of Warrior Ten’s temple guardians?!” Dukemon startled. “Very few can be selected to be one!”

“I know, was chosen to be a guardian ever since I was a young Tylinmon, however, as soon as I joined the Order, one of my closest comrades took my place,” Sleipmon replied. “What about you?” 

“I… uuhh…” Dukemon tries to recollect some cloudy memories. “I was among the first knights Imperialdramon chose, along with Alphamon and Omegamon,”

“Ah! Never know that,” Sleipmon widened his eyes.

“Imperialdramon took us in when we were kids. The guy said he saw some kind of potential in us… but now even I don't know what he means by that,” Dukemon continued. “A great guy he was. Sadly, Imperialdramon died after a great battle with Armagemon. Or so I thought,”

“A-Armagemon?! That terrifying creature?!” surprised, Sleipmon took a harder step backwards.

Dukemon nodded, “That's sort of how he thought of forming the Order… but he just knighted us after the ruckus, then left not long after,”

“What a mysterious digimon…” Sleipmon replied. 

As the two knights talked, Alphamon only pretended he didn't listen to the whole conversation, seeming like he's trying not to say something and focused on his steps forward.

* * *

Shakkoumon finally stopped when they reached a large room with seven tunnel gates in front of them made of large boulders. Each gate has some kind of circlet carved on it, representing each sin the Demon Lords bear and their purgatory level. The room itself is empty, only has its wall covered in the similar runes they encountered before as if Heilagr Temple and the Order never bothered to decorate it with something else. 

The ceramic angel floats forward and reaches for the second gate, then touches the middle of the circlet, causing it to glow bright blue and the concrete gate moves with a loud slide. 

“Almost forgot, this morning, I just sent some guards to protect all the demon lord’s seal. They should be inside,” Shakkoumon said. 

As the knights step in to enter the room, they are surprised to see two Piccolomons are just floating still, with a large throne-like ornament standing between them. 

One of the pink small fairy greets and bows down, “Greetings, Sir Knights and Shakkoumon! It is a surprise to see you all in such occasion,” 

“Greetings, Lord Alphamon would like to fix the seal on Leviamon,” Shakkoumon replied, pushing the two Piccolomons apart. 

“Fix… the seal?” One Piccolomon brushes off Shakkoumon’s hand in annoyance. 

“But, we don’t see any odd activities goin’ down here… see?” the other Piccolomon finishes his friend’s sentence as he knocks the dark sphered glass on the seal’s throne. “And we just chanted prayers to strengthen it this morning,” 

Alphamon and the other knights gasped, “Are you serious?!”

“Told you,” Shakkoumon puts their hands on their hips. “The news you received is a fraud. End of story,”

Still in doubt, Alphamon quietly walks towards the sphere and puts his hand over it. 

Shakkoumon disapprovingly glares, “Lord Alphamon, what are you-?!”

“Checking status of the Envious Demon, code: Leviathan,” he muttered, causing the digimoji bracelet on his right hand glows in green and gold colors and the dark aura inside soon swirls around its sphere, creating a light blue shape resembling the circlet from Leviamon’s concrete gate they entered earlier. 

The circlet emits a static voice, “LEVIATHAN. SECURE,” however, as soon as the static voice ended its sentence, a loud roar appeared from the sphere, surprising everyone, even Alphamon and Shakkoumon.

Shakkoumon panicked and spun their head rapidly, “T-T-THAT VOICE! LEVIAMON! IT’S LEVIAMON! LORD ALPHAMON! SECURE IT AGAIN, NOW NOW NOW!!!” 

Sleipmon hurriedly grabs Shakkoumon’s head still, “Mx. Shakkoumon, please calm down! Your head will detach at this rate!!”

Meanwhile, Alphamon stood frozen, couldn't believe what he just heard. “This never happened before… why?!”

The rough voice that they call Leviamon screamed through his circlet, “YGGDRASIL… SERVANT… DANGER…” he continued, though the voice keeps disappearing statically. “... OUR… SOLDI--!!”

It cuts off when Alphamon strengthens the magic circlet on his hand and soon, the sphere turns back to normal. The black knight panted and shivered, fears written all over his face. 

“A-Alphamon!! Are you okay?!” Dukemon grabs Alphamon by his shoulder. “What happened…?”

Shakkoumon’s head is finally still, though the back of their head still faces the front, “IDIOT CHILD! DID YOU LISTEN TO WHAT I SAID?!” they yelled so loud that their voice echoed through the ruins. 

Not listening to either, Alphamon grips on his own head. “That voice… it shouldn't reach me, nor the outside world,”

The two Piccolomon guards kept hugging each other, both of them stammered, “W-w-w-we c-c-c-chan--chanted t-those p-pr-prayers! W-w-we swear…!”

“Alphamon!” Dukemon raised his voice. “Was that who I think it is?!”

Alphamon nodded quietly. “Leviamon is still safely secured in his prison… but something strange happened,” 

“What do you mean?” Dukemon asked.

“... I'll speak about it later. For now, please contact Omegamon or the others,” Alphamon replied, his eyes are still on the globe. 

* * *

BanchoStingmon’s blade barely poked Duftmon’s neck as he was halted by someone else in the distance. The BAN-TYOs and Thunderballmon quickly recognize that figure. 

The figure seems to be a machine-type Digimon, he wears a red scarf and his more cyborg arm, also his torso is wrapped in bandages. The Digimon drags his feet and clutchs his sides as he walks. 

Within his pained voice, he exclaimed, “Let him go…! They're innocent-- AUGH!” The Digimon dropped to his knees.

“Justimon?! You’re still injured! Get ‘the hell outta this!! ” BanchoStingmon lifts his blade off the leopard and flies off to his friend. 

Duftmon finally releases his breath of relief. He tried to hide the fact that he was a little scared. Just a little.

As BanchoStingmon helps Justimon to walk, the cyborg Digimon greets the confused knights, “G-greetings, Lord Omegamon… and Your Highnesses… the Royal Knights. I was the one who called you all here,”

“Justimon of Blitum City,” Omegamon replied, squinting his eyes. “You know the consequence of tricking all of us like a fool,”

“No! Deceiving… someone isn't in my nature!” Justimon denied. “I'm very sorry that the BAN-TYOs gave you a… rough welcome, they're very defensive over this city,”

“Don't use ‘Lord’ or ‘Your Highness’ to them!” BanchoStingmon hissed. 

“He wasn't lying,” BanchoLillimon added. “The one I don’t trust is you, Royal Knights!” she tightens her yo-yo string and Duftmon groans in response.

“B-BanchoLillimon…! L-let him go…” Justimon called out.

“But Leviamon said---!!” 

“Do you trust Digimon who nearly destroyed the Digital World… or the one who ended the war and sealed all of them…?” Justimon asked, his tone more serious. “I talked with  _ Aniki _ , he… he chose to not believe in what that monster said…”

BanchoLillimon tries to argue back, but her tongue is tied when Justimon mentions a name. After a minute, she grunted and pulled her yo-yo string back, releasing the leopard knight. 

Feeling much more relief, Duftmon dusts himself off and snatches back his sword from Thunderballmon’s hand, making the smaller digimon quickly retreat behind BanchoLillimon’s back. 

Duftmon and BanchoLillimon exchanged a quick glare, before he finally spoke up, “Then? So is that  _ Aniki _ of yours some important folk here?”

“He’s the digimon everyone here depends on,” BanchoStingmon answered. “Or if ya like fancier word, he’s like our mayor,”

“Mayor… huh?” Omegamon places his  _ Grey Arm  _ under his chin. “We would like to speak with hi-,”

Suddenly, a small hologram screen appears at the side of Omegamon’s shoulder, displaying Dukemon. The white knight was a little surprised by the sudden contact, but he asked, “Something happened?”

_ [We’re in Hel Temple right now. I would like to inform that Leviamon is still sealed inside his prison,] _

“What?!” Omegamon exclaimed. Other knights are just as shocked with the news, but the BAN-TYO’s and Justimon only stare in confusion.

Gankoomon grabs Omegamon by his shoulders and speaks directly to Dukemon on Omegamon’s screen, “A-are you forreal?”

_ [Yes.] Dukemon replied, [Don’t worry about Blitum City anymore Come back to Idavoll as soon as you can,] _

“Wait!” Omegamon hurriedly speaks before Dukemon turns off his transistor, “The city is in ruin, they said a Leviamon really came to ambush our city, and we were accused as the mastermind! Something’s wrong!”

_ [I see. It’s probably attacked by bandits posing as the Demon Lord. Go track down for whoever’s responsible for it then] _

“You see, you gotta use your head more, Omegamon,” Duftmon lifts up his rapier, his face looks furiously calm. “I hate to say ‘ _ I told you _ ’ all the time, but I’ll do it,” he slowly turns his head to Justimon and the BAN-TYOs, making even angrier face with murderous intent written all over it.

“H-hey! Don’t tell me….!” Omegamon panicked, trying to get a hold of the leopard knight, but he’s one step ahead.

_ [Omegamon? What exactly happened there?] _

“Soooo…. Did you all have fun making a joke out of us, the Royal Knights?” Duftmon gently taps the sword’s length onto his palm as he approaches them closer. “Justimon… is it? I repeat, do you know the consequences very well?”

Justimon subsided, “I-- what do you mean…?”

“Leave this guy alone! Don’t you trust him?!” BanchoStingmon lashed out, lifting his blade arm to prevent Duftmon from getting any closer.

“Our other allies went to Seven Great Demon Lord’s Temple as we went here… and they just contacted us that Leviamon is still sealed. Do you expect us to just believe some random digimon?” Duftmon jerks his body forward. 

“Sir! I swear on my everything it was Leviamon! The entire city saw the monster tearing this city to shreds!” Justimon defended himself. 

BanchoStingmon thrusts his blade forward, “If you think we’re playin wit’ cha, then what is this destruction?!” 

“We've seen this trick too much,” Duftmon grabs BanchoStingmon’s blade and grabs it like it's nothing. “Now if you like to be honest, your punishment shall be be lightened,”

“Y-YOU… BASTARD...” BanchoStingmon snarled. “Couldn’t even trust the digimon you’re protecting… and you call yourself a Royal Knight?!” he tries to push his arm forward despite the futile attempt.

Magnamon races to Duftmon and tugs his sword hand, “Duftmon, cut it out! They're not lying!”

“Get off me! Did you even hear what Dukemon  _ said _ ?!” Duftmon scoffed and wriggled his arm in annoyance. 

“There must be  _ something _ behind this!” Magnamon argued. “We’re not doing the barbaric way of solving a problem,”

Duftmon winces and holds his stance, he slowly releases his hold. Though still hostile, BanchoStingmon finally withdrew his blade and focused on holding Justimon stable again.

“I apologize on his behalf,” Magnamon said to BanchoStingmon and Justimon with a small bow. 

Before BanchoStingmon could blurt out more protests, Justimon replied, “No, p-please don't apologize. I understand his anger,”

Looking at the controlled situation, Omegamon finally talks to his screen again, “We will look more into this. I don't think the citizens are lying,”

_ [Is that so? How odd,]  _

“I know a lie when I see one,” Omegamon replied. “Tell Alphamon you can all head back to Idavoll first,”

_ [... Got it] _

The holographic screen disappears and Omegamon shifts his gaze to Duftmon and the others. 

“But you still gotta believe us! We saw that thing, I ain't the type to make things up,” BanchoStingmon growled. 

“Suit yourself,” Duftmon rolled his eyes. “So? If he really was there, do you know where he went after wreaking havoc?”

BanchoStingmon lowers his head. “That's the thing. He just disappeared like a mist,”

Magnamon squinted, “That doesn't make sense. Leviamon always left trails wherever he goes,”

“I know that!” BanchoStingmon replied with a rough tone. “It's like… someone helped him with the escape,”

“That thing ran off when  _ Aniki  _ stepped in,” BanchoLillimon steps in the conversation as she helps BanchoStingmon with Justimon. “There was a smoke bomb… a large one. One of our friends, BanchoGolemon tried to clear off the smoke but was stabbed by a flying steel quill. Thankfully, it wasn't lethal,”

Magnamon winced, “Flying… steel quill…?” 

“I still have that,” BanchoLillimon reaches for her pocket and pulls out a dart-shaped quill glistens in silver. “Here, you can take it to track whoever the owner is,”

Duftmon takes the quill and thanked her. “... Now, if we may, we still would wish to see your mayor,” 

The BAN-TYOs looks at each other for a moment, before both nodded in agreement, 

“Sure ‘thing,” BanchoLilimon answered. “Don’t be disappointed if you don’t see some fancy office other mayors usually have,”

_ I won’t be surprised _ , Duftmon thought. 

Magnamon signaled Omegamon and Gankoomon to follow them and the BAN-TYOs.

As the two groups walks among the destroyed town, Duftmon’s eyes are making quick observations at the debrises, while Gankoomon tries to pick a conversation with Justimon,

“Sorry for asking this, you seem like you’re not from this city. I don’t see many cyborg type digimons roaming around Versandi unless they’re an outsider,” 

“A-ah yes, it’s okay. My hometown is at Ulud terminal, near D-Brigade’s territory actually,” Justimon replied as he tried to walk properly despite his injuries. “... Star City, to be specific,”

“Star City...?! I was from the neighboring town!” Gankoomon exclaimed. “Mine was exact in the D-Brigade’s land. I was kind of a rebel back in the day, like you guys!”

“Really? You should’a joined the BAN-TYOs rather than the Royal Knights! Har har!” BanchoStingmon jokingly pats Gankoomon’s shoulder. 

“S’that so? Now you got me thinkin…” Gankoomon places a hand under his chin.

“Gankoomon!” Magnamon called out, displeased.

“I'm kidding, I'm kidding!” Gankoomon chuckled and waved his hands.

Justimon smiled behind his mask, “As a Starmon, I went out and traveled the entire island because Star City got really boring after a while, leaving my foster family behind. When I was visiting Gimli, I befriended a really adventurous Revolmon and we began traveling together. But then… war with Seven Great Demon Lord happened…” he lamented. “I lost my traveling partner in the chaos, and winded up here somehow,” 

“...Sorry for your loss,” Magnamon replied grimly. “We should've been there to save them,”

“Oh no! Don't apologize! It was a long time ago,” Justimon said hurriedly. “The BAN-TYOs were kind enough to take me in and treated my wounds,”

“We found that guy lying unconscious outside our turf,” BanchoStingmon added. “ _ Aniki _ saved him without a doubt, even though he was injured himself,”

“So… that  _ Aniki  _ is a great digimon, huh…” Gankoomon crosses his arms. “Can’t wait to see him soon,”

“He may look mean to y’all, but he has a big heart,” BanchoStingmon bragged. “The phrase ‘don’t judge book by its cover’ applies to him,”

“In return for his hospitality, I became one of the BAN-TYOs and helped them protect this city,” Justimon explained. “It’s such a great place, really. Compared to the glamorous Star City,”

“.... and now it’s all in ruin,” Gankoomon added. “We’ll try to help you rebuild this city after catching the culprit,”

BanchoStingmon’s eyes widened, “A-are you not sugarcoating things?”

“‘Course not!” Gankoomon sticks out his thumb. “I wouldn’t join the Royal Knights if they’re just all talk,”

* * *

“... so Omegamon basically said the citizens really saw him,” Alphamon folded his hands. “I know he never lies to anyone but that sounds a little too shady,” 

As the knights and Shakkoumon makes their way out from Hel Temple, Dukemon elaborates more, “Not just that, his voice seems like he's in some kind of hurry,”

“We have to report things to Father HolyAngemon,” Alphamon clenches his fists. “I have really bad feelings about this. Let's go to Heilagr Temple. Now,”

“I…” Sleipmon lowers his head. “I don't want to head back to Asgard. Not without the rest of us” 

Alphamon falls silent, then puts his hand on Sleipmon’s shoulder. “Sleipmon, this is dire. Any late report even for a second can be dangerous,”

“But, after I heard Dukemon’s reports, I'm now worried for Omegamon and the others,” Sleipmon argued. “If they're only dealing with pranksters or bandits, they should've said something earlier,”

“They’ll be fine,” Alphamon said calmly. “I believe in them,”

“.... If you say so,” Sleipmon replied, most of his thoughts are still clouded with doubts. “We’ll head to Bifröst then,”

“Wise decision,” Shakkoumon cheerfully barges in the conversation. “Now lead us Lord Sleip-”

“Wait,” Dukemon’s head shifted towards the far distance with his pupils completely narrowed, showing his hostility. “I hear…. something,”

“Hear…. what? I don't hear anything strange?” Sleipmons' eyes are wandering all around their surroundings.

“A-AAAAAAAAAH!!” Shakkoumon yelled in horror as his hand pointed at the distance. “T-THAT…?!”

As the Sleipmon and Alphamon turn to see where Shakkoumon’s hand pointed, a loud blaring noises of a vehicle are approaching closer and closer. The running vehicle is shaped like a really huge motorcycle with a large wheel, the odd thing is that the motorcycle is running wild without a rider. 

The two knights widened their eyes in disbelief.

Sleipmon nervously rolls his eyes to Alphamon, “H-hey… did we seal that thing along with… you know who…?”

“No…. we had that thing destroyed during Ragnarok…” the black knight shook his head. “It shouldn't have come back unless…”

Shakkoumon continued to panicked, flailing their arms around as the motorcycle rams towards them, “WE-WE’RE GOING TO BE CRASHED, I REPEAT…!!” 

Before Shakkoumon can say anymore, Sleipmon carries them by their waist and gallops aside and Dukemon tackles Alphamon to the other side, right before the vehicle can hit any of them. 

“Be…. Behehe… Behemo… moth….” Shakkoumon paled and blubbered their speech. 

Dukemon and Alphamon hit the ground pretty hard and the crimson knight ended up landing on top of him, the black knight groaned and his hand scratches the ground, “Nice move, Dukemon,”

“Sorry, I… reacted in a hurry,” Dukemon lifts his body from Alphamon and helps him stand up.

Alphamon replied, “Doesn't matter. That thing is going to approach again. Be cautious,”

Oddly, the enigmatic bike that they call Behemoth turns again to the knights and sped up its movement. 

“I-IT’S COMING AGAIN! BUT… WHY?!” Shakkoumon struggled in Sleipmon’s arms. 

“Less talk, more action!” Dukemon aimed his lance at Behemoth and screamed, “ _ Royal Saber _ !” as his lance glows in blue light, then it shot through and pierced Behemoth’s red glass front. However, it didn’t stop the bike’s movement in the slightest. 

The knights jumped aside as Behemoth almost hit them again. Before the motorcycle can turn their way to attack,

“There'll be no end to this!  _ Digitalize of Soul _ !” Alphamon quickly swings his arm toward its direction and blasts out green energy from his hand, hitting Behemoth’s side. The bike didn't flinch, instead it continues to pursue the knights even faster. 

Alphamon shouted, “EVERYONE, SPLIT UP!”

As they splitted in different directions to avoid the bike’s ramming, Dukemon cussed, “Darn it! Was Behemoth always this sturdy?!” 

“Not just that, usually it would run wild to search for its rider. But this time, it looks like it specifically wants to crush us,” Alphamon added.

Amidst the smoke of dusts, Behemoth suddenly makes its way towards Alphamon that is in the far right. Sleipmon immediately drops Shakkoumon and galloped hurriedly towards the racing bike, not hearing the screaming of protests from them.

“ALPHAMON! STAY BACK!” Sleipmon screams as he slams his shield,  _ Nilfheimr _ into Behemoth and pin it down to the ground with his hooves.

Surprised, Alphamon jumps on his back. “Sleipmon?!”

Behemoth struggled like a wild animal, its wheels kept spinning like it's going to go off anytime soon. 

“ _ Odin’s Breath _ !” The centaur knight shouted, forming a cold whirlwind around him and Behemoth. 

The freezing air soon forms ice shards to trap Behemoth inside and the vehicle eventually stopped moving. Sleipmon undoes the whirlwind by tapping his  _ Nilfheimr _ to the ground, “Huh, this will do,” he breathes out in relief. 

Sleipmon signaled the other knights and Shakkoumon that the course is finally clear and they can come closer. Dukemon and Alphamon looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Shakkoumon dusts themselves up and though still grumpy, they follow Sleipmon’s signal. 

Suddenly, they felt a presence on their back and rotated their head to make sure. They’re startled to find a tall shadowy figure standing on top of  _ Hel _ Temple, before Shakkoumon can speak up, it disappeared in a blink. “... I’m just seeing things,” they muttered, though inside, parts of them are disagreeing with each other. 

After they gathered again, each knights are observing the bruised and battered vehicle; trying to figure out what have caused and why would the bike would be sent against them.

“... We should bring them to Midgard’s capital. They might know something about this rampaging vehicle,” Dukemon suggested. “There’s no way this is  _ the  _ Behemoth. Someone must’ve made a good replica out of it,”

Alphamon touches the contained shard, “No, upon inspecting, the data is very similar to Behemoth, but, it’s… something very odd,”

“What do you mean?” Dukemon asked.

“It’s very similar. It could be the same thing, but it’s not real data….” Alphamon replied. “Seems like an… illusion-- holographic data...”

As Alphamon tries to read into the data, a sharp quill comes out of nowhere and shatters the ice shard and Behemoth at the same time. Fortunately, they can avoid it before it can hit any of them. 

“What in the name of--?!” Sleipmon exclaimed, he immediately pointed the crossbow at where it came from. 

“Enemy?!” Dukemon makes his battle stance. 

“...I knew it!” Shakkoumon squinted and pointed at the top of Hel Temple. “I saw something right after Lord Sleipmon froze Behemoth!”

“Did you? I… I felt a presence but I didn't see anything...” Alphamon prepares to strike an attack. “Please discribe what you saw, Shakkoumon! Even though your eyes were just ‘deceiving’!”

“I-- yes, of course!” Shakkoumon nodded hurriedly. “That thing… it was tall… they look like they belong to a… a…!?” 

_ Shadow Pierce _

Shakkoumon’s speech was cut short when several of the similar quills came from the same direction and repeatedly stabbed the ceramic angel in the head and their back. They screamed in agony and fell really hard. 

Sleipmon yelled, “SHAKKOUMON!!”

Dukemon narrowed his eyes in anger and looked everywhere to find who did it. Alas, no digimon but the Gargomon statues are found. “Whoever it was… show yourself, fiend!!” he yelled.

Panicked, Alphamon kneels down, lifts up the ceramic angel to his arms and raises his voice, “Shakkoumon! Speak to me! W-what exactly did you see?! Who attacked you?!”

Shakkoumon only twitches their body and stutters, “...Ni-Nightm-ma…” and unfortunately, their body shatters into flying bits of datas, only leaving several broken sharp quills on Alphamon’s hands.

Alphamon widened his eyes in shock. “No…” he muttered. “No no no no no….” He squeezed his hands until the blade pierced his gloves. “It can't be…”

“Alphamon… what is?!” Dukemon was as shocked when he saw that another presence was empty on Alphamon arms. 

“Shakkoumon…” Sleipmon mumbles softly. “They…. they're gone…”

Soon, silence fell on the knights. The feelings of anger, confusion, and mourning are all mixed in one.

* * *

“Here’s our turf fo’ now, sir knights,” BanchoLilimon introduces them to a very large tent ahead. “We’re tending lot of the wounded, and pray for the deceased,”

“My condolences,” Omegamon put his  _ Grey  _ arm on top of  _ Garuru _ arm. “Thank you for showing us this place,”

“Hmp,” BanchoLilimon opens the entrance, “Just get in,”

Inside the shelter tent, the atmosphere is mostly grim with a lot of towns' digimon are being treated by a bunch of members from the BAN-TYOs or the healthy ones. However, some digimons still manage to crack a smile and laugh, even in their darkest time. 

A Mamemon-type digimon who wears similar attire to the BAN-TYO and an eyepatch approaches them. “‘Sup, Lili! And… HOLY CRUD, you brought the Royal Knights?! Did you kick their asses in the fight?!”

“Almost,” BanchoLilimon smirked, her eyes directed to Duftmon who quickly batted his face away. “But not really, they wanted to see  _ Aniki.  _ Is he here, BanchoMamemon?”

“Oh yes! Stiiill in the same room,” BanchoMamemon points his left hand at a curtain on the end of the large place. 

“Nice, take care of Justimon. I’ll lead ‘um the way,” BanchoLilimon slowly lifts Justimon’s arm off her shoulder to have BanchoMamemon to hold him instead. 

“Got it,” BanchoMamemon sticks out his thumb and floats to be on level with BanchoStingmon. 

  
  


When the Royal Knights walk among the Blitum City citizens, most of them cowers in fear, some tries their best to pretend they weren’t there, and some whispers to one another.

_ “What are they doing with Big Sister?” _

_ “Are they gonna destroy this tent too?!” _

_ “Oh so now these show-offs finally care about this city?” _

_ “I hope Aniki finishes ‘em good!” _

_ “I’ve never seen that redhead before! He looks so unfitting among his metal plate fellows,” _

_ “God, I wish they’ll leave soon,” _

Gankoomon hears most of them and rolls his eyes uncomfortably.

Magnamon whispered a little, “You’ll get used to it,”

“I don’t think I ever will,” Gankoomon whispered back. 

Soon, they reached the door. BanchoLilimon called out, “Aniki. It’s me, BanchoLilimon!”

A gruff voice answered from the other side, “Did’cha brought the Royal Knights?”

“They're here with me!” BanchoLilimon answered. 

“Let ‘em in. Ye can go back helping other citizens,”

“Okay!” BanchoLilimon answered cheerfully, then looked back at the Royal Knight with the same cold expression. “ _ Aniki _ gave you permission to be in. Away from my face now,”

“T-thank you,” Omegamon replied. He quickly gives a sign for the other knights to enter into the BAN-TYO leader’s room.

Inside, they are quite surprised with how simple the room is as it only has maps, fighting equipment, bags of funds, and the leader’s personal belongings. In the middle of the room, a lion digimon with long, white mane, scars all over his body, and wears a torn  _ gakuran _ uniform sitting down. 

The leader fixes his hat, “Welcome. ‘Been expecting you folks. The name’s BanchoLeomon,”

Omegamon breathes in nervously. Even though he’s the great holy knight, the sight of this digimon is enough to intimidate him. “My name is Omegamon of the Royal Knights. One of your members, Justimon sent us here,” he politely introduces himself. “N-Nice to meet you, BanchoLeomon,”

“Aight. Let’s cut to the chase,  _ sir knight _ ,” BanchoLeomon chews his twig, then slams his palm on the dirty mattress multiple times. “Sit down. I got a lot to tell ya,”


	12. Chapter 9: Playdates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candmon got a break today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from "Nursery Rhymes"

_ Deep inside of an underground tunnel, the very same shadowy figure Shakkoumon saw gleams with a lamp carried by a taller fallen angel digimon, making the silver wing on their right arm sparkle and it shows off how sharp they are. _

_ “As expected, that HolyAngemon’s servant can tell that we were here,” the silver wing digimon spoke with a very deep voice. “They will be a nuisance in the near future,” _

_ The fallen angel digimon exclaimed, “Sir Ravmon! I-I’m sorry that I couldn’t withdraw my illusion earlier!” _

_ Beside him, a bright yellow insect-like digimon with drills on his hands and mouth chuckled, “You’re screwed, Devimon,” _

_ “Don’t worry about it. I wanted to take them out anyway,” the digimon called Ravmon smirked. “Most importantly, Digmon, did you manage to cover the hole?”  _

_ Devimon grinned and Digmon was startled, “O-of course I did! S-see?!” he pointed at the very small hole on top. _

_ “What’s next? Shall we play some more with the knights?” Devimon asked. _

_ “Hold your horses or else they’ll catch us before that even starts. You and Digmon can return,” Ravmon replied. _

_ “Yessir!” Devimon kneels down. “But sir, aren’t you coming with us?” _

_ “I have more important duties to attend to,” Ravmon scratched his chin and smiled. “Leave the rest to Mephismon and his idiot friend,”  _

_ The two digimon nodded, and shortly, the three walks deeper inside the underground tunnel then vanishes with the enveloped darkness _

* * *

The meeting fell into silence and as Alphamon tells the strange things the group encountered in Hel Temple. “... right after the unsuspecting tragedy, I contacted Omegamon, who surprisingly had a similar case to us,” the black knight opens his one arm to BanchoLeomon. “Our guest, BanchoLeomon has been long standing leader of Blitum City, he’s going to help us explain this situation more,”

The said lion scratched the nape of his neck and grumbled, “Urgh, I hafta’ explain this crap twice now, uh?” BanchoLeomon stands up and starts explaining, “You all might know my town as mostly shelters for outcasts and abandoned eggs, mostly during what you guys call… the battle of Ragnarok,”

“And some fugitives from all over Folder Continent,” Duftmon scoffed under his breath, trying not to be heard by the rest of the room. 

One of the four general’s subordinates, Grademon whispered to another general’s subordinate beside him, “What is the battle of Ragnarok everyone keeps mentioning?”

“... seriously?” Tsuwamon replied in a whisper, his eyes judging. “It's that one war with the Demon Lords. Everyone even our janitors know that,”

“Fine, sheesh,” Grademon mumbled. Then the two turns their attention to the meeting before they can embarrass their bosses.

Ignoring the small noises, BanchoLeomon continued, “Usually, my turf deals with no serious conflict. But lately, our people keeps havin’ weird encounters and sightings. Not long before this; they tol’ me they saw a huge pack of shadows on the outskirts of Blitum!”

The North General TigerVespamon raised his hand, “Excuse me, but… pack of shadows outside of the city you said?”

“Yes. Leads to the cliff that's near the ocean,” BanchoLeomon answered. “No wonder how Leviamon be able to reach our city,”

“That… that place,” TigerVespamon’s eyes narrowed, following with anxious fidgety fingers. 

“TigerVespamon, if you have something to say, speak up,” Omegamon ordered, his tone more serious. 

“No… it's just that,” TigerVespamon shook his head. “I sent some patrolling scouts around that area a week ago and none of them contacted me nor returned since,”

The entire room fell silent. TigerVespamon continued hurriedly and stood up his seat, “Hey, BanchoLeomon, did your townspeople happen to see shadowy figures of a Maildramon, Chamelemon, Paildramon, and Digmon?”

“That's awfully specific,” BanchoLeomon lifts one of his eyebrows. “But, the shapes were so ambiguous they couldn't exactly tell. Sorry,”

“I… see…” TigerVespamon quietly sits down again. His subordinate only makes a sign to reassure his leader that he's going to try to contact them again later. “Pardon for intrusion, you may go on,”

BanchoLeomon scratches his chin. “Right. So Alphamon… and the Order, I hate to ask something like this from you all, but, please lend us, the BAN-TYOs a hand. Help us find whoever is behind this, a Demon Lord or no,” he pleaded, lowering his head. “Me and’ the other BAN-TYOs will give you more information on what's going on, at least around Northern Versandi areas in exchange, sounds swell?”

Alphamon nodded and cracked a smile, “It's a deal. We'll try our hardest,” 

Right after, Duftmon reaches for his pocket. “We also need to track down on whoever owns this,” the leopard knight pulls out a small transparent plastic bag filled with silver quills that are starting to rust. “This weapon killed Shakkoumon and injured a citizen in Blitum,”

After a pause from the surprised generals, one of them finally spoke up, “Our tracker device is broken right now, but there's a possibility that I know what kind of Digimon possesses such things,” the General of the South, Lotusmon said with a grin. “My little darlings can detect smell and location better than a Dobermon. But we’ll take time,”

“Is that so? That'd be a great help, Lotusmon,” Duftmon replied. 

Alphamon turned his head to the entire meeting again, “With that being said, let’s talk about what we’ll do…”

* * *

Three hours has passed since the meeting, it ended with another plan that everyone agrees with and Alphamon instructs those who depart to the stationed place to awake at an early time. BanchoLeomon was offered a guest room to rest in, even though he would prefer to sleep outside, he couldn't reject the hospitality. 

Every knight returned to their respective rooms to rest, including Alphamon himself. He’s waiting until he’s the last to leave the meeting room, waiting for everyone else to go out and subconsciously observes each of their expressions. Worn out, cloudy, angry, displeased, and confused. None of them were pleasing to even look at as slight guilt started covering him.

The black knight sighed and stared at the large portrait behind him, where he usually sit in any meetings. It’s a simple painting of Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode, but it held a big meaning to very few knights… or inhabitants who knew him when he was there, including Alphamon himself. It was he himself who commissioned that! Imperialdramon was such a respected figure in Folder Continent, being a savior who saved them all from calamity that happened decades ago. He was the one who founded the Royal Knights even! But for some reason… he vanished without a trace… it was like he never existed in the first place, leaving Alphamon in charge of his newfound group. The only thing that was left of Imperialdramon are the stories and legends surrounding the great figure.

When he makes sure the course is clear, Alphamon begins to speak in a low voice, “Once again, evil force tries to endanger this island… or possibly the Digital World. I wonder… When will it truly end?” The black knight vents his feelings away as if the painting can give him any sort of advice or hear him. “I tried so hard to protect this world, even going as far as breaking the original code of a Holy Knight, but in the end, I still couldn’t fill your expectation of becoming a leader,”

Silence came into the room when he finished speaking with the portrait. Alphamon sighed and lifted his right hand, to look at his wrist, “It’s been… fifteen years since ‘that’ happened and twenty years since I lost ‘you’. I’m sorry that I couldn’t protect even my comrades… let alone those innocents who fell during those times,” 

He cut short his words when the magic circlet on his large ‘bracelet’ glowed a little. “... Heh, trying to comfort me again? Even now I still depend on you…” 

Once again, Alphamon indulges himself in the quietness of the night and darkness in the room he purposely turned off earlier. You can tell that it's going to be a long while until he finally will return to his own room. 

* * *

_ The empty space again. Candmon shot his eyes wide open upon hearing the very familiar roar. He quickly looked around and gasped, “This… this place…! I-it’s the same dream I had a couple of days ago… Why did I forget about it when I woke up…?!”  _

_ He froze when the very familiar dragon shrouded in white light glares at him, with an oddly crueler stare than the first he remembered. Candmon falls on his butt and crawls backward in fear.  _

_ “Y-you d-d-don't look like a nice Digimon!” Candmon exclaimed. “W-what do you want from me…?! Get out of my head!!” _

_ The white dragon roared, then said with a really rough and deep voice, “YOU… COWARDLY DYNASMON…”  _

_ Candmon’s digicore froze, “How… how do you know my…?” his voice is shaken with fear. _

_ “SOMEDAY… YOU WILL NEED…” it stretches its arm and opens its hand on top of Candmon. “MY… HELP…”  _

_ “...DON’T FORGET…” _

_ “THAT… I… AM…”  _

_ Without any given moment, the white dragon—— _

* * *

  
  


“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!”

Candmon’s scream is enough to be heard in the small part of the castle, his body is drenched in melted wax and he constantly gasps for air. The candle looks at his surroundings and sees the book he previously read to Meramon the night before. 

“Bad dream… huh,”

Candmon remembered, as soon as it was near bedtime, Meramon took him away from nursery and put him in his chamber. Despite him asking Candmon to rest, he still stays up reading the story and eventually falls asleep on top of the book. Thankfully, none of the waxes are staining the pages. Candmon rubs his eyes and frowned, his eyes are darted on one of the lines on the page he left off.

_ { And so the white dragon and his companion laid waste to the world’ _

_ Leaving the warrior’s attempts futile… _

_ And the world in ruin } _

“The white dragon…” Candmon repeated, suddenly, he felt sharp pain on his head. In the back of his mind he can hear familiar echoing voices, but has no recollection of hearing it. The candle moaned in pain and immediately slammed the book shut. 

“I-… why can't I… remember something important…?” he stammered. 

Soon, he hears his chamber’s door getting knocked multiple times.

_ “CANDMON! Are you okay?!” _

Candmon recognized the voice and the pain disappeared instantly, “Mera… mon…?”

The flame man opens the entrance and enters the room quickly. “Hey, is something happening?! Almost everyone in the chambers corridor heard your screaming!”

Candmon’s immediately realized his mistake and flushed bright red, “I-I-I-I’m s-sorry!!”

“Was it a nightmare?” Meramon sighed and sat on Candmon's bed, patting his back.

The candle fiddled with his fingers nervously. “You.. can say that… but I don't remember anything,”

“Phew, you really scared us, kid! I thought someone's after you,” Meramon replied. “You must've been reading the scary part of the book it creeps up to yooouurr head!” The flame man’s hand spidering on Candmon’s head, teasing him.

“Stoooop…” Candmon whined and reached for Meramon’s hand. The candle hops off his bed to avoid him.

Meramon laughed and said, “Sorry, sorry. Wanna get some breakfast? They have your favorite supper today!”

“Master Dukemon…?” Candmon asked hopefully.

“The knights left early,” Meramon shrugged. “Only Lord Duftmon and Magnamon remains in the castle, but they're busy with… stuff,”

Candmon puffs his cheeks, “Aw poo…”

“Only Dracomon was up early enough to bid his Master farewell,” Meramon chuckled. “Lord Dukemon and the nurse said your body still needs more rest, so today, he asked me to take you to… Breidablik Temple…” his voice lowered as he said the place’s name.

“Breidablik Temple?!” Candmon’s face suddenly cracks an ear-to-ear smile. “Let's go! Let’s go!” He hops around Meramon and tugs his arm.

“Hey, hey, hey, we gotta fill that empty stomach of yours first!” Meramon ruffles Candmon’s fire on his head. 

“Can LordKnightmon go with us too?!” Candmon’s eyes sparkle as he clings on Meramon’s arm.

“Shurimon is busy training him so no,” Meramon bluntly answered.

Candmon begged, “We can at least convince him! Come oooonn…” 

Meramon lifts his arm so he and Candmon can meet eye to eye. “If Lord Duftmon knows, I'm out of your responsibility,” 

While Candmon’s still hanging on Meramon’s hand, he fixes his expression to his serious one, “Yes, I know,”

“... then we’re good!” Meramon gently puts Candmon down and stands up. “Let’s have a little fun today!”

* * *

_ CLASH _ !

Kotemon jumps and manages to parry a large shuriken. He hops down and readies his stance, huffing and breathless from exhaustion. Across him, Shurimon catches his shuriken with a vicious glare, 

“Not bad, Lord Kotemon,” Shurimon grinned.

“Shuri…. mon…” Kotemon coughed. “Geez you really tried to kill me for a second--?!” In a blink of an eye, the ninja disappeared from his sight, then….

_ CLASH _ !

Kotemon manages to turn back to parry the blade on Shurimon’s hand right before it can poke his neck. However, he immediately fell back, accidentally dropped his training sword and yelped, “Ack!”

“No hard feelings, Milord. This is simply how my old master trained me,” Shurimon retracted his springy hand back. 

“You're so tough…” Kotemon sighed. “No wonder why Master Duftmon hired you…”

“But you did amazing, Lord Kotemon! Even I am impressed,” Shurimon smiled and clapped his shuriken hands. “Normal enemies usually would immediately go down if I ambush them the way I did with you,”

“W-well I tried my best,” Kotemon blushed and scratched the back of his head. “Thank you, Shurimon. Not even my Master calls me amazing!”

Shurimon comes closer to help Kotemon stand up and patting the dusts off his body, “I'm sure Sir Duftmon thinks the same as me. He's just not good with expressing it,”

“I-I see…” Kotemon picked up his sword, then smiled confidently, “Okay, I'm ready to go again! Do your worst, Shurimon!”

“Nope, let's take a short break,” Shurimon lowers the edge of Kotemon’s blade. “We’ve been doing this since breakfast,”

“H-huh…?” Kotemon winced. “But my stance is still not perfect…?”

“I think it's good enough,” Shurimon reassured.

“Master told you to go all out on me,” Kotemon argued. “He usually won't give me breaks until he thinks everything I do is perfect to him. Please, I don't mind if you go harsh on me!” He readied his stance again, lifting his blade higher.

“Your legs are trembling,” Shurimon pointed out. 

Kotemon gulped. “U-um… that's…”

“I insist, Milord,” Shurimon kneels down and puts his shuriken aside. “Sit down, at least for ten minutes,” he puts his hand over Kotemon’s sword hand to lower it down.

“Okay…” Kotemon finally gives in and puts the sword back on its sheath. 

Shurimon nodded. “I'll grab some more drinks from the mess hall,” as he said the last sentence, he vanished from Kotemon’s sight. 

The kendo child lets out another sigh.  _ Master Duftmon is still here, I can't afford to slack off. Or else…  _

Kotemon takes a small chance to look around his surroundings, before pulling out the sword to practice again.  _ I'm sorry Shurimon, but getting praise from you isn't enough! _

“HYAAAH! HA! HAAAAAA…!!” 

Silence. Kotemon lowers his sword and frowns in disappointment, “Master…”

“Didn't I tell you to sit down?” Suddenly, Shurimon appears right behind Kotemon.

Shocked, Kotemon screamed and fell on his face. 

Shurimon scoops up Kotemon off the ground and said, “Don't put too much pressure on yourself, Milord,”

“Hmmmmp,” Kotemon pouted. “You really surprised me! I thought you were gonna strike again,”

“Ahahaha, sorry. A bad habit of mine,” Shurimon laughed nervously.

“SHURIIIMOOOOOOONNNN!!!” A voice called from across the training field. “YOU FORGOT THE DRINK!!!”

Shurimon gulped and answered, “Li-Lilimon?!”

As Lilimon floated towards the two, she jokingly complained, “You just suddenly disappeared when I said hi! So rude…”

“Uhh… I'm sorry,” Shurimon awkwardly puts down Kotemon. “Thank you for delivering it to me,”

Lilimon sets her foot down and smiles, “Don't worry, you're my sibling after all!” she hands over the tray to Shurimon. “Hereee you go,”

“Thank you,” Shurimon takes one drink from the tray. “I should be the one serving for you, not the other way around..”

“Oh psssh! Don’t feel so guilty now,” Lilimon pats his back and smiled, she kneels down at Kotemon. “One’s for a hard worker!”

“U-um, thank you, Ms. Lilimon,” Kotemon flushed as he took his glass. “Did you just say that… Shurimon is your sibling?” He drinks half of it and returns it to the tray. 

“Didn’t Shurimon ever tell you?” Lilimon squinted her eyes.

Shurimon shifts his gaze nervously. “R-Really? I thought I did but Lord Kotemon must’ve forgot---”

“You never told me anything!” Kotemon exclaimed. “Come on! I need to know everything about you!”

“Everything about me… eh?” Shurimon lowers his voice and fiddles with his shuriken hands. “But I'm not the most interesting Digimon you'll ever want to know,”

“I'll just spill the beans for you if he's going to be so shy forever!” Lilimon cuts in. “First, we need somewhere to sit,”

Kotemon retracts the sword back to its sheath and nods. The three finally take a rest on a two-step stairs that’s leading to a corridor Lilimon just came from. 

As the three are seated, Lilimon starts her story excitedly, much to Shurimon’s embarrassment, “So, listen to me! Listen to me! Shurimon and I were hatched from the same egg as cute wee Yuramons! We were raised in Wind Guardian Village with our super loving foster parents--!”

“Lilimon, he only asks if we're siblings…” Shurimon grumbled while sinking his glass behind the mask. 

“Let me finish!” Lilimon hushed him with a tug on his mask. “Shurimon was so interested in learning the art of espionage after seeing his former teacher Yatagaramon saved our village from a bandit attack! And because Shurimon was so amazing and diligent, the Order hired him! I just came with him so we still can keep in touch and other things…” she fiddled her finger with a small rosy blush on her cheeks.

“Some… other things?” Kotemon squinted his eyes.

Wanting to get back at her, Shurimon raises and lower his voice in a teasing manner, “Oh it just that Lilimon fell in looooove--,”

“WAAAA WAAAAA WAAAAAAAHHH!!!!” Panicked, Lilimon immediately pushes him aside and tries to cover his mask.

Kotemon watches awkwardly as the siblings try to push each other and argues that both are embarrassing each other. 

Shurimon retaliated as his springy arms tried to escape, “I-I was joking when I said you're in love! I really didn't know you like someone from the Order until you--- ouch!!!”

Lilimon startled, then continued her repeated punch several times more, “WHAAAAT?!! SHURIMON YOU’RE SO CRUEL! THE WORST!”

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Your punch is just strong as you were a Togemon! Ow!” Shurimon tries to defend himself from her jab storm with his springy arms. 

“That hurts? I'm holding back you know!” Lilimon pouted, lifting her hands off him, “Why are you so embarrassed over us being siblings most of all?! You're mean!”

“N-no! I didn't mean it like that, Lilimon! O-of course I'm really proud to be your sibling!” Shurimon stammered. “It just that… we don't spend much time with each other, no? At least after I were recruited to the Order,”

“It's always your ‘ninja business’ or whatever it is,” Lilimon puts her hands on her hips. “Like the two days before, you were just… gone! Leaving Lord Kotemon to spend time with me,”

“That's… uhh… I was called by Lord Lotusmon to d-do her stuff,” Shurimon stuttered. “You know I'm always her favorite ‘little darling’,”

“Little darling?! Shurimon… don't tell me…” Lilimon gasped and hovered her hands over her mouth.

Shurimon corrected with a flushed face, “NO! I mean her spies! Her spies! You know her divisions are information gatherers and assassins!”

“Hee he! I'm joking. I know what that means,” Lilimon smiles, “But she's quite a beauty though! You and her can make a good match,”

“Good match…? Like a sparring match?” Kotemon raises his hand while he himself doesn't understand what the two are going on about.

“Sssh, nooo! I mean…. something more special!” Lilimon winked and half whispering to Kotemon. 

“I can hear you! Lilimon!” Shurimon growled, then changes the subject when he looks at behind, “Someone’s coming,”

“Huh? Who? Master?” Kotemon squinted his bright yellow eyes.

“Your new friend,” Shurimon corrected. 

“New friend?” confused, Kotemon observes where Shurimon’s eyes is at and found a familiar candle-like figure and his…. caretaker!

Candmon waves his arms slowly and calls him out, “Lord… LordKnightmon!”

Kotemon’s calls back, “Dynasmon!” his voice seems very pleasingly surprised. “What do you need from me?”

“U-um… so… y-yesterday, I was wounded…” Candmon slowly traces the bandages on his body and arms.

Kotemon approaches and looks all over his body, “Seems like it! Gee, who did this to you?!” 

“I-It doesn’t matter now!” Candmon quickly grabs Kotemon’s sleeve. “S-so! Ma-Master granted me permission for us… to go to Breidablik Temple!”

“Breidablik... TEMPLE?!” surprised, Kotemon almost shouted at his face. “Are you serious?! I thought we’re not supposed to…”

“Relax! Master knows someone from there! They’re very close!” Candmon cheerfully replied. “Meramon will come along too so we’ll be fine! And Shurimon if he wants,”

Meramon only nodded and scratched his chin, most of his expressions said unsure but he’d rather keep himself silent.

“Sorry but don't we have more training to do, Lord Kotemon?” Shurimon intervened. 

“Ah! You're right… Master will get mad,” Kotemon frowns. “I can't, Dynasmon,” 

Candmon’s heart almost dropped, though he expected this, even so, he still feels disappointment.

“Now now, Shurimon! He’s still ten years old, let him play some more,” Lilimon puts her hand over Shurimon’s shoulder. 

“But if Lord Duftmon found out, he’ll lash it out on him, or me… but mostly him,” Shurimon sighed and shrugged helplessly.

“I’ll take the responsibility!” Lilimon replied with narrowed eyes. “I’m not scared of him!”

“That’s some big words right there,” Meramon smirked. “Are you sure of what you’re saying?”

“I am serious!” Lilimon points at her face. “Look at me! Super serious face!”

“... Okay you’ll be going with Lord Kotemon to temple,” Shurimon stated while turning his back. 

“Huuh?! But you’re his caretaker, not me!” Lilimon protested. “Plus I need to water the bushes soon!”

“I’ll do it for you,” Shurimon replied. “While Lord Kotemon takes a little trip, I need to go somewhere else,”

“Where?” Meramon squinted. “You can’t just keep disappearing! You’ve been pulling this stuff lately,” 

“I can’t tell you,” Shurimon rubs the temple of his forehead. “But Lord Lotusmon told me I need to do something for her when I have nothing to do,”

Meramon approaches Shurimon and says, “You gotta get back before afternoon. It’s our turn in the mess hall,”

“Ah… fine,” Shurimon averts his eyes nervously. 

“Then it’s settled!” Lilimon exclaimed and pulled both of the children to her embrace, surprising them. “You two can play together now!”

Both Candmon and Kotemon flashed a smile and cheered together, “Hooray!!”

“Lilimon, you take them to the castle's gate first, I wanna speak to Meramon first,” suddenly, Shurimon called out. 

Meramon is startled by Shurimon’s statement, but Lilimon takes it lightly with an ‘Okaaay’ and soon asks the children to follow her to the way out. 

* * *

After they’re alone, Meramon asks again, with a little suspicion in his voice, “What… what do you want from me?”

“No need to fear anything,  _ old friend _ ,” Shurimon still stands on his back while Meramon takes steps back from him. “But I don’t think you going to Heilagr is a good idea,”

“I… know that,” Meramon looks down to the floor. “Lord Dukemon insisted that Candmon still needs me to accompany him,”

“...Alright, I’m just warning you,” Shurimon replied. “Don’t get yourself in much trouble with the angels there,” before he suddenly vanished like a wind when Meramon lifted his head up. 

The flame man stood there in silence, “I know who I am,”

“Though that Shurimon… I don’t know why he’s suddenly going on about that…” 


	13. Chapter 10: Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotemon and Candmon visits Breidablik

_ The sky was dark, strangely darker than the night itself as the three descended from the underground tunnel. Ravmon was greeted with a shorter standing cat figure. On a blink, he looks like he could be a Tailmon, but upon closer inspection, the Digimon has entirely different face and body structure, they usually call him Betsumon, master of disguise. _

_ “Ravmon! What took you so long?!” Betsumon approaches him with an annoyed frown. “I'm getting tired hearing Mephismon’s chanting!” _

_ “The Royal Knights already know,” Ravmon only gives a short answer and walks past him. _

_ “Eh, that's not a surprise. Everything is according to plan anyway,” Betsumon shrugged.  _

_ Ravmon smiled, “Your disguise has gotten much better since you joined Nightmare Soldiers. I'm surprised nobody can tell that Leviamon is fake,” _

_ Betsumon scratches the bridge between his nose and his mouth with pride, “Hehehe, as expected of me!”  _

_ “But your mere disguise is no better than the one in front of you,” Ravmon said as he snaps his finger and Digmon steps in and approaches Betsumon closer. _

_ “Huh? Oh, is that a new guy here? Never seen him before,” Betsumon raises one of his eyebrows in a cocky stare. _

_ “So… you don't recognize your old friend huh?” Suddenly, Digmon’s voice distorts to a completely different one from the first they heard him. _

_ Startled, Betsumon widened his eyes and squealed, “You?!  _

_ Digmon’s body starts to makes a cracking sound as a creature emerges from dentures on his back and the body simply fell off like an empty shell, then the bits of Digmon’s data disappeared when he revealed his true form, a Digimon with a black and red robe, his hand held a shining scythe and the night only revealed half of his skeletal face. _

_ “Lord Ravmon granted me this ability… heheheh… now I'm able to use a Digimon I absorbed as a hide…”  _

_ Betsumon, still in disbelief, he twitched his pointed finger, “Unbelievable… I-I didn't even know about your p-presence before…” _

_ “This is one of my oldest abilities, only available if you dare to delete and absorb one Digimon’s data with similar bits to yours,” Ravmon explained. “I learned a lot during my youth,” _

_ “Tch, my disguise costumes are much more awesome,” Betsumon frowned and rested his arms on the back of his head. “So, do we get everyone here? Well… except for that one  _ **_traitor_ ** _!” _

_ Ravmon only chuckled as his gaze turned to the large continent across the small island they reside, “Don't worry about it. Sooner or later, he might change his mind again…” _

_ “Then? How are you gonna convince him again?” Betsumon squinted. _

_ “He's closer than we think,” Ravmon answered shortly. “For then, let's get back to what all of us are best on,” _

* * *

Meramon was quick to catch up, when the children asked what he and Shurimon talked about, he only lied by saying they were discussing what to cook for dinner. As the four pass by Idavoll’s gate, the Knightmon guards pull out their swords and cross it, blocking the exit.

“Halt, thou shall not bring the children further than this,” one Knightmon spoke.

“We’re heading to Breidablik Temple, upon Sir Dukemon’s permission,” Meramon replied. 

“Breidablik Temple? You?” the second knightmon squinted one of their eyes. “Who do you think you are, huh?”

Meramon gritted his teeth and clenches his fist, even then, he still tries to keep his head cool, “He gave me permission to take Young Dynasmon, as his caretaker,”

“And you there? You’re not the assigned caretaker for Lordknightmon,” The first Knightmon pointed his sword at Lilimon. 

“I’m going in my sibling’s place! Don’t worry about prowess, I’m stronger than I look,” Lilimon exclaimed. “This is just a small field trip! You know, for learning stuff!”

“...If you say so,” The first knightmon said doubtfully, but still signaled the second Knightmon to lower their sword and let the four pass.

The second Knightmon suddenly pointed out, “Hold, field trip? I’ve never heard such schedule since the first time the small knights were trained,”

Lilimon huffed and rolled her eyes, “It’s just Breidablik Temple! They’ve been there too!”

The second Knightmon sneered, “If I were you, I would’ve brought a Royal Knight instead of a Nightm--,”

“Now  _ you _ hold right there!” Lilimon points at the knight’s face and bravely leans towards him. 

The two children only stood in confusion, Candmon can only be worried for Meramon that has been only zipping his mouth after what the second Knightmon said. 

“He's just a caretaker, okay?! Does background really have anything to do with this?!” Lilimon scolds the Knightmon in his face.

“Lilimon, enough,” Meramon finally grabs Lilimon by her arms to prevent further arguments. “Please, just save us the trouble and let us pass. Didn't Sir Dukemon told you something like this beforehand?”

“He did to me but…” the first Knightmon places his fingers under his chin. “You know what, we’ll let this slide because it was an order from the Sir Knight himself. Come back in two hours or I’ll report to Sir Duftmon in the castle,”

“Hmp… very well!” Though Lilimon still has that angry gaze to both of the guards, she can only agree to the deal.

Soon, there were no more words spoken from both sides as they passed the gate. 

Luckily, Breidablik Temple is not very far from Idavoll. It only took fifteen minutes to walk, passing by a beautiful pathway surrounded by trees and grassy plains. In front of them, the path splits to either the Temple or the Capital Sancti. The four took the Temple path and as they walked, Candmon and Kotemon couldn't stop blabbering together like they're already close friends.

“Hey, hey, Dynasmon! What does Breidablik look like? I've never been anywhere outside the castle before!” Kotemon stretches his arms to inhale the fresh air. 

“It's… very beautiful! And the angels are very nice too!” Candmon enthusiastically explains. “One angel is suuuper close to Master!”

“Nice, alright,” Meramon muttered under his breath. 

“Close? You mean like, best friend?” Kotemon tilts his head and asks.

“Lovers! They hold hands… and kiss! And… being in love… umm… and stuff,” Candmon crosses his arms, nodding at his own words.

“Whooaaaa?! I never knew that!” Kotemon exclaimed, his eyes widened.

“But shhh! It's a secret okay?” Candmon placed his finger in front of his mouth and blows out air from it. 

“A secret? Yes, it’s just between us!” Kotemon mimics Candmon’s gesture with a face as serious as him.

Suddenly, Lilimon who somewhat picked a little from their conversation bends down to the children’s level, “What secret? Tell me tell me!”

“Nothing!!” Candmon and Kotemon answered at the same time, both wearing large grin.

“Hmmmp, already hiding a secret from me?” Lilimon puffs her cheek. “You two are still children!”

“No! I'm an adult!” Kotemon argued, pushing his chest forward and gently putting his fist on top. “Right, Dynasmon?”

“....! H-huh…?! Y-yea! I agree!” Though the question was too sudden, Candmon chooses to go with the flow. 

“You mean, nine and ten are an adult?” Meramon sneered and squinted one of his eyes while wearing a large grin. “Still looks like a snotty brat to me,”

“Meramon!” Candmon shouts in disapproval. 

The fire man only laughed and started picking the two children up, much to their surprise.

In reflex, Kotemon yelled and tried to wriggle his way out, “HOT! HOT! HOT! DON’T TOUCH ME--- huh?” Realizing Meramon’s fire didn't burn him, Kotemon stops struggling and turns his glancing to awe. “Your fire… don't hurt me?”

“Of course not! I can control it how I please,” Meramon answered proudly. 

“Wooow…” Kotemon replied in awe while touching the arm that lifts him carefully. “Normal Meramon wouldn't be able to do it!” 

“It's… because…” Meramon’s tone dropped, trying to think of an answer. “I… I was born with it I guess??” 

“Cooooll….” Kotemon replied, still in an oblivious tone. 

Meramon sighed in relief that none of these children are mature enough to question him more than that, before continuing his usual demeanor, “So, how are you holding up with Shurimon, Kotemon? Heard he's babying you more than he should!”

“...!! No, not really! He actually never holds back..! I can tell from his movements,” Kotemon denies it while waving his arms. “But Shurimon is just too nice for me… I never received that much praise before,” he said as he poked both his pointing fingers together. 

Lilimon couldn't help but crack a giggle, “Hehehe! Shurimon is an honest Digimon. I'm sure he sincerely thinks you did a great job!”

“Compliments get me nowhere,” Kotemon humbly replied. “I’m nowhere near as good as Master Duftmon!”

Candmon rubbed his lips together, spouting a sentence so that he’s not left out in the conversation, “Y-you admire Master Duftmon greatly, huh?”

“Of course I am! He's very strong, smart…” Kotemon replied with pride in his tone. “I-if he’s not here, everything would be not so coordinated. And he introduced me to the garden too! I'm eternally grateful to be his student…”

_ Master Duftmon? Of all knights?  _ “But, when w-we were children, I didn't see him around you a lot?” Candmon said with a doubt in his voice. 

As if something pierced Kotemon with those words, he and Lilimon fell silent. Candmon suddenly feels instant regret of what he said, he tried to stutter out an apology, but Meramon leans his head towards Candmon and whispered, 

“Candmon! Don’t say that, it’s rude,”

“Ah! I-I’m sorry, Lordkinghtmon!!” Candmon quickly apologizes, while still feeling awkward. “That.. that was insensitive of me,”

“Don’t… don’t apologize! You were right,” Kotemon quickly gives an reassuring face. “We really didn’t spend much time with each other outside training…! I’m sure something else really weigh him,” 

Lilimon hung her head for a bit, before looking at both the children with a somewhat forced smile, “Heehe, it’s okay to be selfish for once you know! I can make him--!”

“You really have no fear towards the Order, huh?” Meramon cuts her words short as he puts down, signaling children to walk on their own again. “They would have our head if we do something funny,”

“Oh come on, they’re not as barbaric as you think! You really need to learn not to submit easily to those above your station,” Lilimon said with tone as carefree as she is. “I mean see how Milord--- oh…” she paused when she was about to mention a name, but stopped when realizing Meramon nor the children might not know such things.

“Milord? Which one?” Meramon asked in confusion.

Lilimon dismissed Meramon’s confusion quickly, “No...nothing! Not anyone in particular. Nor someone you should be concerned about,” 

* * *

Idavoll’s library is filled with silence as always, the atmosphere is calming; fitting for anyone who likes quiet times and concentrating on whatever they’re doing. While the day still goes on, not many inhibitors enter this place, especially when a Royal Knight sat down in the library, his mind entirely focused on the huge scroll with many names embedded on it, a razor feather, and a communication device shaped like a sphere with several buttons on top of it. As if he’s getting sucked into his readings, he didn’t realize that a presence appears on his back.

Shurimon, his hangs upside down the ceiling of the library and called out, “Milord,” 

The knight, Duftmon snapped out of his concentration and lifted his chin to answer, “Oh it’s you. What do you need?”

“Lord Lotusmon has informed me about that silver quill. A lot of spies have departed all across the southern Folder Continent to look for said owner, I was told not to leave the palace, however,” Shurimon spoke with a voice seemingly only heard by Duftmon.

“I see. Is that what you want to tell me?” Duftmon turned his head back to the scroll and replied. “Shouldn’t you be taking care of Lordknightmon’s training?”

“He’s with Lilimon,” Shurimon shortly answered. “I’m here to deliver a piece of information you might want to know,”

“Hoo? Do tell me,” Duftmon briefly picks up an attention on Shurimon.

“Last night, I requested Lord Lotusmon to give me the mysterious quill that bested Shakkoumon. And upon my examination, I know very well this belonged to one of the warriors from my village,” Shurimon explained. “Most of excellent stealth and throwing weapons mastery always roots back from there, I'm pretty sure they were one of the village’s best,”

Duftmon widened his eyes in surprise, “Are you saying… one of them is siding with Nightmare Soldier?”

“Possibly, yes, a lot of us ended up being mercenaries to live. They would go as far as to work with the Nightmare Soldiers,” Shurimon explained. 

Remembering he has a criminal record scroll to look at, Duftmon asked Shurimon, “Say, what is the name of your village?”

“Nature Spirit,” Shurimon replied. “Alfheim Terminal, in the heart of Stack Jungle to be precise,”

“Alfheim… terminal?!” Duftmon quickly shifts his gaze at the scroll, examining every name and the place where the criminal came from. 

However, he has yet to see ‘Nature Spirit’ nor ‘Alfheim Terminal’ on his scroll. Even though the scroll is filled with names of important digimons Nightmare Soldiers and where they came from, he has no record of any of them from Alfheim Terminal, which is very odd. As Duftmon turns his gaze up to ask Shurimon again, however….

Duftmon widened his eyes, “Shurimon…?!” The Digimon he was supposed to talk to disappeared without a warning nor sound. The leopard knight got up from his seat and looked around, but saw no sight of the ninja. “I'm not done with you! Shurimon!!” 

Nothing, Duftmon’s voice probably doesn’t reach him.  _ Damn it, he left!  _ He cussed.  _ But _ ,  _ I know we don’t have a record of every single Nightmare Soldiers that isn’t Perfect or Ultimate, but what kind of Adult or Child level can take down a Perfect level! Or maybe there is someone who we had not noticed all along... _

* * *

Inside the Breidablik Temple, the very same room Candmon once visited, ClavisAngemon stares blankly at the giant gate he has been guarding for Yggdrasil knows how long. None of the statue’s eyes has been glowing red, signing any intruder from the other side, however, his mouth curved to a displeased frown. Something else is bothering the guardian angel

“Six meters… five meters…” he muttered. “Odd. I didn’t hear any commotion from the outside. Is this one the stealthy kind? No… we can easily notice them if they're somewhere here,” ClavisAngemon’s grip on the key handle grows stronger. 

“Four meters, they're coming towards this room,” He turned his head to the door. “This kind of stealth… I wonder if they were the one who killed Shakkoumon,”

* * *

Not long after, the group finally reaches Breidablik Temple. Upon the request from the Royal Knight himself, the guards easily let them in, even though they seemed unhappy when Meramon was coming in with them. 

Inside of Breidablik, Kotemon and Lilimon shot their eyes open in awe, admiring everything the temple had that the castle probably didn't. 

“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! A-AWESOME…!!! THIS IS AWESOME!” Kotemon yelled with eyes sparkling as the marble statues inside the temple. “HEY, HEY, DYNASMON! DID YOU SAW FATHER HOLYANGEMON?!” He turned his body to Candmon excitedly.

Kotemon’s shouting echoes all over the temple, the angels who walked across them only stare in confusion. 

“Ssh! Lord Kotemon, you're too loud!” Lilimon puts her hand over his face. 

“Uuummff!!” Kotemon struggled against her hold. 

Candmon only smiled and answered, “I-I didn't, Master only took me for a bit!” 

“Father HolyAngemon?” As Lilimon releases Kotemon who finally can take a breath properly, she tilts her head. “The priest here?”

“You don't know Father HolyAngemon?! He has led this beautiful place since Sir Alphamon became a knight!” still not getting over the view, Kotemon explained as his eyes are still observing the castle. 

“I… I always thought it’s Cherubimon who rules this temple,” Lilimon scratches her cheek in embarrassment. “He built this temple from what I heard!”

“Cherubimon is in the Ninth Cloud… he watches the eeentiiiireee Digital World!” Kotemon added while extending his arms. “Father HolyAngemon and Breidablik Temple angels protect The Tree and Yggdrasil! They also help Master Alphamon with recruiting and knighting ceremonies for new Royal Knights… and eventually those will be us!” he proudly puffs out his chest. 

“Yeah, can’t wait for that day to happen!” Meramon forced his grin as he ruffled Candmon’s head flame. “I wanna see this lil’ chump I raised becoming a real knight!”

“Meraamooon stop it!” Candmon whined with a flustered face.

Meramon kneels down and comically glaring at the candle child, “Years of losing my sleep because of your wailing gotta be worth it! Hah!”

“I-I didn’t cry that much!” Candmon exclaimed while swinging his arms, trying to hit Meramon, but the flame man only laughed and avoided the punch easily. 

“Hehehe, you two are so lively. Shurimon should follow your example more, Meramon,” Lilimon giggled. “He didn't even know how to take care of a baby the first time he got Lord Kotemon!”

“Well... neither do I,” Meramon averted his eyes. “I used to be quite a--”

To their surprise, the group’s talk was interrupted by someone. 

“HEY! YOU THERE!”

When all of them turned their heads to where the voice called them, they saw an angel Digimon with only one pair of wings and purple toga. 

“Oh… oh crackers! Sir P-Pidmon, I'm sorry for making noises in the temple!!” Kotemon quickly apologizes. 

“Seriously. This is a temple for praying, not a playground! For what business you're here for?!” The Pidmon scolded the two children, curving his mouth in annoyance. 

“U-ummm… we’re from the Order! M-Master… I me-mean Sir Dukemon of the Royal Knights asked us to visit someone here!!” Even though nervous as if he's going to die, Candmon quickly tries to stir up the situation. 

The Pidmon’s temper raised, “Do you think I can buy that?! Your Masters wouldn’t even keep you one meter away from the castle! And you even dare bring a scoundrel of Digital World too-!”

Didn’t understand, Candmon asked in a panicked voice, “S-s-scoundrel? W-w-who…?”

“You are an angel of this temple, you should be more quiet than them,” Behind Pidmon, a seemingly higher rank angel appears behind him right before Meramon can open his mouth. 

Immediately knowing who he is, Pidmon retreats and hurriedly kneels down to apologize. “AUGH… C-CLAVISANGEMON! Par… pardon me! Pardon me!”

The said angel Digimon only tapped his key onto the ground like a cane and spoke again, “Those children wanted to see me, that’s all. Now shoo, don’t you have something else to do?” 

“ClavisAngemon!” Candmon happily runs up to the key angel and grabs him by the leg.

“But! Didn’t you sense it as well?! From that fiery thing!” Pidmon pointed at Meramon, who hung his head in response. “One of his comrades killed Shakkoumon yesterday!”

ClavisAngemon took a moment to smile at Candmon, then turn back to his previous serious expression and look straight at Meramon as well, “I know. That’s why I went out of my room,” 

_ Criminal…? Kill…?  _ Candmon shifts his gaze to his caretaker and cold wax drips down his face.  _ What does he mean… by that? _

“See? Why would the guards even let  _ him _ in,” Pidmon spat and finally left short after. 

ClavisAngemon and the rest only watched for a brief second, before the key angel himself smiled brightly, assuring the group, “Hahah, sorry for the rude welcoming! Things has been pretty tough for Heilagr Temple and the Order, please understand,” 

“Oh… I see! Don't worry about it!” While Kotemon innocently goes along with it, Meramon and Lilimon aren't stupid, they know what the angels really meant by a ‘scoundrel’ among the group.

Lilimon grinds her teeth, but Meramon signaled it’s better if they don’t speak up recklessly, especially in front of the respected second sphere of the choir, it can be said that they are on par with the Royal Knights in terms of position. Candmon really wants to know what’s going on but he couldn’t get himself to ask his teacher’s lover about it. 

While ClavisAngemon cheerfully guides the children to his room, Lilimon whispers in an unpleasant tone to Meramon and her face expresses concern, “Are you going to just let them step all over you?! Come on, I know you really regretted your wrongdoings… but that was the past! You are much better Digimon now!” 

Meramon replied in a resigned tone, “It was for a good reason, Lilimon,”

“Meramon…!”

“Let's just get this visit over with,”


	14. Chapter 11: Angel Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meramon gets his spotlight... and revelation

_Rain pours down the land heavily as if the sky is grieving over what happened under. Many bits of green datas are flying all across the field like a grim snowfall, the remaining Digimons only lay there, waiting for their lights to go off._

_Amongst all the dying bodies, two Digimons still stand, but one Digimon with crimson armor grabs the larger Digimon in front of him by the hand. The two has injuries that dents their armor and some goes through it, their once pure shining armors are now stained with dirt and scratches._

_“You can't face it alone! Wait for the next order--- hey!!” The Digimon in crimson armor shouted, he desperately tried to stop his violet winged comrade to go again to the front line._

_Ignoring the pleas, the larger Digimon shook the other’s hand off, with a shining orb in his hand…. he… walks… towards… a giant shadow…._

* * *

“Dukemon?” 

The said knight nearly jumped in surprise as he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Dukemon quickly looks over and sees Omegamon.

“Oh!” Dukemon exclaimed. “I'm… sorry, I spaced out again,” he continues to rub his eyes. 

“Did you get enough sleep last night?” Omegamon sighed, and folded his arms. “You know we're in the middle of an important mission right?”

According to the plan they made last night, Alphamon concluded that there will be more search in Blitum, he himself will go with Father HolyAngemon, Sleipmon, and his most trusted of the Four, Gaioumon to Hel Temple to check on the temple once again, assuring that the seal and the temple itself is safe from any Nightmare Soldier. Two knights, Duftmon and Magnamon were left in Idavoll for their own assigned roles. 

Right now, Dukemon and Omegamon are stationed to guard and help around the refugee tent in Blitum while Gankoomon is going on patrol with the BAN-TYOs, TigerVespamon, and some of his underlings. 

Dukemon hung his head over and apologized again, “I know, I know. I'm sorry, friend,” 

“This isn’t like yourself to space out randomly. Is something bothering you?” Omegamon asked in concern.

“I’m okay, Omegamon. Honest,” Dukemon assured his friend. “It’s true, I didn’t get much sleep last night, but I’ve had worse,”

“...If you say so,” though still not convinced, Omegamon places both of his hands on his hips and turns his back when he hears someone called for him.

Dukemon waves his hand a little before returning to his short daydream. If he thought about it, he couldn't sleep peacefully last night. He went to Heilagr Temple without anyone but the guards knowing, visiting ClavisAngemon like they promised earlier the day. Even though the presence of angels itself puts anyone at peace, the crimson knight still couldn’t get a good rest.

As a result, he kept dozing off and daydreams of something unnecessary, such as the dream he had last night. 

Trying to get his mind off the thought, he looks at his surroundings, a huge refugee camp for Digimons who have lost their town… and there's a lot of children too. Do some of them lose their family during the ruckus…? Probably. 

The children at the refugee camp look… more cheerful than he expected; Many are playing and laughing, like they didn't know what situation they had earlier. A lot of them are the same age of the children in Idavoll… and they can easily brush off their burdens when they’re together. 

“Must be nice to be young… huh,” Dukemon said in a low voice, then sighed. “Dynasmon… Meramon… I wonder if they're doing okay,”

* * *

At the Zenith room they are, the first time for Kotemon and the caretakers, the second time for Candmon. ClavisAngemon himself is already so prepared with the visit Dukemon told him the night before, before them, he has tea set ready on the table, total five of them. ClavisAngemon said that fellow angel from his rank, SlashAngemon gave him those as a present while he was traveling all around the Digital World and ClavisAngemon has been using it since. As a guardian who isn’t allowed to go outside the temple, a little teatime by himself, or sometimes with any guest is a little entertainment; that’s why he always looks so happy when he has someone to share his tea with. Hence why in the almost empty gate room, there is a round table with five seats and several treats for his new guests.

Due to the Key Angel having been sneaking suspicious glances, Meramon and Lilimon chose to sit far away near the door, only admiring the gate across the room. Lilimon has been asked by Kotemon to sit with them but she refuses, wanting to keep Meramon company. 

“...T-thank you for letting me visit again, ClavisAngemon…! I-it’s always rare to spend time outside the castle,” Candmon smiled while he stirred a block of sugar in his tea. The aroma of the warm tea fills the room, giving anyone a sense of relaxation. 

“It was hard to get Duke’s permission last night, but he finally gave in after some persuasion,” ClavisAngemon replied, then looking at bandages wrapped around Candmon catches his attention. “... by the way, are you okay? What happened?”

“Ah…” Candmon’s expression grows a little sour as he remembers the unfortunate accident that happened between him and Veemon yesterday. The words he had said still hurts Candmon very badly, more than the bruises he received. “Don't… don’t worry about it. It was just an accident during a sparring match,” he brushes it off with a forced smile.

“Oh dear, who did this to you?” ClavisAngemon asked. 

Candmon lowered his gaze, “I… uh you probably don't know--”

“Was it Ulforce?!” Kotemon rises his feets on the chair and squints. “Ulforce right?” 

Candmon gulped and set down his tea nervously. Just from the body languages, Kotemon and ClavisAngemon already know the answer. 

“Geez… to think Ulforce would stoop as low as this!” Kotemon huffs and slams his fist onto his palm. “Don't worry, Dynasmon! I'll give him a piece of me!”

“No! I’ll be okay soon,” Candmon replied with a hurried voice. “Ulforce was just too strong…!”

“Strong or not!! Nobody treats their friend like that!!” Still with a grumpy expression, Kotemon began to clunch both of his fists. 

“Friend… huh…” Candmon mumbled. _I don’t think Ulforce… I mean Vee considers me as his friend, nor do Craniummon… or Examon… or even Hackmon._

“Lord Kotemon, sit down! You’re not being polite!” Lilimon called out from a distance and gave a sign of apology for the High Angel. 

“Hahah, don’t worry about it,” ClavisAngemon shrugged it off with a chuckle. “But Candmon? Is this why Duke dismissed you from training today, yes?”

“Y-yes…” Candmon nodded.

“Hmm… that is unfortunate. But at least Lordknightmon and you can spend time here as much as you want! Think of me as your second Master Dukemon after all,” with a warming smile, ClavisAngemon puts his hand over Candmon’s trembling one.

Though comforted, Candmon still has one more thing bugged his mind and shook his head. _Nevermind them! Most important thing is….!_ Earlier, ClavisAngemon and Pidmon seem unhappy that Meramon is with the group… even the Knightmon guards are saying something that makes Lilimon shout at them. _What did Meramon do?_

“Then… ClavisAngemon…?” Candmon finally gathers his courage.

“Yes?”

“I… I wanted to ask something else,”

“What is it, Candmon?”

_Oh no,_ the situation suddenly tense up again as ClavisAngemon’s eyes are looking at Candmon’s. Even though Meramon is there, it's just very recently that he started getting along with Kotemon and Lilimon… and met ClavisAngemon just yesterday! 

Colors drained from Candmon’s expression all of the sudden and his eyes are looking everywhere on what he can distract their attention to… and found it just on top of his hand. 

“Umm… uuhhh….! ClavisAngemon! What is that thing on your finger?” Unable to ask what he truly wanted, Candmon instead points at a piece of accessory that is wrapped around ClavisAngemon’s ring finger. The accessory is a small gold colored ring with a crimson jewel attached on top of it. 

The angel was taken by surprise by the question and immediately covers his hand and pulls it away from the table. “... Just… a souvenir from an acquaintance of mine,” he lied. _Lady Ophanimon has forsaken me! I forgot to take it off,_ he thought. The ring itself is no mere something to enhance his already glimmering self, as much as he hates to lie about it, it’s a present from Dukemon as a lover’s vow. 

Dukemon himself probably wears one too, but he can easily conceal it beneath his gauntlet or his weapon. A high ranking angel such as ClavisAngemon would be getting himself into a bad position if anyone but each other and maybe Candmon knows about this. 

Luckily, the caretakers were too far away to not see a thing. But Kotemon also notices and immediately asks, “Souvenir? It looks very beautiful…! Who gave it to you?”

“That's… uhh,” ClavisAngemon tries to come up with another lie, but all of it is stuck in his throat. 

Only guessing, Candmon lowers his voice, “Was it Master Dukemon…?”

“Haha! No… I mean yes! Your teacher sometimes gives me any sort of stuff whenever he went outside Idavoll for whatever reason,” ClavisAngemon forced a laugh. “We’re pretty close after all,”

“Awesoomee…. Dynasmon! Your teacher is awesome! Not much knights are actually close with one of The Three Great Angel’s subordinate!” Kotemon exclaimed. 

ClavisAngemon sighed. He's sometimes glad that these children are still innocent...

* * *

The castle’s smithy isn’t far too off from the resting tower, and Dracomon was given a break from his replacement teacher, Magnamon. Veemon was ordered to accompany Dracomon to the smithy, which either are pretty reluctant about. 

“So, boys! What do ye want to forge today? Just leave it to the lil’ ol’ me!” Gladimon proudly shows off his hammer and laughs heartily. Gladimon only got a dull cackle as a response, but he seemed to not take it to heart.

“I’m not doing squat here! It’s him,” Vee grumbled and pointed at Dracomon who held a bunch of papers filled with sketches he had done last night. “Just get this over with quickly! It’s smelly and hot here,”

“I didn’t ask you to come with me,” Dracomon replied apathetically.

“Oh? Did someone ask to finish what we started that night?” Veemon clenches his fist and runs it across his arm. 

_SLAM!!_

Both Veemon and Dracomon are very shocked at the noise that the teal dragon almost dropped his papers and it's enough to shut both of them up.

“Nay, no more fighting,” Gladimon called out. He was swinging his hammer down on a nearby metal very hard so that the noise could be heard all across the palace. However, his expression somehow is still calm and composed.

The place itself is small, surrounded by stacks of someone’s personal weapons and armors and always smells like burning coal. Gladimon, who was hailed from neighboring town of Sancti Capital, works in the palace's smithy under the request of Alphamon, due to his usefulness during the times where Royal Knights were just a small newfound group. Gladimon is quite a cheerful and sociable elder digimon, even their masters occasionally talk to him.

“We-we’re sorry,” Dracomon stuttered, while Veemon just spat. 

“So, Examon… right? Is any of your training equipment broken? Or you want me to make a new sparring lance?” Gladimon asked.

“Actually… I came here to ask you a favor,” Dracomon hands in a bunch of his sketches to Gladimon. “I want you to make a replica of this,”

The round knight briefly examines the papers with a squint and twitches his left eye, “What in Imperialdramon’s name….” He muttered.

“What do you think? I… I saw that weapon in one of my dreams. It said that it can help me become stronger,” Dracomon holds on the weapon shard that he made into a necklace. “You know I'm the eldest among my friends… and already has an Adult form. But, I still feel useless. Master Omegamon still treats me like I'm incapable to help him!”

“Oh um… really? I always thought Sir Omegamon is proud of you. Whenever he comes here, he always talks about you and how you're always an example to your friends,” Gladimon said as he was still going through the papers. 

“I know… but I'm still nothing compared to my Masters. I don't exactly remember why… but I just had this feeling that no matter what, I must surpass them before I can be proud of myself,” Dracomon replied. “I’m just the same as my friends. Being kept away in a castle, doing nothing but training… I wanted to prove that I can do more than just that. I want to be able to protect everyone,”

Veemon was taken by surprise by that statement. He always sees Dracomon as someone who's just too obedient or a no-fun guy, but sometimes laughs when Veemon cracks a joke for him. He might not want to admit it in a million year, but he's envious on how other knights sometimes use him as an example for him and his other younger knight friends. _Why?!_ Veemon always asked himself. The blue Digimon is strong enough to beat him and everyone in a sparring match. But not once Magnamon has said that Veemon is an example to others, just because Dracomon has an adult form and not him. No matter how hard Veemon worked, he never received the adult form nor the high praise he always wanted. 

Veemon always thinks Dracomon is always full of himself, that's why he distanced himself from others… but it turns out he shares the exact same insecurity as Veemon.

“That's a pretty noble reason… okay then… I can do that, but I won't promise it will be perfect…” Gladimon puts down the paper on a small table.

“That's fine by me,” Dracomon nodded. 

“Then, what do you want to name it?”

“...Ambrosius,”

Shocked, Gladimon stares right at Dracomon’s eyes, which did not twitch in the slightest. _Impossible…! There's no way that…_

“Ahem… Ambrosius… like the legendary lance of a Dragon Emperor?” Gladimon asked nervously. 

“Yes,”

Veemon is just as surprised, he swears he heard that name somewhere… but the answer inside his head is only showing a thick smoke. 

* * *

Out from the smithy, both Veemon and Dracomon walk out in somewhat menacing silence. Gladimon was genuinely surprised at how detailed Dracomon described that weapon in his sketch and it sounds pretty fishy that Dracomon is unfazed by everything until the end. It was also a bit surprising that Dracomon went all his way to vent his thoughts on Gladimon.

“Hey, Examon,” Veemon called out. 

“What is it, Vee?”

“Those things you said earlier… why are you so determined on getting stronger to ‘protect Master’?” Veemon asked. “They're strong on their own! Even fending off the Demon Lords! Getting full praise and attention from them is all I needed…”

“....”

“I mean, all our Masters care about is our training and getting stronger. They don't care about anything else,” Veemon ranted. “Telling us that someday, we will be protectors of Digital World… pah! They don't even show it on how it's done. That's why I just think if I can kick everyone’s ass then I'll be qualified in Master Magnamon’s eyes,”

Silence. In annoyance, Vee tugs at Dracomon’s wings, “Hey! Are you even listening?!”

“Say, Ulforce V-Dramon. Have you really thought about something else than becoming the strongest of our group?” Dracomon asked with another unfazed expression. 

“Huh…?! What.. uh.. I mean if I do that then Master Magnamon will…!!”

“Do you know why we’re actually born here in the first place?” 

“Because… Yggdrasil’s… aah! Why do I have to care about crap like that!” Veemon scratches his head with both hands. 

“... so you don't know anything yet,”

“Eh?”

“Never mind. Anyway, I'm sorry for the other night, I was wrong,”

Veemon winced, then puts his hands on his hips, “Finally you apologize! That's all I want to-!”

“... let's just head back to the training field,” Dracomon walks ahead of Veemon. 

“Wait, Examon! Examoooonnn! You were suddenly changing the topic! What do you mean by that!!” Veemon chases the older child and his hands are trying to grab those wings again. _That Examon… did I hit his head too hard this morning?!_

Veemon remembers Magnamon is stationed in Idavoll, just in case something happened and he decided to train the children except for Candmon and Kotemon. Duftmon insisted that Kotemon would be better training in the hands of his own caretaker, which wounds Magnamon’s pride a little and Candmon is still not allowed to go training due to his bruises from yesterday’s sparring. It's not like Veemon minded; he always prefers training with his best friend Hagurumon. As for Dracomon… out of grudge, Veemon hit the elder child’s head with a sparring sword while the two are practicing swordplay. There was no major injury, but now Veemon is concerned if there's actually one.

Dracomon who was just walking casually stopped for a moment, then turned his head to see Veemon who had been tailing him. His gaze is empty, it creeps down Veemon’s Digicore. 

“Er… did I say something wrong again…?” The younger Digimon was surprised to see this side of Dracomon. 

The turquoise dragon didn't reply, instead his gaze turned into a glare in a blink of an eye and Veemon was immediately struck with a shock. In those eyes, he can see a fragment… flashes… inside his mind…

* * *

_[———] turned his head to the left, the only scenery he could see is a beloved castle reduced to almost a ruin and lightning that kept flashing in the sky, so badly he wanted to protect what it’s left, but what could he do? He's crushed like a bug under the foot of a rampaging large red dragon, his eyes are glowing red, and he pointed the tip of his lance at [----]’s neck. On top of the red dragon’s head, a Digimon laughed and mocked, announcing their victory…_

_Now, now, shall we end this?_

_…_

_.._

_._

*CRACK!*

*CRACK!*

* * *

“AAAH...!” Veemon cries out and falls back, his breath grows heavier. “What… what the hell?!” _I saw something… I definitely saw something familiar! But… what was that…?!_

Dracomon blinks three times, then his gaze turns normal. He walks to Veemon and lend his hand, “Are you okay, Vee?”

Veemon refuses the hand by slapping it away, “Don't… don't ‘are you okay’ me!! As soon as you gave me that weird look, I… I!!” He still can't take his breath properly, his eyes are filled with confusion and fear. 

“What are you going on about? Master Magnamon is waiting. He’ll scold us if we don't return now,” as if he's ignoring what Veemon said before, Dracomon speaks casually. 

Veemon twisted his face in disbelief, then replied, “.... Tell him I need to use the bathroom,” the younger child stands up on his own and immediately turns away. 

Dracomon only nodded and the two children went separate ways. None can guess what is on both of their minds….

* * *

Time passes as the group spends time in Breidablik Temple, while Kotemon and Candmon seem to have an endless river of questions for ClavisAngemon. The higher angel seems to have a lot of knowledge in his head, at least surrounding the temple itself.

While flipping through a book borrowed from ClavisAngemon’s collection, Candmon asked, “Hey… hey! ClavisAngemon! Is it true that the very first structure of this temple was purely created with magic…!? That’s almost impossible! Unless…”

“It’s the truth! Not many Digimon can use magic, only angels, Sir Alphamon, sorcerer-type digimons, fallen angels, and demons have the privilege. But The Three Great Angels’ magics are one of the most powerful of all,” ClavisAngemon replied. “Candmon, you yourself can use a bit of magic right?” 

Upon being asked, Candmon points a finger to himself, surprised, “...! Um… my master said I can but I'm not too sure. I mean, I can summon a cutlass and incantate fire from thin air… it just flows to me naturally,” 

“Those are magic! Don't stress too much on it, even though your talent is a bit rare, magic isn't something odd in this world,” ClavisAngemon puts a hand on Candmon’s shoulder.

Kotemon cheerfully “You hear, Dynasmon? You're special! I wish I can use magic too….” 

“I-it's not that special!” flushed, Candmon countered. “So, ummm… what happened next, ClavisAngemon?”

“Want more story? Okay then! So, Lord Cherubimon uses the last of his power to summon giant concrete and pillars coated with barriers to protect angels from the _Nightmare Soldiers_ ,” he weighed the tone on that word as he said it, but Candmon tries to believe he just misheard it. “You all might already know but, that barrier helped us, the surviving angels to hide from their wrath. And at that time, one of the highest ranking angel, Valkyrimon vanished when we needed his power the most,”

“Valkyrimon…?” Kotemon tilts his head in confusion. “Who?”

“...Huh? They never told you?” ClavisAngemon is puzzled. 

“No, it’s the first time I’ve heard of the name,”

_That’s weird, didn’t all the knights supposed to know…?,_ ClavisAngemon rubs his chin. “I see… then I'll tell you. Before Dominimon, SlashAngemon, and me came in, Valkyrimon was the first servant of the Three Great Angels. However, during the first invasion of Nightmare Soldiers, he vanished from our sight for hundreds of years. We didn't know where he went until one day, Sir Imperialdramon found him… in where Yggdrasil is,” 

“Where Yggdrasil is…?” Candmon lifts his head. “Where exactly…?”

ClavisAngemon takes a deep breath to ensure that he’s doing the right thing, _They're guardian deities, they deserve to know._ But before he speaks…

_Crash!_

They heard the sound of a glass breaking. As soon as ClavisAngemon quickly turns his head at what made the noise, Candmon could've sworn he saw the angel’s lips twisted into an uncharacteristic frown in a glimpse. 

“I'm sorry! Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!” Lilimon exclaimed with both hands over her mouth. She had shattered the teacup all over the pure white marble floor. Upon seeing ClavisAngemon’s face, she quickly bends down, “I-I’ll clean this up! I'm very very sorry for breaking your possession, oh High Angel!”

After putting his teacup on the table, Meramon grabs Lilimon’s arm and warns her, “Hey! Don't touch those barehanded! You'll hurt your fingers,” 

“...It’s okay, Lilimon,” ClavisAngemon forced a smile. “The most important is, we must clean this up now so no one would injure their feet,”

Candmon and Kotemon only share an awkward glance. It’s obvious that they don't want to say anything that would probably make ClavisAngemon even more upset. 

The high Angel turned to Meramon, “You… Candmon’s caretaker. Come with me, I'll show you the way to get a mop,” 

Meramon gulped, but Lilimon soon interrupted, “I was the one who broke it! Please let me go instead of him,”

“You don't have to burden yourself. Just stay here to look out for the children,” ClavisAngemon replied. Though his answer is clearly suspicious to both caretakers, they have no choice but to nod at it. 

“You're okay with leaving the room…?” Kotemon called out. “Aren't you the guardian?”

“Only for a little while is okay! Just don't touch anything and don't move an inch from this place, alright?” ClavisAngemon waves his pointed finger of a hand without the ring as he hides that one behind his back. 

“Okaaay!” The children reply at the same time. 

Without more talking, ClavisAngemon grabs Meramon by the arm and the two left the room in an unusual hurry. 

* * *

ClavisAngemon took Meramon far enough from both the room and the crowded corridors. The flame man knows very well what his true intention is, ClavisAngemon has been waiting for the perfect moment to personally confront Meramon. But he just chose to go with the flow.

At one point, ClavisAngemon stopped his steps, then turned his back to face Meramon, with a completely different expression that he had when he was with the children. 

The two stopped making sound for a solid one minute, then ClavisAngemon started opening his mouth, “You. What are you doing… exactly?”

Meramon remained quiet. 

“Just so you know I don't take silence as an answer,” ClavisAngemon starts talking with an even menacing voice. “Tell me, what are you all planning next? Did you know Shakkoumon was gone yesterday?”

“...,”

“Really, are you planning anything?”

“.... I’m not. Nor do I have any idea about Shakkoumon,” Meramon finally replied. “What happened to that group is no longer my business,”

“Oh! Sadly, it is _now_ our business,” ClavisAngemon crosses his arms. “Tell me, Meramon… or should I say…?”

Meramon gritted his teeth. “....tch,”

“Angel Killer…?” Bluntly, the key angel stated. “Just so you know I don't hold grudges about the day you actually tried to kill me. But now, Breidablik and Noatun Temple lose one of their most important angels to a Nightmare Soldier. Don't hate me for keeping a close eyes on you,”

“I’m sorry for the loss, but my point still stands. I have nothing to do with Nightmare Soldiers anymore,” Meramon tries to defend his position, “I do not ask for your or anyone’s forgiveness, but please, at the very least, believe me!” 

“...Then tell us who could’ve done such things!” ClavisAngemon lashed out. “You were Nightmare Soldiers’ top general right?! You must be a fool if you don’t know any of your members!”

Meramon grips on his own fist even harder. As much as he really wanted to raise his voice, telling the angel to never mention such things again, he still needs to stay in his lane. “What… what was… the attack like…?” with a muttered rage, Meramon asked.

“Shakkoumon didn't see it coming,” like inspecting a criminal, ClavisAngemon circles around the flame man. “Fast. Swift. Merciless! Truly they were down with just one shot! An arrow? A bullet? Nobody can really tell the difference,” 

Meramon’s eyes widened in surprise, the flame around his body felt like it's put down, and he gasped, “.... It can't be… him…” 

“So? Anyone come up to mind?” ClavisAngemon tapped his key to the ground. “Quick, I don't have the time forever,”

“It’s… it's…--!!”

“Please leave Meramon alone!!” 

Meramon and ClavisAngemon turn their head to an interruption made by another presence behind the pillar. The figure comes out from his hiding, and while still holding on to the pillar, Candmon shows himself. 

“Candmon?! I told you to stay in the room..!” ClavisAngemon called out. 

“I-I’m sorry, I-I don't know what's going on, but… I see everyone… and ClavisAngemon are being mean to Meramon! Why?! Meramon did nothing wrong!” Candmon exclaimed. “He has taken care of me ever since I was little and he always…. always would take me to the palace’s library and look at books with me even though he doesn't know how to read..!! T-this must be some kind of mistake to think of him as a Nightmare Soldier! There must be another Meramon who's the real villain!”

ClavisAngemon only stays quiet, while Meramon lowers his head and grinds his teeth. It seems like Candmon only listened to a small piece of the conversation, and none has the heart to tell the child the full story. There's no way. Not even Meramon can do that. The two adults look at each other with the ‘we’ll continue this later’ looks.

The key angel approaches Candmon and bends down to his eye level. “.... We’re sorry, Candmon. Your masters… and us are having a bad time lately, that's why we're so hostile to anyone even resembling that ‘villain’,” he faked a smile. “And Meramon looks exactly the same with the villain that tried to destroy this temple once and take my life. It was a mistake on our part, again I hope you and Meramon can forgive me somehow,” he puts his hand over Candmon’s hand and holds it firmly. 

“ClavisAngemon…!” Candmon paused for a minute to swallow his doubt, then he said in a lower voice. “Then… Can Master and others find the real villain and prove Meramon is innocent…?”

The key angel smiled bitterly, “I’ll tell Duke that for sure,”

Hearing this, Meramon looks away and covers his mouth to try not to get too overwhelmed with his own conflicting emotions. 

_Candmon… no… Lord Dynasmon, I’m… sorry,_

“Now Candmon, can you please return to the gate room earlier than us?” ClavisAngemon pleaded. “We forgot to pick the mop,”

“Aah… S-sorry for not obeying you,” Candmon apologized. “I-I’m just… worried about Meramon,”

ClavisAngemon rubs his hand on Candmon’s shoulder, “You really are a nice child…” then the angel proceeds to stand up and turn his back on him.

Candmon can only lower his head over and even though his doubts are still unclear, he walks the opposite direction of his Master’s lover.

The same menace shortly returned after Candmon left. If ClavisAngemon has visible eyes behind the visor, he would be glaring down Meramon’s very soul. 

“You didn’t tell him?” Meramon asked. “A surprise you don’t run me through the mud in front of him,”

“Candmon is still a mere child,” ClavisAngemon simply answered. “And I don’t want to risk letting ‘him’ know yet,”

“‘Him’...?” Meramon squinted one of his eyes.

“Pardon. It’s nobody you should be concerned about yet,” ClavisAngemon replied, and then turned his face directly to Meramon’s eyes. “Then? We were interrupted so I didn’t get to hear a name. Who could be the one that killed Shakkoumon?”

Meramon rubs his lips together, before saying a name out loud. “I might be wrong but...Ravmon, possibly,” 

“Rav...mon?” ClavisAngemon winced. “Don’t tell me…!”

“Right. Ravmon, he was one of the most vile, cruel, and deadly in our ranks. He kills without anyone knowing what hits them,” Meramon stated. “Even when I was one of the best back then, I was scared of him. If that’s who the knights are facing on, tell them to be careful. A Royal Knight can best him in combat alone, but they can be really vulnerable if they let their guard down,”

“...You sure know a lot,” ClavisAngemon mumbled. “But can I trust you?”

“Feel free to trust me, feel free not to,” Meramon replied. “...Is it okay to grab a mop now? Candmon might be worried now,”

ClavisAngemon lowered his head and clicked his tongue.

_Duke, we definitely need to talk tonight…. and… most importantly, why does this have to happen now?! As if the tragedy 15 and 10 years ago wasn’t enough!_

ClavisAngemon walks away from Meramon, as if he’s letting the flame man get the mop all by himself, tapping his large key down and completely deep in a thought that is beyond his consciousness.

_But… something bugged me more about this… Ravmon. Isn’t he rumored to be..._

* * *

“Excuse me,” 

Lotusmon paused, putting a long pipe in her mouth to look at the direction the voice called her and immediately lowered her legs from the desk to pay respect. “Good day, Sir Duftmon!”

“Good day, Lotusmon,” the said leopard knight greeted.

“My, my! What’s this? Sir Duftmon finally gets out from the library without being asked!” Lotusmon teased. 

Duftmon rolled his eyes in and countered. “Oh give it a rest. I’m only here to check on you and… some other things,”

“My work? Or perhaps…!”

“Your work. Now done with it! How’s things going with the searching?”

“Aw… you rejected me already….! How cruel,” Lotusmon laughed pleasantly and finally answered when she saw Duftmon’s frown. “Naw naw, don’t get too worked up, it was a jest! Anyway, it has been just one day, but they work fast! They still don’t know who could be the culprit, but I do have good information!”

Duftmon sighed in relief, “Really? Lay it on me,”

“Apparently, some spies from Versandi heard rumors about seeing a very large shadow and ominous black clouds soaring above the edge of Folder Continent sometimes,” Lotusmon looks over a large piece of paper. “They don’t know what kind of Digimon it was… some said it’s a ghost data of Belphemon and some said, it’s a whole different Digimon,”

Duftmon shot his eyes open, “Belphemon?!” 

“Yes,” Lotusmon frowned. “I know he was killed during Ragnarok… but to think his soul would be revived in span of fifteen years… normally it would take hundreds,”

“There’s no way Belphemon is revived! It’s just ghost data,” Duftmon muttered. “They are the embodiment of a Digimon’s soul, they normally should be trapped inside the Digimon they were reborn as and would eventually vanish… unless… Lotusmon! Did your spies see anything related to Nightmare Soldiers?!”

“That’s the thing… there could be signs but no proof to indicate they’ve made another move… like the one happened in Hel Temple,” Lotusmon scratches her chin. “There’s a possibility some escaped after the First Awakening, but not too sure how they would help their friends escape the Dark Area. Aaah… how troublesome. I just want a bubble bath right now,”

“... There should be one. Definitely,” Duftmon grips on the quill blade he carries. “And one more thing. Lotusmon, you’re from Alfheim Terminal, right?”

“Yes? What about it?” Lotusmon spun her chair to him. 

“Do you know a village… called Nature Spirit? Shurimon told me the culprit possibly hailed from that place, but no matter how much I searched into it, that village didn’t show up in any kind of maps,”

“Shurimon knows about the silver quill?!” Lotusmon gasped in surprise, which gives Duftmon the same reaction.

“Didn’t you tell him about it?” Duftmon raised one of his eyelids. 

“Umm… I probably… forgot, but… that’s not important! And yes, I’ve heard of Nature Spirit before,” Lotusmon nodded. “Many of my spies were from there! Nature Spirit was truly a place filled with gifted Digimons… but alas, that place was destroyed completely,”

“.... Huh…?!”

“Nobody really knows how, but in one night, almost everyone was massacred and all the houses and crops were burned down to the ground,” Lotusmon said with another sad sigh. “I sadly don’t know about the details much other than that. You can ask Shurimon or your cute little gardener for more though!”

“Cute… little gardener…” Duftmon’s eye twitched in irritation towards Lotusmon and embarrassment to himself. “I told you she’s not--!”

“Heheheh, another jest, good sir!” Lotusmon teased. “But, don’t worry! Our search has only just begun. Give us at least three days to find out who the culprit is,”

Duftmon huffed and tried to put his irritation aside, “Good. The sooner, the better. Before they can kill another important angel or soldiers,”

  
  


* * *

It's hot. Versandi Terminal is always said to be dry and barely rains, even in the most humid areas and it seems like what they said is true. Gankoomon wipes the sweat off his forehead as he looks around the edge of Versandi Terminal, at the same time as Folder Continent itself for any sign of dark energy. He even tasked his _Hinukamuy_ to do the searching on his own too.

“Aaarrgh! It’s been two hours and still have nothing,” Gankoomon stretches his arms. “Those Nightmare Soldiers… of all places why are they going for Blitum? It's not like this place has any history with the Royal Knights or any of the angels,” he complains to himself.

“Maybe it's because that very reason they chose this place,” Omegamon barges in. 

“Oh, Omegamon! Why are you here?” Gankoomon waves his hand a little.

“That Justimon guy called me over to ask a few things. But then, I decided to just help you looking for any signs of dark energy,” Omegamon shrugged. “I left the tent to Dukemon,”

“What did he ask?” Gankoomon raises his interest on the topic.

“It was… something pretty odd. Nothing to do with the mission,” Omegamon replied. “Asking if I've seen someone with a sun-shaped sibling mark the same as his,” 

Gankoomon nodded, “Hmmm… sun-shaped…. huh… I think I...”

“Do you have any idea, Gankoomon?”

“... Nope. Probably just one of my imaginations,” the redhead sighed. “I should call back _Hinukamuy_ ,”

Far in front of them, TigerVespamon called out, “Sir Gankoomon! Sir Omegamon! The BAN-TYOs found something near the seaside cliff! Come quickly!” 

Oddly, at the very same time, Gankoomon’s _Hinukamuy_ returns to him with a very hostile growling, trying to tell that it definitely saw something wrong. Gankoomon pats its nose and asks, “ _Hinukamuy_! I was gonna pick ya up! What’s odd?”

The dragon spirit only growls in response, which Gankoomon then winces and frowns. “Omegamon! We hafta’ follow where TigerVespamon go,”

“Huh?! What did it say?”

“It sensed a very dangerous presence over there! Quick! TIgerVespamon, lead the way,” Gankoomon hurriedly runs past Omegamon. 

“Yes sir!” TigerVespamon extended his wings and flies at the pace where the two knights can catch up. 

As predicted by _Hinukamuy_ , a loud roaring can be heard when the three finally reach the said location. Two of the BAN-TYOs, BanchoStingmon and BanchoLeomon dashed towards them, with their breaths almost taken away from them.

“BAN-TYOs?!” surprised, Gankoomon approaches them and tries to catch BanchoLeomon who almost collapsed. “Hey, are you okay?! What happened?!”

“Urgh… that … Leviamon monster again…” BanchoLeomon panted, clutching the gash on his hip. “... it… it knows that we seek help from the Royal Knights…”

“ _Aniki_ ! _Aniki_ !!!! It's totally going to go after our town again! Why are you telling me to run, _Aniki_?!” BanchoStingmon protested and pointed his stinger at the direction of the roar. “I could've..!!”

“SILENCE, BANCHOSTINGMON!!!! THE TURF NEEDS YOU!!!” BanchoLeomon yelled at his underling’s face. “DON’T YOU RECKLESSLY PUT YOUR LIFE IN THE FRONT FOR ME!! UNDERSTAND?!”

“ _Aniki_ …” BanchoStingmon startled. “But…!”

He soon was cut short by a giant shadow crawling towards them… it unhinged its jaws at the size of an entire continent and growled loudly. 

“WAAAAAAAAAAUGH! IT’S THAT SCREAM! THAT MONSTER!” TigerVespamon froze to scream out loud. The wasp Digimon falls down his knees and hold his head in pure terror. “AAAHHHH!! NO! DON’T… DON’T COME ANY CLOSER!!” He screamed as if that's the only attack he can make.

“TigerVespamon!” Gankoomon grabs his shoulder. “Where are your squadrons?! Call ‘em!”

Finally snapping out of his panic, the wasp Digimon gasped. “I… I don't know. I told them to…Aaah!!” he quickly lifts his arm to turn on the communication device wrapped on it. “GRADEMON!! YOU HEAR ME?? GRADEMON!! THE DEMON LORD IS HERE!! PULL EVERYONE BACK THIS INSTANT!!” He desperately presses the button, but the holographic screen only shows statistics. “GRADEMON!! THAT’S AN ORDER!! GRADEMON???”

No answer, TigerVespamon slammed his hand on the ground and panting again, “No… no no no no no no!! NO!!” With the last ‘no’, TigerVespamon drags his claws along the dirt. 

BanchoStingmon and BanchoLeomon only look at the General with a pitying and funny look. 

“Oi, TigerVespamon! Get a hold of yourself!” Gankoomon shakes the wasp Digimon’s shoulder, but the roar and the figure only approaches closer, making the situation even more uncontrollable. 

The terrifying shadow finally shows it's true form. A giant crocodilian Digimon with rough red scales and blue fin. The Digimon’s tail is split in two, and it's jaws are filled with a set of sharp teeth. 

If Omegamon still has his Greymon moth, he would open it wide, instead his eyes are showing how shocked he is. “No… it can't be…”

“Le… Leviamon…” Gankoomon and the others can only look in pure surprise.

“Why… he's supposed to be locked up inside Hel Temple!!” Omegamon steps forward and tries to shield the Digimons behind him. “Why on… Yggdrasil’s name is he here?!”

Leviamon roared and slammed his feet on the ground, “I HAVE…. AWAKENED…! TO KILL YOU… ROYAL KNIGHTS….! OH I AM SO ENVIOUS… SO ENVIOUS OF HOW MUCH DIGITAL WORLD LOVES YOU… OOOHHA… HA… HA … HAHA…!!” The giant Digimon laughed in a somewhat distorted voice. 

“BanchoStingmon! Go take your boss and TigerVespamon away from here!! Gankoomon and I will handle this monster somehow,” Omegamon pulled out his _Grey Sword_ and readied his stance. 

Sparing the arguments he wanted to spout out, BanchoStingmon quickly grabs BanchoLeomon and TigerVespamon to put their arms over his shoulders and immediately dashed off from the place.

Gankoomon stands up and dusts off his shoulder. “Leviamon….” he gritted his teeth until it makes sounds and cracks his knuckles. “You will pay for that day…!”

“Gankoomon, let's go!” 

“Yes!”

The two knights jump off as Leviamon let's out a roar and shakes down the earth. 

“ _Grey Sword_!!” 

Omegamon swings his blade down Leviamon’s jaw in a flash. In an instant, Leviamon’s piercing roar of intimidation turns into anguish as his jaw… is torn… in an odd way….!

Omegamon and Gankoomon can truly see something like a fabric material being torn off instead of bits of red datas spraying from his wound. Leviamon writhed in ‘pain’ and swung his tail in many directions. The sight was way too odd for any wounded Digimon. 

“What… what the hell…?!” Gankoomon yelled as he landed on the ground to avoid the tail swinging, and jumped again when it was about to hit him. “It’s like… this thing is not made of--!!”

“Watch out!!”

When the tail was about to swing at Gankoomon’s direction, Omegamon bolted with his blade ready and sliced it at the nick of time. But again, the tail falls off like when a stuffed doll has its limbs removed by force, but without the cotton. No sprays of red data, nor disappearing parts. Not to mention this Leviamon didn’t retaliate one bit.

Gankoomon catches the detached tail and quickly runs his hand through it. “Omegamon… hey… I think… I think this ain’t a real Leviamon,”

“What?!” Though still steady, Omegamon looks at the piece of tail. Upon even his slight examination, Omegamon widened his eyes in surprise. “Oh my…”

‘Leviamon’ roared again, but this time, it seems like they can hear panic in his voice. “RRROOOAAARRR…. DAMN… DAMN…. YOU!!! ROYAL…. KNIGHTS!!!! YOU’LL… PAY!!!” 

Immediately, Gankoomon dropped that tail and bolted to Leviamon, and with the last step, he made a large thump on the ground, and _Hinukamuy_ ’s gold aura surrounding him.

“YOU DEFECT THIS ATTACK FIFTEEN YEARS AGO!! LET’S SEE IF ‘YOU’ CAN DO IT NOW!” The white coated Digimon shouted and jumped, and ready to land on the Digimon by his feet. “LET’S GO, HINUKAMUUUUYYY!!!” 

Taken by surprise, ‘Leviamon’ had no time to dodge, Gankoomon’s feet landed on his back, creating a massive tremor around them.

_“Jishin_!”

The ground cracks as ‘Leviamon’ screamed in anguish, but soon, some more of the red and blue clothings came off. Gankoomon grinned and _Hinukamuy_ raised its hands to summon lightning from the sky. 

“ _Kaminari!!”_ Gankoomon shouted and _Hinukamuy_ swung down its arm and struck the demon lord with a loud sound. Omegamon flew back to avoid the impact. More of the demon lord’s fabric body is torn, and Omegamon starts to see a much, much smaller figure inside it.

“What… digimon… is that...!?” the white knight muttered.

Not enough, Gankoomon and _Hinukamuy_ flew down, the dragon spirit opens its mouth wide and created a fireball from within’. 

“ _Kaji_ !!!” Gankoomon shouted again as _Hinukamuy_ shot the giant fireball at Leviamon’s direction without mercy. 

‘Leviamon’ exploded from the impact, but instead of being shattered into million pieces of datas, Omegamon can only be found… burned pieces of fabrics. The small figure flew out from the ashes into the air, where Gankoomon can prepare the last attack.

Omegamon squinted, “... A Tailmon?! What in the name of…?! Gankoomon! Hold!” 

“There you are, rat!” ignoring Omegaon’s words, Gankoomon grins widely, his fist starts to be covered in strong gold color, so is _Hinukamuy._ Among the explosions, Gankoomon throws himself to the sky, without even looking at the small figure’s face, Gankoomon screamed the last of his spell to make the move complete, “ _OYAAAAAAAAAJIIIIIIII_!!!” however… when he throws his last punch…. 

_CHOUOU-MARU_

As Gankoomon faintly hears the spell, he sees a thread of purple line… that he soon realizes… it was a blade that slashes over… his body… Gankoomon only notices it hits him when he sees the spraying red bits of data… was his own…

The golden glow immediately disappeared from Gankoomon’s hand and _Hinukamuy_ withdrew itself into his body. However… the white coated knight can see the small digimon being carried over… by a larger digimon… probably a little shorter than him. The digimon has one silver wing and one larger black wing… it also wears a red mask… and in its hand, they hold the very same shining silver sword embedded in purple aura that slashed his chest. 

Gankoomon wanted to reach the digimon so he could… punch him in the face!! But his vision… slowly… slowly fading away… he couldn’t even hear the yelling of his friend from below.

“GANKOOOMOOOOONNNN!!!!!”


	15. Chapter 12: Nightmare Soldiers

_Flap flap_

_As soon as Mephismon heard the familiar wings and a pair of feet setting to the ground, he turned and saw two Digimons: Ravmon, and he carried an unconscious Betsumon covered in wounds by grabbing his tail._

_“Ravmon. Welcome back,” Mephismon greeted, but the silver winged raven did not give out a reply, instead, he dropped Betsumon to the ground rather roughly._

_Betsumon quickly shot his eyes open, but before he could complain, he could feel… a sudden dull pain on his back._

_“USELESS RAT! USELESS! USELESS LITTLE TYUUMON!! DIDN’T MEPHISMON TOLD YOU TO STAY STILL??!?!” Ravmon pounced his foot onto a poor wounded figure endlessly. “NOW THE KNIGHTS PROBABLY KNOWS WHERE WE’RE HIDING…!! AND HOW THAT LEVIAMON IS JUST MERE GIANT COSTUME!!”_

_“Eeeyaugh! Ouch! Ouch! I give up!” Betsumon yelled while he tried to shield himself from the blow. “I was only scaring them!! They were dangerously close to our island. I had no idea that they'd fi—OWW!!”_

_“SILENCE!! Did I ask for your opinion… rat?!”_

_“First of all I'm not a rat… I'm a—AIIEEEGH!!!” Betsumon’s talk is cut short by another hard kick._

_“I SAID SILENCE!!!”_

_“Ravmon, stop,” Mephismon halted the angry raven before he could make another blow. “They're gonna find our hiding here sooner or later. What got you so flustered?”_

_“Yeah, what's your problem? You came for my aid anyway. I only want to slow them down, so Mephismon can finish something!” Though he's wobbling, Betsumon stands up. “But hey, thank you for taking out Gankoomon and that Grademon somehow!”_

_“Gankoomon is still alive,” Ravmon shook his head. “You know I have my hand occupied somewhere else!! Ugh…”_

_“What is wrong with that? You can just kill him again! Easy as A-B-C for you!” Betsumon spat out some blood from his mouth and grinned._

_“No it's not!! They're already starting to go after me! Taking him out for the second time will just make it worse!!” Ravmon lashed out._

_“Now, now, isn't it good?” Mephismon chuckled, while still gaining his composure, he came closer to Ravmon. “Aren't you a good distraction and sacrifice…?”_

_“Ukh…!! No… I still have something to do!! I don't want to die yet!” Despite being angry, Ravmon shivered and froze in presence of Mephismon being too close to him. “Not until… I…!!”_

_“Hihihi… ehehehehe… Oh Ravmon… revenge always fuels your soul to become stronger…” Mephismon grinned eerily. “But it's okay… that's why Lord Lucemon liked you so much… and thanks to all your effort…” Mephismon lifts his hand and snaps his fingers._

_“Kuh…! Is that…!”_

_“Oooh you're…. finished…. already, Mephismon?” Betsumon lifted his eyebrows, and grins through his aching body._

_Mephismon’s hand is covered by a pitch black cloud… and soon an orb appears on the palm of his hand. The orb has a certain magic circle drawn on top of him._

_“Not yet… it's not fully done…” Mephismon grabs the orb firmly. “Now, Ravmon… I have a plan for you… and the others,” as Mephismon snaps his fingers on his other hand, two figures reveal themselves from the darkness…_

_Let us play with them some more… shall we?_

* * *

A week has passed since that incident in Blitum City. The Order is in large uproar, they couldn’t believe that the Leviamon who attacked the city were a mere fake costume. Some kind of expected it, but some are confused how an artificial Digimon can cause such destruction to an entire town? Duftmon theorized that the destruction was not caused by the fake Leviamon, but by another Digimon who aided it. But then again, when the Royal Knights were about to take a sample from the fabric, the evidence disappeared like a mist. The only new information that they can give is that Omegamon saw some kind of Tailmon-like digimon flew out from the fake Leviamon. 

Gankoomon survived his wounds miraculously, but he needs several days to recover from it. When he was awake, he told the others that he saw a bird-humanoid digimon with a silver wing slashed his torso, but thanks to the armor, the blade didn’t reach his digicore. Even though Gankoomon couldn’t recognize what digimon is, somebody else did. 

ClavisAngemon, he told HolyAngemon, then HolyAngemon told the Order that according to guesses from Meramon, a digimon called Ravmon could be the culprit of these chain of events. Even the spies who Lotusmon sent out to investigate the silver blade quill said the very same name.

But, something is even more odd.

“Shurimon, are you telling me this Ravmon is… rumored to be dead?!” Duftmon stands up while slamming the meeting table. 

The said ninja lowered his head and said, “Yes, milord. I believe someone from the Order killed him,”

“This makes no sense!” Magnamon frowned. “Let’s assume Ravmon died, and was reborn as a new digimon. But in the span of fifteen years… shouldn’t he be at least at adult form?! For a digimon to become an ultimate, it usually took them more than that…!”

“Peace, Magnamon. It was only a rumor,” Alphamon raises his hand to the side. “Nightmare Soldiers can and will use any means to revive their strongest. They have demons who could use magic to revive anyone right to their ultimate form… probably or they have more than one Ravmon. But again, we are not sure”

“But, now, not only Shakkoumon… we still heard no news from Grademon….. EVEN Gankoomon is a victim now! We need to act fast!” Magnamon argued. “We can’t afford losing anyone anymore!”

“Hey, quit acting like I’m dead!” Gankoomon exclaimed from right across the golden knight. He wears thick bandage wrappings across his chest, though he’s not supposed to be at the meeting, the white coated knight insisted. “Well… the cut does hurt like dicks, but my pride is even more wounded! I agree with Magnamon, we gotta catch these criminals as soon as we can!”

“And get yourself actually killed? No thanks,” Duftmon sneered. “Have you learned your lesson? Nightmare Soldiers sometimes can outsmart us. We need to locate where they’re operating now and find out what they’re actually doing first!”

“Duftmon is right. We can’t be reckless,” Omegamon nodded. “But, I noticed something from the fake Leviamon. It looks like it’s trying to… prevent us from going to the seaside cliff rather than full ambush,”

“About that, I’m about to send out Gaioumon’s underlings tomorrow morning to look at it,” Alphamon added.

“....” Shurimon only stares down at the floor in silence. “...Be careful, Lord Alphamon…” he finally said out loud. 

All the knight’s eyes are darting at Shurimon, who surprisingly speaks in a different and louder tone than before. 

“Nightmare Soldiers has only one Ravmon. And he was the most feared even in my village, after all, he was the one who burned it down to the ground,” The ninja stands up so he can be seen by all of them. “...And he was my teacher when I was younger too,”

Looking a little surprised, Alphamon then asked, “Is that so? Please tell us more,”

“Ravmon is even swifter than me, as you can see, he can outspeed even Lord Sleipmon. He always kills without any sound or showing himself off. The only thing you need to know if he's there is when you feel… a piercing gaze or silence….” Shurimon closes his eyes as they can see the dread in his limited expression. “I don't know what corrupted his heart to become a Nightmare Soldier…! And as for now, I don't know where he could be hiding… but one thing. I can give you an idea,”

Duftmon rests his chin on his hand, eyes seemingly keen observing Kotemon’s caretaker.

“Teacher… I mean Ravmon… he likes being hidden in the darkness and quiet places. Possibly a place… in the Folder Continent where almost no Digimon populated the area…” Shurimon stated, his eyes are squinting with hidden hatred inside. “That’s all… information I can provide. Lilimon and I knew him the best, but please do not wrap her up to this,” after he talks, the ninja backs to his kneeling position.

“Interesting, your input is much appreciated… you’re dismissed, Shurimon,” Duftmon ordered.

“Eh?” surprised, Shurimon lifts his head. 

“You heard me. You can leave now, leave the rest of the plan to us,” Duftmon waves his hand. “Shoo,”

“Duftmon! Are you just going to kick him out like that?” Sleipmon called out. “This might be personal to Shurimon! Can you just let him participate at least?”

“No. I only asked him to provide some more information, since this enemy is familiar to him,” Duftmon crosses his arms. 

“Shurimon has given us enough,” Alphamon nodded in agreement with Duftmon. “Sleipmon, don't forget that our meeting is not open to anyone but us or the Generals. Even though he's been here for years,”

Sleipmon sighed and quietly said ‘yes’. Gankoomon who's beside him frowned and thought, _Maybe I should've stayed in bed…_

Shurimon bowed with respect and said, “Then… good luck on your mission. I'll be there anytime if you need me,”

As the ninja vanished, Duftmon temporarily can hear Shurimon clicking his tongue. But, it's useless to point it out. 

The knight then proceeds with this meeting. Many agreements and disagreements are being thrown at each other. But, is it the children’s business?

Probably not. But some of the adult’s talking unintentionally reached the children. They’re wondering and at the same time mildly concerned, will the evils that were told in their studies and fairytales actually come back to life. 

* * *

Meramon never sleeps inside a room. It was always somewhere on the rooftop of the resting tower for the children and the castle inhabitants that is right connected with the main palace, where the knights’ bedroom scattered across it. The rooftop is cone shaped, but oddly, it was balanced enough so that someone like Meramon can lie down there and enjoy the view up from beyond the outer wall. Once he tried to sleep in a bed, but he was unable to due to being way too soft for his liking, the other caretakers thought it’s weird, but for Meramon, who never knew what bed felt like only shrugged it off. He even joked about being more comfortable sleeping in the underground prison… but soon he realized it was such a bad joke of himself. 

That’s right, the palace’s prison. A fitting resting place for a criminal like him. The Royal Knights barely used that place, it’s always empty since whoever criminal they dealt with, usually they’re transferred to Asgard’s prison city; Loki. The only time they’ll use it is to hold down someone or something that might be related to Nightmare Soldiers or something worse.

“...The prison… huh,” as Meramon enjoys the chilling night breeze and bathes in the night’s light, his mind starts to wonder more… 

Ah, the prison. He had been there once. During the war, at the sudden turn of events, Meramon surrendered himself to the Royal Knights, however, nobody believed him at that time, so he was thrown into prison for the time being under supervision of one of the trusted generals. And then, after the whole ordeal was over, Meramon… who was at that time a very powerful ultimate digimon turned himself to the Breidablik Temple. He asked Father HolyAngemon to give him a chance to atone for all the sins he has done. The angels were in uproar, _he destroyed the temple! Only death and eternal damnation are his only atonement!_ Meramon could understand why they were so vengeful and enraged. 

But, Father HolyAngemon was very merciful and kind, he forgave Meramon’s tremendous sin in a single stroke on his face. But, as a proof of his atonement, Meramon was reduced to his adult form, which is his current one and he was tasked with becoming the caretaker of one of the knight children Yggdrasil blessed them with. The child was none other than Candmon. Usually, being reduced from a strong soldier to a babysitter is a humiliating position, but, Meramon accepted this job wholeheartedly… because…

“Me….Meraaaamooooonnn…!!!” 

Meramon snapped out of his doze immediately and looked down. He is surprised to see Candmon desperately tries to climb up from the attic to the rooftop. Regardless, the flame man helped him get out from the attic’s window and closes it once Candmon manages to get himself seated on

“Hoh, Candmon?! It’s late, I thought you went to sleep!” Meramon exclaimed. “Be careful, sit properly or you’ll slip down. It’s quite high up here,”

Once Candmon looks down out of curiosity, he lets out an “Eek!” and clings onto Meramon’s arm. “D-d-d-don’t ever l-l-let me go…!!!”

“Hahah, if I did, Sir Dukemon would kill me ten thousand times, or more,” Meramon laughed and carried Candmon and let him glued himself on Meramon’s arm. “Don’t look down, look at the front. The view’s nice,”

Candmon slo-owly averted his gaze as Meramon instructed and immediately, he could see the whole view of the area. He can see fog covering the right pathway… and Heilagr Temple on the left part. He also sees the dark blue sky covered in pixely glitters they usually called stars. The red moon can also be seen, it is the brightest light for the nights in Digital World. 

“Waaaah…. It’s beautiful…” he commented in a lower voice. 

  


“Right? This is why I like sleeping here,” Meramon sighed in admiration, despite having to see this scene almost everyday. “The fog over there is covering Sancti capital. The pathway is always covered in thick fog during the night, so nobody suspicious can ever enter this territory,”

“...Even Yggdrasil knows how to protect this place…” Candmon said in a voice almost like a whisper. 

“So, Candmon? What brings you here?” Meramon turned his head to Candmon. 

“I… couldn’t sleep even if I wanted to,” Candmon hung his head. “What ClavisAngemon and… other angels said to you… made me lose sleep for a week,”

“Oh…” Meramon grimaced for a bit, before smiling again for Candmon’s sake. “Don’t worry. It’s all fine now,” 

“Hey, Meramon. Are you… really a criminal…?” Candmon asked. “Were you the evil ClavisAngemon mentioned? Not true right…? There must be a mistake...”

Meramon sighed, then he takes a deep breath to say, “....Yes, he’s right. I was once an enemy to the Order, I commited really great sins from birth. How Father HolyAngemon forgave me is beyond my comprehension,” 

Candmon shot his eyes open, his expression seems like it’s a mixture of disappointment and surprise. 

“Hey, it doesn’t matter now. I have moved on from it completely, remembering, yes, occasionally. However, I enjoy the life I have now, thanks to you,” Meramon tries to confess, but at the same time, erasing Candmon off his worries. “You don’t have to lose sleep over me. I’m fine, the sneers doesn’t affect me too much as it used to,”

“But… Meramon… you’re very nice and kind to me… I don’t want to see you being insulted by everyone,” Candmon shakes his head slowly.

Meramon can only be silent and rubs Candmon’s back. “It’s fine… you don’t have to fight for me twice…” then, he smiled, it’s a sad kind of smile. “Just seeing you accepting me is all I ever needed, Candmon,”

* * *

“... So that’s how Meramon became Candmon’s caretaker,” ClavisAngemon spoke in a low voice. “You never said anything about this, Duke,”

Dukemon rubs his forehead and groans a little, “Yes, I have reasons, my love. I… I don’t want you to be so hostile over and made me reject him early,” he leans back on his seat and ignores a whole cup of tea that starts getting cold.

“Either way, I still can’t accept it!” ClavisAngemon protested. “A Holy Knight… being in the hand of someone who was a Nightmare Soldier! As an angel, I have the right to object, it’s our natural enemy!” as if he’s letting out his pent up rage, he slams the table.

“He _was_ ,” Dukemon wraps his arms around ClavisAngemon’s back, trying to calm him down. “And it was under Father HolyAngemon and Alphamon’s agreement to make him Dynasmon’s caretaker as one act of atonement. Did you forget?”

“I was not there when the agreement happened, or why should I be?” ClavisAngemon muttered grumpily. “Anyway, even then, I still can’t fully accept Meramon! I… I have this feeling that the more he’s around Candmon, the more he’s exposed to dangers…!”

“It’s just your and the angels’ groundless fears. Father HolyAngemon knew this, so, he disabled Meramon’s original ultimate form as another act of atonement, you have nothing to worry about,” 

“That’s not what I mean… aah you wouldn’t understand even if I explain,” ClavisAngemon sighed in defeat. 

“I understand that the angels are still in grief over Shakkoumon… and the event 15 years ago. But, please trust my judgement when I trust that child to Meramon,” while still having his hand over ClavisAngemon’s shoulder, one hand that has the ring holds the angel’s hand who has the similar. “I know what I’m doing, even if something happens, I’ll take the responsibility,”

“.... You always said something like that, it makes me worry sometimes,”

“Hey, Dynasmon has been my responsibility ever since he was born. You don’t need to sweat it,” Dukemon lets out a small laugh.

“No, it’s your promise that you can take any responsibilities, even if it’s heavy on your own I’m worried about,” ClavisAngemon replied with a frown. “If things really didn’t go your way… and possibly threaten Candmon’s life… will you even accept that responsibility?”

“Yes. We, Royal Knights must always be prepared for anything,” Dukemon squinted. “I’ll even be prepared if I must give my life for his sake, that’s one of my responsibilities as his teacher and... parental figure,”

“Parental figure, huh. It was never mentioned in your knights’ so-called methods of teaching… so,” his mood softens as Dukemon starts talking more in a less argumentative voice, ClavisAngemon slowly holds his lover’s fingers.

“I… I think you know yourself, it is my secret that I consider him not only as my student, but also my own child. It just… really feels pleasant to watch him grow and telling him so many things he didn’t know about,” 

“...Then can I consider him my child too? It’s like we’re a… normal family! That’s why, let me feel responsible about him,” ClavisAngemon half teasing his lover but also means his words in the other half.

Dukemon’s face grows a little flushed. “Well, didn’t you two just met twice?”

ClavisAngemon laughed and leaned his head towards Dukemon’s shoulder. “Did you forget? When he was very little, you brought him here once or… twice. I called him ‘Little Dynasmon’ and played with him. You didn’t bring his toys, so he keeps playing with my key and plays hide and seek in your cape or my wings,”

“Oh! You’re right, it happened twice before the guards got suspicious,” 

“I can’t blame Candmon for forgetting since he was so young, but come on, you couldn’t have forgotten!” ClavisAngemon gently nudged his lover with his elbow. 

“Heh, sincerest apology, my dear. A lot has happened lately,” Dukemon lowers his mask enough to be able to kiss his lover’s head, then putting it back on. 

“I know. That’s why we haven’t met again for a week…” ClavisAngemon replied. “I missed you very much, but instead, I greeted you with hostility. I’m sorry,” 

“Cease the worries, I understand the angel’s position,” Dukemon slowly lowers his head to be on level with his lover’s. “And, if it’s not too much of a trouble, may I stay here for the night? It’s way too late for me to return to the palace,” 

“No need to ask. I’ll stay up to renew the spell for the gate, so you can go sleep first,” ClavisAngemon answered while nuzzling his forehead onto Dukemon’s. “You have to wake up early tomorrow after all,”

* * *

Amidst the dimly lit palace’s grand hall, instead of usually crawling on the ceiling like a Dokugumon, Shurimon simply walks around there because his sibling, Lilimon is with him. Both stopped to stare at a large marble statue of Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode, Lilimon rambled about how beautiful the statue is carved, but Shurimon’s mind is somewhere else, staring blankly at the statue.

Lilimon realizes this soon and she stops her ramblings, “Is the meeting this afternoon bothering you?” she asked, putting both of her hands on her back.

“Probably,” Shurimon replied shortly.

Lilimon leans close on her sibling and takes his shuriken hand on her smaller one. “It's gonna be alright. If they ever caught him, you can personally request them to talk to him yourself,”

“....Hm,” though his eyes aren’t exactly looking at her, his nods are enough as an answer.

“I… I’ll even help if I can. I know I’m not much of a fighter, but I know… some about Ravmon,” Lilimon placed her hand over his own. “Leave Kotemon to me for a while, you can request Lotusmon to send you away like how it used to be,”

Shurimon’s eyes grimaced, “Lilimon… please stay away from this matter,” he finally said.

“Eh?”

“Like you said, you’re not a fighter. I don’t want you to get caught up too much and… he…” the ninja realizes he probably said too much and quickly shuts his mouth. “...You’re all I have left,”

“But, I'm at a perfect level! I can fight when I have to…!”

“Level does not exactly measure a Digimon’s strength,” Shurimon argued. “You're never the one to fight, Lilimon. Being the Order’s spy… or soldiers, you require more than your boldness…!”

“All I’m gonna do is just providing useful information,” Lilimon’s hand reaches for Shurimon’s face to calm him down. “I’m not going anywhere, if you think I’ll be the safest here,”

“Lilimon…” 

“Don’t worry about a thing! Plus, Papa told us that we must watch each other’s backs right?” Lilimon smiled.

“....Yes, you’re right,” Shurimon closes his eyes. 

“That’s why, let me help a little… okay?” 

Though Shurimon only nodded it was an unsure one. His mind instead is flooded with more thought. _Ah… Lilimon. I just don't want to wrap you up… in this little vengeance of mine_

_Paildramon… no, Papa..._

_I will definitely catch them_

_And keep Lilimon safe too_

“Now, let’s get some sleep! We'll talk about deploying you to the Royal Knights tomorrow,” Lilimon rubs Shurimon’s shoulder.

“That shouldn't be necessary,” Shurimon answered.

“What? What do you---,” Lilimon turns her head to her sibling and without any warning, Shurimon covers his sibling’s mouth with his other hand gently. 

Oddly, that ‘touch’ made Lilimon’s eyes feel heavier and her body starts to collapse like a Pinocchimon when their strings have been cut. Shurimon catches her in time while putting something in his pocket. 

“Good night, Lilimon,” carrying his sibling in one of his arms, Shurimon whispered. “Your sibling has some work to do,” the ninja disappears from the light of the grand hall to carry her to the resting tower, but as he crawls away in the shadows of the ceiling, he sees three figures walking on the very same spot the siblings were. 

* * *

Upon his keen observation, the figures are TigerVespamon and another silver haired general who's coated in traditional armor, Gaioumon. Besides Gaioumon, a purple dragon Digimon covered in red armor on his chest, and sharp trident tail; Arresterdramon follows his steps. At first, he wasn't going to be interested in what they're talking about, but then… 

“So, Grademon hasn't answered any calls this week you say…” Gaioumon opened the conversation. 

“Yes, General Gaioumon. I… I asked him to investigate the area near the sea cliff… but then that monster appeared..!!” TigerVespamon shakes his head, the very thought of Leviamon still frightens this top General. “Someone must’ve killed him… or took him somewhere else! The cliff must be a hint to where the enemy is hiding…”

“TigerVespamon, are you really a general? Getting overly scared to a single Demon Lord, especially in front of our lords is truly shameful! And to top that, the Leviamon was fake!” Gaioumon crossed his arms and from the looks of his eyes, he seemed to look down at the other General.

“Forgive… forgive me,” TigerVespamon’s sight drops to the floor. Though they are in the same position, Gaioumon is always seen as the leader. 

It couldn't be helped, Gaioumon was the very first soldier Alphamon recruited, he is always proud and diligent to his duty. It's also been said that he was an acquaintance of Imperialdramon in his younger days. 

Gaioumon trained himself to become a soldier from childhood in the harshest part of File Island, his home continent, resulting in him to be a very capable swordsman. He once faced a big hoard of Nightmare Soldiers during the war and left unscathed. With his two swords, Gaioumon is truly an unstoppable force. He's always accompanied by Arresterdramon, his proudest subordinate. It was Gaioumon himself who trained Arresterdramon since he was a little Gumdramon. Because of that, he always has the same composure as his General.

“Leviamon… Leviamon nearly massacred my colony in front of my eyes. His very presence still flashes me back to that day...” TigerVespamon speaks again. “Even so, forgive me for losing my composure,”

“I'm not the one you should apologize to,” Gaioumon replied. “Everyone lost their family to the Demon Lords, including mine. You're not the only one who has to witness that horror,”

“....Yes,” TigerVespamon only nodded slowly. 

“Most importantly, Arresterdramon knows which location where our enemy comes from,” Gaioumon gives a signal to his subordinate to step in the conversation.

Arresterdramon then continued, “Jewelbeemon and I were looking for clues and we came to know that across that seaside cliff, there is a volcanic island. No Digimon was known to inhibit that place, it was left behind many years ago due to malicious presence surrounding it,”

“.... And it would be a perfect spot for hiding,” TigerVespamon said in a lower voice. 

“That's right. Gate to the Dark Area might officially be only in Forest of Gods Island, but there's no denying that there might be another one the Order nor the temple are aware about,” Arresterdramon pulls out a Folder Continent map and spreads it open. The surface has been marked all over with a red and blue ink, therefore some of the original writings might be covered. 

“We told Sir Alphamon all about it, and tomorrow we will head there. Do you want to come along, TigerVespamon?” Gaioumon turned his head to the wasp Digimon.

“M-me…?” Surprised, TigerVespamon points a finger at himself.

“A General should be responsible for his subordinate, no?” The elder general asked again. “They might keep Grademon captive to get some information out of us,” 

“Ah…! Yes! Absolutely!” TigerVespamon answered rather enthusiastically. “I hope he's still alive… or else what am I gonna say to his family,” 

“Then it's a deal. We’ll be waiting at the main gate after breakfast,” Gaioumon nodded. “Arresterdramon, we’re leaving,”

“Yes, General,” Arresterdramon closes the map and without any more chit chat, he and his commander leaves the wasp behind. 

After the two left, TigerVespamon let out a big sigh. _Wheeew… that was pretty intimidating. As expected Gaioumon,_ he thought.

However, he suddenly heard a very quiet noise from the ceiling and immediately looked up. 

“Who's there...?!” He called out

But, in the darkness, there was no figure, the noises kept going on and eventually disappeared into the night. 

Though it frightens him a little, TigerVespamon tries to shrug it off. “Probably just my imagination…”

  
  


The noises that TigerVespamon heard was no other Shurimon himself. He quickly left the main hall before anyone could see him, he's still carrying Lilimon in his arms, so it was difficult for him to crawl quietly on the ceiling like he usually does. 

_They're heading to Volcanic Island, eh_

Beneath that mask, he carved out a large eerie grin. 

_I see…_

Then, within the darkness… Shurimon simply vanishes, the only thing remotely visible is a gleam on his weapon….


	16. Chapter 13: Volcanic Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vocanic Island is kind of a boring place

“Nngh… ng…” 

As usual, Kotemon woke up one hour before the sun rose. The kendo child rubs his eyes together and releases a big yawn, then opens the blinds of the window. Kotemon is pleasantly surprised to see a dark sky covered in clouds. 

Before he could wait for the rain to fall down, he heard a knock beyond the door.

_Knock knock_

“Milord Kotemon? Are you awake?” His caretaker’s voice echoes to his room.

Kotemon blinked and turned his attention to the door. “Shurimon! Come in!” 

Like his usual shy self, Shurimon slowly enters the room and muttered, “Don't mind if I do,”

“Heee, you're early!” Kotemon claps his hands. “Breakfast is in two hours though!”

“Good morning, Milord,” as Shurimon entered the room, it’s clear that he has brought a small tray of tea whose pleasant smell filled the chamber. “I made you rose tea,”

Kotemon jumps out from his bed and starts smelling the aroma. “Mmmmm! I can tell from the smell! Why so sudden?”

“Nothing much. I just felt like making something for you,” as Kotemon circles around Shurimon, he placed the cup on the table.

Kotemon happily takes a seat on the table and takes a small sip on the tea, then he lets out a happy sigh after tasting it. “Shurimon, you always know what I like!”

Pleased, Shurimon shows a sign of happiness in his limited expression. “Of course, milord,” putting both of his hands in the front, he slightly bows down.

However, as Kotemon rubs his still sleepy eyes he notices something odd on one of his caretaker’s springy arms. “Shurimon…? Is that.. needles?”

Shurimon’s heart jumped upon hearing the question and as he looked at one of his arms, he saw several sharp silver quills attached on his springy arm oddly bent like a set of wings. He quickly covers with his large leaf pad and said, “... It's… nothing,”

“Does it hurt?” Kotemon asked with concern. “Are you wounded…?” 

“I'm fine. Please do not be concerned about it,” suddenly, Shurimon’s tone changed. He uncharacteristically jumped back and constantly tried to cover the arm. “I… I have to leave now. I hope you have a pleasant day, Milord,” 

“Wait, Shurimon-!”

Before Kotemon can stop him, Shurimon left the chamber and slammed the door shut, making the table and teacup rattle in response. 

Kotemon wanted to chase him, but knowing Shurimon, it's pointless. He disappears like smoke once he wants to be left alone, there's no way to find him. 

“That quill, where have I seen one…?” Kotemon mumbled before sitting down quietly. _Shurimon has been avoiding me a lot lately, I wonder what happened…_

Not long after Shurimon left, another knock hit the door. Kotemon instantly thought it was Shurimon coming back again and happily opened it for him, but this time it was someone else. The very familiar Digimon greeted him.

“Morning, LordKnightmon!” 

“Craniummon?! Did you come here alone?” Kotemon gasped at the sudden occasion. Hagurumon was never the one to visit or come to someone on his own, he’s usually either with his caretaker or Veemon when they have some kind of mischief planned together.

“Yes! Vee is still asleep and Chohakkaimon nor Master knows I’m here… because I want to ask a favor out of you…!” without empty chitchat, Hagurumon went straight to the point. “Lately this week, everyone keeps talking about someone important I don’t get,”

“Huh… umm, what is it?” Kotemon asked.

“Who is Leviamon?” 

“Eh?”

“Who is Leviamon!!” Hagurumon exclaimed. “I keep hearing that name and how he’s one of the Great Demon Lords… everyone, Vee, even Master Sleipmon talked about him and it bothered me because I never knew!”

Pause. Kotemon is quite stunned by this. “You… you didn’t know he even existed?”

Hagurumon pouted and pushed Kotemon away, “Yeah yeah, don’t laugh at me! It’s Master’s fault for never telling me!!”

“That’s… very odd,”

“I know, I know. That’s why I wanted to ask if you have the book…!”

“I do, but I’m still using—!”

“Let me borrow! Let me borrow!!” Despite Hagurumon being the older one, his behavior speaks as if he’s younger. “Where is it?” His eyes are skimming through the room. 

“I said I’m still using it! Hey! Craniummon!” Kotemon called his friend up when Hagurumon started reaching for the book he wanted. 

“I’m borrowing this, LordKnightmon!” Like a cheery little child, Hagurumon waves the book up in the air. 

“Craniummon!” Kotemon runs up and tries to reach the book, but Hagurumon wouldn’t make it so easily for Kotemon. “Master would be angry if he found out I didn't have the book!” 

Hagurumon lifts his gear hand up in the air and keeps backing off to the door to avoid Kotemon. “I’ll return it!!” he said. But then, suddenly, Hagurumon lost his balance and his forehead hit the ground. Kotemon who was right in front of him was pushed and fell on his butt. 

Then, the gear child immediately rises back up and hurriedly races to the door before Kotemon can get up. Soon, Hagurumon left the room, leaving Kotemon alone.

“Owww…” he groaned, then got up to dust himself off. “That Craniummon... what’s his problem?”

Though Kotemon was quite irritated that Hagurumon stole the book he’s currently studying in, he couldn’t help but feel pity and suspicion. _Why didn’t his Master tell him about one Demon Lord? It should’ve been common knowledge._

* * *

The morning sun still hadn’t shown up much to the castle’s horizon and the castle’s lights had gone off since the night, making the castle still have a lot of dark spots enveloping it. Among the blind spot of the castle’s corners, Shurimon leans towards the wall and starts uncovering that part of his arm that’s showing the anomaly. The ninja groaned and desperately tried to cover it but it didn’t stop the quills from growing on his arms bit by bit. Slowly, slowly they rose, peeling the green skin off Shurimon, with nothing he can do about it. 

Shurimon hung his head over and behind the mask, it shows that he grinds his teeth in frustration. Then, the ninja starts dragging his back along the wall and ends up crouching,

_Damn, of all times… why now?!_ He cussed inside. _I know this shell will eventually decay, but I need to keep this act just… a little longer…_

Shurimon covers his partly shown somehow humanoid face with his mask then hurried himself somewhere.

* * *

“Captain, we’ve arrived at the island,” Arresterdramon’s eyes squinted at what lies beyond him. The boat that they rented from local beach rocks slowly with the flow of the waves and the purple dragon continues to pedal the boat. It took a lot of convincing since the owner was really afraid to go with them, but thanks to Arresterdramon and Gaioumon’s experience with boats, they finally lent them their boat. 

“It’s so dark here,” TigerVespamon shivered. “I almost thought we’re entering a whole different realm,” he looked at the sky which is covered with black and grey clouds that are forming a spiral to something at the center of the island, and thunder can be heard clapping anywhere. As the boat approaches the shore, they can see clearly that there was no hut, no digimons, nor any sign of life at all. The plants are all colored in darker shades, 

“Brace yourselves,” Gaioumon then commanded at Arresterdramon, “It’s time to land, Arresterdramon,”

“Yes Sir,” Arresterdramon then grabs an anchor nearby him on the dock and drops it into the sea, letting it drag all along the seabed until it finally stops at what it seems like a nightmare beach.

Slowly, as the three figures got down from the boat to the soft sand below them, the atmosphere tensed up more. The plantations around the beach are dying, as if even nature's blessings are afraid to enter the island, so the darker energy of nature manifests this island instead. 

Gaioumon took his first step ahead of the two and turned on the communication device on his wrist. When the holographic screen shows up, he nodded, “We still have signal here,”

“Oh thank goodness,” TigerVespamon whispered. “Arresterdramon, do you have the map for this island?”

“This Island has never been inhibited by anyone since Ragnarok. There were no particular landmarks, cities, not villages,” Arresterdramon pulls out an old map from his small bag. “Here’s what I can find,” he then handed the map over to TigerVespamon.

“We need to get to the heart of this island. Even though this place contains nothing but plantations, every guide would help,” TigerVespamon said. “.... and I hope we can find Grademon or any of my missing men,”

“Yes, let's get going now,” Gaioumon nodded. “The clock is ticking on us,”

  
  


Along the way, the road is filled with wild plantations that are slowly dying. It was easy to cut their way in because of it, but they can’t help but feel really uneasy about it. _Just how big the dark energy is from this place?_

Following the map wasn’t easy either. Since there was no road nor specific landmarks, they felt like they’re walking in a place without any directions. It also doesn’t help that the place is pretty dark, but fortunately Arresterdramon brought a lantern in his bag. 

“This place is very fitting for an enemy hideout…” Gaioumon said to himself with a low voice, he grips on both of his blades, readying to fight off any ambush. 

As they’re still walking through the forest, TigerVespamon himself has been fiddling with his communication device, still trying to get in contact with his missing subordinates without success, then wasp general sighed in frustration. “It still doesn’t work…”

“Chin up, let's hope they only lost their communication device,” Gaioumon tried to assure him. 

“Yes, but what if they fell into the enemy's hand?” TigerVespamon asked. “Or even worse, they’re killed—!”

“Captain Gaioumon, Captain TigerVespamon!” Arresterdramon called out. “I saw something in front of us!!”

The two immediately turned their attention to the purple dragon in front of them. They immediately see a shadow walking towards them. The figure is covered in the night of the forest… but then… as Arresterdramon’s lantern starts to illuminate the figure more, the more the three faces twist in many emotions.

The illuminated figure revealed himself to be very familiar, especially to TigerVespamon. Golden armor… dark blue cape...

“What in the name of…” Gaioumon 

  
  


“Grade… Grademon..?” TigerVespamon stuttered.

Grademon’s face seemed oddly calm and composed despite just meeting his boss after missing for a whole week. Gaioumon squinted a little with this weird phenomenon.

His face showed a simple smile with no trouble in his mind at all, “Greetings, Captain TigerVespamon,”

“Grademon…! You’re alive!!” TigerVespamon shouted. “You’ve been gone for a whole week… I was so worried!!”

“I’m sorry, Captain. I was ambushed by an enemy…! The wound they gave me was grievous… but someone here saved me,” Grademon gestured at the band-aid they are wrapped on various parts of his body. “And they broke my communication device too,”

“Somebody here saved you?” Arresterdramon asked. “But nobody here lives on this island,”

“So I thought, but I was proven wrong,” Grademon shook his head. “After I barely escaped from the enemy, I collapsed near a seemingly empty hut, then a Digimon saved me. They said this place has been dangerous since… Nightmare Soldiers came,”

“Nightmare Soldiers you say?!” TigerVespamon widened his eyes in surprise. 

“Yes, they really do inhabit this island, I was told by the digimon who nursed me back to health,” Grademon said with a shaky tone. “I couldn’t bring myself to go confront them, I apologize,”

“You don’t have to, knowing your position it’d be a suicide move,” TigerVespamon grabs his shoulder and nodded. 

“Thank you, Captain,” Grademon smiles a bit. 

“Alright, cut the chase. We’re currently pretty lost in this forest,” Gaioumon chimed in the conversation. “Can you show us the way to the hut if it’s really there? We'll need to rest along the way,”

“I’m with Gaioumon,” TigerVespamon said in agreement. “Hopefully the rest of my men are safe and sound here,”

Grademon lowered his head and said, “Very well,” in a flash, he cracked a smile. “I shall show you the way,”

  
  


With Grademon now leading, there was a sense of relief lies within TigerVespamon and Arresterdramon because they finally have found a guide. But inside Gaioumon’s core, he found it hard to believe they just found Grademon so easily. It is too good to be believable. Despite his suspicion, he decided to just go along with it. 

While cutting some plantations that are in their way, TigerVespamon and Grademon keep talking together as if they’re catching up with each other for the missing days. 

“Captain, how is the Order doing? Was it…” Grademon tried not to touch certain sensitive topics.

“It was quite a chaos. The Leviamon who attacked you… was a fraud one created by Nightmare Soldiers,” TigerVespamon replied with a shame written in his eyes. “Was the enemy who attacked you Leviamon? Or is it…”

Grademon was stunned at the question, then he awkwardly tried to answer, “I… I don’t remember. When Leviamon swing it’s tail at me all I saw was a flash of purple light,” 

TigerVespamon squinted, “Purple… light?”

“That’s similar to how Sir Gankoomon was hurt!” Arresterdramon said in a surprised tone.

“That means the culprit can only be one…” TigerVespamon places two of his fingers below his chin. “It’s the Ravmon…!”

Grademon was taken aback by that name. “How do you guys know—?!”

Confused by the reaction, TigerVespamon asked, “Grademon?” 

As Arresterdramon was just as confused, Gaioumon’s eyes that had been watching Grademon’s movement gave an even sharper gaze. 

“I—I mean! A digimon called Ravmon…?!” Grademon corrected his sentence. “Didn’t Shurimon personally kill him during the war?”

“Yes, so I heard from him,” TigerVespamon said. 

“Ah… ahh…” Grademon who lost his cool got a second finally regains his composure again, a movement Gaioumon thinks very suspicious.

“And anyway, Grademon, have you… gotten anything new with the missing troops…?” TigerVespamon then changed the topic, much to Grademon’s relief.

“Oh, I’m very happy you brought that up, Captain!” Grademon smiles. “Some days after my disappearance, I just found out they’re all safe and sound! In fact, they’re the ones who nursed me back to health. We’re already close,”

Overjoyed, TigerVespamon exclaimed, “Really…?! Show me the way to the—!”

“Wait a second,” Gaioumon interrupted. 

Suddenly, the tense atmosphere is back, Gaioumon’s piercing gaze shot through anyone who dares to even look at it. He especially directs his glare at Grademon who soon notices it.

“Captain… Gaioumon?” Grademon’s voice shrunk.

“You. Are you

  
  


Really Grademon?”

* * *

That evening, as usual Alphamon has to do some paperwork and reports that has been flooding his inbox and trying to help Blitum City to rebuild their city back. He also contacted Father HolyAngemon to ask about the Volcanic Island that possibly has a Dark Area gate, and was surprised by what he told him.

Across the holographic screen, HolyAngemon crossed his arms, _“That island… I almost forgot to tell you that there once was a gate to the Dark Area, it was made by the Nightmare Soldier themselves during the Fallen Angel Choir, Lord Valkyriemon then sealed it, so nobody can use it anymore. It was a very very long time ago. To think someone actually broke the strong seal there...”_

“I never heard of that during all these years. Do you keep this away from the Order?”

_“Forgive us, Sir Alphamon, it was Lord Valkyriemon’s order. He wanted that gate to remain sealed forever, forgotten by time and even by the Royal Knights. But, now that I heard the seal possibly broke, I felt the need to tell you that,”_

“Valkyriemon huh…” Alphamon scratches his chin. Valkyriemon is a very cryptic, yet the one who is the closest to Yggdrasil, all the angels respect him, even HolyAngemon. It can’t be helped that he was the first Cherubimon’s closest subordinate. He barely show his figure anywhere on public, he only reside in the Tree alone… nobody knows what he’s actually doing. _That’s very odd of him,_ Alphamon told himself.

_“Please warn Gaioumon and the rest to be very careful, if the seal there broke it means there has to be a lot of Nightmare Soldiers troops scattering around,”_

“Will do. Thank you, Father,”

_“And one more thing,”_

“What is it?”

_“The reason why you can hear Leviamon’s rage inside that orb the other day… it’s because someone in Digital World has opened a Dark Gate, which is where the one Gaioumon went to,”_

With a stunned face, Alphamon then said, “So this means… that gate has been open for a while…”

_“Please quickly warn Midgard and Muspelheim governors to try keep their citizens safe. I’ll tell the holy soldiers to tighten the security even more,”_

“Yes, Father,” Alphamon nodded slowly. “I shall send some Knightmon troops to deliver a letter from me,”

_“I pray all of you safety and health,”_

As soon as HolyAngemon said that, the communication ended.The black knight then takes a glance at the communication device on his table. It was merely a circular tool of several buttons, but it’s capable of displaying a holographic screen to talk directly to the digimon across. 

After stretching out his arms, Alphamon hovers his finger over the button to turn on the communication device. “I hope everyone is still safe,” he murmured under his breath. Then as he turned it on...

_YOU GOT ONE CALL!_

That notification completely caught Alphamon off-guard. He immediately picked it up and the holographic screen showed a very distressed TigerVespamon.

_“Milord! Milord…!”_

“TigerVespamon!! What happened there..?!”

_“GRADEMON IS… GRADEMON IS——AAAARRGHH”_

_Kkkzzzrrrrttt!!_

“TigerVespamon!!” Alphamon exclaimed and got up from his seat immediately. “TIGERVESPAMON!!!”

Alas

The screen only shows a static… static… static.

* * *

_Beneath the darkness, a digimon looks over behind his back. He make a very slow footstep, but it still echoes across the seemingly gloomy room with only a bunch of large mirror fragments as its light. The Digimon stared silently, watching all the mirrors like it's a TV show._

_Shortly, a holographic screen appears on the side of his right face. It's HolyAngemon._

"My Lord Valkyriemon," HolyAngemon bowed deeply.

_"HolyAngemon. Why did you tell the Alphamon?" the angelic digimon named Valkyriemon replied with a cold tone._

"F-forgive me! It was a necessity! If we didn't tell him... more chaos would ensue..." 

_"Hm.... I suppose you're right. Those uncontrollable Nightmare Soldiers would get in our way if we didn't take control of the situation sooner," Valkyriemon swung his lengs to cross them. "But you didn't have to tell him that I kept it from them! That'd make me seem like the bad guy..." he laughed dryly._

"Again... forgive me..." HolyAngemon shook his head slowly. 

_"By the way, send the Holy Soldiers to the Volcanic Island,"_

"...What for?"

_"We're going to cleanse the island... every bit of it... before the Order does it,"_

* * *

Two days

It has been two days since the bizarre call from TigerVespamon and he nor the two digimon that was with him never heard of since. The Order is in even larger uproar. 

Alphamon and other Royal Knights went to check the island, but when they got there…

Every trace

Every footprint

Every sign

Vanished like a mist. As if there was nothing there in the first place. Lotusmon sent off her men to track anything from smell, shape, and many more but they found nothing … nothing at all. 

It was probably the most bizarre case the Royal Knights had to deal with. Two of the toughest Generals went missing!! It can’t be real. 

But one thing is for sure

The Nightmare Soldiers are pretty fickle. They’re even tougher than they thought they were.

Inside the meeting room, the tension is very heated.

“Are you kidding me…?! Two of our strongest soldiers went missing??” Sleipmon yelled out, even the most composed knight lost his cool. “There must be a mistake! Yes… a mistake!!”

“It’s the truth, Sleipmon!” Duftmon replied. “Lotusmon’s men were searching… and searching… but every evidence that can suggest whether they’re dead or alive were missing. It is a frustrating fact, but we must accept it,” 

“Sleipmon, calm down,” Magnamon reaches out for the centaur’s shoulder, but Sleipmon refuses to sit back down.

“How can _I_ be calm?! And what do you mean by accepting it?!” Sleipmon replies aggressively. “If we can't find them in time they’ll… they’ll…”

“I said calm down!” Magnamon pulls Sleipmon back to his seat. “It’s… it’s only been two days, we must have hope in them,” 

“Two days is more than enough, Magnamon!” Sleipmon shook his head. 

“We need to browse the place once more,” Alphamon hung his head over the map he’s holding. “Tomorrow, Duftmon and Dukemon will try to patrol that whole island. While Sleipmon and I will go to Midgard together. Since the Nightmare Soldiers are possibly going to target Hel Temple. Omegamon, Gankoomon, and Magnamon, stay here while I’m away and take care of the children’s training,”

“Sounds good to me,” Duftmon crossed his arms and nodded. 

“Very well,” Magnamon also answered. “Sleipmon, you can leave Craniummon to my care,”

Sleipmon who was about to ask Magnamon about his student simply nodded with admiration.

Dukemon, who hasn’t been saying anything much only gave Alphamon a ‘yes’, though he muttered in a low voice “Dynasmon… I wonder if I can—!”

“Yoo, Dukemon! If you need someone to replace you, I’ll be the right guy!” suddenly, as if Gankoomon just knew what Dukemon said, came over and put his hand on Dukemon’s shoulder. “Dynasmon, right? Leave ‘him to me!”

“Oh!” Dukemon’s eyes widened. “I…uh… please don’t put too much pressure on him,” 

“Bwahahaha! Don’t worry about it! He’s gonna have fun with me, I promise,”

Alphamon sighed, “Gankoomon, let's not go off track here,”

“Sorry,” Gankoomon shrugged. “Continue where you left off,”

Sleipmon, who has been sitting silent, only gritted his teeth. 

_Why would they treat… Gaioumon’s missing with such a laid back attitude…?!_

* * *

That dinner, the knights are silent. Though they do not have an appetite, they still try to swallow in some food out of respect for the chef. It was a simple feast; they have mashed potatoes, meat, vegetables, and fruits served on a different plate, and expensive bottles of ale for the adults to drink their stress away. 

In one table in the corner of the mess hall, Sleipmon sits alone with his student. It’s not an unusual habit to others whenever he feels uneasy from a mission or meeting, but although he prefers quiet time, he somewhat didn’t mind the squawking of his student. 

“Master Sleipmon!” Hagurumon shakes his master’s arm. “Master Sleipmooonn!!”

Sleipmon who has been spacing out of drowsiness blinked and replied to his student, “Craniummon…? You… you haven't finished your plate,”

“I ... heard from Vee! Is it true that you met… Leviamon?!” In Hagurumon’s hand, he holds a book. The cover makes it look like a grimoire, but it's a specific book that tells about the tale of the Seven Great Demon Lords. 

“Ulforce…?! How did he?” Sleipmon completely snapped out from his short snooze. 

“I mean, it's the only thing the castle inhabitants talk about! Vee searched for some information… and he got some good stuff!” Hagurumon pushes his plate away and puts the book on the table. 

“Ahh… you aren't supposed to know, but oh well. And, it wasn't me who dealt with the ‘Leviamon’...! I was at another place, dealing with something different,”

“Like what?”

“...you don't need to know for now,” Sleipmon replied with a grim expression. “And for what occasion you brought that book?”

“Oh! Um… I took it from Lordknightmon! And he gave it to me!” Hagurumon quickly opens the pages of the book. “Worth a little bruised though! Hehe!” Hagurumon points at a little plaster on top of his forehead. 

_Oh no, did Craniummon fight his way to get it… I need to apologize to Duftmon later,_ Sleipmon shook his head, for some reason, he started having a little migraine. “Craniummon, please ask nicely next time…”

“Lordknightmon got angry at me for no reason so he won't give it!” Hagurumon pouted. “I just want to read on Leviamooonnn!!”

Sleipmon winced a little. “For… what reason specifically…?”

“Master never told me about him! Vee laughed at me when I said I don't know who Leviamon is but know the rest of the six!” Hagurumon huffed and finally stopped turning the page at a certain magic circle and a picture of a giant crocodilian Digimon. “I got curious and… and when I read up I just couldn't stop!”

“....”

While gesturing wildly, Hagurumon said with a shining eyes, “Leviamon is… cooool! Not like other ugly demon lords! Sized almost half of a continent… two long tails… and big scary jaws…! It's almost like he can bite me in half!! Or oooh… some knight!!” He slams his gear hands together. “I, I want to try to fight him when I'm olde---!”

“Craniummon!!” Sleipmon slams the table, his face seems to be filled with fear and worries, it's also drenched in sweat. 

Surprised, Hagurumon backed off a little. “M-Master…?”

Sleipmon grabs the left side of his head, “Please… never said that again,”

“B-but… why?”

“I'm begging you! I… I don't want to hear that ‘snapped in half’ or… or…!!” Even though he's aware that almost everyone in the mess hall is looking at him confused, Sleipmon still begs his student out loud. 

“O-oh… I'm sorry, Master…” Hagurumon lowers his voice. 

_Sleipmon, get ahold of yourself! Aaah… it's just some ridiculous thing children would spout…! Aaah…._ Sleipmon’s head starts to throb from his lashing out. “....it's okay. I'm sorry for yelling at you,” 

“No, sorry, Master… I understand,” Hagurumon frowned and closed the book slowly. “I… I was insensitive,”

Sleipmon settles down to sit again, while holding the child’s hand, “Craniummon… I… someday I’ll tell you the reason why I kept ‘him’ hidden away from you,” he lowered his voice so the castle inhabitants can take their prying eyes away from the two. “For now, please don’t question me okay?”

Hagurumon nodded, “Okay…”

“After dinner, we’ll return this book to Lordknightmon and apologize to him,”

“Why should I apologize?” Hagurumon pouted. “He was being stingy!”

“And you were being forceful,” Sleipmon giggled a little. “Remember, a good knight would recognize his mistake and apologize first,”

“Aaah fineee!” Hagurumon throws his hands to the air. “But Master, when will I finally know the reason…?”

“When that time… comes,” Sleipmon replied, his tone being somewhat doubtful. _It depends… whether you go through your childhood without ‘that’ or not… Craniummon._

“Master?”

“Oh! Craniummon.. it’s alright,”

“You seem more tired than usual…” Hagurumon finally noticed the very worn out face of his teacher. “Do you need me to sing for you…?”

Sleipmon curved out a smile, then rubbing the top of Hagurumon’s head, “It’s fine, Master is just feeling burned out,”

“Uuumm…. can I also sleep with you tonight too…?” Hagurumon asked with hopeful eyes.

“You’re not a baby anymore, Craniummon,” Sleipmon sighed. “Sleep in your own chamber,”

“Aww but at least… I want to sing for you!”

“Haha, fine if you insist, now stop playing with your food and finish it properly,” Sleipmon let out a small chuckle and pointed at Hagurumon’s full plate.

“Hehehe…! Alright, Master!” 

Hagurumon’s smile is enough to ease Sleipmon’s heart

At least for now.


	17. Chapter 14: Moment of Peace... and...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The knights be baking

The grim news was very quickly spread through the whole castle inhabitants. Some were very shocked that two mightiest Generals fell to Nightmare Soldiers and some criticize the Knights for not putting this case very seriously and should’ve sent more Order troops. 

“Man, they just fall one after another huh,” Meramon lays back on a bench in the castle’s garden, enjoying his break with another caretaker.

“I… I have warned them, but the result is still how I expect it, huh,” Shurimon hung his head over.

“Now, now! It’s not your fault, Shurimon!” Lilimon smiles while rubbing her sibling’s back. “Stuff like this was bound to happen… and we can’t help it!”

“Lili’s right,” Meramon chimed in. “At least now everyone knows the true scoundrel!”

“.... I never thought it would be… Teacher,” Shurimon shook his head. “I was so sure I killed him! That teacher… Why would he join the Nightmare Soldiers?! He was such a caring person to Lili and me,”

“.....” Lilimon only frowned. She then fiddled with her finger. “Hey… Meramon?”

“Yes?” Meramon squinted one of his eyes.

“Sorry for the…. uhh insensitive question but… do you possibly know why Teacher… joined Nightmare Soldiers?” 

Meramon places a finger under his chin and frowned, “I don’t know, one day he just joined the Nightmare Soldier after destroying a village. It’s only a rumor that he’s seeking ... revenge. And I don't know if it's for whom… what do you think, Shurimon?”

Shurimon only replied with a silence, his hands fidgeting with anxiety, “Perhaps… it might have something to do with me,” he spoke in a very low voice. 

“What’s that?”

“It’s nothing. I-I don’t know either,” Shurimon shook his head. “Teacher… he must be stopped once and for all,”

“Shurimon…” Meramon looks over him with pity and confusion. “Are you really okay with that?”

“I mean, Teacher is no longer Teacher,” Shurimon replied. “I was the one who failed to take his life many years ago because even I hesitated. It’s my fault that this tragedy repeats again,”

Meramon took a silent pause, then he carefully tapped on Shurimon’s shoulder, “Hey, hey. It’s not your fault, man! If I were you I’d hesitate as well,”

“Meramon’s right!” Lilimon added. “Shurimon don’t worry about things that aren’t completely your fault,” 

“Lilimon… Meramon,” Shurimon’s eyes turns from surprised to a bashful one. “Thank you. You two are such a good company…”

_ Company, huh? _

* * *

“Your lance is done, Examon,”

Dracomon who was half asleep shot his eyes open. “Huh?” 

“You okay there, kid?” Gladimon asked. “You’ve been spacing out for quite some time,”

“I’m… okay…” Dracomon holds his head that starts to have a fatigue. 

“If you say so then. Here’s the lance you requested,” Gladimon showed a lance and a paper that has the sketch of it. “I can’t replicate it perfectly, but I promise you this weapon will do a lot for your training,”

“Oh!” Dracomon exclaimed, then looking over at lance in front of him. “It looks… really great!” he happily observes it over and over again. “Thank you, Gladimon! Just like what I wanted,”

“Hah! Thank YOU, kiddo!” Gladimon smiled as he carefully handed the lance over to Dracomon. “It was such a fun challenge I say!”

Dracomon accepts the lance and immediately carries it with him. But as soon as he’s at the front door of the armory room, someone else opened the door, which Dracomon exclaimed in a pleasant surprise.

“Master!” 

Omegamon smiled at the child. “Hello, Examon! You took a while so I thought I might catch you two up here,”

“Don’t worry, I’m just done here!” Dracomon showed off his newly forged lance. “Look Master!”

Upon Omegamon’s inspection, he widened his eyes in surprise. “Examon…! That lance…!!”

“ _ Ambrosius _ !” Dracomon smiled innocently as if there’s nothing. “Isn’t this really cool? I thought up of the idea a couple of days ago,”

“Ah… I see…” Omegamon nodded slowly. “Umm… Examon? Can you head to the training field first? I need to uh… speak to Gladimon for a bit,” 

Dracomon only blinked in confusion, then shrugged it off. As the child left the armory, Omegamon turned his head to Gladimon.

“You can’t be…” he muttered

Gladimon, who seemed oddly calm about a Royal Knight staring down at him, only said, “It was such an… odd request but I can’t turn him down. He said something wanting to be more useful… and want to be able to protect you and everyone, the look in his eyes really means that,” 

“Examon…”

“Yeah, he’s a bit of an odd child, but he means well,” Gladimon starts lighting up his wood pipe and smoke from it. “I don’t know what’s on his mind, maybe this is normal for any children,”

“However… for him to know about  _ Ambrosius _ …” Omegamon shook his head. “He shouldn’t have known about this too early…”

Gladimon frowned. “Probably, since ‘that’ day happened, he manage to know about the fragments earlier than other children do,” 

“I see…” Omegamon hung his head over. “I hope… his curiosity won’t make him dig deeper into the pandora box of his mind…”

* * *

  
  


_ During breakfast time, Dukemon who sat near his student asked with a worried face, “So, Dynasmon, do you mind if uhmm… Master Gankoomon trained you today?”  _

_ Candmon only blinked in surprise, “D-do you have a mission today?” _

_ “Yes. Quite an important one,” Dukemon nodded. “I’m sorry for my constant absence, child,” _

_ “It’s okay Master,” Candmon only forced a smile. “I understand you’ve been busy,” _

_ “Thank you, Dynasmon,” Dukemon smiles.  _

* * *

“Siiiiiiiiighhh….” Candmon hangs his head over as he walks to the training field Gankoomon has prepared. “I hope Master Gankoomon isn’t scary…”

He lifts up his head and suddenly, Dracomon passes by him. 

The teal dragon simply greeted. “Hey, Dynasmon,”

“E-Examon!” Candmon was surprised. “Uuu… are you feeling much better now?”

“I’m as good as a healthy Unimon!” Dracomon who is seemingly in a very good mood jerked his chest forward. “And thank you for the roses the other day, sorry I said nothing about it before,”

“Ah! I… if you want to thank someone please thank LordKnightmon, he arranged it,” Candmon shook his head and bashfully scratched his cheek. “I only helped a little,”

“I see,” Dracomon nodded.

“Where’s umm… Master Omegamon?” Candmon asked. 

“He’s back at the armory, needed to check something,” Dracomon shrugged.

“O-oh…” Candmon then looked over what’s on Dracomon’s hand and asked again, “Examon! S-sorry to ask but, what is that lance…? It looks cool!”

“Oh, this?” Dracomon lifts up the lance. “ _ Ambrosius _ ! My personal lance!” He proudly said its name.

“Co… cool…” Candmon silently admired the lance. “Did Gladimon make it for you?” 

“Sure did! I’m very thankful of him,” Dracomon replied. “And hey, you can ask him to sharpen your claws for later too,”

Confused, Candmon only asked, “Claws…? But I don’t need one…?”

Before Dracomon can continue, they hear a voice calling them,

“Deedeemon!!” Hackmon waved at Candmon. “And wow, Exa is here too!! Yaaay! More to play with me!” 

“It’s D-y-n-a-s-mon. And we’re not playing today, kiddo,” Gankoomon who’s beside the child gently patted his head. “Yo! You two!” He waved his hands at the two children as they approached closer. Near Gankoomon, there are two of Hackmon’s caretakers, Sistermon Noir and Blanc. Both bowed down when Dracomon and Candmon appeared close.

“G-good morning, Master Gankoomon!” Candmon immediately straightened his back.

“Good morning, Master Gankoomon,” Dracomon simply said. 

“Hahah, you two really reminded me of your masters!” Gankoomon lightly brushes his goatee and laughs. “And I thought Omegamon isn’t absent today, eh Examon?” 

“Master is at the armory,” Dracomon answered. 

“Thought so! That Ol’ Gladimon can keep him entertained for a while,” Gankoomon grinned with the thought of Omegamon sitting and listening to the old Gladimon’s chatters for hours. “So, wanna join up my work out with Hackmon and Dynasmon? Won’t hurt a bit, no?”

“I’m good, Master,” Dracomon then turned his back. “I’ll be on my own until he returns,”

“Owwww, solitary one arent’cha?” Gankoomon puts his hands on his hips. “Can’t say I hate that! You can use the field across mine, there’s already a chrome digizoid dummy prepared the night before,”

“Alright, I’ll be off, Master Gankoomon,” Dracomon then left the three. 

“Exa won’t be joining us…?” Hackmon turned his face to Gankoomon, looking a little sad.

“Some digimons just like alone time, let him be,” Gankoomon patted the child’s head. 

“But Exa always looks so sad alone…” Hackmon puts a finger over his lips. “I want to… cheer him up or something!”

Though he probably can explain, Gankoomon remained silent and only said, “You can talk to him after training or something, for now, let him be,”

“Awww… Exa…” Hackmon pouted.

“Most importantly, we can start training now!” Gankoomon crosses his arms. “Today we practice targets,”

“Target?!” Candmon gasped a little.

“You heard me,” Gankoomon shows the training field he asked the Sistermons to prepare. In front of the field, lies several training dummies with target circles branded on top of their surfaces. Gankoomon pointed to some target weapons he brought from the armory on top of a bench, “I got some bows and arrows ready. You two know the drill,”

Despite none of these children’s actual prowess aren’t from archery, this kind of training is still a necessity to improve their concentration and accuracy skills, the ones they will need the most for later. The children found archeries to be pretty tough, but also one of the less tiring field activities. 

“First off, Dynasmon,” Gankoomon turns his gaze at Candmon. “You'll set an example to Hackmon. He still have difficulties hitting the target,”

“W-what…?!” Candmon exclaimed. “I…. um will… try my best,” though all he wants is to deny, he nervously grabs the bow and picks an arrow. He then readied his stance. 

“Deedee looks so cool!!” Hackmon clapped his hands. 

“Sssh, be quiet, he’s trying to focus,” Gankoomon told the child off.

_ So cool! _

Candmon can feel heat rushing through his cheek.  _ Focus….! Come on, focus!! _ he nervously bit his lips as his shaky hands aim for the target that is far from him. 

He took a deep breath and in a matter of three seconds, he released the arrow. 

_ Thwack! _

“Ouhhh, almost there!” Gankoomon squinted at where the arrow hit the target. It was very near the center, but Candmon missed several millimeters. “Not bad, Dynasmon,”

“I-I’m sorry…” Candmon fidgeted his fingers.

“You were shaking a lot, that’s no good,” Gankoomon shook his head. “Relax, Dynasmon. If you’re that nervous on battlefield, it’s going to get you killed,”

“Yes, Master Gankoomon,” Candmon hung his head over, disappointed in himself who should’ve set an example to the younger knight.

Sistermon Noir asked Gankoomon, “Milord, shall I show them the example?”

“No need to, Noir, I’ll do it myself,” Gankoomon refused, then he picked another bow and an arrow from the bench and said, “Here, let me show you an example, look closely,” he said while lifting both weapons to readied his stance and keeping an eye on the target. 

If they can see Gankoomon’s eyes, he must be squinting very hard at the target and focusing his energy on the arrow, making  _ Hinukamuy  _ appear right on top of him to give him power. After making sure his eyes are on the target, Gankoomon released the arrow that has been imbued with strong energy. The arrow flies in the speed of someone blinking their eyes and the two children hear loud cracking noise, and when they open their eyes, they can see an arrow already penetrated the wooden target and the strength of the arrow has made it crack in several places.

Gankoomon proudly put back the bow on the bench and asked the two children, “How’s it, kiddos?”

Hackmon’s eyes sparkle in amazement and claps his hands repeatedly, “Soo coool!! So cool!!! As expected, Master!!”

“W-wow…” Candmon can only mutter a word. 

“I learned this trick from Sleipmon a while ago,” Gankoomon crossed his arm and laughed, still proud of himself. “Hahaha, am I good or what?”

“Splendid, Milord Gankoomon!” Sistermon Noir smiled. “I see you’ve improved since the last time Milord Sleipmon taught you,”

“But… can Milord Hackmon and Dynasmon imitate that…?” Sistermon Blanc asked meekly. “That looks… too extreme for them,”

“Hahah, don’t you worry!” Gankoomon replied without any doubts on his face. “They’re plenty tough,”

“I-if you say so, Milord,” through her eyes still has doubts in it, Blanc nodded.

“Hoi, Blanc! Most importantly we have to prepare a new target!” Noir pulls Blanc’s ear. “Since Milord cracked it,”

“Ow, owwie! P-please not the ear!!” Blanc whined.

“Haha I count on you two!” Gankoomon laughed at the two sibling’s farce. “Now, Dynasmon,” then, the white coated knight turns to look at Candmon. “I want you to do what I just did,”

Candmon was startled for a little, then, after the Sistermons were done with preparing the targets, he nervously picked up another arrow from the bench and readied his stance.

He closed his eyes, trying to focus all his energy on his shot and instantly, flame engulfed the tip of the arrow. Candmon tries to dart his sight on the target and at the count of five, he releases the arrow and….

_ Thwack! Fwooooshhh _ …

As soon as the arrow hits the wooden target , flames start to form what looks like a small wyvern and swallow it, making the bystanders, including Gankoomon, surprised. 

“That move…” the white coated digimon whispered. 

“ _ Sick _ !” Hackmon exclaimed

Candmon panicked and quickly apologized, “I-I-I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” 

“Sistermons! Get some water! Now!” Gankoomon ordered, making the two said digimons rushed inside the castle. 

“Master… I’m sorry!” Candmon turned to Gankoomon and hurriedly lowered his head.

Unable to truly put his dumbfounded reaction into words, Gankoomon only said, “That… that was a nice shot, Dynasmon. Sadly I can’t see if it hits the center or not since you burned it,” he tried shrugging it off and letting out a nervous laugh. 

“I wanna try too!” Hackmon raises his hands. “That sounds so cool! So cool!”

“Uhhh you know what, I’d rather ya use a normal shot,” Gankoomon said in a rather doubtful tone. “Can’t risk losing another expensive dummy,” 

“Booooo…!” Hackmon pouted.

Candmon who heard Gankoomon’s words only lowers his gaze in shame even though Gankoomon isn’t mad at the child for destroying the target.

Rather, he thought deep inside his mind,  _ most probably… _

“Mi-Milord Gankoomon!” Suddenly, he heard Blanc’s voice behind him. “Miloooooorrd!!”

“Blanc? What’s wrong?” Gankoomon asked. 

“Noir… Noir dropped the bucket! It fell from the stairs and now some of the marble floor nearby has a crack and water all on it! Kyaaahh….!” in pure horror, Blanc clawed her face.

“Hey, you were the clumsy one!!” Noir yelled from afar. “You were so in a hurry that you tripped, and made me drop it!!” 

“Oh jeez…” Gankoomon rubs his forehead. “Looks like I’m getting in trouble with Alphamon tonight,”

Candmon and Hackmon, who were previously focused on the burned target, turned their attention to the Sistermons’ ruckus and can only tilt their heads in pure concern.

* * *

From another training field, Dracomon who secretly has been watching Candmon’s spectacle only muttered, “It started on him too, huh…”   
  


“Examon!”

Dracomon immediately turns his attention to the back and sees his master. “Are you done, with him, Master?”

“Yes. Sorry it took quite some time,” Omegamon scratches the back of his neck. “But before I start guide you training, I would like to ask several things,”

“Of course,” Dracomon nodded, as if he knows what his teacher is going to tell him. “What is it, Master?”

Omegamon takes a deep breath before speaking, then “That lance, Ambrosius,” he said. “Where did you know… about it?”

“Why does it matter to you, Master?” Dracomon asked back, with a flatness in his expression. 

“That’s…”

“It’s  _ my  _ lance after all,”

“...Alright then, I’m sorry for asking,” Omegamon sighed. “Shall we start training right now? I want to see you utilize your adult form more,”

“Very well, Master,” Draco nodded again, then started readying his stance. 

“As you see, evolution is not something you can take lightly and do it whenever you want,” Omegamon explained. “It takes a lot of energy and you must be emotionally ready as well, if not, you’ll not be able to control your higher form. Like me, for example, to reach this form until now, I needed a lot of readiness and training,”

“You are… a jogress, right, Master?” Dracomon asked. “How do you manage the mind of two Digimons?”

“Yes, you’re right,” Omegamon replied. “It’s quite a mystery actually. As our bodies fuse, so does our minds, forming an entirely new being. I am neither MetalGarurumon nor WarGreymon, I’m myself, but I have memories of the two Digimons that formed me,”

“That sounds a little complicated,” Dracomon commented. 

“Well, yes. So is the structure of a jogressed Digimon,” Omegamon crosses his arms and closes his eyes. “But, you don’t have to worry about that part, Examon. For you, all it needs to evolve you is strong determination and goal. For whose sake you evolve to protect them? For what reason do you want that power to advance to the next level? ...Something like that,”

“Right,” Dracomon nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind, Master,” 

“So, is your mind now truly prepared?” Omegamon asked as he started to pull out a sword from his Grey Arm. “Strike me with all your might, Examon! Think if I was your enemy!”

In response, Dracomon holds his lance and focuses on all his energy.  _ I’m going to show him that I’m not the same child who’s just a liability! _

Soon, light comes bursting out from the lance, a white blinding light. Omegamon was taken aback by this phenomenon and readied his defensive stance. 

Dracomon leapt through and roared, he swung his lance and before it could hit Omegamon’s _ Grey Arm _ , another flash of light covered Dracomon’s entire body. 

_ Dracomon evolve! _

Omegamon was ready to receive the impact, but suddenly, he saw large red wings sprouting from Dracomon’s back. The semitransparent wings flapped and caused a large gust which Omegamon was dragged back because of it. 

In shock, Omegamon thought,  _ What in Yggdrasil’s name…?! _

With forces that he has, Omegamon shoves Dracomon away with both of his arms and Dracomon falls back, but with both his body and his weapons still glowing. The blinding light was enough to attract attention to everyone in the field.

Suddenly, Dracomon’s height increased into somewhat the shape of a different dragon that is several heads taller. His previously red wings shrunk into a reasonable size for him and started being blinded in white light. His body proportions distort to make a new form, another horn sprouts from his snout, spikes start growing on his back and also his horn.

After Dracomon completed his next form, the flash faded and sucked into his digicore. In front of Omegamon, there stands a blue dragon digimon, his eyes are blood red, his claws are sharper to that of his previous form. The lance on his hands returned to how it looks in the first place. The blue dragon roared to announce his evolution.

Omegamon, though he has something else in mind, clapped his hands together, “Great work, Examon… or is Coredramon appropriate?”

Dracomon, who’s evolved to his adult form simply replied, “Whichever is fine, Master,”

The white knight wanted to ask something else, but he decided not to. “You seem to grip the evolution matter better each day,” he nodded and crossed his arms. “Very well, I would like to see how long you’ll last in that adult form. Come, you’ll have the honor to have a sparring match with me!”

Coredramon was surprised for a moment. To match with their own teacher is like a dream come true for any children! “That, that would be most appreciated!” He bends his back down to show his appreciation. “Thank you very much, Master!!”

“Lift your head up, Examon,” Omegamon replied. “Go grab your protective gear from the armory!”

Without Omegamon or Coredramon realizing, Gankoomon’s group that are in the opposite of the field saw all that evolution and can only stare in awe. 

* * *

“Master, is that… evolution…?” Hackmon broke the silence. 

“Make no mistake,” Gankoomon nodded. “Indeed, that was evolution,”  _ but something went wrong during evolution… _

“That… that was… SO COOLL!!!!” Hackmon suddenly yelled, completely ruining that previously tense mood. “Master! I want to evolve too! I want to evolve too!!!” 

“Oi, oi, evolution isn’t as easy as it looks, kid,” Gankoomon shook his head. “It requires a lot of--!”

“I want to evolve too!!!” as if he’s not listening to his teacher, Hackmon still yelled. “I want to look as cool as Exa!!”

“Hey, what I said was…!” feeling ignored, Gankoomon raises his tone.

“Hahah, I bet Hackmon is gonna be like that for the rest of the day!” Sistermon Noir laughed.

“Evolution is so cool! So cool, so cool!!” Hackmon repeated to himself. “Will I have a pair of wings… or perhaps another  _ Hinukamuy _ like Master does!”

Despite the melted atmosphere, Candmon’s posture is stiff and he stares into the distance, despite the fact that there's no more interesting things happening.

_ “That wing… where have I seen it before…?” _

* * *

Not long after, Coredramon came back to the field with protection gear on. “I’m ready whenever you are, Master,” he gripped his lance and prepared his stance.

“You were pretty fast,” Omegamon stretches his left arm and withdraws the  _ Grey Sword _ . “The rules are simple, if you manage to point the tip of your lance at the surface of my neck, you win,”

“Just like how you spar with fellow Royal Knights, huh…” Coredramon seemed calm and composed. “I always watch you having match with others, I used to mimic some of your movements when I was a small child,”

“I know,” Omegamon nodded. “Years after years after years, you finally developed your own fighting style. And now you even got a good grip on the almost perfect replica of legendary… lance, seeing you grow amazingly makes me feel proud… but also a little old,”

“But you know…” Coredramon expires and inhales his breath, slowly channeling his energy to the lance, making it glow with blue flames on it. After bending his knees to take charge, Coredramon tosses himself at his teacher and exclaimed, “Just that is not enough for me..!!!”

Coredramon roared and swung his lance at his teacher with a large amount of brute force. Omegamon is able to parry that quickly and swings his sword aside to push Coredramon away. But, the young dragon didn’t give up, he immediately got up and went around to target his lance on Omegamon’s right side. The white knight who was a little surprised at how fast his student recovers from the ground, uses his Garuru Arm to defend himself. Coredramon groaned and pushed his lance further, to at least try to break his way through to his original target. 

But suddenly, he felt something hit his stomach and threw him away again. Coredramon fell on his back and groaned in pain. When he tries to get up again, he immediately feels something sharp is about to pierce his neck. He looked up and saw Omegamon’s frowning face.

“You lose,” the white knight announced. 

Coredramon clicked his tongue. Despite his teacher declaring for his loss, Coredramon grips on the tip of Grey Sword and says in a lower voice, “Not yet… not yet!” He shot his eyes open and roared. 

From Coredramon’s hand, a blue flame starts to ignite, making the sword to be covered in heat. 

“...Gah!!” Omegamon’s hand connected to Grey Sword feels the heat that runs through the metallic blade, retreated his Grey Arm in response and slashed Coredramon’s hand. Omegamon immediately noticed this and muttered, “Oh no…!”

Though his hand is cut, Coredramon looks like he didn’t feel the pain at all, and takes the chance to attack with his lance again on his teacher.

_ SWOOOSH! _

In a blink of an eye… Dracomon successfully damages the black clothing on Omegamon’s abdomen. Thankfully, Omegamon dodged in time before the lance could cut his flesh. Seeing Coredramon’s lance that is still close to him, Omegamon uses his Garuru Arm to knock the lance away from Coredramon.

_ THWACK! _

“Ah…!” Coredramon loses his grip and balance. And then…

“I say that was most impressive, Examon,” to prevent Coredramon from attacking him again, Omegamon now pointed his Garuru Cannon at his student’s face. 

“Ack…!” 

“Don’t move. It’s my victory,”

“.... Fine… I… I admit defeat,” finally, Coredramon lowers his head. 

After hearing those words, Omegamon withdrew his gun and instead, he offered his left hand. “Let me help you,”

Coredramon took a pause, then he grabbed his teacher’s Grey Arm.

“Let’s have a break,” Omegamon pulls his student’s hand to help him get up from his feet. “I would like to take you somewhere I usually relax after we treat your wound,”

Confused, Coredramon titled his head. “And that place is…?”

* * *

“...The palace... kitchen…?” Coredramon was quite taken back by this. Couldn’t believe the place he is in, his eyes are looking over the room. “Master, don’t tell me…!”

“Ahahah, sorry for not telling you all these years,” Omegamon scratched the back of his head and laughed a little. “To be honest, this is my favorite place to release all my stresses. I make something sweet, then I eat it myself or give it to Alphamon and Dukemon,”

Coredramon suddenly remembered something, “Oh! When I was younger… I remember GeoGreymon used to give me a bunch of cookies. I didn’t like sweets so I usually gave it to… Craniummon. Were those cookies… from you, Master?!”

“Well… probably yes. But I stopped since I found out you don’t like sweets, so, I’m sorry I never told you this,”

“M-Master!” Coredramon’s shoulders suddenly got tense. “I’m sorry! I didn’t know you made it just for me! I should’ve appreciated it better!”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay!” Omegamon replied. “I don’t mind one bit! I should’ve given it to you directly rather than through your caretaker… but even then I don’t mind if you don’t want to eat it!”

Though he still feels guilty, Coredramon asked, “So, are you here to make cookies with me…?”

“Not really cookies… but something bigger… a big chocolate cake!” Omegamon bends down to take some cooking equipment from beneath the table. “Examon, can you grab some eggs, chocolates, and milk cartons from the fridge?”

“Master, but if I don’t like sweets… that means I couldn’t even make one! I’d just be in your way,” while taking the asked ingredients, Coredramon’s eyes has worries written all over it

“You don’t have to worry about that,” Omegamon smiled. “Just take your mind off any pressures and follow my direction. To me, baking something is always a way to relieve any stress from training or missions and I would like to share this feeling to you, since you seem so tense and serious lately,” 

“Master…”

As Omegamon put a big bowl and mixer on top of the table, he asked his student again, “Now, would you like to help me out on grabbing some more stuff from the shelf over there?”

Coredramon nodded, “Yes, Master! I’ll try not to get in your way!”

* * *

  
  


“FWAAAAAAHHHHH my brain is totally fried!!” Veemon yells as he slams his face on the scroll he was writing on. “Masteeeerr I want a breaaaak!”

“You haven’t finished deciphering the code!” Magnamon exclaimed. “Look, Craniummon is almost done and you’re barely at the first page!”

Hagurumon, who is just as tired, followed Veemon’s movement and put his head on the scroll. “I’m tired too, Master Magnamon…”

“Craniummon! Stop following his bad steps-! Aaah...” Magnamon scratches his head. “And Ulforce, stop slacking off and grab more translation books if you need it!”

In front of the students, there lies a big old book with ancient Digital World runes, it tells the legend of Olympus 12. Magnamon tasked the two with translating the script to modern Digital World writing, usually it wouldn’t be such a hard task for translators, but for the two children, reading even one sentence of those ancient runes is a nightmare. And in front of Magnamon...

“Master… you’re the one to talk,” Vee murmured and pointed at the papers in front of Magnamon. “You haven’t finished the report Sir Alphamon asked you, you knooooow~,”

“M-Mind your business, Ulforce!” Magnamon flustered and covered the papers in front of him. “These are much heavier, heavier tasks compared to yours!”

“Ooooooh reaaallyyyy? Seems like they’re not done anything soon…!” Veemon lifts his face up to sneer at Magnamon. 

“Hey, I’m tutoring you AND doing this report!” Magnamon replied. “As if things couldn’t get heavier…”

“Come on, Master, you need a break too!” Hagurumon asked. “We can have breaks together!”

“... These kids,” Magnamon groaned and massaged his forehead. “Fine, we’ll take a thirty minutes break! But promise you two will finish decrypting the runes today!” 

““Yaaay!!”” Both Veemon and Hagurumon cheered. ““We promise, Master Magnamon!!””

“You two, behave,” Magnamon stands up from his seat. “I’m gonna get some fresh air,” not long after, the golden knight left the library.

After making sure the course is clear, Veemon whispered to Hagurumon, “Hey, hey! Wanna go to the kitchen? They must have some delicious bread already delivered from Sancti today!” 

“Oooh! I want one!” Hagurumon’s eyes sparkles. “Those soft… and warm breads…! I can eat hundreds of them and it’s still not enough…!!”

“Right?! Let’s go while Master Magnamon’s not noticing us!” Veemon hops down the chair and takes Hagurumon’s hand. 

“Vee! Don’t take my hands too far from meee!” Hagurumon jumped from the chair to follow his friend. 

* * *

Gankoomon’s group decided to take a break as well. They have been continuing training since half of the day. 

“I’m huuuungryyyy….” Hackmon whined. 

“What? Already? Well… the time for lunch is close anyway,” Gankoomon frowned, then turns his head to Candmon, “Dynasmon, are you hungry too?”

"Ah! Umm… a little,” Candmon rubs his stomach. 

“Then… what about you two?” Gankoomon shifts his gaze to the Sistermons.

“I’m always up for a good meal!” Sistermon Noir answered.

“S-same as Noir...” Sistermon Blanc slowly raises her hand.

“Aaalright then!” Gankoomon puts his hands on his hips. “Let’s go grab something from mess hall or the kitchen!”

* * *

  
  


Kotemon walked around the castle. Previously, he has done some of his studying with Shurimon in Kotemon’s chamber and now, the kendo child is taking a break by going outside. Shurimon himself who is also as tired follows along.

“Milord Kotemon, the break intended is fifteen minutes,”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. What should I do in a meantime… hmmm” Kotemon places a hand under his chin.

“Well, for first, are you hungry? Maybe we can grab some snacks from the mess hall, then visit Lilimon in the rose garden,” Shurimon suggested. “I remember someone made several batches of cookies a couple of days ago. Maybe there’s still some,”

“Now that you mention it…” Kotemon nodded, “I am pretty hungry! And I hope Ulforce and Craniamon haven't taken all of them yet,” he murmured the last sentence.

For several minutes, Kotemon and Shurimon walk along the corridor to find the usual mess hall. And when he got closer, the two started to smell something sweet

“Hmmm… what is this?” Kotemon closes his eyes and starts sniffing around. “Shurimon, is someone baking something?”

“Seems like it, Milord,” Shurimon’s face turns near the mess hall door. “Probably Kongou--!”

“Shurimon!!” 

The leaf ninja jumps in surprise upon being called, then turns his head to where the voice comes from. 

“Sistermon… Noir?!” Shurimon called back.

In the distance, Sistermon Noir waves her hand, “Hiya! Is Chohakkaimon baking some cake again? It smells real nice!”

“I don’t think so, Noir,” Sistermon Blanc shook her head. “She said she’s off to buy some supplies for the kitchen with GeoGreymon,”

“Huh, I must’ve forgotten,” Noir puts both her hands on her hips. “Then, who else…?”

“Who knows,” Shurimon shrugged. “All we need to do is to look insi--”

“DYNASMOOON!! And…. Hackmon!!” Kotemon suddenly yelled. “And Master Gankoomon!”

“Hello, LordKnightmon, and hah! Shurimon is here too!” with his usual smile, Gankoomon greeted Kotemon.

Candmon and Hackmon who just arrived, quickly approaches Kotemon to greet him. “LordKnightmon! What… what are you doing here?” Candmon asked.

“That should be my line! What are you doing with Master Gankoomon and his… gang?” Kotemon asked back.

“We… um… trained together, then we all agreed to take a break and get some snacks here..!” Candmon fiddled with his fingers. 

“LordKnightmoooon!!!” Hackmon runs in circle around Kotemon and asked. “Wanna get snack like us?”

“Wow! I was thinking the same!” Kotemon gasped. “Shurimon, what does this mean!”

Shurimon smiled, “Looks like you got some cookie competition her--,”

“AAAAAAAAAAH!!!” from another side, a yell can be heard.

“Why is everyone cutting off my sentences…” Shurimon murmured while sighing.

Candmon immediately gulped. “Oh no…”

Veemon, who previously yelled, starts saying names, “LordKnightmon! Hackmon! Master Gankoomon! And….” he lowers his voice. “Dynasmon…”

“What’s with Dynasmon?” Hagurumon asked Veemon. “I heard you two fought!”

“Not reeeaaaallly,” Veemon pouted. “We just had a sparring match… and it was not fun at all!”

“You two!” Gankoomon called out. “Whispering like that is bad! Come over here and say what you need to!”

““Eek!”” Both Hagurumon and Veemon yelped while hearing Gankoomon’s voice. Then, the two comes to approach the group.

There was a long, silent moment between Veemon and Candmon until Hackmon broke the tension by running around Veemon and Hagurumon.

“VEE!!! CRANIA!!!” Hackmon exclaimed. “Are we getting cookies today? Do they still have the cookies?”

“Uh!” Veemon was a little surprised by this welcoming. “Ummm… yes! Me and Craniummon got pretty hungry after doing Master Magnamon’s stupid assignment! Ugh, it was the worst!” he grunted a little over what he had to do and Hagurumon nodded in agreement.

“T-the worst?!” Hackmon gasped. “Oh no!”

“You know Hackmon!” Veemon shrugged. “The unspeakable… translating Ancient Digital World runes!!!”

Hackmon gasped again and almost made himself fall over. “I… I am still learning how to read!! If Master Gankoomon told me to do something like Vee I’ll-!”

Gankoomon clears his throat, “AHHHem, so y’all are hungry here huh? Let’s check out what’s in the kitchen, no?” 

The children immediately replied all together, “Alright, Master!!”

However, as soon as all of them entered the mess hall, they suddenly heard the sound of ingredients being beaten together with a mixer and… particularly sweet fragrance.

“Dear me!” Sistermon Noir speaks before everybody else. “Someone really is baking something right now!”

“I wonder if it's a cookie or a big ol’ cake!” Veemon’s mouth waters at the possibility.

“From the smell, it seems like a cake!” Kotemon replied. “Mmm, let’s go follow the trail!”

The group slowly walks together, as they get closer to the kitchen, the louder the sounds are to their ears. When they peek through the window, they are surprised to see what they found.

“Master! I’m so sorry!!” exclaimed a voice from beyond the door.

The voice is so familiar to them! It’s no one other than…

“Examon?” Gankoomon frowned.

“Exa!!!” Hackmon exclaimed.

“Sssshhhh!!!” Veemon and Kotemon spontaneously covers Hackmon’s mouth.

Another voice from beyond the door asked, “Who’s there?!”

_ Gulp!  _ The group was startled. 

“O-Omegamon?!” Gankoomon made another noise. 

“SSSSHHH!!!” this time, the group shushed him all together.

The door to the kitchen was pushed open by another Digimon beyond it. As Gankoomon and everyone else’s guess, Omegamon showed up.

The situation becomes very awkward. The group and Omegamon and Coredramon are silent.

To break the awkward silence, Sistermon Noir suddenly blurted out, “Aaaahhh!! Oh nooo! I haven’t cleaned up Hackmon’s chamber! Blanc, let’s gooo!” flustered, she takes Blanc’s hand and bolts off the mess hall. Blanc complained, but Noir didn’t have the time to listen. Shurimon himself already vanished out of the room, leaving Gankoomon with the children alone. 

“Gankoo...mon?” Omegamon spoke up. 

“Yes…?” Gankoomn reacted. 

“What are you… doing here?”

“That’s my line here. I’m here to grab some light meal,” Gankoomon observed Omegamon’s different attire and nearly snorted at the cute frilly apron he was wearing. “O-Omegamon… don’t tell me…!”

“Alphamon made it! Not me!” Omegamon retorted, with a face turned as pink as his apron. 

“Whoa wow wow wow wait!” Gankoomon stopped Omegamon before he could blurt out more arguments. “Let me piece this together. So… you seem to have this hobby of baking something and Alphamon made your apron too?! He can sew?!” 

“Is that so bad? A-a knight can have his own hobby!” Omegamon crosses his arms and turns away his head.

“I’m not saying it’s bad! I’m just… surprised yanno?” Gankoomon. “Alphamon and you always look so serious and stern… it’s a surprise to see this another side of yours and well… him!”

“Ah… I see… well… anyway… I’m sorry for the mess here,” Omegamon turns his head to look at the back. In the kitchen, there was a lot of mess of the ingredients and the content of the mixer bowl fell to the floor and spilled a lot of the batter. 

“No, Master! It’s my fault,” Coredramon quickly comes out of the kitchen and bows down to apologize. “I’m very sorry, Master Omegamon,”

“Don’t worry about it, Examon,” Omegamon patted Coredramon’s shoulder. “We can always start over,”

“Well, Kongoumon sure won’t be too pleased when he comes back,” Gankoomon crossed his arms and said again. “And hey! While everyone is here, why don’t we make something together?”

Everyone else in the room is all pleasantly surprised, including Omegamon.

“YES! YES! YES!” Hagurumon squealed. “I love baking! Chohakkaimon always baked me some yummy cakes when training days got rough! Sometimes she lets me bake with her!”

“I’m soo jealous of you, Crania,” Veemon grinned and nudged Hagurumon. “If only Sagittarimon can make something instead of breaking something!”

“Heheheh, but Vee always gets a share of my cake though!” Hagurumon giggled. 

“Master Gankoomon… baking?!” Hackmon gasped. “Noir said Master is a …. disaster in the kitchen!!”

“H-hey! I only blew it up… once,” Gankoomon pouted like a child.

“Is that so, Hackmon?” Omegamon asked. “Then I doubt…”

“But, Master Omegamon will prevent him from doing that right?” Hackmon asked with dazzling eyes nobody can resist.

Omegamon couldn’t say no to that face, he looked away and said, “Uhhh… yeah! I can… I can do that no problem!”

“Wait, Hackmon, what do you mean?!” Gankoomon felt a little offended. “Implying I’ll actually blow up the kitchen!”

“It’s alright Gankoomon,” Omegamon patted the white-coated knight’s shoulder. “I can take care of you,” he sticks out his thumb and smiles.

Gankoomon grunted and rubbed his forehead, “Oi oi…”

The children laughed, even Coredramon couldn’t help but crack a little bit of a smile. 

“Now then, everyone,” suddenly, Omegamon uncharacteristically raises his hand and cheers. “It’s time for BAKING!!”

“Whoa…!” Gankoomon, who just discovered the white knight’s other side can only witness with awe and confusion.

“But FIIIIRST!” Omegamon turns his head to the white coated knight and Gankoomon is startled. “Gankoomon, you have to wear this or your armor and that… skin-tight suit will be easily stained,” he took another apron on a hanger and handed it over to Gankoomon.

“Is that Kongoumon’s apron?” Gankoomon reluctantly accepted it. “Is it really okay to use it?”

“Oh if anything Kongoumon would lose himself seeing his apron is worn by a Royal Knight,” Omegamon shrugged and grinned a little. 

Gankoomon frowned, “I… I’d rather wear that frilly thing of yours,” he slowly puts it back on the hanger. 

“Well, fortunately, Alphamon made several of those for me,” Omegamon reaches for a different apron, the color is light blue with black dots printed all over it. The sides have big frill and cute frilly ribbons to be tied to one’s back.

Gankoomon winced, “Eh- you’re… serious about this?”

“You asked for it,” Omegamon replied.

“... Oh I should’ve ran with Noir,” he muttered under his breath while the children can only snicker a little at him. “Omegamon, if you tell anyone about this, you’re toast!” he quickly grabs the apron from Omegamon’s hand and tries to wear it by himself.

“Yeah, yeah,” Omegamon simply replied as he helps Gankoomon by tying the ribbon on Gankoomon’s back.

“Master, you look good!” Hackmon commented.

“I don’t know if you’re mocking me or praising me,” Gankoomon muttered again.

* * *

Step by step, Omegamon taught the children with the ingredients and the mixer. The children all work together to collect the new ingredients for the new chocolate cake since Coredramon dropped the previous dough.

“Okay, for the next ingredient, Hackmon, can you get us some flour, please?” Omegamon asked. 

“Yes! We must have a big, big, big amount of flour!!” Hackmon carried a big sack of flour. 

“I don’t think we need that much, Hackmon! Put it back!” Gankoomon ordered.

“Okay Master—wowuaaaahhh… wuuauaaaahhh!” Hackmon slowly lost his balance and tripped, accidentally throwing the sack at Candmon and Veemon beside him.

“Wueeeeeehhhh?!? Hackmon, noooo!!!” Veemon yelled in vain and right before the sack can hit him, Candmon quickly pulls Veemon away, making the sack fall on the floor and spilled a lot of content from it, and it hits both Candmon and Veemon. 

“Gwaaah!!!” the two yelled.

“Dynasmon! UlforceVeedramon! Are you okay?!” Omegamon quickly checks on the two.

Veemon coughed and spat some flour that got into his mouth. “Cough! Haaargh! I’m fine, Master!”

“Uuu… cough cough! I’m… I’m okay!” Candmon coughed as well.

“Deedee!! Vee!” Hackmon approaches them. “I’m sorry!!” 

“Hackmon, I told you,” Gankoomon shook his head.

“I’m sorry…” Hackmon apologized again. 

“I-it’s okay, Hackmon…!” Candmon wipes off some flours on his face.

“Dynasmon,” Vee called out coldly.

Candmon’s digicore almost jumped out, “W-what is it..?”

“Thank… thank you for saving me,” he looked away and pouted his cheek. “B-but give me a warning next time…! I don’t want waxes on my arm!”

“Ulforce…” Candmon has a lot of mixed feelings in his chest, but he’s mostly very happy that Veemon… actually spoke to him again after so many days since their sparring match.

“Wow, Vee actually thanked someone!” Hagurumon nudged at Veemon’s hip.

“S-shut up, Crania!” Vee smeared his flour-filled hand onto Hagurumon’s face.

“Ugwaaaaahhh!!” Hagurumon screamed and tries to push Veemon away, then, he jumped backwards and hit Kotemon who was carrying cocoa powder behind him, 

“Awawawawah--!!!” Kotemon spilled the content of the cocoa powder bag and spilled it on Coredramon. 

It truly was a domino effect.

“Ack!” Coredramon squeaked a little, then dusted off the powder on him. “LordKnightmon, everyone, please stop playing around!” he grumpily exclaimed, only to be ignored by their screamings. 

Omegamon only laughed and patted Coredramon’s shoulder again. “It’s alright, Examon. This kitchen feels more lively now,” 

Coredramon sighed and looked at the rest of the children and started arguing with each other and ended up smearing flour and cocoa powders on each other’s face. Gankoomon tried to stop them but the children suddenly stopped, then suddenly, they all piled on him.

“Got you, Master Gankoomon!!” Hackmon yells and throws flour at Gankoomon’s face. Other children follow up and soon, Gankoomon’s blue apron turns white and brown from the children’s assault.

“Aaaargh!! Omegamoooonn…. saaaaveeee meeeee!!!!” he screamed helplessly. 

“You seem to be having so much fun, Gankoomon,” instead, Omegamon sneered at him.

However, the moment was cut short by a sudden hard knock on the kitchen. They all stopped and turned to look at the door. 

“Come in,” Omegamon said.

Immediately, the door was slammed open, revealing Sistermon Noir who was panting a lot.

“Noir…?!” Gankoomon exclaimed.

“Milord… Milord Omegamon!! Milord Gankoomon!!” Sistermon Noir called. “I… I was asked by Lord Magnamon to search for you two!” she said with heavy breaths between words.

“Breathe easy and explain, Sistermon Noir!” Omegamon ordered.

“O… okay!” she inhaled, then after a moment, she exhaled. “General TigerVespamon… returned! The guards saw him walking weakly towards the gate, with Arresterdramon in his arm,” 

Gankoomon and Omegamon’s eyes immediately got serious.

“The… the hell?!”

“What?!”

“I’m sorry if I interrupted, but… Milords, please follow me to the meeting room!” Sistermon Noir collected herself and ran out of the room, along with the knights who seem to have forgotten to take off their aprons and their messy appearance, especially Gankoomon.

The children paused.

“What are they… talking about?” Veemon squinted.

“They seem so serious after Noir mentioned… General TigerVespamon,” Kotemon scratches his cheek.

“Are they gonna abandon us like this?” Hagurumon said.

“I’m gonna follow them…!” Veemon jumped and ran off the room.

“Wait, Ulforce!” Coredramon tried to stop him, but it was too late.

* * *

“Magnamon!! Is it true TigerVespamon returned?!” Gankoomon rushed and opened the door to the meeting room.

Magnamon turned his head to the entrance and saw two knights, out of their breaths and squinted, “What are you two wearing?”

  
  


Came to realization, Gankoomon and Omegamon quickly took off their aprons and cleared their throat at the same time. 

“AHEM! That’s not important!” Omegamon retorted. “Most importantly, where’s TigerVespamon and Arresterdramon?! Why didn’t they come home with Gaioumon?!”

Magnamon pointed at the two figures sitting on their chairs. TigerVespamon’s gaze was empty and his entire body trembled while Lotusmon and Zanbamon tried to comfort him. Arresterdramon slowly regains his consciousness and his face filled with sorrow.

“When they were questioned by me, they mention something—”

“Captain Gaioumon!” Arresterdramon shouted out. “Captain Gaioumon… Gaioumon…” he muttered under his breath. “Captain Gaioumon!! Please… I’m begging you… please save him!!” coming to his senses fully, Arresterdramon zapped over to Magnamon and grabbed him by the arms.

“What?!” Magnamon squinted. “What do you mean?!”

“We found… Grademon on the island!! But as soon as Captain Gaioumon asked him if he’s legit, his body… his body melts!!” Arresterdramon grabs his head and uncharacteristically kneels down. “The digimon who were inside him… summoned… so many… Nightmare Soldiers…!!!” 

“What?!” spontaneously, the three knights were surprised.

“Captain Gaioumon asked us to run… run… but he…. he didn’t run like the rest of us… instead… he faced the hoard… by himself.. to buy us time…!” Arresterdramon spoke with a shaky voice. “We escaped the island… and rested at the smallest village in Skuld Terminal. Our communication devices broke so that’s why we couldn’t be tracked and communicated… we’re sorry for not returning sooner…!” 

“It’s alright, I’m glad you two returned safely,” Omegamon shook his head. “Then, do you two might know about this digimon who attacked you?”

“Yes…” Arresterdramon spoke with a low voice. “It said something before Captain TigerVespamon and I left the island… it said…

‘Beware, 

there’s a traitor among you…’”

The room’s atmosphere dropped down. 

“Traitor among us… you say…?!” Gankoomon raises his tone.

“I… I don’t know!” Arresterdramon shook his head and grabbed it. “They keep saying it… it makes me feel so uneasy, even now!!”

“Don’t tell me…” with a grim gaze, Magnamon bit the corner of his lips.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Gankoomon asked.

“There can be only one after all,” Magnamon said. “... Dynasmon’s caretaker, Meramon—no,” 

“Boltmon,” Gankoomon frowned. “That bastard…!”

“Wait!” Omegamon halted. “We can’t just jump into conclusion like this!”

“Well, then… who then?! Only he has a clear connection to Nightmare Soldiers!” Magnamon argued.

“If that’s the case, then why would they use him against us? That’d be too obvious and we can take care of it long ago!” Omegamon replied. “We must search deeper into it…!”

“Sir Omegamon’s right,” Lotusmon spoke up. “Boltmon has truly redeemed himself, my spy who used to watch over him said the same. So there’s nothing we could suspect from him,”

“Then…” Magnamon clenches his fist.

“Who could be this hidden traitor?”

* * *

Veemon, who overheard the whole conversation only froze. “O… oi…. what was all that about…?” He backed off from the door several steps. “Traitor… in this castle…?! And… Nightmare Soldiers actually… still existed…?!”

“It’d be better if good child would just sit down and stay out of adult’s business,” 

Suddenly, Veemon heard a very menacing voice behind him. He slowly turns his head around and sees…!

“Shuri...mon…?” Veemon gasped under his breath.

The said ninja’s eyes seemed hollow, parts of his body seemed to be decaying… it can be seen that he has black wing underneath his shoulder guard, and Veemon could’ve sworn…. he sees a bit of a grinning smile behind the mask.

“Ulforce Veedramon,” Shurimon’s voice starts to distort. “I’m afraid now that you’ve seen this form…”

Before Veemon could scream in terror, Shurimon hovered his wing over the small child and…!


	18. Chapter 15: Capture

_ kkrrrZSZRZT _

_ If… we… come back… alive … together… kkzkzzkzkkrrtt…. _

_ I will… show… you.. Some——kkkkkkrzkzzkttt… _

_ Thing…. _

_ kkkKkKRRZZZTTT———!!!! _

* * *

Veemon opened his eyes and yelped. All his surroundings are just darkness and when he tries to move his legs, he can hear the rattles of a chain and his movements restricted, the little blue digimon asks himself, “Since… since when I’m here…?! Master! Sagittarimon!!”

And then, he heard a voice from the edge of the dark cell, “Yo, kid. You awake?”

Vee lifts up his head, only to find a taller digimon with black wings standing in front of him, his back leaned to the wall. 

“Who… are you…?” Veemon lowered his voice. 

“I’m Devimon. I was asked to guard your cell by Ravmon, the one that took you away,” the devil digimon crosses his arms, “Don’t even try anything funny, your cell is guarded not only by me, but by powerful spells and magic! If you wish to stay alive, listen to everything I say!”

“Where am I?! This… this doesn’t feel like the castle… and who are you guys?!” as if Veemon still has some energies in him, he struggled against his chain.

Devimon smirked widely and said in his most intimidating voice, “I’m happy you asked, Royal Knight’s brat! We’re in a place, where no light exists, where only despair is in this place…! We are in—!”

“Blah blah blah, you don’t scare me! Just tell me already!” Veemon mocked and made hand gestures. “And who  _ are _ you guys actually?”

Feeling annoyed that Veemon didn’t react exactly like Devimon is hoping, he twisted his face in anger “You little—! Fine! We’re in Volcanic Island, I’m one of the Nightmare Soldiers, ever heard of em?? Huh?!”

“Volcanic… Island?! Nightmare Soldiers….?” Veemon gasped. “That’s… that’s so far away from the castle! And Nightmare Soldiers are supposed to be wiped out thirteen years ago! You’re lying!!” 

“This brat sure gets on my nerve… ugh!” Devimon gritted his teeth. “Why would I lie?! Ravmon is fast enough to take you here overnight!”

“Ravmon?? Who’s that?” Veemon asked, he placed a chin on his shoulder and just realized something. “The one… last night, I was in front of the meeting room…” he mumbled to himself. 

“Of course it was Ravmon! Who else?” Devimon replied, still in an annoyed tone. “Or you brats usually known as…”

Veemon gasped. “Shurimon!! He… he was looking weird and then!!”

“Heheheh… hahahaha!!” Devimon laughed. “You just realized something, don’t ya?”

Veemon fell on his knees and murmured again, “Shurimon…!! LordKnightmon’s caretaker is a… 

Nightmare Soldier…?”

* * *

  
  


The knights didn’t sleep well. The loss of one child and no trace of Gaioumon are enough to spark chaos among the Order.

The loss was especially hard to Magnamon. He didn’t sleep that night. He yelled at every castle guard for being reckless, but Gankoomon managed to take care of it and helped Magnamon to calm down, however…

“There’s a traitor in this castle!” He whispered under his breath. “If I can find this rat I’ll grind them to dust… or worse…!!” He clenches both of his hands and they tremble.

Gankoomon grabbed Magnamon by the shoulder and said, “Hey hey hey, I understand your feel—,”

“NO YOU DON’T!” Magnamon turns and grabs Gankoomon by the collar of his coat. “You don’t understand how dangerous it can get!! He can get really distressed… and…. and!!!” He slowly loses his grip and slowly falls on his knee. “I don’t even want to imagine it…” 

“Calm down and breathe, Magnamon!” This time, it is Gankoomon who grabs him by the collar. “You wouldn’t be able to save Ulforce this way!”

“You… weren’t you the one who was with him…?!” Magnamon’s voice shakes and he lifts up his face to glare at Gankoomon. “I heard everything from the Sistermons and Craniummon last night….” 

“I mean… yes I did. But Omegamon and me had to leave them because of the emergency meeting—“

“You left him!!” Magnamon yelled. “Why didn’t you stay by their side?! Why… why didn't you even let someone guard them!? Why…!”

“Magnamon!” Sleipmon, who was just about to approach them, called out the golden knight and grabbed him by the shoulder to pull him away from Gankoomon. “It was an accident, nobody is at fault! Please calm down!”

“Why?!” Magnamon still yelled, his voice growing shakier. “Why… why it must be Ulforce.. Why didn’t I watch over where they were going yester-!.”

_ SLAP! _

At sudden, Magnamon feels a palm was slammed across his right cheek, then he looks at the Digimon who did that to him and complained,

“Ow!! What was that for?!” Despite his face being protected by armor, Gankoomon’s signature punch still hurts. 

“Didn’t we tell you to calm down, idiot?!” Gankoomon replied with a sharp voice that startled the golden knight. “We’ll find a way to save Ulforce and your yammering will definitely not help us at all!!”

“G-Gankoomon!” Sleipmon called out. “You don’t have to do that!”

“This is MY way to snap someone out of it,” Gankoomon cracks his knuckles. “Listen, Magnamon, there’s a traitor in this castle, they're definitely gonna target other children here, it’s OUR duty to save Ulforce and protect the rest of the children. Mourning in regrets and playing the blame won’t fix it!”

“....” Magnamon slowly holds his burning cheek, then takes a deep breath and says, “... You’re right. I’m sorry for my outburst since last night,”

Gankoomon nodded and Sleipmon sighed in relief.  _ I’m glad Magnamon didn't do something more reckless.  _ Then, he clears his throat to get Gankoomon and Magnamon’s attention, “Ahem! I’m here to say, Alphamon summoned us to the meeting room,”

“Hooh?” Gankoomon turned his head to Sleipmon. “What for?”

“We will arrange the way to save Ulforce,”

Magnamon’s eyes suddenly are shot open and grab Sleipmon by his shield, “Excuse me?!”

“Whoa, Magnamon, no need to get so excited!” Gankoomon commented.

Sleipmon, who is startled only nodded and said, “We’re not quite sure if we can do it, but we’re going to search for clues relating Ulforce’s disappearance,”

* * *

Inside the morning cold of the chamber, a dragon opened his eyes and looked at his own hand.

“I’m back to my child form…?” Dracomon, who yesterday evolved to Coredramon, has returned to his smaller form. Dracomon hopped from his bed and looked at the window that reveals the outside of Idavoll. With the help of the window’s glass, he can barely see his appearance. 

“Oh well,” he sighed. “Next time, I’ll try to master it—,”

_ KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! _

Dracomon turned his head to the door and yawned, “GeoGreymon? It’s still too early,” he stumbles towards the door and opens it…

“Examon!” Hagurumon reveals himself from the other side of the door. “Did you see Vee anywhere…?!”

Startled by different expectations, Dracomon backed off a little, “Ulforce? Nope, not since he ran off the kitchen yesterday,”

“Aww…” Hagurumon pouted in disappointment. “Did you know? Vee went missing last night… I’m so worried about him!”

“...what?!” Dracomon squinted his eyes. “Are you sure he’s not off to attempt fleeing from Idavoll or playing hide and seek with you?”

“The guards have searched for him everywhere!!” Hagurumon pouted. “I even searched for our private base camp!! He’s not there!!”

“Did Master Magnamon know about this?” Dracomon asked.

“Yes..” Hagurumon nodded slowly. “He got really mad and panicked, he even started blaming everyone, including me. But Master Sleipmon manages to came to my defense and calm him down,”

“Even Master Magnamon…” Dracomon frowned. “What’s going on… here?”

* * *

Veemon shook his head in disbelief, “Quickly… I must warn everyone…!!” he looked up at Devimon and yelled, “Hey, Nightmare Poopyhead!!” 

Devimon winced and lashed back, “I’M NOT-!”

“Let me out of here!! These chains won’t budge… ugh!!” Veemon groaned and tried to pull his leg chains, but to no success. “I must… see Master Magnamon!”

“We’re not gonna let you off that easy,” Devimon glared. “Ravmon would like to-”

“What do you want from me?! Money?! I didn’t know Nightmare Soldiers are  _ this  _ cheap!” 

“LET ME FINISH FIRST!!” had enough of Veemon’s chatter, Devimon screamed. “Don’t you know it’s rude to cut someone off?!”

“Nope,” Veemon replied.

“.... Arrgh, whatever. What I’m going to say, is that Ravmon would like to speak to you first!”

“About what? Ransom?”

“No, it’s something else,” a little insulted, Devimon immediately answered. “Come on, if this is just a petty kidnapping, we would have called the Royal Knights for that already,” he groaned and massaged his forehead.

“Then they’re gonna kick your sorry butt,” Veemon frowned, “Then, what are you guys gonna ask of me…?!”

“Who knows,” Devimon shrugged. “You’ll know when he gets here, which shouldn’t be long enough,”

“Kuh…”

“You’re our hostage, as much as I’d like to finish you off, Ravmon told me not to,” Devimon 

“.... Since when….” Veemon murmured.

“Haaah? Speak up, brat,” Devimon squinted one of his eyes and leaned down.

“Since when did Ravmon… or Shurimon work for the Order…?! Sneaking up like that!!”

“Oh since before you were even born,” Devimon answered. “Or… the right word--”

“Devimon,” suddenly, a voice came out from outside the prison.

Both stopped what they’re talking about and turned their heads there. Shurimon stands there with another digimon behind him.

“Sir!” Devimon straightens his back and opens the prison. Then, the two figures; Shurimon and Mephismon entered, both with expressions menacing enough to silence even Veemon.

_ What is this…!? Shurimon… something is totally different from him…!!!  _ He thought. Veemon, and basically everyone in the palace knows Shurimon very well. He’s always a mysterious, yet, shy figure. According to his sibling, Lilimon and a few other caretakers, he’s also pretty clumsy outside doing his work. Lilimon herself also tried to encourage Shurimon to befriend more of the castle inhabitants, but he always denied the offer or just ran away. The children sometimes found him amusing, but now… this Shurimon.

_ It’s like… he’s Shurimon… but he’s also not Shurimon! And it’s not because Digimon evolved from Shurimon! It’s a different feeling… _

“Ravmon… looks like you have to open up the disguise now,” Mephismon commanded.

“Hmp, whatever you say,” Shurimon extended his hand to the side and slowly… his skin peeled off, revealing the body’s true form, his mask falling off to also reveal the villain’s true face. His mouth is grinning and his yellow eyes glaring right down Veemon’s soul as he watches in horror.

The more and more parts of ‘Shurimon'’s peeled, the more of his true form are showing until in front of Veemon, there stands a taller anthropomorphic bird digimon with shining silver wing on the right, and black as the night wing on his left side. The Digimon wears a blood red mask with the same glowing yellow eyes. 

“Welcome to Nightmare Soldier’s hideout, Veemon…” ‘Shurimon’ grinned wide. “Or is Ulforce-Veedramon more appropriate?”

“Shurimon…” Still in shock, Veemon muttered. “You’re… you’re that Shurimon…?! LordKnightmon’s caretaker… right?!”

“Go figure it out yourself,” ‘Shurimon’ replied while shrugging.

“What’s with the vague answer?!” Veemon struggled to move forward to just punch him in the face!! But alas, he couldn't because of the chains. “Answer my question!!” he throws a tantrum.

“Ravmon, ignore that child,” Mephismon spoke up. “It’s about time we show him something,”

“Right,” Ravmon lowered his head and nodded. “You may enter this room now,

Gaioumon,”

_ Gaioumon _

Vee’s eyes are shot open upon hearing the name. Again, he can only stare… when Mephismon and Ravmon open their way for a very familiar Digimon with black and red armor… long silver hair and two swords on his hand.

Gaioumon stood still, a purple aura surrounding his body and his eyes were blank. He didn’t speak a word.

“General… Gaioumon…!” Veemon spoke up. “From… from what I heard… he was missing!!”

“Yes, he was,” Mephismon replied. “He was a fool who let himself jump to his own demise… and as a result we reap him of his soul… and have full control over this husk!” 

“He is now part of Nightmare Soldier,” Ravmon added.

“No way!” Veemon yelled. “This is horrible! You… you all monsters!!” even though the little blue child is in distress and would rather be silent, he shouted out his words.

Immediately, Gaioumon draws his sword and points it at Veemon’s neck.

“Now now,” Mephismon stopped the soulless soldier. “Don’t kill that child, or else our higher superior will get mad at us,”

“Higher superior…?” Veemon asked. “Who’s that…?”

“You don’t have to know,” Mephismon grinned. 

“Kuh…” Veemon gritted his teeth. 

_ This is all too strange!  _ Veemon thought to himself.  _ First, about Shurimon actually being a Nightmare Soldier called Ravmon… and now Gaioumon was forced to turn to their side!! _

“Now… would you mind being a good child…” Mephismon spoke up. “And do what we told you to do?”

* * *

_ “We must keep our head cool and go with the plan. Lotusmon told us she has something in her mind, let’s put our faith into her,” Alphamon explained _

_ “If we wait that long, something bad might happen with Ulforce! Alphamon, I’m begging you, let’s search for the island again!!” Magnamon called out. _

_ “What option do you have left? Volcanic Island has been thoroughly investigated and there was no trace of Ulforce, nor Gaioumon nor the Nightmare Soldiers,” Alphamon replied.  _

_ “The traitor is more fickle than we thought. It was our mistake to underestimate them. It took only a spy to find out who they really are!” Duftmon added. “I have asked Lotusmon for this special investigation, our power isn’t enough to find Ulforce as for now,” _

_ “Don’t mess with me!!” Magnamon slams the table. “I WILL definitely find him! I am his teacher for Yggdrasil’s sake!” _

_ “Magnamon, please sit and calm down!” Sleipmon grabs him by the shoulder. _

_ “What’s with ‘just leave it to the spies’, ‘just leave it to the spies’!! We tried doing that with Gaioumon and what’s the result?! He’s still missing!!” Just when Magnamon’s already calmed down, his head starts to get heated again. “Are we taking this lightly?! What if it happens to your student?! Huh, Duftmon! Dukemon! Sleipmon! Gankoomon!!! And you, Alphamon!! You don’t know what it’s like when something important is taken away from you--!!” _

_ “MAGNAMON!!” This time, Alphamon is the one who shouted and slammed his table, enough to silence Magnamon and everyone else in the room. “You’re throwing a tantrum like a child. Get out and cool your head. Sleipmon, please accompany him,” his tone suddenly drops to a sheer cold one. _

_ “But Alphamon--!”  _

_ “That’s an order from your leader!!” _

* * *

Sleipmon walks along a very silent Magnamon. The golden armored knight only bit his lips hard enough to hurt himself.

“Magnamon, once you lose control of your emotion, you’ll stop at nothing,” the centaur knight commented. “Didn’t we say we’ll definitely find Ulforce?”

“But… when?!” Magnamon spoke in a loud voice. “I will… I will never forgive myself if anything happens to him!! I…” his voice starts to shake as he clenches his own chest. 

“I understand your feeling,” Sleipmon wraps his hand around Magnamon who started to show signs of crying. “This is nobody’s fault, we are all trying our best to protect our students. But accidents are bound to happen…”

“Sleip… Sleipmon…! Ack…!” Magnamon held back his choking sobs. “I just… I just…. I failed to protect him…! I’m so afraid of what they’ll possibly do to him!! He’s still a child!!”

“It’s okay… it’s okay,” Sleipmon slowly rubs Magnamon’s shoulder.

“Uuu… uuuu!!” Magnamon grabs his head and shakes it several times. 

“Ulforce will be alright,” Sleipmon assured. “He’ll definitely come back to you. I promise,”

“I’m always worried about him you know…? He’s reckless and always says things so bluntly! I’m always worried if that’ll stab him in the back someday!” Magnamon wipes his tears. “Can you even really understand how I feel right now…?!”

“Yes. I can,” Sleipmon nodded. “You know I always worry about Craniummon. He’s passive, he can’t make good decisions on his own unless he follows me or Ulforce’s lead. If he was the one who was taken away… I probably would react exactly the same as you,”

“Sleipmon…” Magnamon slowly calmed down and looked at Sleipmon in the face.

“That’s why, the best we can do right now is be patient and hope for the best,” Sleipmon lets go of Magnamon’s shoulder at last. “I’ll request Alphamon to do personal investigation by yourself or any of the remaining General,”

“I’ll have to apologize to him…” Magnamon hung his head over. “I think I overstepped the boundary,”

“That’d be wise,” Sleipmon commented. “Don’t worry, I’ll be with you until you’re ready to return to the meeting room,”

“Thank you, Sleipmon. You’re a good company,” Magnamon nodded slowly. 

“You helped me calm down the other day too,” Sleipmon smiled. “It’s natural I would return the favor,”

“Heh, I guess we’re kinda similar in a way,” Magnamon’s heart finally eased down and he said, “I’ll go wash my face. You can return to the meeting room first,”

“Alphamon would scold me if I go ahead of you,” Sleipmon replied. “Let’s go to washroom together, we’ll talk more there,”

“Alright, whatever suits you the best,” Magnamon shrugged and walked ahead. 

“Hey, Magnamon, wait!”

Suddenly, from behind the pillar near them, they heard sounds of someone tripping. The two knights soon turned their head to the noise and found… Hagurumon falling on his face and groaning in pain.

“Craniummon?!” Sleipmon called out.

“Ow ow ow!” Hagurumon rubs his poor forehead and looks at his teacher. “...Master Sleipmon!”

“Have you been sneaking up on us? Or hearing everything in the meeting room?” Sleipmon grows worried and leans down to meet his student’s eyes.

“I-I just happened to walk by, Master…” Hagurumon replied. “But… I’m sorry, I heard everything,”

The two knights are silent.

“Master… is it true he actually was caught by an enemy…?!” Hagurumon asked with a sad tone. “Will Vee… come back…?”

Magnamon gulped and hung his head over, his eyes averted in different directions and Sleipmon’s face seemed like he’s trying to think of the right word to tell the child that his best friend has gone missing. 

Upon seeing the reaction, Hagurumon frowned and said with a shaky voice, “I… I see…”

“Craniummon,” Sleipmon spoke up. “We’ll try our best to return him, but… please don’t worry, everything is going to be fine,”

“Master…” Hagurumon looked up at him, then nodded. “Yes, I believe you,”

“You’re a good child,” Sleipmon kneels down and rubs Hagurumon’s head. “Now, please return to Chohakkaimon’s side. You’ll be safer with her than with me,”

“Okay, Master,” Hagurumon replied, then he turned his back and walked away from the two adults.

When the gear child is out of sight, Magnamon commented, “You’re good with kids, huh,”

“Not as much as Dukemon,” Sleipmon replied. “Anyway, let’s go wash your face and return to the meeting room, Alphamon is waiting,”

Magnamon lifts up his head. “Ah, alright,” 

* * *

The meeting ended with nothing much to solve for both Veemon and Gaioumon’s case, the knights are forced to choose to believe in Lotusmon’s way. Though because Sleipmon’s convincing, Alphamon allows Magnamon and Arresterdramon to once again circle the Volcanic Island. And as usual, after everybody else left the room, the black knight likes to indulge himself in lonely thoughts. 

Alphamon feels a little hopeless, they have yet to find any trace of a traitor lurking possibly in the castle. At this rate…

_ Other children could be in danger! _

The black knight clenches his fist and nearly slammed the table.  _ Come on, Alphamon…! Think! You’re the leader!! _

“The culprit who kidnapped Ulforceveedramon must be the one who’s close to him…” he thought out loud. “Or someone who is close to the children in this castle…”

“Alphamon,” suddenly, someone knocked from the entrance of the meeting room. 

“Duftmon?” Alphamon asked. “You may get in,”

_ creeeeaaaaak _

Duftmon slowly opens the door, “Excuse me,” 

“Do you have anything to tell me?” Alphamon lifts his head up and fixes his posture. 

“Yes, I do,” Duftmon nodded. “It’s regarding Ulforce V-dramon,”

“Ulforce… you say? Do you have any clue where he is or who took him away?”

“In fact, I did. This morning, our janitor found something like this during the midnight,” Duftmon reaches for something amidst the pile of reports on his hand and pulls it out. “A single black feather…”

Alphamon’s eyes widened and he asked Duftmon. “Why… why didn’t you say it during the meeting?!” 

“The janitor happened to give me this right after our meeting,” Duftmon replied. 

“Where is that janitor?”

“Right behind me,” Duftmon then looks at his back. “Nohemon,”

A stuttered voice came out from outside the meeting room. “Y-y-yes Milord!” 

Then, the scarecrow looking digimon enters the room with very nervous gestures. “G-g-greetings, Lord Alphamon!” he immediately swung his body forward to bow. 

“Please, lift your head,” Alphamon ordered. “I would like to ask several questions,”

Nohemon quickly did what the black knight said while fixing his hat. “Y-yes! Please, go right ahead—!”

Alphamon pointed at black feather and asked, “Where did you find that?” 

“I-I was sweeping the left hall during the night after TigerVespamon returned… and I just happened to find it on the floor after hearing some weird noises…!” Nohemon explained. “It really scared me… so I told nobody about this. But then…! I overheard the meeting just now and… I felt the need to talk about it,”

“I’m sure glad you did,” Duftmon said. “Because this might be the biggest clue we had for now,”

““Huh…?””

“We might not have any idea where they kept Ulforce V-dramon,” Duftmon explained. “But I might have an idea who could done such things,”

“Do tell, Duftmon,” Alphamon spoke up.

“It’s Shurimon’s teacher himself, Ravmon,” Duftmon finally said a name. “He somehow managed to sneak into the castle unnoticed and took Ulforce V-dramon away,”

“What?!” Alphamon exclaimed. “There’s no way a Nightmare Soldier can easily sneak in the castle! Unless….”

“Arresterdramon managed to give me more details of what happened in Volcanic Island after he calmed down. Apparently, Nightmare Soldier now has this ability to absorb data of a dying Digimon and use their skin as a disguise,” Duftmon explained. “Which means… someone in this castle,someone who took care of our children is actually Ravmon himself,”

The room fell into silence. Alphamon in pure disbelief and Nohemon had absolutely what’s going on and fear is written in his face.

After a pause, Alphamon turned his head to the janitor, “Nohemon. You are dismissed. Don’t involve yourself in this any further,”

“Y-y-y-yes, Milord!!” Nohemon quickly turns around and runs, leaving the two knights alone. 

“And Duftmon,” Alphamon, then averted his glance to Duftmon. “Please, do tell me the details of your theory and examination while we sit down,”

“Very well,” Duftmon replied as he pulled up a seat. “I have several guesses… and please don’t tell the other knights yet,”

* * *

The news about Veemon being missing is currently what most talked about in the castle, along with suspicions everywhere. And among all the suspicious ones, many pointed their finger to one and only ex-Nightmare Soldier; Meramon.

_ “Make no mistake, that Boltmon is at fault!” _

_ “That Angel Killer!! I always knew he’s suspicious!” _

_ “Why did Sir Dukemon even trust him with Yggdrasil’s child!” _

Alas, Meramon himself can only bite his lips and keeps denying when someone confronts him upfront. Even that, almost nobody believes him and there was nothing to do about it. All he can do is just try not let it get to him.

Meramon sighed and stretched his body. Again, he seems to be resting on the roof of the castle, it’s the most quiet and relaxing place for him.

“I can’t even do anything to tone down the rumor…” he thought out loud. “Makes me wonder when will I be good enough for everyone… maybe if I found the real scoundrel then I will-!”

“You seem to be relaxed all about it,” suddenly, Shurimon appeared right behind Meramon.

“Whoa!” Meramon nearly jumped in surprise. “Shurimon! SInce when you’re here?!” 

“Just a minute ago,” Shurimon answered.

“Oh…well… this is embarrassing,” Meramon scratches the back of his neck. “It’s nothing to do with you, please don’t worry,”

“But you sure do worry Lilimon and I,” Shurimon replied. “When I passed by her, she told me you look sad all day, so she asked me to see you here and… cheer you up,” he scratches his chin. 

“Lili did? Oh man…” Meramon lowers his gaze.

“How do I cheer someone up… oh come on!” Shurimon mumbled to himself.

Meramon’s face cracked a smile and then laughed, “Ahahah! Now you’re the one frowning!”

“H-hey! I’m doing the good thing heree…” embarrassed, Shurimon sat down and covered his face.

“But hey, thanks for all the troubles coming here, friend,” Meramon smiled. “That makes me feel a little better,”

“I’m sorry, Meramon,” Shurimon shook his head. “You don’t deserve that treatment from everyone in the castle,”

“It’s alright, Shurimon. I’m used to it,” Meramon shrugged. “All I have to do is just prove my innocence… but I’m troubled on how to do it,”

“Meramon…”

“I’m surprised Sagittarimon didn’t even accuse me,” Meramon continued. “Or really, any of you guys in caretakers group,”

“It’s because we’ve been together for long,” Shurimon smiled. “We know you’re innocent from the start, we know you more than anyone here,”

“Shurimon…”

“Don’t worry, we got your back, here,”

“Heh, thank you,” Meramon chuckled, then pulls out his fist. “A bump here, pal?”

“A bump,” Shurimon puts his shuriken hand over Meramon’s.

“Now, let’s chill here, I suddenly feel like talking with someone,”

“Actually,” Shurimon stood up. “I have something else to do,”

“Whaat, already?” Meramon seemed very surprised. 

* * *

Inside a room, Lotusmon sat on her chair and blew from her smoke pipe. In front of her, is a small round ninja digimon in purple clothing. She calls him Kogamon, the second most trusted spy of her.

“Any news from Shurimon?” she asked. “He has been missing for quite a while,”

“No, milord,” Kogamon shook his head. “He has been missing under my watch as well,”

“When was the last time you saw him?”

“It was this morning,” Kogamon frowned. “As usual, he prepared Sir LordKnightmon’s breakfast and tea. But… something weird happened,”

“Oh? Do tell, darling,”

“The moment I blink my eyes, he’s already vanished… just like that,” Kogamon clenches his fists together. “And… something very strange sprouted out from his body… it is like bunch of silver feathers growing out of his arm,”

“Silver… feathers,” Lotusmon squinted.

“When I inspect closer, the feathers are very much similar to the silver dagger that killed Shakkoumon…!”

Lotusmon paused, then placed a hand under her chin, “.... Kougamon sweetie. I have another mission for you,”

“What is it, Milord?”

“Come closer… I’d like to keep this a secret. Just the two of us,”

* * *

The news eventually reached more of the children thanks to Hagurumon and several castle inhabitants who were unable to keep their mouths closed. The children grows anxious, 

_ What if we’re next…? _

Candmon himself feels bad and worried about Veemon missing despite him being the one who always picks on Candmon. It's a natural reaction when one of them was missing without anyone realizing it, including the adults. The children have never felt this unsafe in their own home, first time in their whole life.

Candmon sighed as he flipped another page of his textbook. Master Dukemon told him to study on his own since he had to do an errand from Alphamon for Blitum City, and now Candmon is on his own. At least he preferred to be like this for a while. The quietness of a library… where the only sounds available are pages flipping and books being organized by Nefertimon.

He was neck deep in his study that he didn’t realize someone was tapping his shoulder, surprising the candle child.

“Dynasmon!” 

Candmon heard a familiar voice near him and turned his head around to see Kotemon who stood up behind him. 

“Lord… Lordknightmon…?!” Due to a sudden turn of events, Candmon nearly jumped out his chair.

“Sssh!” Kotemon gestured with his finger. “I just wanted to ask you something,”

“What is it…?”

“Could you please…. accompany me to the rose garden?”

“Huh…? Isn’t Shurimon with you?”

“He’s not here,” Kotemon pouted. 

“That’s… weird,” 

“I know! He usually comes within one whistle! I whistle so many times he didn’t come,”

“Maybe he’s busy…”

“You’re right,” Kotemon hung his head. “I heard from Lilimon he’s been on mission several times,”

“Ah… I’m sorry. Meramon is even busy being called by other Masters…” Candmon frowned.

“Well, now both our caretakers are busy, we can have some time for both of us!!” Kotemon’s voice suddenly perked up. “Come on, let’s go accompany me to the rose garden!” the kendo child grabs Candmon by his hand.

“L-LordKnightmon…! W-waiiit!!” as Candmon said the word, Kotemon already pulls him away toward the corridor that leads to the rose garden.

* * *

  
  


“I-I haven’t agreed to this!” Candmon protested as he stuttered from exhaustion. The two children seem to have finally arrived at the rose garden.

“Hahaha! Aw come on, Dynasmon! You know I’m always excited to show someone my roses!”

“But I’ve seen your roses!”

“There’s nothing wrong with seeing them more than once, right?”

“U-uumm… nothing wrong I guess,”

“See? Let’s go grab a bench then we relax there! I want to talk to you more anyway!”

“T-that’s the whole reason?!”

“I want to relieve my stress,” Kotemon stated. “Something very wrong seems to happen here… but neither master nor Shurimon wants to explain for me…” he then sits on a bench nearby.

“I… I can see…” Candmon frowned and followed. “I heard Ulforce went missing… and some said he was kidnapped and the castle has become unsafe for us….”

“Right? They tried to hide it from us… but we ended up knowing…” 

“Meramon didn’t even tell me much… aside from ‘just stay in either the library or your chamber, you’ll be safer that way’ and left…”

“Not sure why everyone starts acting so mysterious… I want to try to find out why but… I’m also scared if I know too much,”

“Lordknightmon…”

“...But none of that for now!” Kotemon shook his head. “Let’s just relax here and enjoy the view together, Dynasmon!”

“You should’ve let me bring my books here first,” Candmon sighed.

“Hehee!” Kotemon giggled, then he turned his head to the garden. “Hey, Dynasmon…”

“What is it?”

“This is very much… silly thing to ask. But… can you stop referring to me as ‘LordKnightmon’...?”

“...!! I’m… I’m sorry….!”

“Just call me Kotemon! And I’ll call you Candmon!”

“Ah!” Candmon’s face seems very much surprised. 

“I mean, we’re pretty much friends now, right?” Kotemon smiles.

Candmon widened his gaze to Kotemon and immediately, his eyes were swollen with tears. 

“Dynasmon…?!”

“Kotemooon….” Candmon sniffed. “T-thank you… thank you so much….! Yes, you can call me Candmon!! Kotemon…!” 

Kotemon was startled for a moment, before he began to smile as a reply. “Hehee, don’t cry, Candmon. I’m very happy to be your friend,”

“I-I’m happy to be your friend too…” Candmon wipes his tears. “Kotemon!”

* * *

“The traitor could be in this castle,” Alphamon walks around in a circle in the middle of the meeting room, with Duftmon sitting on one of the chairs. “And you said you have several guesses on who it could be, hmmm?”

“Yes,” Duftmon nodded. “I gathered some clues from several castle inhabitants for some clues and I think I might found what I want,”

“Oh? Do tell me,”

“But, this is only my first suspicion,”

“Doesn’t matter. Any clues would count,”

“First, I would suspect the Boltmon who submitted to us is actually Ravmon. He could be faking his ‘loyalty’ to us. And he’s often gone outside the castle for whatever reason he might have for a long time. And his ties with Dynasmon is certainly suspiciously close,” Duftmon lifts up one of his files with Meramon’s photo on it as his ultimate form. “And the second one… who I might suspect is….”

“Who is that,”

“Someone who I would never expect myself...”

* * *

Shurimon walks along the attic very quietly and he happens to hear someone say his name. He looks down a tiny hole and sees Duftmon and Alphamon talking to each other. 

_ Oh no.. did they find out….? _

“...Shurimon…! Why would he be the culprit…!”

“....I was… not... expecting it either, but Shurimon lately seems to be disappearing without cause. And when I asked Nohemon about who could be sneaking up on the roof… he mentioned it could be one of Lotusmon’s spies. I get a very clear picture of who it could be…!”

* * *

_ I see… so they figured it out… _

Shurimon slowly slipped through the darkness away without the two knights realizing. Then, when the moment is right, he pulls out a small communication device and on the holographic screen, he can see Mephismon.

“The knights have found out about me being the culprit. What should I do? Erase them?”

_ “Now, now. Don’t be rash,” _

“But they’re going to capture me and question a lot of things…!”

_ “All you need to do is never return to the castle,” _

“That’s easy for you to say…!”

_ “The most important thing, we’re starting up something, so you have to go back, quickly,” _

“Kuh…! What is it, again?!”

_ “You’ll see by the time you got there,” _

“....Fine,” 

Before Shurimon can turn off the communication device, he hears a crack on the downside of the wall, until it is finally destroyed and without Shurimon himself able to balance himself, he falls through the crack and when he comes to it, he realizes he’s still in the Royal Knight’s meeting room. 

* * *

“Alphamon, I’ll pay you 30.000 bits for the destruction later, but finally, we caught a rat here,”

“Fine by me, Duftmon. At least you didn’t destroy the painting,”

_ Gulp…! _

Shurimon looked up… and it’s the two Royal Knights!!

Duftmon lifts up his head and stares with a dagger-sharp gaze,“So, you have finally appeared before us… Ravmon…!” 


	19. Chapter 16: Princess

Veemon crouched down in a cold cell. It’s been three days since he was captured. He’s been fed well, surprisingly, but it probably wasn’t for a good reason, he thought. He really didn’t like his keeper, Devimon. He always boasts about how he was the one who helped Mephismon open the Dark Area’s gate and summoned most of the Nightmare Soldiers. He didn’t care in the slightest, or at least understand what he’s talking about.

“Cold…” he muttered. Feeling absolute loneliness, he starts to mumble another word. “Master, Craniamon…” he then sobbed quietly. “Save me….”

“Why are you crying?” 

Suddenly, a younger voice called from outside the jail cell.

“I-I’m not-! Huh…?” Veemon immediately wipes away his tears. “Who’s there?! Devimon stop making fun of me…!”

“Who’s making fun of you?’ the voice asked back and revealed themself from the darkness. “Weirdo,”

“Ughh… shut up…. Bakemon!” Veemon replied grumpily before he turned to…!

In front of him, stands a small digimon of his size. They wear a black mask with a pair of eyes on it, their teeth are grinning, and on their hands, there are another pair of eyeballs. They also wear black pants and have sharp purple shoes with red claws on it. The figure giggled and showed their eyeball hands that are rolling around on its odd socket. 

“WHOA-WAAAHHH!!!” Veemon yelled and jumped back. “W-WHO ARE YOU?!!”  
  


“Reacting like that in front of me…” the Digimon puts their hands on their hips. “How rude! I’m Princess Dracmon of the Dark Area! Not some lowly Bakemon!”

“Prin...cess… Dracmon…?” Vee asked.

“Haven’t you heard? I am the successor of Lord GranDracmon! Mephismon took me here for… some reason!” Dracmon then crosses her arms.

“Successor… of…. GranDracmon…?” Veemon asked. “That… GranDracmon? Lord of the Dark Area…?”

“Who else?” Dracmon points her thumb at herself. “I’m the proud successor of him! And you’re a Royal Knight right?”

“I suppose I am…” Veemon pouted, hoping he’s not who he is right now.

“Ahaha, don’t lie! Mephismon told me everything about you! You are a ‘destined child’ to become a Royal Knight, right?” 

“Mephis...mon?! How did he know about us…?! We’re supposed to be a secret…!”

“One answer…. Ravmon!” Dracmon casually smiled. “Didn’t that caretaker show himself his true form?”

“Ack…!” Veemon remembered the horrifying transformation, then he shuddered. “I-I guess that’s true…”

“That guy told us eeeveeerything about all of you! You’re Ulforce V-dramon, the bully of everyone! Ahahahah!” Dracmon happily states the thing she’s been told about.

“Hey! I’m not a bully!”

“Well, you pick on the weak, no? You handicapped your friends many times too! Ahahaha, that’s no different from how we do things here…!”

“Grr, don’t compare me to you guys—! You pick on me instead of the adults because I’m weaker, right?!”

“That’s true! That makes me like you the most out of everyone…!” 

“That’s not exactly the compliment I want….”

“Ahahaha, don’t look so sad, my retainer and me will accompany you happily! But sadly, he isn’t here right now, he’s busy helping Mephismon preparing stuff,”

“Your… retainer…? Preparing stuff…?”

“Hehehehe,” Dracmon giggled. “It’s a surprise for you!”

“For me…?”  
  


“Hee hee! Yup! Even I don’t know what it is,”

* * *

_Candmon opens his eyes and immediately realizes it’s the dream again. In front of him, there stands a giant humanoid wyvern digimon covered in white light who then roars before Candmon falls on his butt and looks at him with horror._

_“Y-YOU...! Why do you keep appearing in my dreams…?!” Candmon asked while stuttering._

_The white wyvern glared back in return and then, it sat down._

_“Dynasmon… Dynasmon…” it called out to Candmon_

_“H-huh?!”_

_“The time is near,” in a deep echoed voice, the dragon speaks out._

_“F-for what…?”_

_“Awakening…”_

_“Awakening…?”_

_“At that time… don’t hesitate… kzzzzt…_

_To…. ask… kzzzttt…._

_For my… kzzzzttt… help…”_

_KKZZZRRRTTT!!!!_

* * *

  
  


Candmon shot his eyes open and gasped. The candle child looks around and realizes it’s still the dead of night. He tries to go back to sleep, but, alas, this time…

“I… I remember this dream…?” he whispered, then shuddered. “Just who is that… wyvern…? Why do I remember him from… somewhere…?”

Something suddenly sparks up his head. Candmon picks up the book that is on his table and flips from page over page until he finds…

  


_{ And so the white dragon and his companion laid waste to the world’_

_Leaving the warrior’s attempts futile…_

_And the world in ruin }_

_WHITE DRAGON…. WHITE DRAGON_

_Ruin.._

_R U I N…._

_KRRZTZTZZ!!!_

“Aaaah!!” Candmon yelped and dropped the book to hold the throbbing ache in his head. It doesn’t even help that the shadow of said white dragon is… similar to the one he sees in the book….

“Just… what is this book… and my…. dream…?!” he asked himself while staring at the space, then grabbing his head and letting out a scream. 

The throbbing on his head keeps ringing and ringing… until… Candmon’s eyes feel so heavy… and then he… falls on the floor… and heard the voice of his dreams….

_Dynasmon…_

_Can you really take…_

_Your own power?_

* * *

The dawn breaks and Candmon opens his eyes, only to find him not being in his… room?

Candmon soon realizes he’s in the nursery. He looks to the right and sees Meramon bringing a plate of food onto the table nearby.

“Yo, Candmon,” he waves at the candle child.

“Meramon!!!’ Candmon immediately jumped out from the bed and hugged his caretaker. “Meramon! Meramon Meramooooonn!!!’ 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, kid! What’s up with you?”

“Meramon…” Candmon began to sob. “I saw and heard...something scary….”

“Sssh, kid. I told you the ghost of Imperialdramon was just Sagittarimon’s scare story-”

“No, Meramon! I heard voices!” Candmon shook his head. “The voices… my weird dreams…!”

“Alright, alright, kid. Calm down, breathe, and tell me from the start,” dropping his joking tone, Meramon grabs Candmon gently by his shoulder. “When I tried to wake you up this morning, you’re on the floor with that book opened. And to top that, you have really high fever! What really happened?”

Candmon breathes in just like Meramon instructed, then said,“I… I…. I…. had this dream… in this dream I met with a giant wyvern… I don’t know who it is. It keeps calling me ‘Dynasmon’ and saying weird stuff I don’t understand…!” Candmon then shuddered again. 

“Weird stuff? White wyvern…?” Meramon squinted one of his eyes. _This can’t be…._

“Meramon,” suddenly, he heard a voice from the nursery room’s door. Both looked there and they saw Dukemon with such a grim expression.

“Master…!” Candmon’s eyes opened wide in surprise.

“Milord Dukemon,” Meramon gritted his teeth and looked away. “Candmon... still has the fever,”

“I figured that out,” Dukemon crosses his arms. “Meramon, would you please kindly leave the room? I want to talk to Dynasmon personally,” 

“Oh! Sure, milord,” Meramon quickly gets up from his current position. “I’m sorry for intruding,”

Meramon awkwardly walks past the student and teacher and then hurriedly leaves the room, so the two can be alone.

After the caretaker left, Dukemon’s expression began to soften as he walked to Candmon. 

“Dynasmon,”

“Master….? Did you hear everything I said….?”

“Yes, I heard everything,”

“I-I’m sorry for my tone of speaking, Master…! I know it wasn’t very knightly b… but….!”

“Dynasmon, I would like to ask you to forget about your dream,”

“...!? Master…?! What do you mean forget?! That dream was nothing like my other dream!”

“I know, but Dynasmon, please know that was nothing more than a bad dream,” Dukemon puts a hand on Candmon’s shoulder gently. “I had dreams like that before,”

“I-is that so…?” Candmon doubtedly asked. 

“Yes, I ask you to just forget it, alright?”

“But, Master, you seem to know something about my dream…!” Candmon refuses to acknowledge that those voices are merely his dreams. “Master, please tell me!!”

“Dynasmon,” Dukemon’s voice starts to turn serious. “Please trust me in this. I can surely tell you it was just a bad dream,” he then stands up properly and turns his back on his student. “That is all I have to tell you,”

“But, Master…!”

“Please rest. You must’ve been tired,”

Without giving Candmon a proper answer, Dukemon left the room.

“Master…” Candmon was silent, then he shook his head again. _No! This isn’t just some bad dream! There must be something else…! But.. what could it possibly be…_

* * *

“What do you mean by ‘you don’t know’!! What are they gonna do to me?! Tell me!” Veemon demanded angrily. 

“Heheheeeehehe! I told you I don’t know,” Dracmon leaned close to the jail cell. “But I bet it’s something wicked! And I’ll probably love it,”

“Ugh… I don’t like you!” Veemon pouted. 

“Awww, but I like you!” Dracmon giggled. “You’re so fun to make fun of!”

“So straightforward…” Veemon gritted his teeth. 

As she was about to make another remark, a digimon called her name,

“Princess Dracmon,”

“Ah!” Dracmon turned her head. “Mephismon!”

“Mephismon…?” Vee started to turn his head upright.

Mephismon folded his hands together and bowed down. “Your Highness, you do not speak freely to the sacrifice. Return to your room at once,”

“Boo!” Dracmon pouted. “But I like him!”

“He’s our enemy, princess. We don’t make pleasant chatters with them,” Mephismon replied. “Now return to your room,”

“Fineee,” Though still disagreeing with Mephismon, Dracmon decided to just go along with what Mephismon said. 

After Dracmon left, Veemon’s expression suddenly turns angrier at Mephismon. 

“What does this mean…?! What are you guys gonna do to me?! What kind of sacrifice am I?! And…. and….!” Veemon’s hands grip on the cell bars. “Just…. who is this ‘Princess’ Dracmon?! What is she doing with you guys?!” 

“You need not to know more than what she told you,” Mephismon simply answered. 

“But I have the right to know!!” Veemon yelled. “I need to know what are you gonna do to me, you bad man!”

“It’s useless,” remain unfazed, Mephismon shook his head. “You’re not even going to realize what we do to you soon enough,”

“Ugh… everyone… why is everyone always hiding something from me!!” Veemon throws a temper tantrum. “Even Master!!”

“If I were your Master, I would hide it from you,” Mephismon grinned. “But I’m me… and I’m going to tell you something very interesting,”

“H-huh…?” Veemon’s twitched.

Mephismon kneeled down, then, as he whispered something, Veemon’s eyes widened and his mouth was half-wide open. 

“No…. no way….” Veemon backed off to the cell wall, his face in total disbelief. “This must be… a lie…! Master Magnamon would never…!”

“Whether you want to believe it or not it's up to you,” Mephismon then grinned. “Child of Yggdrasil,”

“Shut up!! Your words are all lies! Lies, lies, lies!!” Veemon yelled. “I’m…. I’m…!!!”

“Like I said, it’s up to you to believe it or no,”

Veemon covers his face and drags his back down the wall, putting him in the same crouching position as the start. 

Without caring about the child’s reaction, Mephismon turned his back on him and said, “I’ll see you tomorrow,”

* * *

Duftmon walks along the stairs in the prison tower, as he approaches downstairs closer, he hears a clearer voice of a table being slammed. 

_Where the hell is your boss?!_

_Since when you were here?!_

_Who gave you orders?!_

The leopard knight folded his arms and sighed. _How could I be so careless and let a Nightmare Soldier snuck in_ , he thought. Then, Duftmon decides to go down further and as he finally descend down, he sees the interrogator Lowemon staring down sharply at their newest prisoner who previously infiltrated their castle, Ravmon. 

“.....” the silver-winged digimon only gave silence as his answer and crossed his arms. 

“Hey! I don’t have the time forever here!!!” Lowemon yelled again. 

“Enough, Lowemon. You’ve done enough,” Duftmon interfered. “I’ll take it from here,”

Lowemon turned his head and was surprised by what he saw. “Milord Duftmon!” He immediately kneeled down. “My deepest apologies! I couldn’t get him to speak, all he did was giving me silence,”

“Pay no mind to that,” Duftmon squinted, but not at Lowemon, but directly at Ravmon. “I would like to have a word with him myself,” 

“Of course, Milord! I shall leave at once,” Lowemon immediately rises and as Duftmon commands, he gets out of the room. 

After Lowemon left, only Duftmon and Ravmon remained inside. Both of them share an unpleasant stare towards each other.

“...Thank goodness, that nuisance left,” Ravmon finally spoke. “I refuse to speak with anyone else, except you,”

“Hoo, I’m honored,” Duftmon replied sarcastically. “You might hate hearing this question already, but who ordered you?”

“I take order from nobody,” 

“How long have you been here?”

“Why don’t you ask Shurimon?” Ravmon started grinning and turned his hand into Shurimon’s signature springy arms, which surprised and angered Duftmon.

“You…! You dastard!!” had enough of Ravmon’s mocking, Duftmon grips his rapier and points it at Ravmon. “Explain this madness!!”

“It’s what it looks like, milord,” the creature called Ravmon answered. “I’m Shurimon, yet… I’m not,” 

“I thought for the longest time you were that gardener Lilimon’s sibling!! Who are you actually, fiend…?! I just suspected you before you were captured and yet…!” 

“Oh yes, I… and he really _are_ Lilimon’s siblings,” Ravmon’s voice began to distort like it’s a combination between two voices. “You see, we once were separate beings. Shurimon… worked at your castle as a spy… and I… Ravmon… served as assassin at Nightmare Soldiers... and then… during the war… we became one… kihihihihihihihihihih…..” 

“Don’t play with me!!” Duftmon’s eyes are shot open and he further pushes the rapier closer to the creature’s neck. “Have you… have you been serving LordKnightmon and I all these years?!?!”

“That brat?” the creature then giggled. “Hihihi… that shitty brat… who’s so desperate for your attention since he was small… of course I’ve been serving him…. all these years! Poor child… nobody loved him and nobody gave him love… I felt pity for him so I decided to play with his little games… hihihihihi…!!!”

“You… monster!!” Duftmon raised his voice. “I shouldn’t have trusted you with LordKnightmon to begin with!!”

“Hihihi… oh, fancy hearing that from you! You never loved him, nor gave him any attention he needed! Remember when Lord Kotemon was still so little… you tore apart his heart when he tried to give you those cute little gifts…. only for you to reject it!!!”

“SON OF A--!!” Duftmon snapped and raised his voice even higher and shakier. “YOU DESERVE NOT TO SAY THAT THING!!”

“Ahahahaha, that face!! That face… I’ve been longing to see that face of yours for so long, milord!!”

Duftmon’s hands shake. He knows he _can’t_ kill this precious source of information, but every word that comes out from that creature makes his digicore boil.

_Damn it all!_

_Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it all!!!!!!_

“You… forget all about it…” Duftmon gritted his teeth and his face made a very expression that can send anyone into chills. “What are you planning to do with telling me all this information…?”

“I just want to play around with you,” Ravmon then licked his lips. “Before I send all of the castle for sacrifice…!!”

“Sacri...fice…?!”

“Hihihi…!! Just you wait and sit quietly before your ultimate death, milord,”

* * *

The night quickly set at the dungeon. Veemon sits motionless in his cell, and before he knows it, he hears footsteps coming towards him. But does he care? His thoughts are still on what Mephismon told him earlier. 

“No…” he whispered. “It can’t be true….”

How many times has he whispered those same words? Veemon doesn't know, but he doesn’t care either. What kind of terrifying words Mephismon could whisper to affect this child so much…?

“Hey!”

Veemon sits still.

“Heeeey!!” 

“Nn….”

“I’m calling you over here!”

Veemon didn’t budge. 

The voice that reveals herself as Dracmon grabs the cell bars and yells, “HEEEEEEY!!”

Veemon knows who called him but, all his energy feels like it’s all drained from his body to shout back. 

“Hmph! Is this how you treat a princess?” Dracmon then put her hands on her hips. “Answer me! Or… what did they do to you to get you this silent?”

“....”

“Oh come on!” Dracmon then pouted.

“Princess, it’s the best if you don’t speak to him,” from across the cell hall, Betsumon showed himself.

“Betsumon!” Dracmon called the fake feline digimon.

“Mephismon told him something that has shaken his very digicore, heh,” Betsumon turns his head to look at the traumatized Veemon. 

“What, what could it be?” Dracmon asked.

“It’s….”

  
  


“Oooh,” Dracmon simply answered after Betsumon told everything that he heard from Mephismon.

“That’s why, princess. It’s the best if you leave him be, at least until he becomes sacrifice… or something else,” Betsumon 

“Something else?”

“Yes. Mephismon plans to use the Belphemon orb to perform an experiment on that kid,” Betsumon jerked his thumb at Veemon. “Oops, maybe I talked to much!”

“What will happen? I’m so curious!” Dracmon jumps around Betsumon. “Tell me! Tell me!”

“It’s a surprise, princess! You have to see it for yourself,” Betsumon puts a finger over his mouth and makes a ‘shhh’ sound. 

“Wicked! I love it!” Dracmon grinned.

“What is it…” suddenly, the two are surprised by a sudden noise Veemon makes.

“What is it, what?” Betsumon asked.

“What are you gonna do to me….?!” Veemon finally stood up.

“It’s the best if you don’t know for now,” Betsumon answered.

“What do you mean by that?! I’ve had enough of this place… everything!!” Veemon yelled and grabbed the cell bars. “Just kill me already!! Everything… everything is all meaningless now…!” his voice cracks into a sob as he says the last words. 

“You think we’re letting you go that easy, kid?” Betsumon stepped towards Veemon and glared down the child.

“As Mephismon told you and the princess, you’re a precious sacrifice to us… and other things,” Betsumon then giggled. 

Dracmon only watched from the sideline with a confused and slight pity. Slightly. Then, she said, “Enough, Betsumon! I want to tease him too!!!”

“.... It’s not a competition, princess,” Betsumon, whom his menacing aura was built up now, completely ruined. 

“Heeehehe!” Dracmon giggled. 

“Princess, before Mephismon gets angry, please go back to your room. This sacrifice needs to be left alone,”

“Aw, boo! Nobody here is fun! Why does Mephismon even bring me to the surface if I’m just gonna stay in my own room? I’m fine being in my castle!”

“Your existence can’t be known here yet, Princess! You’re the future GranDracmon, just stay in your room like a good child,”

“....!” As he heard those words, Veemon’s ears twitched. 

“Ugh! Why am I even needed here…” Dracmon pouted. 

“Now go to your room until Mephismon told you to come out,” Betsumon ordered.

“Okaaaaaay,” Dracmon turned her back. 

“Wait! I’m not done talking to Drac…. Dracmon yet!” Veemon suddenly called out.

“Call me, Princess…. you insolent knight!” Dracmon kicks the cell until Veemon is surprised.

“I’ll never call a Nightmare Soldier ‘Princess’! Just… answer me!!!” Veemon yelled back.

“Hmp, I won’t answer until you call me Princess!” Dracmon pouted and crossed her arms. “Betsumon, I’m going back to my room now,” 

“Agh, you win, you win! Alright, _Princess_!” Veemon then rattled the jail cell with his hands and he yelled. 

Dracmon then turns around and gives Veemon the biggest smile. “Now that’s better… knight!”

“Ugh… now tell me everything you know! About me! Who I really am….! What actually happened in Ragnarok!!” Veemon yelled out his frustration and his grief. “All I know about Ragnarok is that the Seven Great Demon Lords were freed from Gjoll… and my masters fought them… and won… they told me nothing about the soldiers who fell in the battle! Is it… is it really true that I’m not a child of Yggdrasil...! And… and….! What are you gonna do to me?!”

“Alright, princess, you don’t need to answer those things to the sacrifice,” Betsumon finally pulled Dracmon’s hand. “Your room. Now,” 

“Ah!” Dracmon was about to open her mouth, but alas, Betsumon already pulled her away from Veemon. However, Dracmon winked at Veemon, a sign that she’ll come back later. 

Veemon only replies with silence, and crawls back to the back of the jail cell.


	20. Chapter 17: Nidhogg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things went to shit

"My darling, let me tell you something you don’t know,” Lotusmon whispered right on Kogamon’s ears. 

“What is it, milady…?”

“As you know, the broken tracking device… doesn’t actually break…”

“...W-what?!”

“Ssssh, don’t yell, my darling! We can’t let the knights know!”

“But… but why…? I thought you’d let them know as soon as possible when it’s good again!” 

“You… and the knights are so naive, my darling. Didn’t your parents tell you to not easily believe in others…?” Lotusmon then chuckled.

“Milady!” Kogamon backed off of her. “I thought… you were one of the trusted generals of the Royal Knights and masters of spy! Could it be?”

“That’s right, my darling,” Lotusmon grinned. “I secretly… have been exchanging information with our enemy, Nightmare Soldiers…!”

“Wh-what?!”

“To be honest, I first didn’t expect that. I traced back to who owned the silver dagger and… we found out it’s our very own spy, Shurimon!”

“Shuri...mon?!”

“That’s right. He then turned into this being called Ravmon. This Ravmon then offered me… something interesting,”

“Wait… wait wait wait…! Are you saying that...  **our** Shurimon has been Nightmare Soldier’s Ravmon…. All along!? Since… since when….?”

“I don’t know. They didn’t tell me anything,” 

“This is impossible…! Most importantly, what did they offer you until you betray the Order, milady!?”

“Money,” Lotusmon casually lifts up her pipe and smokes from it. “What else?”

“Huh….?”

“They offered me a huge ton of money for exchanging information and locating the entirety of the castle!” 

“Milady!!” Kogamon then frowned with an unpleasant expression. “I didn’t know you’d stoop this low!! That’s unforgivable!!”

“I never cared for this palace in the first place anyway,” Lotusmon then blows a smoke from her mouth. “The money they gave me is far greater than this place offers. I’ve got no reason to work here anymore,”

“Treacherous! This is far treacherous! I must tell the knights immediatel--!”

“Not so fast, darling,”

With a snap of finger, Lotusmon summoned her other spies, two Peckmons that immediately stood right behind Kogamon and grabbed him by the arms with their beaks.

“Ack!”

“Don’t try anything, darling,” even though her eyes aren’t seen, Lotusmon seems like giving Kogamon stare down to his very digicore. 

“Guh…!”

Lotusmon then points her staff at Kogamon and whispers in a seductive voice, “ _ Seventh Fantasia _ .”

A rainbow colored light covered the struggling Kogamon and then the purple ninja fell on his knee, his eyes blank. 

“Now, Peckmon, would you so kindly…

Get rid of him. Make sure to leave nothing behind,”

“Yes, Ma’am,” the other spies raise their weapon to the helpless Kogamon and in a flash second, red data bits spray out from the purple orb before he realizes he has been killed.

Lotusmon grinned widely, and after that, she whispered, “Now… phase two has already began,”

* * *

Candmon lays down on the bed, something has been bothering him very much since his master left. Suddenly, he hears a knock on the door. 

“Meramon?”

“Candmon!!” It's a child’s voice.

“Kotemon?!” Surprised, Candmon immediately gets up from his current position. 

“Can I come in?”

“S-sure….! It’s not locked or anything,”

_ Creeaaaak _

“Candmon! I heard you were sick, so I’m so worried!” Kotemon said with a worried tone. “I couldn’t come earlier because I was training… but now I have a bit of a time!”

“Umm… thank you for visiting me… I super appreciate it and all, but I have a lot to think of right now…”

“Oh? What is it? And hold on, look! I brought meat apples from the mess hall for you! I already told the one in charge to burn it for me,” Kotemon brought a whole basket of burnt apples and put it on the table. “Here, let me peel it for you,” then, he grabs a knife and one of the apples and starts peeling the skin off. 

“Aah… thank you so much! And… I’ve been having weird dreams…” Candmon plays with the thin blanket of his bed. “In that dream… I met some kind of scary looking digimon. They keep telling me weird things…”

“What sort of weird things?” Kotemon asked. 

“The time is near… for awakening… can you take your own power… stuff like that. I don’t understand,” 

“Hmm… that is confusing,” Kotemon pauses his peeling. “Me too, have some weird dreams before but not this weird,” 

“What kind of weird dream?” Candmon asked.

“I don’t exactly remember… but I was at some kind of rose field, then, I saw this tall digimon. Then, they look at me in the eyes and they just… stare down at me. It was… really weird but I can’t remember what they were saying,” Kotemon frowned. “I… it made me wake up in cold sweat,” 

“Ah. I’m sorry if I reminded you of unpleasant things!” Candmon apologizes.

“No need to be sorry!” Kotemon smiled. “If anything, I’m glad I could talk about it with someone. I wanted to talk about it to Master Duftmon… but he ignored me as usual. And Shurimon… brushes it off as if it were nothing. But I know the dream meant something really important!”

“Master and Meramon also brushes off my dream as if it’s nothing,” Candmon frowned. “They told me it’s nothing to be worried over. I just happened to catch a virus… but I know it’s not the case…!” Candmon vented. 

“Candmon…”

“I want to know about my dream! They seem to know nothing about it and I… I…!” Candmon then grabs the sheet. “I want to know… who is the digimon in my dream…”

“You might not want to know about it,” suddenly, a voice perked up from the end of the room. Candmon and Kotemon look over and they see… Dracomon!

“Examon?” Candmon called out. “What do you mean…?”

“Our dreams… are something special. It’s not like any digimon’s dream. We’re Yggdrasil’s children after all,” Dracomon explained. “You don’t have to know about it… nor understand it. I advise you forget about it and move on,”

“But how can I move on from it if it bothers me so much?!” Candmon raised his tone. “I-I’m sorry, Examon, but I must know… absolutely! No, I have the right to know!”

“You’ll regret it,” Dracomon simply stated. “You’ve been warned once. Don’t make me say it twice,” then, the teal dragon simply tries to leave.

“Wait… Examon…!” Candmon tries to reach for Dracomon, however, as soon as Candmon touches the teal dragon’s shoulder, he turns his face to Candmon with a glare as sharp as knives. Candmon immediately retreated his hand.

“I said… don’t make me say it twice, Dynasmon,” Examon then squinted. “The ‘you’ I knew would never poke into his own self, but rather-!”

“Leave him alone!” Kotemon shielded Candmon. “It’s natural for someone to want to know what's hiding from them!”

“Sometimes, ignorance is bliss,” Dracomon frowned, then finally walks out of the room. “That’s all I’m gonna say,”

“...” the room fell silent when Dracomon left.

“Sheesh, what’s his problem!” Kotemon huffed. “Just ignore him, Candmon. He probably speaking nonsense,”

“He knows something… I know it…!”

“Candmon, calm down! You must be tired,” Kotemon continues to peel the apple. “I’ll peel this apple for you, please wait for a minute,”

“If you… say so…” though not satisfied, Candmon sits back and his back leaning to the wall. 

“Why don’t we just forget about the dream nonsense and talk? I wanna know so much more about you, Candmon!” Kotemon smiles while handing over the already peeled apple. “Here, it’s still warm!”

“Thank you, Kotemon,” Candmon smiles. 

  
  


Dracomon, who had been standing in front of the nursery door sighed in relief. “It’ll be a trouble if they found out about who they are right now,” then, he suddenly hears a beeping sound from his necklace. Dracomon lifts it up and he sees… a mysterious holographic figure that’s standing on his shard necklace. 

_“Hello, my child,”_ the mysterious figure revealed themself to be Valkyriemon.

"Father...!" Dracomon called out silently. "What should I do next...?"  


_ "Nothing. Just leave the nursery... and let fate decide if his 'Awakening' is destined to be today..." _

* * *

  
  


“Oi, kid! Wake up!”

Veemon opened his eyes and groaned, “What is it this time?”

Devimon opens the jail cell and grabs Veemon by his arm.

“Hey! What are you doing!? Let me go, stinky!”

“I shower, thank you very much,” Devimon hissed. “Lord Mephismon needs you,”

“What?” Veemon twitched his eye. “No! I don’t like him!” 

“You don’t like anyone here anyway,” Devimon keeps dragging Veemon despite his struggle. 

“Grrrr… let me go!! Or else…!”

“Or else what?” Devimon mockingly stares at Veemon. 

“Just… let me go!! Ugh… these chains are in the way!” Veemon struggles. 

“Just be a good kid and follow me!”

“I don’t trust you guys!”

“Nobody asked you to trust us,” Devimon shrugged it off. 

“Ugh!! Let me go! Let me goooo!!” Veemon struggled against the hold on his arm. 

“Silence! Or do you want to be sliced by Gaioumon’s sword?!” Devimon finally snapped and glared at Veemon.

“Eeek!” Veemon finally closes his mouth, ending his yammering. He is always afraid of the general, but to see him turning to the enemy's side, he’s even more frightening. 

“Good. Now, just follow me,”

  
  


After they arrive in a certain tunnel, both Devimon and Veemon sees Mephismon and Gaioumon with a special throne-like chair between them. In Mephismon’s hand, there is an orb. 

“Sit down, child,” Mephismon invited.

“Urk..!” Veemon was simply surprised. 

With a force, Devimon made the blue child sit on the chair. Veemon struggled, but when he is met with the tip of Gaioumon’s sword, he obediently follows what Devimon instructed. Then, Devimon tied Veemon’s hands and feet to the chair. 

After all being said and done, Devimon declared, “It’s all good now, Mephismon,”

“Thank you, Devimon. Now child, we shall begin…”

“What… what are you gonna do to me…?! Please… just tell me!!”

“It’s going to hurt a little,” Mephismon then puts the orb on Veemon’s chest. “Please bear with it,”

As the orb was released, the orb sinks down Veemon’s chest… very… slowly….

Veemon shouted in agony, the purple energy emits from the orb and soon fills the room, even Devimon is surprised. 

“What.. exactly is this…?”

“Ravmon brought us merchandise from Idavoll. An orb that is supposed to be used in sealing the Demon Lords, and our Overlord Grandracmon offered us reborn Belphemon that is sleeping… then we seal him inside the orb. And now, the orb is used for… yes… warp evolving the child to his final form!! This is the power of Yggdrasil and Nightmare Soldier combined!! Fuhahahahahahahaha!!!!!” Mephismon laughed maniacally. “Isn’t it wonderful, Devimon?!”

As Veemon’s yelling becomes more distorted, in his head, it all plays out. Memory of his birth, his growth, his first laugh… his first smile… his first time walking… his first time… training… his first time….!!!!

Then, an explosion happens that is filling the room. Devimon and the others are caught up with it, but oddly, it didn’t do any sort of damage to them. As the explosion subsides… in front of them… appears a large figure with wings dark as the night and blood red… figure that is familiar, yet so different… It's a dragon-like digimon with a large gold V symbol on his chest. His color is as similar as his wings. That figure then growls with a voice as distorted as the twisted heart of these digimons. 

Mephismon’s gleefully looks at the figure and then bursts out a laugh so maniacal it fills the entire room. “Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!! I wish Ravmon is here to see this!! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!”

Devimon is horrified to look at the figure, but Gaioumon’s reaction is as empty as his soul. 

“I hereby welcome… our newest addition to Nightmare Soldier!! Ulforce V-dramon: Nidhogg form!!”

* * *

_ “My love, if I don’t return, please take care of the thing we cherish the most,” a figure strokes Lilimon’s face _

_ “No! You WILL return! Please please please promise that!” Lilimon shouted, tears streaming down her face.  _

_ “I can't promise that. This is war, anything can happen to me,” _

_ “But… but…” _

_ “Sssssh…” the figure then kisses Lilimon on her forehead. “No more tears, my dear. I don’t want to be reminded of your tears when diving into the battlefield. However, if I survive this ordeal, I would like to make a promise to you,” _

_ “What… is it?” _

_ “Let us meet… at Ottar altar… after this war… I have something special to give you,” _

* * *

Lilimon gasped and opened her eyes when she heard commotion outside. She then gets up from her bed and takes a peek from her door. She sees Knightmons and castle inhabitants rushing left and right. Confused, Lilimon asked one of the Knightmons who rushed to do something.

“Um… excuse me, what exactly is the rush?” She asked with a voice still groggy from her nap.

“You didn’t know?! The prisoner escaped from the dungeon as soon as Lord Duftmon went off!!”

“P-prisoner…?! Who could that be…?”

“I heard from Milord himself it’s Shurimon! He’s your sibling right?!” Knightmon stopped and stared at Lilimon.

“Shurimon?! This must be a mistake!! He would never do anything to get himself in trouble,”

“I don’t know! Ask Lord Duftmon himself! I’m off to evacuate other castle inhabitants, bye!!” Knightmon then dashed off in the opposite direction.

“Wait…!” Lilimon then closes her mouth.  _ Shurimon… what have you been doing when you’re gone…? _

“Lilimon,” suddenly, a voice called her. 

“Milord…!” Lilimon immediately knows it's Duftmon.

As Lilimon turned to him, Duftmon’s heart nearly stopped, but he tried to remain calm. “Ahem! I have… something important to tell you,”

“Is it about Shurimon?! Please, I need an explanation!! Why is he suddenly a prisoner?!”

“Yes… let’s pick somewhere quiet,” Duftmon then instructed Lilimon to follow him.

“Milord, what are you talking about ?! This is a matter that can’t be discussed quietly!! I must get the Lord Kotemon safely!” 

“...I already ordered the Knightmons to pick him up,” Duftmon sighed. “You must come with me, immediately! To the meeting room,”

“But…! I have a bad feeling about this Milord! Let me at least pick him up…!”

“And let him know the cruel secret of the very same digimon who raised him?! He must not know about this! Absolutely…”

“How many times must you hide things from Lord Kotemon?!” Lilimon raised her voice. “He deserved to know!” 

“Do you want him to know that for his whole life, his own caretaker is actually disguised as our enemy?! And that… that he actually wanted to kill him!? Shurimon was never there in the first place!!” Duftmon finally raised his tone as well. 

“What…?” Lilimon fell silent. “Shurimon… was never there… what do you mean, Milord…?” she then shakes her head.

“What would LordKnightmon do if… if the digimon he thought he loved… actually betrayed him? And never loved him in the first place….” as Duftmon says those words, his voice lowered. “I… I…!”

“I don’t want to hear that from someone who never loved Milord Kotemon as well!!” although her head is still messed up, she finally shouted at the leopard knight before dashing away from Duftmon.

“....!?!?” shaken by Lilimon’s words, Duftmon then grabs his head and mutters, “Idiot! You’re such an idiot, Duftmon! This is why I don’t want this child…!” before he could continue, he heard his communication device beeping and he quickly picked it up and Alphamon appeared as a holographic figure.

_ “Duftmon, where are you? You must bring Lilimon to the meeting room! We have an emergency meeting,”  _ Alphamon spoke.

“.... She ran off to get LordKnightmon,” 

_ “It can’t be helped. Hurry, you must head to the meeting room _ ,” Alphamon ordered. 

  
“Alright…” still shocked from what Lilimon said to him, Duftmon closes the communication device and clenches his fist.  _ What have I done…? _


	21. Chapter 18: Chaos Ensued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the truth is out....

“We have received report from Hel temple that they’ve been attacked by a force of Nightmare Soldier,” Alphamon 

“That is insane!” Sleipmon protested. “Hel temple has impregnable defense! Who could break through that….!? Only someone of the Royal Knights or the angels can enter!”

“Unless… if they brought someone from the Royal Knights…” Duftmon puts his hands together. “And it’s…”

“Ulforce!!” Magnamon starts to stand up in distress. “They probably used him to get through the temple!”

“Speaking of Ulforce, there is another dreading news,” Alphamon frowned. “Not only reports from Midgard saw him, but he's rather different… form,”

“What could it be…?” Even though Magnamon is scared, he prepares himself for the truth and he sits back down.

“He’s fully evolved, but something is off… with him,”

With that statement, it’s enough to put the whole meeting room into a dead silence

“What do you mean… Milord…?” TigerVespamon asked. 

“His color is covered in black and red, and he’s in a state of berserk,” Alphamon squinting. “We must approach Help as soon as possible. Who’s going to confront Ulforce V-dramon? I’m going to stay here acting as castle’s defense,”

“I’ll go,” Magnamon stated. “I’m his teacher and I’ll be responsible for him,”

“Me too,” Sleipmon raises his hand. 

“Count me in,” Gankoomon raises his thumb. “I recently contacted the BAN-TYOs and they’re ready to help us in our skirmishes,”

“That’s foolish,” Duftmon commented. “But it’s very you,”

“Hey, don’t underestimate them!” Gankoomon pointed. “They’re tough cookies,”

“I’ll go as well,” Omegamon finally spoke. 

“Very well, that makes Dukemon, Duftmon, and I are staying in the castle,” Alphamon nodded. “Omegamon, you’ll lead them,”

“Understood,” Omegamon puts his grey arm on his chest and bowed down. 

“General TigerVespamon, you will go with the knights to Hel,” Alphamon ordered.

“Yes, Milord!” TigerVespamon bowed as well. 

“General Zanbamon you watch over the castle and protect the children at all costs!”

“Alright, Milord! You can count on ol’ Zanbamon!” Zanbamon answered.

“With all being said and done, this meeting is over! For those who depart, you are stationed in front of the south gate,” Alphamon stated and before he stood up.

“Wait, Milord, apologies for my rudeness, but if I may ask, where is General Lotusmon? She’s supposed to be here,” TigerVespamon asked. 

“I’ve been trying to get in contact with her, but she’s nowhere to be found,” Alphamon answered. “And we have no time to look for her, that’s why I started this meeting very quickly,” 

“Ah, alright. Apologies for my question,” 

* * *

Lotusmon walks casually among the rushed castle inhabitants. She smiled to herself and picked an empty location in the castle. She then leans her back on the wall and called quietly,

“Ravmon,”

“Yes,” Ravmon appeared on top of her. 

“Castle inhabitants seem to rush left and right when they know you escaped. It’s all thanks to me,”

“Right. How careless of Duftmon to leave me alone with only the puny prison guards. They all go down to your spies so easily,” he stated, then chuckled. 

“Aren’t my spies the best? You, however, are special,” Lotusmon pulls out her smoke pipe and starts lighting it up. “I didn’t even know you were a Nightmare Soldier disguised as my darling Shurimon, though out of my curiosity, what actually happened to the real Shurimon?”

“He died during Ragnarok,” Ravmon answered. “I killed him myself,” his voice turns into a growl within the last sentence.

“My, my, what do you have against darling Shurimon? He was my best spy you know!” then, she laughed. “But oh well, you are a great replacement for him, though lacking, you’re still very capable I almost can’t tell the difference!” 

Ravmon squinted, he seems to hate being compared to the past Shurimon. “Hmp, it’s none of your business,”

“Sooo cold, it’s not like you, ‘Shurimon’,” Lotusmon laughed. “I’m just teasing you, oh you do know me well, darling,” 

“Yes, and I’m very sick of your teasing, Lotusmon. If it weren’t you working for us right now I would’ve ended your life,” Ravmon bares his claws at Lotusmon. “You’re not my lord anymore, so are the Royal Knights. Don’t refer to me as your ‘darling’ anymore,”

“I know, I know,” Lotusmon grinned. “You seem to be the type to not take jokes lightly,”

“And now, I have better business to attend to,” Ravmon squinted. “Could you tell me where Lordknightmon is?”

“Your child? He’s currently in the infirmary,” Lotusmon pointed at the door exit. You know where it is.

Without an answer, Ravmon disappeared from Lotusmon’s sight. 

Lotusmon sighed and blows her pipe, “Say ‘thanks’ at least, won’t you--,”

_ BANG _

Unfazed even though the door was open with a loud sound, Lotusmon simply chuckled, “Oho? Have you been listening to us…” then she turned to the door and smiled at the figure at the door.

“... Lord Duftmon?”

Duftmon, who stood at the front door with a band of Knightmons. The leopard knight glares at the woman that stood in front of him. 

Duftmon opens his mouth, “I’m afraid I’ve heard.  _ Everything _ ,” 

“Then this’ll be easier for both of us, then,” Lotusmon then lifts up her serpent staff and shouted. “ _ Serpent Ruin _ !”

* * *

Candmon and Kotemon seemed to be sleeping in the nursery room. Kotemon on the side of the bed waiting for Candmon, while Candmon sleeps on the center of the bed. From the door, Ravmon took an appearance of Shurimon and came right beside Kotemon as fast as the wind, behind him, it can be heard groanings of a dying soldier that was about to pick the child up from the order of Duftmon. Then, he slowly walked up to Kotemon and readied his blade, pointing it to the child’s neck. 

“Let me at least… put you to an eternal sleep so you don’t suffer when knowing the truth,” ‘Shurimon’ whispered. “Milord Kotemon!” then, as he swings his blade…!

“ _ Fairy Vine _ !!” from outside the door, a vine extends forward with a speed, parrying the blade that was about to stab Kotemon with it.

That sound was loud enough to wake the two children up, Candmon and Kotemon jumped. Kotemon right on the bed, Candmon nearly falls off the bed. 

“W-what--what happened?!” still half-awake, Kotemon who knows nothing sloppily opens his eyes. 

“Lord Kotemon, Dynasmon, run!!!” Lilimon panickedly cried out. 

“Lilimon?? Shurimon?? What do you mean?” Kotemon asked, still having no idea what’s going on.

“Tch,” ‘Shurimon clicked his tongue. “Not so fast!!” Shurimon swings his blade at Kotemon again, but this time!!

“...!??!” Kotemon dodges it while slamming both himself and Candmon to the floor. 

“Owwwieeee!! Kotemon, it hurts!!” Candmon protested.

“Sorry, Candmon…” Kotemon scratches his head, then turns at ‘Shurimon’. “Shurimon…!? What are you doing…? I’m not ready for a match yet…!”

“I’m sorry, Milord, this time, I’m serious,” ‘Shurimon’ glares down Kotemon’s soul. “I must end you here and now, for the sake of sacrifice,”

“Shurimon! Stop it!!” Lilimon shouted and formed a huge flower cannon from her hands and pointed it at ‘Shurimon’. “Please… don’t make me shoot…!” Then, she starts shaking and drops of tears start appearing in her eyes. The thought of actually fighting her sibling hurts her more than anything.

“You can shoot if you like, Lilimon,” ‘Shurimon’ then turns at her, half of his body rots… and it rots away until it reveals the true monster that is… Ravmon! “The real Shurimon is long dead,”

“....!?!?!??! Rav…. Ravmon….?!” Lilimon lowered her cannon… her expression is very shaken and tears start streaming down her face. “Ravmon… Ravmon….?!”

“That’s right,” Ravmon’s voice distorts as the ‘Shurimon’ skin peels away. “I’m Ravmon. Your elder foster sibling,”

“Ravmon!!” Lilimon shouted, this time in anger. “I heard you’ve been working for the Nightmare Soldiers and now… and now… why are you… disguised as Shurimon?! What happened to him?!” she then raises her weapon again. “Tell me!!!”

“I told you, he’s long dead,” Ravmon answered. “... and I killed him…” 

In a second, Lilimon’s world seems to fall apart, even then… she tries to maintain her composure. She nearly lost it. Almost. “What… do you mean… Ravmon…?!”

“Shurimon…” Kotemon and Candmon are very shocked to hear the truth.

“You see, Lilimon. I’ve always hated Shurimon! Papa always expects me to surpass him… yet Shurimon is way stronger than me!! He’s always the one who gets praises… and everyone compares me to him!! While me?? Mockings and abuse from our friends are all I get!!” Ravmon shouted. “Until… I was offered… this wonderful power from the Nightmare Soldier… I destroyed our village and killed Papa, I passed their test and became one of them!!”

“So… it was you…” Lilimon’s voice shaken. “So it was you who killed Papa!! And destroyed our village! It wasn’t some random Nightmare Soldier… it was you!! Aaaaaaahhh!!!!!” She then dashed forward and shouted.

“ _ Flow’ Cannon _ !” she then fires a huge blast of energy from the cannon on her arms. But it was futile, Ravmon evaded it like it’s nothing. The cannon blast nearly hit the children, but they also managed to avoid it. “Milord! Run! I’ll handle things from here!!”

“Oh no you don’t!” Ravmon then appears in front of the children as they run. 

“....!!!”

“ _ Ame-no-ohabari _ !!” Ravmon stabbed his sword on the ground and a blast of energy came out from it, sending Candmon and Kotemon off flying and both hit the wall nearby.

“Gaaaah!!!!” both shouted in pain.

“Milord Kotemon! Dynasmon!!” Lilimon cried out their name before blasting forward to shield them from another attack.

“Move, Lilimon. I don’t want to hurt you,” Ravmon approaches the three and prepares his sword for another attack. “You know you’re the only one I cherish the most…”

“No!! You monster!!” Lilimon prepares her canon. “Stay away from the children!!” 

“Shurimon!!” Kotemon called out. “Why are you doing this?! Don’t you love Lilimon and I!?”

“Oh Milord Kotemon,” Ravmon then lets out a big laugh. “Are you actually that naive? You poor… poor child…”

“...Huh…?”

“Don’t you dare say it!!” Lilimon growled.

“Nobody loved you! In your whole life, Milord!! Not even me, not even Duftmon… not even Lilimon! I never loved you, you shitty brat! I always hate hearing you cry, hearing your laugh, I hated you with every fiber of my being! You shitty… knight child! What’s about ‘child of Yggdrasil’ bullshittery?! It’s all fake!!”

“STOP IT!!!” Lilimon finally snapped and cried out, “ _ Flow’ Cannon _ !!!” 

Ravmon easily dodged it and appeared on the ceiling. “Your Master Duftmon?” the raven digimon chuckled. “Oh poor child… never once does he give you the attention you need nor does he ever love you. Those cute little drawings you made for him? He threw it in the trash!! All he cares about is how capable you are as a knight!!” 

“...?!?” Kotemon then falls on his knees. “Master… Duftmon…”

“RAAAVMOOON!!!!” Lilimon flies quickly towards Ravmon, and in instant, he grabs Lilimon by her neck and pins her on the ceiling. 

“Oh, Lilimon? I almost forgot. Lilimon… she doesn’t love you as well… she never did…”

“THAT’S A LIE!!! DON’T LISTEN TO HIM, MILORD!!”

“SHUT YOUR TRAP THERE, LILIMOOONNN!!!” He then further chokes her and Lilimon yells in pain. “Haven’t I told you? Your existence… you are actually one of the five Royal Knights who fell in Ragnarok!! Your true name is what your Masters and peers has been calling you, Lordknightmon!! And that Lordknightmon… was Lilimon’s lover!! You killed her lover, Lord Kotemon! It’s all your fault!!”

“No… it can’t be…” Kotemon then remembered the mural on the door of the rose garden…. He sees a figure that is very similar to him… so yes… it’s… it’s…

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!” suddenly, jolts of fragments appear and appear in his head… and it’s all mixing together!! 

_ KKRKRKZKZKZZZZZTT!!!!!  _

_ Lilimon… I’ll always… love you…. _

_ KKRKRKRRRZZZTTT!!!!! _

Kotemon shouted and grabbed his head. Candmon who is beside him catches Kotemon who is about to fall. 

“Kotemon!! Hang in there!! Don’t listen to him!!”

“What… what am I…?” Kotemon’s voice shakens. “What am I!?!?!” 

* * *

The road to Hel felt really fast for the knight, is it because Yggdrasil blessed them? Or is it because they were just in pure hurry. As soon as they arrive there, they can hear screaming from inside the temple. 

“It sounds like… the temple guardians!! We must hurry!!” without hesitation, Omegamon instructed the other duty knights to rush into the temple, and so, they followed him without questioning him any further. 

When they reached inside the temple, they were surprised by the sight. There were a lot of temple guardians laying on the floor, dying from their wounds. Gankoomon immediately went to one of the injured who’s still groaning, an armor level digimon called Gargomon. Gankoomon puts the poor digimon to his arms and asked,

“Hoi, are you okay?! Can you still talk?!”

“Mi...lord… Gankoo... mon…” Gargomon stuttered. “Quickly… you must… retrieve the orbs…” then Gargomon coughs while most of his body parts disintegrate to red data bits.

“Hang in there!! We’ll get you and the others healed!” Gankoomon shakes the body of dying Gargomon, but alas, it didn’t stop the digimon from disappearing.

“Don’t… worry… about us… please… save… the orbs….” as Gargomon spoke its last words, it disintegrated, along with the other survivors. 

“Damn it! We were late!!!” Gankomon clenches his fist and slams it to the ground. “Have we arrived earlier, this would’ve been prevented..!!!”

“Gankoomon, it can’t be… helped …” Even though Omegamon is ridden by guilt, he knows they must press forward. “Just like he said, we need to save the orbs--!”

“Afraid you’re a bit too late for that,” suddenly, a mocking voice came from the inside of the chamber. 

“Who’s there?!” Omegamon readied his Grey Sword and pointed in the direction of the darkness. “Show yourself!”

Then, from the darkness, they can hear footsteps and flappings of a wing. As soon as they revealed themselves, they were shocked by their appearances.

From the shadows, Betsumon appeared. Betsumon with a proud look on his face as if he’s the one who did the entire situation. 

“A… Betsumon….?” Gankoomon spoke up. “What is that kind of digimon doing here?! Get out of there, it’s dangerous!”

“Heh… heheheahahahaahahahahah!!! The first thing you’re concerned about is me? How sweet of you, Royal Knight!” Betsumon laughed and mocked the Royal Knight. “And not these…?!'' Then, he raised six orbs on his hands, which surprised the Royal Knights even further.

“Are you with the Nightmare Soldiers then?” Magnamon glared. “Give those orbs back! And where are your friends?! I know a puny adult level like you couldn’t have possibly beat all the temple guardians all by yourself!!”

“Oh you’re right, as much as it hurts me, Royal scum! In fact, I brought my friends here,” then, he snapped his other hand’s fingers and soon, the knights could hear growling from behind Betsumon. 

“That voice!!” Magnamon immediately points out before anyone else did. 

“Come forth, Nidhogg form! Destroy them and take their souls as sacrifices…!!!” Betsumon shouted and then, he jumped, expecting something to catch him and flew off.

Within Betsumon’s expectation, something very familiar appears and Betsumon landed directly on the creature’s nape of the neck. Betsumon laughed victoriously as the creature stood straight. 

“Fuhahahaha!! Witness, our newest creation! Ulforce V-dramon! Or as I would like to call him, Nidhogg form!!” Betsumon then thought.  _ Man, that was so cool, Betsumon! _

“What in Yggdrasil’s name…” Omegamon’s eyes are very shocked. Gankoomon’s mouth is half-wide open, Sleipmon simply covers his mouth, and Magnamon falls on his knees while TigerVespamon grabs him by the shoulders to catch him. 

“Milord! Hang in there!” the general comforted him. 

“You… you fiend…” Magnamon spoke in a very shaken voice.

“What was that, Scum?” satisfied with the reaction, Betsumon mockingly leans down. 

“What did you do to Ulforce?!?!” Magnamon stood up suddenly. “TELL ME!!”

“You mean, that brat?” Betsumon giggled. “We just added a little spice… that made him revert himself to his true form,”

Seethed with rage and denial, Magnamon’s body glows, “Why you…!!!”

“Wait, Magnamon…!” Sleipmon comes forward and grabs Magnamon by the shoulder. “You can’t do that move here!! What if it hurts Ulforce!?”

“Stand back, Sleipmon!!” Magnamon rudely brushes him off. “This is personal now,”

“Magnamon!”

“I’ll face Ulforce V-dramon,” Magnamon stated. “You guys retrieve the orbs from this clown,”

“Hahaha!! You think it’s that easy?!” Betsumon mocked. “The only way to turn this monster back to his child is to kill him! And if you kill this Nidhogg form the real Ulforce will die too!! And you call yourself his ‘teacher’?!” 

“No… there must be another way!” Magnamon clenches his fists, no matter how hard to swallow this situation. “I  **will** find a way… just like ‘he’ did in the past!”

“Hah! Like I’m gonna make this easy for you,” then, Betsumon snapped his fingers and another soulless soldier appeared from the darkness… Gaioumon!!

“If you can somehow beat these two, I’ll give you the orbs!” Betsumon then hopped from Ulforce V-dramon: Nidhogg form. “But don’t even try to cheat by going towards weak ol’ me! Because the two will protect me no matter what!”

“Very well… it’s a deal then,” Omegamon glares at Betsumon. “Us, Royal Knights has no intention to fight unfairly,”

“Oi, Omegamon…” Gankoomon said concerningly. “Are we really gonna kill Gaioumon? He’s… you know…”

“That empty husk is no longer Gaioumon,” Sleipmon steps forward. “We must release him from eternal suffering, that’s the only way,”

“Tch, Nightmare Soldiers really love to play dirty!”

“Now, now, enough talking,” Betsumon walked behind Nidhogg form and said, “Now go battle to your heart’s content, Nidhogg form!! And you, Gaioumon of course!! Hahahahahaha!!!”

* * *

  
  


The castle is in chaos, the guards are going left and right evacuating the castle inhabitants, the caretakers try their best to evacuate the children. 

“Everyone! Remain calm and go this way!” a Beowolfmon castle guard shouted while gesturing their hand to guide the panicked castle inhabitants on the way safely. 

Alphamon arrived at the scene, he asked the castle guard, “Are all the children here?” 

“We managed to secure Craniamon, Examon, and Hackmon, Sir!” Beowolfmon bowed down. “They’re with their caretakers marching right into the safety basement,”

“Dynasmon and Lordknightmon?”

“They’re currently being picked up by Lilimon, Sir!”

“The remaining guards around the castle?”

“I hate to tell you this, Sir… but some… went missing,” Beowolfmon clenches their fists.

“What?!” Alphamon squinted and Beowolfmon stood up straight out of fear. “How?!”

“W-we don’t know what caused this, but they just… went missing! We can’t focus on finding them… so we took most of our time securing the castle inhabitants and the children!” Beowolfmon stuttered their first words, but they tried their best to maintain their composure.

“That’s very strange… but continue what you’re doing, Beowolfmon,” Alphamon then turned his back. “I shall look into this,”

“Yessir!” Beowolfmon gave his respect then continued his way to the crowd.

As Alphamon walked away from the crowd, he received a holographic transmission. It’s from Dukemon.

_ “Alphamon!” _

“What’s wrong?”

_ “Duftmon… Duftmon is currently engaging in combat!” _

“What do you say?! Are you saying there’s another Nightmare Soldier in the castle?!”

_ “No… it’s… it’s… General Lotusmon he’s fighting!” _

“How did you find out about this information?”

_ “A fallen Knightmon told me just on their last breath. They practically dragged themself across the castle to inform me…”  _ Dukemon’s voice starts to fill up with guilt.  _ “I should’ve been there for them,” _

“Dukemon, your kindness knows no bounds, but we have no time to mourn now. Why did Lotusmon suddenly turn her side to us…?!”

_ “....” Dukemon fell silent for a moment, then he told, “I don’t know. But we must stop them before it gets worse,” _

“Good idea. Call Zanbamon and meet up with him. We’re going to find the root cause of this,” 

_ “What are you going to do, Alphamon?” _

“There was a report of castle guards missing,” Alphamon crosses his arms. 

_ “It can’t be…! Does Lotusmon’s betrayal relate to the missing guards?!” _

“That could be the case,” Alphamon nodded. “We don’t have much time for talking, let’s split up,” 

_ “Good idea,” _ then, the holographic screen turned off and Alphamon walked deeper into the castle halls. 

* * *

  
  


At the shelter, the caretakers are doing their best to calm their children down, except for Dracomon, who seemingly so oddly calm even in chaotic situations.

“That Lilimon and Shurimon… she took so long! What’s holding her up?” Chohakkaimon carries a very distressed Hagurumon and rocks him, hoping he’d calm down.

“I don’t know, but I'm worried,” Sagittarimon squinted, then turned at Meramon. “Oi, Meramon, your kid’s not back you know,”

“....” Meramon didn’t reply. 

“Meramon! Say something!” Sistermon Noir grabs him by the arms. “Didn’t Dynasmon save you?” 

“N-Noir! You don’t have to do that…!” Sistermon Blanc takes away Noir’s arms from Meramon.

“You don’t have to say that twice…” Meramon softly spoke. “I know what I have to do,”

“Meramon…” Sistermon Blanc muttered.

“You guys stay safe with Hackmon and Craniamon,” Meramon walks towards the door. “I’ll safely take him back,”

“You stay safe too,” GeoGreymon chimed in.

“Hey, I’m Nightmare Soldier’s Angel Killer. I killed many of the angels before, even as their ultimate form. What kind of Nightmare Soldier would hold me back?” Meramon grinned. 

Then, as Meramon ran out of the safety chamber, he yelled. “Meramon, super evolve!!”

Then blue flame engulfed Meramon from the ground as he ran. The flame quickly fades as Meramon reveals his perfect form, a tall blue haired humanoid digimon with chains wrapping his chest and arms, his face done with a silver mask with red eyes peeking from the eye hole. Meramon expires and smoke comes out from his mouth as he shouts out his evolution name, “DeathMeramon!!”

The sight surprises the castle inhabitants who tried to evacuate. Not even BeoWolfmon stops him due to the sight. Some whispered bad things about Meramon and how the ‘Angel Killer’ has awakened again, some wonders how far he would go for the child he treasures so much; Candmon!

* * *

_ Candmon, I’m a loser… you know?  _

_ I was born in the cruelest part of the Dark Area. My parents told me my egg was formed from Digital World’s waste, hmph, fitting to me.  _

_ During my childhood, I was told nothing but to kill, kill, and kill. To survive you have to kill someone, I even killed my own sibling and parents eventually. They couldn’t survive in this harsh area anyway, I even had no friends like I did now. Anyone who has a friend is considered a weakling, even if someone had friends they took advantage of one’s weak heart and eventually destined to be killed by their own friend’s hands. Unfortunately, I was not the social kind, so I made no friends at that time, even the one to take advantage of. _

_ I… killed many and eventually attracted the attention of GranDracmon and he made me his general, but that enough doesn’t satisfy me. I wonder what is empty in my heart… I couldn’t figure it out that time. _

_ Until I met you, _

_ Candmon.  _

_ No…  _

_ Lord Dynasmon!! _

  
  


“Oi! Candmon!! Candmon!!” DeathMeramon called and called, but all he hears are sounds of crowds and stuff being broken here and there. He assumed something bad had happened within the children and Lilimon and he hurried immediately. 

Then, he heard screaming right when he passed infirmary.

“That scream… it’s Lordknightmon!!” He mumbled, then he rushed to that place and kicked down the door. 

“Hey!! Don’t touch the children you fiend…!!!”

As he enters the room all he sees is….

Lilimon is pinned on the ceiling by Ravmon as the children are cowering in fear. Ravmon menacingly pointed his sword at the children. 

Ravmon turned his head at DeathMeramon and grinned. 

“So, you’re here, and showing your perfect form nonetheless,”

Candmon turns his head towards the door and speaks in a low voice, “Meramon…?! Is that…!” 

“Ravmon!!” DeathMeramon frowned. “Let go of Lilimon and the children this instant!!”

“Or else what?” Ravmon mockingly asked. “If you start a fire here, not only you will hurt me, you’ll hurt Lilimon and the children too,”

“You dastard!!” DeathMeramon growled. “I said, let go of Lilimon and the children!!” he extended his hand and shouted.

“ _ Heat chain _ !!” a chain went off from his arm and quickly wrapped Ravmon, much to his surprise that he dropped Lilimon and his sword. 

Lilimon fell to the ground and looked up, “M… Meramon…?”

“Lilimon! Take the children and run away!” DeathMeramon shouted. “I’ll handle him from here!!”

“O… okay!” despite her pain, she manages to get up and run towards the children and grabs them. “Milord Kotemon, Dynasmon, hold on tight!” She then proceeds to flap the wings on her back and hurriedly tries to leave the room.

“Lilimon, wait!” Candmon exclaimed. “Is that… Meramon?! I know it from his voice! It’s Meramon right?! We can’t leave him!”

“Yes, it’s him,” Lilimon nodded. “But we don’t have much time! We must leave and go to safety!”

“But we must help Meramon…!” Candmon replies in a hurry and then looks back.

Meanwhile, DeathMeramon held onto the chains very tightly and said, “You can’t run! This chain will hold you as tight as possible! And then… you’ll burn to death… very slowly,” he glares at Ravmon. “I don’t know how you get here, but for sure I’ll stop you, Ravmon!!”

“Hmp! I’m always nearby” Ravmon grinned, then his body emits a smoke and it turns out… it’s a body double!!

“What?!” DeathMeramon shot his eyes open in surprise. “Where are you, fiend?!”

“I’m always by your shadow,” Ravmon’s voice echoed across the room. “I’m Shurimon, and yet, I’m not Shurimon either,” 

“You…! Don’t tell me… ack?!” as Meramon turned his head to the back, he felt a sharp pain on his chest. Before he knows it, sprays of red datas bursting from it. 

“I’m Ravmon… Nightmare Soldier’s right hand man… but also a caretaker of a knight's children!” Ravmon appears behind Meramon’s back, stabbing him from the back right through his digicore that is in his chest… 

“Ack… uuuw...gaaaaah!!” Meramon yelled in pain as he fell to his knees. 

“I’m not done yet…” Ravmon grinned, then he shouted a move, “ _ Ame-no-ohabariI _ !!!”

Then, a jolt of dark purple energy comes from the ceiling and blasts DeathMeramon right in the digicore. 

“GAAAAAAHHHH!!” he screamed, then, as Ravmon released the sword… DeathMeramon reverted back to his adult form… and then… fell on the floor…

Candmon, who has been watching from afar… struggled to get off Lilimon and finally ran off to his caretaker while shouting,

“MERAMOOONNN!!!!!” 

* * *

“ _ Ernste Welle _ !”

A dark energy blast came out from Duftmon’s rapier and Lotusmon easily dodged that. As the energy explodes behind her, she landed on the ground gracefully, followed with her laughter,

“Ahahaha! I’m so disappointed in how easy this fight is, Lord Duftmon!” she then pointed her staff at him. “ _ Serpent Ruin _ !” the black snake on her staff emits a black aura going straight at Duftmon.

The leopard knight also dodged that, jumping to the ceiling while preparing his rapier for another attack. Behind the two, there lies many Knightmons who fell to her spell and being unable to move, they can’t do anything to help Duftmon. 

The two fight then continue to the hall. Blasting off energies from their respective weapons that’s eventually being dodged. 

_ I can’t get close to her staff… or else she’ll use Seventh Fantasia on me! _ Duftmon thought.  _ Damn, this is frustrating _ .

“Come on, come on, I thought Royal Knight’s tactician is smarter than this!” She grinned. “Why don’t you come closer, da~a~arling!” 

“Hmp! As if I’d fall to your cheap little trap,” Duftmon spat. 

“Then, I’ll come closer to your place!!” Lotusmon then dashed forward and shined her staff. “ _ Seventh Fantasia _ !!” she shouted. 

“...?!?!” Duftmon was about to avoid again but this time, Lotusmon oddly tosses away both of her staffs and pulls the dumbfounded Duftmon into her embrace. The leopard knight was about to use his rapier to slash her when the chance strikes… however…!

“My body…!! It can’t… move?!” Duftmon’s body shakes, as if they try to move, but alas, he couldn’t do it. He helplessly watches as Lotusmon holds him closer and closer. 

“How is it, darling?” Lotusmon whispered seductively. “Don’t you like my love?”

“You… witch!!” Duftmon cussed. “What did you… do?!”

Lotusmon grinned, “Aren’t you smart enough to figure this out?”

“....!?!?!” Duftmon finally remembered. As Lotusmon shouted her Seventh Fantasia move, she channeled the energy from her staff to her own body, making it a conductor. It was faint energy, but he can feel it. 

Duftmon dropped his rapier and… fell on his knees. His body is losing its will to fight. It is a very terrifying move that is famous to Lotusmon. 

“Ugh… ugh…” he groaned. 

Lotusmon giggled, then, let go of the embrace, leaving Duftmon paralyzed on the spot and then, Duftmon dropped his body to the marble floor helplessly.

Lotusmon picks up his rapier and walks up to Duftmon. “Sorry it has to end like this, darling,” she cooed.

Duftmon tried to look up, but it seems like Lotusmon… has… multiplied…? 

“What are you looking at?” Lotusmon teasingly asked. “Perhaps you’d like it better…. if I look like this in your eyes?”

Suddenly, in Duftmon’s eyes, Lotusmon morphed into…. Lilimon!! 

“What… what are you pulling now, witch…?!” Duftmon spoke in a low voice, unable to even raise it.

“I know everything, Milord Duftmon,” Lotusmon mimicked Lilimon’s voice. “I know you loved me ever since I moved to this castle with Shurimon,” 

“You…!!!” Duftmon twitched his eyes. “How do you…!”

“Of course I know,” even though Lotusmon is speaking in a normal voice, but in Duftmon’s ears, it seems like Lilimon is speaking. “The way you looked at me… the way you spoke to me…”

“I know you want ‘me’ all for yourself,” ‘Lilimon picked up a smoke pipe, then inhaled from it. “That’s why you killed ‘him’, right?” As she spoke, the smoke from her mouth formed tinier Lilimons who soon surrounded Duftmon in his eyes.

The tiny Lilimons giggled in Duftmon’s ears, seeming like they’re mocking him. 

Duftmon screamed, “No! It’s not like… that…!

“Then what else?” ‘Lilimon’.... or rather Lotusmon then kneels down and lifts Duftmon’s chin. “Didn’t ‘his’ death works too well? Is it all according to your strategy? Aren’t you the smartest of the Royal Knights?” She laughed, then blew a smoke on Duftmon’s face. 

Duftmon, whose vision only let him see Lilimon instead of Lotusmon froze, but he still has the energy to bite back. “No! It was… it was his own recklessness that he died…! No… it’s all… it’s all…” then, he bit his lower mouth.

“Your fault? Oh even in this situation you’re still holding onto your pride,” Lotusmon laughed. “You pitiful thing. It seems like ‘he’ still haunts you… in the form of that child,” 

“Uu… aaah..!!” Duftmon held back his shouting, even though he knew that was not Lilimon speaking to him. “S-silence…!” 

Lotusmon puts down Duftmon’s chin back to the floor and raises the rapier. “The one that is to be silenced is you,” she said coldly, “Now go die with the vision of the digimon you love killing you—!” As she was about to stab Duftmon with the rapier…!

“Royal Saber!” A beam of light comes out from the back of Lotusmon and hits her before she can dodge, sending her flying to the nearby concrete pillar, while washing away Duftmon’s illusions accidentally. 

Duftmon snapped out of the spell and tried to stand up, but his legs were too weak and he almost fell down again before Dukemon caught him just in time as he came running. 

“Duftmon! Are you alright?!” Dukemon asked as he helped the leopard knight to stand up.

“You’re late,” Duftmon replied in a low voice.

“Sorry, I had things to take care of before,” Dukemon apologizes, then turns to the guards who surround the Lotusmon who motionlessly pinned to the . “Guards! Zanbamon! Seize her! Take her staff and keep it apart from her!”

Zanbamon points his sword at the weaponless Lotusmon as the guards surround her and get a grip on her.

“You have nowhere to go now! We got your staff and you can’t call your spies because we seized them all!” Zanbamon glared at her. “Why do you betray us and bring harm to a Royal Knight?! I thought we vowed not to do that under the rules of a general!!”

Lotusmon, who’s surrounded by guards laughed, “Fuh… fuhahahahahah!!! It was all fake! Are you stupid? I’m here just for the large pay!” 

“You traitorous scum!!” Zanbamon thrust his sword very close to Lotusmon’s face, but she didn’t budge. “Don’t you have any pride or honor?!”

“For money… I don’t have to,” Lotusmon replied calmly. “And don’t you have something more important to attend to, especially you, Lord Dukemon and Duftmon?” She then turns her head to the two Royal Knights.

“What do you mean?” Dukemon asked.

“My darling Shurimon… no, Ravmon went off to kill them…” Lotusmon answered. “Isn’t your duty as a teacher to save them…?”

“Dynasmon!!” Dukemon perked up, remembering his student. “Duftmon, we must go save them!!”

“Uu…uugh…” Duftmon groaned. “I already… sent… some guards to help them…”

“That alone won’t be enough!!” Dukemon snapped. “I’ll go, if you don’t care about your own student, then stay here!!” he roughly shoves Duftmon to a nearby guard and dashes off to another side of the hall. 

“Me… don’t care what you say…!?” Duftmon mumbled as the guards got a hold of him. “Lordknightmon… I never wanted you in the first place…! And yet… what is this… feeling…” he slowly holds his chest. 

“Guards… my rapier…” Duftmon suddenly spoke out. 

“But Sir! You’re still not well!” one of the guards replied.

“I SAID MY RAPIER!!” Duftmon yelled at them.

“Y-yes sir!!” The guard who got yelled at was startled and hurriedly grabbed the rapier that was tossed away when Lotusmon got blasted off. 

As Duftmon was handed his rapier he roughly shoved away the guards and with weak legs, he tried to walk… going after Dukemon.

* * *

_ The cell is dark. It’s damp, it’s cold, it’s all bad things that every criminal feared. A redhead Digimon with a green body and silver mask sits on the corner of the cell. Then, he heard footsteps from the stairs leading up to the cells.  _

_ As the digimon heard the footsteps, he cried out, “I don’t care anymore! I’ve spilled everything I know and… just… just kill me! I’ve lost my pride and honor as a Nightmare Soldier!!”  _

_ “I’m not going to do that,” said the voice. “Nor I am going to question you any further,” _

_ “Huh…?” _

_ As the digimon revealed itself from the darkness, the digimon exclaimed. “You…!” _

_ It’s a white armored digimon with wyvern features on his head and body, with purple wings on his back, however, his face still can’t be seen from the darkness. The digimon seemed calm.  _

_ “You are…!” the green Digimon called out. “Dynasmon…!” _

_ “So, we meet, Boltmon,”  _

_ “What… what kind of Royal Knight wants to meet me?!” Boltmon backed off to the wall. “Are you here to…!” _

_ “I’m here to recruit you,”  _

_ “I’m sorry?” Boltmon squinted, and then lashed out. “What kind of joke is this?! You, recruit a Nightmare Soldier into your ranks all of sudden?! I can backstab you, you know!” _

_ “You won’t,” _

_ “How… how are you so sure…?” _

_ “Because I see something good in you,” Dynasmon answered. “I know you’re not entirely evil,” _

_ “That’s a load of crap!” Boltmon roared. “I’m the fearsome Angel Killer! I don’t need your pity or anything! Just kill me and be done with it already!!” _

_ “You hesitated,” Dynasmon simply said. “Some surviving angels testified your face seemed sad,”  _

_ “Urk…!”  _

_ “Is that true?” _

_ “That…” _

_ “You don’t have to answer it,” Dynasmon closes his eyes. “We are similar after all,” _

_ “Similar…?” _

_ “When the war ends, I wish to speak further with you. For now, I bid you good day…” Dynasmon then turns his back. “Whether I survived or not, you’ll be freed and purified in Breidablik temple. I’ve made an arrangement with the angels,” _

_ “Wait, Dynasmon!”  _

_ “Dynasmon…!” _

_ “Dy...nas…” _

* * *

“Lo...rd… Dy...nas...mon…” Meramon heavily breathes as he lay dying. “At that time… what were you… going to… tell me…?”

“MERAMON!!!” Then, Meramon hears Candmon’s voice and sees him come running towards the dying flame man. 

“Cand...mon…?” Meramon then said in a weak voice. “Don’t… come… closer… please… run!!” his body slowly… slowly… disintegrates into red data bits that come flying through the ceiling.

“Meramon… Meramon!!!” Candmon’s tears finally came out and still running, he cried out his caretaker’s name. 

Lilimon, who has been chasing Candmon screamed out, “Lord Dynasmon!! It’s dangerous!! Come here!! Don’t…” then, she starts tearing up too. “Don’t make… his… sacrifice a waste…”

“How bothersome,” Ravmon clicked his tongue, then, he lifts his blade, then swings it back to Meramon’s body with a loud and gruesome stabbing noise, surprising everyone who watches.

“RAAAVMOOOONN!!!” Lilimon’s sadness to anger, she yelled at the raven digimon. “STOP IT!!!” 

Meramon lets out a piercing scream, then, his disappearing got faster, and faster. As Candmon arrived by his side, all it remains is his head. 

“No!! Meramon!! Meramoon!!!” Candmon grabs Meramon’s head and hugs it, not letting it go. “No…!!! Don’t… don’t disappear!! Please!! Meramon!!” he sobbed and sobbed, but the disappearing won’t stop

“Candmon… no… Lord Dynasmon,” Meramon’s breathes got heavier and he chuckled a little, “You cried a lot… heheh… it takes me… back...”

“What are you talking about, Meramon!!” Candmon shouted through his tears. “Please… don’t go…!!” 

“Your eyes… are still the same as the one I saw back then…” Meramon lamented. “I wonder… what you were going to say to me… that… time….” then, Meramon closes his eyes as his head… completely… disappeared.

As the red data bits disintegrate completely, Candmon shouted, “No… no, no, no, no!!! Meramon!!! Don’t go!!!” he tried to grab the remaining bits… but alas… it’s useless. Meramon has completely disappeared… or the more crueler word: death. 

“Mera...mon…” Candmon then dropped his face to the ground, completely feeling defeated.

Lilimon, who saw all that, covers her mouth with her hand while the other still holds the motionless and emotionless Kotemon.

“Done mourning now?” Ravmon, who is completely apathetic to all these, then lifted his blade. “Don’t worry, I shall send you to where Meramon is now…” then, he grinned as he lifts his blade again, this time, he’s aiming for Candmon.

“Ravmon!! No!!!” Lilimon screamed.

As the blade… swings down…. Candmon…

Grabbed the sword!!!

“What?!” One of Ravmon’s eyes twitched. 

Candmon has a strong grip on the sword and it shakes as Ravmon tries to take it back. 

“You… what is this?!” 

Then, without a warning, Candmon swings the blade along with Ravmon with tremendous force that it slams Ravmon right on the floor, destroying it. 

“Gaaah!!!” Ravmon groaned in pain. “What… what is this power?!”

“Unforgivable….” Candmon muttered, then as he glared at Ravmon, a blast of energy came out from his body, blowing away both Ravmon and Lilimon. 

“This power!! It can’t be….?!” Lilimon spoke in a low voice.

“UNFORGIVABLE…. UNFORGIVABLE,” as Candmon let go of the sword, he menacingly takes a huge step. “ONLY YOU I CAN’T FORGIVE…” his voice distorts. 

“Gaaah?!” Ravmon then drags his body backwards. “Don’t… don’t come any closer!!” he screamed. 

Then, a huge light enveloped Candmon and it created a huge gust. Then… as the light started to swallow Candmon whole… he heard a voice…

* * *

It’s the white empty space again. Candmon then came back to his senses and looks at his surroundings.

“This place…!”

“So… you’ve knocked the door to my power,” a large dragon digimon comes forward in front of Candmon.

“Ah! It’s you!” Candmon backed off. “W-what do you want now?!”

“Dynasmon… there’s no need to be afraid…” the dragon digimon spoke. “I am you, and you are me. I’ll lend you my power,”

“Y-you are me…? Lend your power…?” Candmon asked, then, he suddenly remembered the moments of Meramon’s death, then he started tearing up again. “Meramon…” 

“Yes… you can have my power…” the dragon said. “In order to avenge your caretaker…”

“Uuu… uuuu!! Please!!” Candmon blinked as he wiped off his tears, then shot his eyes open with a glare. “I want to kill him!! Kill Ravmon!! Then that way… I can avenge Meramon! Please! Lend me your power!!”

“Very well,” the dragon smirked. “Come to me, child… we will do this… together…”

“Together…” Candmon gives out his hand.

_ Together… _

_ AND NOW… _

_ Candmon _

_ WARP EVOLVE!!!!!! _

* * *


	22. Chapter 19: Dragon's Roar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the tragedy repeats again...

BOOM!!

“What… what is that explosion?!” Dukemon looked up at outside the halls, he saw a blast of energy went through a ceiling of another part of the castle. He only looked in pure horror as he knew exactly what that was. “An… an evolution?!” he whispered.

“Dukemon!” Duftmon called from behind, he walks supported by his rapier, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to. “That energy…!”

“What are you doing here?” Dukemon squinted. “You’re not supposed to…!”

“Silence! You were spouting all that nonsense to me, of course I had to go!” Duftmon hissed.

“Duftmon…” 

“Don’t get me wrong. This doesn’t mean I care about him, ensuring the safety of my student is my responsibility after all,” Duftmon shakes his head. 

“... Whatever you say, this condition might not be good!” Dukemon said with a worried voice. 

“This light might be evolution, huh,” Duftmon replied. “This is similar to when…!”

“Less talking, more looking!” Dukemon grabs Duftmon’s arm and wraps it around his shoulder. “I’ll help you walk!”

“You!! Ugh, fine,” 

* * *

  
  


The pillar of light that pierced the rooftop slowly fades away, revealing what was supposed to be a large digimon with a pair of large wings. Ravmon who has been covering himself with his own wings slowly folds it as he stares in horror at the sight in front of him.

“No… no no no no no! This isn’t what Mephismon told me it would happen!!” Ravmon screamed in panic. “Unless….!”

Lilimon floats back in fear and hugs Kotemon close like how she would hug her doll in a stormy night, and oddly, Kotemon had no response to such a huge explosion, his blank eyes only looking up to the pillar of light who fades out.

Right in front of Ravmon and in the back, Lilimon, there stands a large figure with armor clad in white, head with wyvern-like horns, large hands, and purple wings stretched out across the room that already has stuff scattered around like when a robber broke in. The digimon glared down at Ravmon with glowing red eyes, enough to startle and froze him. That digimon is certainly Candmon, but the aura he gives out is that of a digimon of higher being, the same regalness of a Royal Knight, but also the wrath of a deity that will strike down anyone who stands in his way.

The digimon opens his mouth and lets out an earth-shattering roar before saying, “Destroy… everything...” 

“G… ggghhh!!!” Ravmon gritted his teeth and lashed out, “I’m… I’m not afraid of you! Bring it on!!” He raises his left claw and rotates towards the digimon to attack him. “ _ Spiral Raven Claw _ !!” 

However, the digimon catches Ravmon’s claws before it can drill into him. 

“Ah…!”

And then, the digimon grips on the claw very hard until cracks can be heard as Ravmon screams in agony. 

“You… bastard!! Eat this!!” Ravmon uses his other hand that is holding his  _ Chouou-maru  _ and swings it to meet the digimon’s chest. However, the digimon immediately shields his chest using his other hand while injuring it, however, it didn’t react to any sort of pain inflicted. 

“What?!” Ravmon twitches one of his eyes

Instead, the digimon pierces his hand through the blade and grabs Ravmon’s other arm and breaks it again, followed by Ravmon’s scream.

“You… aaaarrggghhh…!!! Monster!!!”

All instincts in Lilimon’s body told her to run, however, she is very much frozen in fear and can only watch this evolution of a child destroy his enemy. 

Then slowly, the palm of the digimon’s hand glows and as it tries to release energy shots, Ravmon kicks the digimon’s chest as hard as he can to escape, causing the blast to hit only both of his arms, disintegrating it. 

It was painful, oh so very painful. However, Ravmon held his screaming in order to be able to escape amidst the smoke of the energy blast. And so, in confusion, Ravmon disappeared. 

The digimon didn’t flinch once, however, he looked everywhere for a sign of life and found Lilimon and Kotemon. 

“Destroy… everything…” he said. “They all killed… Meramon… must… destroy…” and he hung his head over and another energy started enveloping his body. “Breath of … Wyvern…” 

“Lord Dynasmon…! No!!!” Lilimon shielded poor Kotemon’s eyes who has been exposed to an improper warp evolution and his body from being attacked by his own friend. 

Immediately, even more energy radiates from the raging digimon, forming what looks like the large wyvern, then, the digimon reaches out his hand to the two, as if he’s commanding the large wyvern to attack them.

Swift as a blade, the large wyvern energy launches itself at Lilimon and Kotemon, however…

“ _ Royal Saber _ !!” Suddenly, another blast of energy hits the wyvern and both collide to create an explosion that almost hits Lilimon and Kotemon, but at a safe range so that it didn’t hurt them. 

Lilimon recalls that move, she turned her head to the source of another energy. 

“Milord Dukemon….!”

From a hole in the wall, there appears Dukemon pointing his  _ Gram _ while his other hand helping Duftmon to stand up. And Duftmon holds his only available hand on his hips while groaning in pain.

“That form…” Duftmon’s eyes are in disbelief. “It happened again…”

“Lilimon! Lordknightmon!! Are you two okay?!” Dukemon immediately asked.

“W-we’re okay!” Lilimon nodded. “Ravmon… he left but….” She bit her lips, remembering Meramon’s sacrifice. 

“Explain everything later! You two go somewhere safe with Duftmon, I will handle this myself!” Dukemon pointed his lance at the door. “Duftmon, can you walk on your own? You can’t handle a raging Digimon at your condition!”

“You sure talk a lot, Dukemon,” Duftmon felt slightly offended, however, he knows that Dukemon is right. He can't fight in his state. “Alright. Leave Lilimon and Lordknightmon to me,” 

Duftmon then lets go of Dukemon’s shoulder and walks with his rapier as a cane. 

“You! Lilimon! Come with me, before Dynasmon can kill you both,” he approaches the flower Digimon and the scared child in her arms.

Lilimon wants to talk back to him, however, in this situation, she’d rather have her mouth zipped. She quietly follows Duftmon out of the room as Dukemon guards them from behind. 

The Digimon, no, Dynasmon wastes no time. It prepares to attack again. However, this time, his attacks are aimed at his own teacher, Dukemon.

The crimson knight summons his  _ Aegis _ and prepares to defend whatever attack is going to hit him.

“Dynasmon… I don’t know how you came to this form… but I will save you even if it cost my life!” Dukemon declares, however, you can hear the sadness in his serious tone. 

* * *

“ _ Plasma Shoot _ !!” Magnamon lets out harpoons of energy out of his armor aimed at Nidhogg Mode. 

The beast took the hit and roared in pain, for a mindless monster, Nidhogg form didn’t seem to know how to fight properly, which worries Magnamon.

“Ugh…. no matter what I do… he won’t turn back to his child form! Is it really true that the only way is to…” the golden knight clenches his fist and holds back on his attack. 

Nidhogg Form sees an opening and generates a blade of light from his right arm. He dashes towards Magnamon and slashes the helpless Magnamon before he can do anything. Magnamon tried to parry the hit, however, his hesitation got the best of him and he was slammed on a wall nearby. He was bounced off the wall and hit the ground pretty hard, followed by his groaning.

“Magnamon!!” Sleipmon gallops towards his friend and gets a hold of him.

“Sleip...mon… I can’t do this….” Magnamon’s voice trembles. “I don’t know what’s the source of his dark energy… damn it...!!!”

“Don’t lose hope, Magnamon! There must be a way!” Sleipmon tries to encourage him. “You’re the knight of miracles, right?!”

“I… might be one but I’m no miracle maker!” Magnamon denied. “My evolution… was the only thing you can call a miracle… but all else…!”

Nidhogg form didn’t even give them more time to talk, he immediately releases a ray of energy from his chest towards the two. 

Sleipmon however, was quick to act, he shielded both of them with his  _ Niflheimr. _

“Magnamon, we have no time to mourn, we have to quickly finish him!” 

“No!! Sleipmon!!” Magnamon was hopeless to stop his friend as Sleipmon already galloped towards Nidhogg form. 

“ _ Bifrost _ !!” Sleipmon shouted as he shot ice arrows from his crossbow towards the Nidhogg form. The monster had no time to dodge the arrow as the V sign on his chest was hit with it, causing Nidhogg form to fall over to the concrete. 

The monster suddenly yelled… in a voice very familiar to Magnamon. It’s none other than Veemon’s original voice.

“GYAAAAAAHHHH!!!”

“U-Ulforce?! No… no no no! Sleipmon please stop this!! I’m begging you!” Magnamon hysterically lets out a voice as he flings himself in front of Nidhogg form and shields him from Sleipmon who is ready to fire the second arrow.

“That thing is no longer Ulforce, Magnamon! We must take him down… as painful as it is…” Sleipmon replied with a serious, but assured voice. 

“Mas...ter…” a pained voice came out from the monster. From Nidhogg form’s shaking left hand, he forms another blade that is gleaming in purple and white. “Please… help… me…” out of Nidhogg form’s eyes, tears are forming and slowly streaming down his face. 

“Ulforce!” Magnamon was surprised to hear a choppy, but actual sentence coming from the beast, assuming it’s safe, he approaches Nidhogg form closely. “It’s okay, nobody is going to hurt you…! I promise…”

“Magnamon, no!” Sleipmon tries to stop him, however, he notices a golden light starts to envelop Magnamon, he knows what’s going to happen exactly.

Other knights and TigerVespamon who fought Gaioumon quickly notices this as well and momentarily stopped.

“Oi, oi, oi, is he really going to release that move?!” out of concern, Gankoomon asked.

“Most likely!” Omegamon nodded as he parried a hit from Gaioumon. “What has gotten into him?!”

Betsumon was pleasantly surprised by this turn of event “Ohooo? Isn’t that move of Magnamon a suicide? I better get outta here!” without the knights even notice because of Magnamon, the ‘cat’ digimon slithered and eventually disappeared into the darkness. 

Meanwhile, Magnamon still tries to approach Nidhogg form without any worries in his face that this move might cost him his or his student’s life. 

“Magnamon! Stop it! Ya do know that what you’re about to do will not cost not only your life, but his life?! Don’t waste it!” Gankoomon shouted as he tried to reach for Magnamon, only for his hands to be burned by the light from Magnamon’s body. “Augh!” 

“It’s no use talking to him in this state!” Omegamon pointed his Grey Sword at the exit. “We need to get out, quick!”

Feeling helpless to stop Magnamon, the three knights ran to the exit, leaving Magnamon with only Nidhogg form and Gaioumon.

Gaioumon turns his attention to Magnamon and attempts to slash him through, however, the golden light deflects it, sending the former flying and eventually hits the wall. 

Magnamon cares little for his surroundings, he then hugged Nidhogg form. 

“It’s okay, this time, you won’t die alone, Ulforce,” he mumbled. “I’m sorry for always being harsh on you, I just… don’t want you to turn out like how you used to be… and eventually losing you again,” 

“Mas...ter…” Nidhogg form stuttered. “I…”

“ _ Magna Explosion _ ” 

BLAAAAAAARRR!!!!

Soon, the energy who enveloped Magnamon burst like a detonated bomb, causing golden light to envelope the entire Hel temple, eventually destroying it in the process, the knights and TigerVespamon barely manages to escape, however, not without the effects from the explosion, they were hit by the remaining effect that are the debris and dust from it. 

The four digimons were flown off and landed roughly on the dirt. 

Gankoomon, the first to rise from his fetal position to shout and slammed his fist on the ground. “Damn it! That idiot!!!!” he then gritted his teeth. “If only I was quicker to notice!!!”

“...” Omegamon also grieves for the fallen teacher and student. However, he quickly notices something moving in the distance. “Wait… something’s coming!”

“No… no way!” Sleipmon stood up with the remaining of his strength and pointed at the distance. “That can’t be!!”

From the distance, they saw something flying towards the city nearby Hel Temple that is only a pile of debris remains. 

“It’s coming towards the city! We must make sure it’s not one of the Nightmare Soldiers!!” Omegamon starts jumping to fly to wherever the shadow is heading towards. 

All can do nothing but agree. Gankoomon who cannot float is carried by Sleipmon on his back. 

However, TigerVespamon didn’t follow after the knights. He flies towards the debris to make sure of something.

“Sir Magnamon…” he whispered. “I’m sorry, Sir Omegamon, but I’m not losing hope yet!”

When he arrived at the debris, he heard the sounds of someone setting their feet on the ground. 

“W-who’s there?!” TigerVespamon points his sword at the digimon in the distance. “If you’re one of the Nightmare Soldiers don’t even get any closer to Sir Magnamon!!” 

The digimon didn’t answer. 

“Hey! I told you I won’t hesitate to cut you down if you mean any harm to Sir Magnamon!!”

“...” the digimon stepped forward to reveal its form, and TigerVespamon is sure intimidated by it. 

The digimon reveal themself as a large knight digimon with two golden horns on the side of their head, and attire in black and gold with a cape that has blue color inside it. The digimon also has a silver skull-like face on their chest and the same color can be applied to their codpiece. The digimon also has a large black axe on their right side and holding a red twin spear on their left side.

Despite the digimon’s menacing appearance, the aura that they give off is gentle and caring, not even able to hurt anyone. 

“Who… are you?!” TigerVespamon lowers his blade. 

“We’re just a wandering digimon,” the digimon answered. “Our name is DarkKnightmon,” they introduce themself.

“Dark...Knightmon?” 

“We’re here to treat the wounded,”

“Treat.. The wounded…?” TigerVespamon only repeated the knight digimon’s words due to shock. “Oh wait! Sir Magnamon is still in the debris!! Don’t tell me--!”

With an unknown magic, DarkKnightmon lifts something up from the debris, that is a wounded Magnamon with nearly destroyed armor. In the back of Magnamon, there is another digimon. 

A digimon who looks like a nun, but with a light blue veil that is shaped like a mouse. Her attire is white, and she has a blade strapped on her back. 

“Sistermon Ciel, I leave him to you,” DarkKnightmon pointed at the digimon called Sistermon Ciel.

“Yes, Sir,” the digimon answered as she smiled, carrying Magnamon with no problem, making TigerVespamon amazed. 

“Wait! What are you… going to do with him?!” TigerVespamon asked.

“This digimon released all his true power within. If you let him be, he’s going to die,” Sistermon Ciel answered. “We’re going to cure him,”

“Cure him? But… normal hospitals can…!”

“No normal hospital can cure this,” DarkKnightmon chimed in. “He requires special treatment,”

“T-then you can cure him at our place!” TigerVespamon exclaimed. “You can’t just take a Royal Knight away as you please!”

“We can’t,” DarkKnightmon shook their head. “Our sin is too much to show ourselves at that holy place,”

“That doesn’t matter! You helped us! I’m sure Father HolyAngemon will forgive and cleanse all your sins!” 

“That… huh…” DarkKnightmon lowers their head. “We don’t want any business with that temple, if you'll excuse us…” DarkKnightmon turns their back on TigerVespamon and signaled Sistermon Ciel to follow them.

“Wait! I’m not done with you…! Hey!” TigerVespamon shouted. “Taking one of the members of Royal Knights while they're unconscious is considered an act of kidnapping and you’ll be severely punished-ack?!” Suddenly, TigerVespamon felt a sharp pain onto his head and was knocked unconscious by it. 

As he fell down, it was revealed that it was Sistermon Ciel who kicked his head with her heels, which TigerVespamon didn’t even see coming. 

“Ciel, you didn’t have to do that,” DarkKnightmon commented. 

“Ehe, sorry! Didn’t mean to do that,” Ciel then innocently smiled, as if she has done nothing wrong. 

“We will not be responsible if he died because of your strong kick,” DarkKnightmon simply said.

“Don’t worry, this isn’t even my strongest kick,”

“Ah, well. Shall we go, Ciel?”

“Yes, milord,”

* * *

Duftmon and Lilimon have been walking down the hall to the safety for Yggdrasil knows how long for them, only because silence befall both of them. Both felt too awkward to open up to talk to each other. However, Kotemon who is cradled in Lilimon’s arm quivers and his face is blank.

Enough of feeling awkward, Duftmon finally spoke up, “Since when…. he’s like this…”

“...” Lilimon simply tries to ignore him. 

“Was Ravmon… there… and Meramon too…?”

“...”

“.... answer me,”

Lilimon shook her head.

Duftmon sighed, “We need this information. To know where to search for him later on,”

“As long as you answer me first,” Lilimon’s tone is shaken.

“... fine,” 

“Milord… is it true… you despised Lord Kotemon?” 

Duftmon was shaken by that question, then, he answered, “I can’t answer that,”

“Why…?” 

“I don’t… know the answer to that,”

“Milord, you don’t know anything about Lord Kotemon,” Lilimon finally lifted up her head and glared at Duftmon, then spoke as if she’s letting out her pent up rage. “You don’t know how much he has suffered under your pressures and expectations!”

“... That is what must be done. If I spoil him he won’t grow into a fine knight,” 

“Oh really? Then what about those drawings he made for you?! Why did you throw them away?! I’ve heard from Ravmon!!”

“My desk was full. It’s logical I throw away unneeded things,” Duftmon shook as he said those words.

Lilimon grinded her teeth I’m anger. “Even in this moment… all you care about is your pride, you heartless—!”

“Stop…” Kotemon croaked, which surprised both Duftmon and Lilimon. He looked up to both of them, with tears finally streaming down his face. “Please… stop…,” he sobbed. “It’s all my fault… please don’t fight… Dynasmon… he… is suffering far greater than I am… please help him…!”

“Milord Kotemon…!” Lilimon gasped. “I’m… sorry…”

“Lordknightmon…” Duftmon then looked away and bit his lips.  _ Duftmon you idiot! _

“Master Duftmon… please… go…” Kotemon asked. 

“I can’t,” Duftmon shook his head. “I’m in no condition to fight, however, I must be here for your safety, if push comes to shove… then I will fight,” 

“Mas...ter..”

Lilimon looks down sadly, then she tightens her hold on Kotemon and thought,  _ If only I’m not this weak… I’ll be able to protect the only thing he left for me…! Not to someone who doesn’t love him!! _

Not soon after, they arrived at the shelter’s door, however, they were surprised by no-one’s guarding the door. 

“What in the name of…” Duftmon squinted. 

“Why is no-one…!” Lilimon immediately looks all over the place, and she’s very shocked to see eyes glaring at them from all over the dark spots near the door. “Lord Duftmon! I see… something from the dark corners of this hall!!”

“Don’t tell me this is a… trap!!” Duftmon notices it as well, and he swings his rapier upwards. “Wherever you are hiding, show yourself, fiend!!” 

Suddenly, they hear laughs all over the place. Some kind of creepy laughing from a horror movie, they’re echoing all over the place. As the figures revealing themselves from the shadow, they turn out to be Soulmons and Fantomons that is already swarming the place with them. The ghastly digimons of the damned then approaches Lilimon and Duftmon like a swarming FunBeemon to their nest. 

Lilimon and Duftmon keep their backs close to each other, Duftmon groaned, “Urgh… since when they’re here?!”

“Got one… Royal Knight… and a sacrifice…? Hihihihihihih…!” one of the Soulmons said. 

“Sacrifice?! What the hell does that mean?!” Duftmon. 

“Our sacrifice… children of Yggdrasil… to fully revive our lord Belphemon…” a Fantomon continued. “Bring it to us… and we’ll leave you unharmed…”

“Children… of Yggdrasil? You mean… Lord Kotemon…?!” Lilimon then glared at Fantomon who said those words. “I’ll never give him to the likes of you!!!”

“Then… we shall… take him by force!!” Then, Soulmon launches themself forward to Lilimon.

_ SLAAAASHHHH _

Suddenly, at high speed, someone sliced the Soulmon into two pieces, it was Duftmon.

“Urggh…” after moving at such speed, Duftmon’s body starts to hurt again. “I won’t… let you… lay a hand on my student!!”

One of the Fantomons mocked, “With that condition, what can you do to us? And if you resist… everyone inside that shelter room will die,” 

“What do you… mean?!”

“Oh you’ll surely see…”

* * *

_ “You guys stay safe with Hackmon and Craniamon,” Meramon walks towards the door. “I’ll safely take him back,” _

_ “You stay safe too,” GeoGreymon chimed in. _

_ “Hey, I’m Nightmare Soldier’s Angel Killer. I killed many of the angels before, even as their ultimate form. What kind of Nightmare Soldier would hold me back?” Meramon grinned.  _

“....” Sistermon Blanc sat and waited, waiting for someone to return, but as much as she waited, that digimon didn’t return.

Hackmon, who has been huddling to her, asked. “Blanc… why are we here? It’s so crowded and hot…”

“Hackmon….!” Sistermon Blanc snapped out of her silence. “P-please bear with it for a little longer. The situation outside is dangerous,”

“But I dun like it here…” Hackmon whined. “I have a feeling something really bad happened outside… and here,” 

“Here…?”

“Look,” Hackmon pointed his little finger at one of the guards by the door of the shelter, that is a Digmon. The guard has been looking everywhere without a purpose.

“That Digmon guard?” Sistermon Blanc asked. “What’s wrong with him?”

“But… something about him makes me… feel scared!” Hackmon shuddered. 

“Blanc, that Digmon was one of TigerVespamon’s underlings that suddenly came back, everyone thought that was strange but… Digmon went through some tests and it was proven it’s the real deal. But I’m still very highly suspicious of him…” Sistermon Noir squinted.

“Noir…”

“Anyway, we must stay very cautiously,”

Suddenly, there was a loud thud coming from the shelter’s door. Everyone in it was surprised, including the caretaker and children group. 

Out of instinct, the caretakers immediately shielded the children. 

One of the guards, Beowolfmon said to the Digmon guard, “W-what is it?!” 

Digmon simply whispered. “The time has come…”

“Huh…?”

Slowly… but surely, Digmon starts forming cracks on his head, and the cracks slowly. Slowly like a baby hatching from their eggs, but instead, it’s a monster who hatched from its shell. 

Beowolfmon can only freeze in horror instead of trying to attack the enemy, he raised his sword, and screamed, “W-WHO ARE YOU?! HOW DID YOU PASS ALL THAT TESTS FOR DIGMON?!”

“Hihihihihi… hihihihihihihihihi!!! Uhyahyahyahyahya!!!!'' Instead, the monster who emerges from ‘Digmon’ cackled, shouting it’s victory laugh. “You should pay attention to your surroundings instead of me… hhihyahahahahaha!!”

  
  
  


“Guh-?!” Beowolfmon looked to his side and was shocked by the chaos he looked upon. 

Many of the digimons jumped out from the dark corners of the room, they are all spies!! Spies who have been unknowingly brainwashed by Lotusmon, they don’t know what is right or wrong. They follow orders from Lotusmon and Lotusmon only!!

And now that Lotusmon sides with Nightmare Soldiers… things have become chaotic for their enemy. One by one they all point their blades at the castle inhabitants who can’t fight. Those who resist are immediately slain without any mercy. 

Can they ask for help from outside if the castle is surrounded by fog and is undiscoverable by outsiders…? It’s impossible. Screamings can be heard, and everyone huddled closer to each other. Before they know it, they’re all surrounded. 

Beowolfmon wanted to shout out to them to calm down, but it’s useless. He is just as scared as everyone, he’s just a soldier who was recruited after tragedy 10 years ago, he doesn’t know the horrors of Nightmare Soldier….

As the Digmon shell fades… the digimon underneath reveals themself as a skeletal digimon with black robe and a large scythe, his torso has a large red orb that is supposed to represent their digicore.

Beowolfmon’s eyes shot open upon the reveal. “No… impossible…” 

“My name is MetalFantomon… I am a Nightmare Soldier… If you all wish to live… then hand us our sacrifices...”

“Sa-sacrifices…?! What… do you mean?!”

“Listen up!!” suddenly, MetalFantomon raised their voice. “To all castle inhabitants who are currently residing here! We all have you surrounded from the inside and outside! If you all wish to live, hand us sacrifices… that are the knight children!!”

Immediately, the entire inhabitants are in chaos, some whisper they should hand out the knight children already and some refuse, the knight children must be protected at all costs. However…

An elder Knightmon shouted, “Hey! Over here we have the knight children!!”

Much to surprise to everyone, an elder guard, who swore their oath to the Royal Knights ... betrayed the very digimon they’re protecting!?!

The elder knight pointed at the group of caretakers and knight children that are Dracomon, Hagurumon, and Hackmon…!

ChoHakkaimon lashes out in anger and grabs the Knightmon by the collar. “You scum!! You dare betray the Royal Knights?!”

“I have… a spouse and children… if I’m gone who’s going to feed them?!” the elder Knightmon glared in return. 

“That doesn’t-!!!” As ChoHakkaimon is ready to punch, a spy, Karatenmon quickly points their blade at the caretaker’s neck. 

“ChoHakkaimon!!” GeoGreymon exclaimed in worry. 

“Gh-!!” ChoHakkaimon gritted her teeth. 

“You will hand your children over… or die in the most painful way…” Karatenmon whispered. 

“We will go,” one of the children said… and when the caretakers turned their heads in surprise, including other children, it turns out to be… Dracomon!!

“Draco...mon… hey… what are you talking about?!” GeoGreymon grabs him by the shoulder. “We’ll figure out a way without bloodshed!! But you don’t give your life out easily to others!!”

“It’s okay. I know what I’m saying,” Dracomon calmly spoke. 

‘

“No you don’t!! You’re still so young!! If you waste your life like this… I… I…!!!”

Dracomon then glared at GeoGreymon… with an eye that is belonged to a digimon older than his age, “I told you I know what I’m saying,”

“?!” GeoGreymon then fell on his knees. _That eye!!_ _It can only belong to…!_

“Don’t be stupid! You’re not only sacrificing your own life, but the life of your friends!!!” ChoHakkaimon yelled harshly.

Sistermon Blanc and Noir only shielded Hackmon… staring at Dracomon with disbelief. 

Dracomon turn his head to the elder Knightmon, “Take me, Craniummon, and Hackmon to MetalFantomon, if you want to live,”

The elder Knightmon is even shocked at this turn of events, then, signaling other Knightmon who hesitantly takes the Sistermons away from Hackmon.

“No! Please no! Hackmon!!” Sistermon Blanc screamed in her tears.

Sistermon Noir struggled, “Let me go!! I’ll make sure your betrayal is returned tenfold!! Damn it!!!”

Hagurumon and Hackmon… were scooped up by Karatenmon and whenever they struggle, they get a threatening glare from him that is enough to silence them both.

Dracomon didn’t need anything to silence him. He’s already calm from the start. Which is odd to everyone surrounding him.

_ That child… what is he even?! _

As they arrived at MetalFantomon… the skeletal digimon laughed.

“Ahahahahaha!!! To think these weak-hearted castle inhabitants would sell these sacrifices to us so easily… we didn’t need to hide all these years after all!!! Hihihihihihi!!!”

Beowolfmon gritted his teeth, knowing anything he can do will be useless and will cause danger to everyone. 

“Now… sleep before we make you all a fine sacrifice for our Demon Lord,” MetalFantomon raised his scythe and from the scythe… a yelling of the damned came out from it. “ _ Grave Scream _ !!!”

The children… who were targeted can only surrender their fate… to Yggdrasil… as a dark energy of the screams surrounds them… and closing their eyes… off to their dream land…


	23. Chapter 20: Another Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All their past.... revealed in a dreamland

Hagurumon wakes up in a red distorted space. He looks around and sees nothing but green and red data bits flying around him. 

“Where am… I?”

_ This is a nightmare world of yours. _

“W-who are you?!” Hagurumon looked around, and he screamed when he saw MetalFantomon floating right behind him.

_ Heheheh… here… I shall witness your Nightmare world as I reap your soul… bit by bit… _

“No!! No!! Get me out of here!” Hagurumon looks everywhere for an exit… however… he found none. Hagurumon suddenly feels heavy and he falls down what was supposed to be the floor. 

Hagurumon feels his body very heavy, then in front of him… he sees a large purple skeletal knight standing right in front of him. The knight is sitting right in front of Hagurumon, as if he’s staring down at him.

“Who… are you…?” Hagurumon’s eyes are wide open in horror. Seeing how scary is the knight… makes him want to turn away… but it’s difficult. 

_ That thing? It’s you, child _

“M-me…?!” Hagurumon then shook his head. “No! It can’t be me!!! I’m not that scary…!!”

_ Look even closely… _

Somehow, MetalFantomon is making Hagurumon’s face who was turned away, forced to look at the skeletal knight’s visage who is rotten and grotesque. Many parts of the face have corroded data inside it. 

“No!! Please… don’t make me look at that!! Please!!” Hagurumon yelled in pain. “I always see something like this in my nightmares… please… get me out of here!!”

_ Like I’d let you _

MetalFantomon then snapped their fingers… and the rotten skeletal knight starts to talk.

“Battle… I crave… more battle…” he talked in a distorted voice. “I don’t care… if this body is already broken… I crave… battle…”

Hagurumon only stares in horror. “Mister... who… are you…?”

“Doctor said… I won’t live much longer… and I can’t fight anymore battles… but I crave it more… give me more… more… more!!!” the more the skeletal knight talks, the more his body destroys itself, his data corrodes… corrodes… and corrodes...

“AAAHHH!!!” Hagurumon closes his eyes and struggles against the force that holds him down, however, whatever he does… his body just won't move!!

_ This is who you are… your past self… and your bright future that your teacher always promises… heheheh… hahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! _

“No!! I refuse to believe this!!! No!!! Master Sleipmoooonnn!!!!!!” Hagurumon starts crying louder and louder, begging for mercy that is nonexistent.

* * *

Dracomon blinks twice. All around him is dark… only an empty landscape of a castle, with nothing around him.

“... is this… my memory…?”

_ You are right _

“Hoo… so you can speak inside my mind, huh,” unfazed, Dracomon turns his head to side, where he can see MetalFantomon standing there.

_ Heheheh… why you’re not surprised? This world is made of your nightmares… and the deepest… darkest part of your heart.  _

Dracomon hears footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around again and see… Duftmon along with someone he knows very well… Alphamon.

_ Remember this, Examon? This is another dark part of your memory… where you have to witness this conversation _

The Duftmon inside Dracomon’s memory’s face is blurred, so is Alphamon… but he can hear their conversation as clear as day.

“Alphamon, are you out of your mind?! Hiring not only a savage, but the biggest scoundrel of Digital World next to Nightmare Soldiers?! AS a Royal Knight?! Have you forgotten what the Náströnd Empire does to the Order?!” Duftmon yelled in displeasure. 

“We have signed peace treaty, Duftmon, and they’re willing to give out their prince to us as a proof of their surrenderment to the Order,”

“We can make him a servant, or lower than trash position in the Order, but you make  _ him  _ a Royal Knight?! This is a shame, you’re a shame to our founder Imperialdramon!!” every venom that comes out from Duftmon’s mouth unfazed Dracomon.

“Yes… I remember this conversation,” Dracomon then shifted his gaze to someone from behind the door where Alphamon and Duftmon spoke. He saw a large dragon standing, a large dragon in red and white. His face looked sad… and his fist was clenched. 

_ HAH! That’s right, this is you, Examon. Your past life. Came from the accursed empire of Náströnd!! The accursed dragon empire that the Digital World hates! Then… watch this… _

The scenery suddenly twists into something even more frightening for a child like him. Yet, Dracomon’s face remains unchanged. 

The scenery changed to someone in a nursery room. There, he sees the same sad red dragon, this time, he sees another digimon besides him, whom he recognized as GeoGreymon’s perfect form, RizeGreymon. 

“Sorry, Sir Examon. I can’t… accept orders from you. Náströnd Empire… killed my family, having me serve under you… is quite insulting,” then, RizeGreymon turned his back on the red dragon that is Examon. 

Examon tried to say something… but Dracomon couldn’t hear it. 

_ AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Even your own caretaker doesn’t love you! You’re just trash from Náströnd! Lower than trash even! How he became your caretaker in your current life is beyond me. _

“I know all these already. Can you show me something more interesting? I’m getting bored here,” Dracomon only closes his eyes and turns his back to MetalFantomon. 

_ What? Huh, interesting child… and how about… this!! _

The scenery twisted to another one of a battlefield. This time, he saw his past self… and his teacher, Omegamon! Compared to others… Omegamon’s face is as clear as day. 

“Master Omegamon…?” Dracomon whispered. 

_ Here's your beloved teacher! Wonder what kind of word he will spout to you… _

“I know this scene too… it has been appearing in my dream ever since I was younger,”

_ Is that so? _

Dracomon only watches… as the two digimon dashed at each other, readying to attack each other. However, Examon’s eyes… look different… it’s almost like nothing in this world. Behind the red dragon, there’s a figure of a digimon… who looks like a seductress… Dracomon immediately knows she’s controlling Examon. 

“Forgive me, Examon!!!” Omegamon yelled at the rampaging red dragon. Then… in a moment, both Dracomon and Examon felt something sharp impaled through their chests. Dracomon momentarily closes his eyes and when he opens it again, he sees Omegamon’s  _ Grey Sword  _ went through Examon’s digicore. The red dragon roared in pain… then… he disappears… little by little…

Dracomon did nothing but watch the whole spectacle… and felt Examon’s pain. The teal dragon only touched his chest, only feeling slightly bothered. 

_ Hah! Your master killed you! He killed you! All because of your accursed data!! He never loved you in the first place!! _

“You’re wrong,” Dracomon spoke out.

_ Huh? _

“Master killed Examon… no… me out of mercy,” Dracomon watches as Examon’s data disintegrate. “It was for the best,”

_ You really are a strange one _

“Are you done?” Dracomon asked.

_ Huh? _

“You’re starting to bother me,” his eyes are empty. Then, with a force stronger than a Mammothmon’s stomp, he grabbed the red orb on MetalFantomon’s chest, even without actually looking at MetalFantomon themself, as if Dracomon knows where they are!!

_ GUH?! _

* * *

Meanwhile in the outside Hagurumon and Dracomon’s minds, Hackmon doesn’t seem to be affected by the move  _ Grave Scream _ . Instead, he is looking right and left in confusion, which also confuses MetalFantomon, and at a sudden turn of events, Dracomon grabbed MetalFantomon’s digicore very strongly, which shocked everyone inside the shelter. 

“Guuuh… gwaaaa….!!” MetalFantomon screamed and let go of their scythe, releasing the children of their move. “Stop… it… you know… the consequence…!!”

“Oh? You’re going to kill everyone in the room isn’t it?” Dracomon apathetically opens his eyes from his ‘slumber’. “If you want to do that… then, you’ll have to survive this first!!!”

Out of Dracomon’s body, there is a strong red aura enveloping him, causing his hand to have an even stronger grip and eventually destroys MetalFantomon’s digicore. 

“UW...GAAAAA….. IMPOSSIBLE… IMPOSSIBLE!!!!” MetalFantomon then falls on the floor as his body disintegrates.

Hagurumon and Hackmon can only stare in horror of what their friend just did… and in disbelief over how casual Dracomon is over this. Taking the life of a digimon so easily. Granted it was the enemy… but still…

“Heh… heheheheh… I understand all of it now…” MetalFantomon laughed as they die, then they point at the children one by one. “You… Hackmon… your heart is very pure… I didn’t see any darkness in it… Craniummon… your heart is once corrupted by power… now you don’t know anything to do with the power… however, you… Examon…”

Dracomon only answers with silence.

“I can feel it… your heart is the darkest among all… even darker than us the Nightmare Soldiers… maybe… you should consider… joining… us… heheheheh…. huheHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA-!” before MetalFantomon can finish their laughter, their body completely disintegrates into red data bits. 

Silence. It was a dead silence in the shelter. 

Until Karatenmon eventually ordered other spies, “K-kill them all! Kill every last of the castle inhabitants! Spare the children only!!”

Before any spies can lift their blade….!!!!

_ Digitalize of Soul _

A green blast of energy suddenly pierced the door, blasting off Karatenmon who was about to kill the freezing Beowolfmon.

  
  


And then, not giving anyone a break to catch their breath, another thing blasted the door off. 

“ _ Ernste Welle _ !!”

The children immediately avoided the impact, and saw something behind the door…!!!

“Stop the attack this instant, Nightmare Soldiers! That includes Lotusmon’s spies!” Alphamon shouted. Behind him, there’s Duftmon, Lilimon, Kotemon who is in Lilimon’s arms… and many other surviving castle soldiers!!!

Alphamon lets out another loud voice to assert his dominance over the others. “Anyone who moves will get another of my  _ Digitalize of Soul _ !!” 

“Castle Soldiers!! Seize all of Lotusmon’s spies!!” Duftmon also shouted. 

““““Yes Sir!!”””””

Immediately, many of the castle soldiers are moving forward to seize said spies. 

Hagurumon and Hackmon are very much relieved to finally see the other Master and Alphamon. 

However, Dracomon remains unfazed. 

Alphamon looks over to the children and asks. “Are you all alright?! Where are other Nightmare Soldiers?!”   
  


“I killed one,” Dracomon answered simply.

Alphamon is shocked for a brief moment, then he nodded. “A… alright then,” he then clears his throat. 

“He really did, Lord Alphamon!” Hackmon exclaimed. “He… really destroyed that Metal...Funtomon!” 

“...” Alphamon has no idea how to answer that.  _ Is that really what happened…!? _

“Alphamon,” Duftmon called over his shoulder. “One of our intel told me Omegamon and others are chasing over Ulforce V-Dramon who has turned into a raging beast by the Nightmare Soldiers in Midgard Terminal… and Magnamon is missing, while Dukemon is fighting a warp-evolved Dynasmon”

“I see… you go tell the intels at Midgard Terminal to secure the citizens, I’ll handle things from here in case there’s more Nightmare Soldiers that slipped under our radar,” Alphamon nodded. 

“What about Dukemon?” 

“This is only between him and his student, interfering would not be his wish,”

* * *

“ _ Royal Saber _ !!” Dukemon pointed his lance at Dynasmon, releasing a blast of light that soon launched itself at the raging wyvern. 

Dynasmon avoided it, causing destruction on one of the roofs of the castle. The wyvern roared in return and dashed towards Dukemon, his hand already ready to fire another cannon. 

As Dukemon is ready to shield it, suddenly, Dynasmon stopped. He lets out another roar, but this time, it’s a roar of anguish. Dynasmon’s light from his hand disappeared and he held his head. 

Dukemon stopped. It’s his opening to attack Dynasmon. Dukemon himself knows that… however…

_ He’s in pain! I can’t… attack him like this…! _

The crimson knight gritted his teeth. He pointed his lance once again at Dynasmon, this time, his hands trembling. 

_ Get a hold of yourself, Dukemon! He’s not Dynasmon in that state, he’s just a rampaging beast!!  _

_ I know that!! I know that… but…  _

_ Dukemon _

_ How far will your softness take you to doom? _

Dukemon grips on his shield even stronger. 

_ I will take responsibility _

_ I am his teacher after all… _

“I’m sorry, Dynasmon,” he trembles as he aims his shield at Dynasmon. Then, the shield starts to glow. However, before he can shout out anything, Dynasmon shot his eyes open and without any mercy, he hits Dukemon‘s shield as hard as a boulder while he’s off guard. 

“What?!” Dukemon was surprised to see this sudden attack. 

Dynasmon then repeatedly punches Dukemon’s shield. The crimson knight is trying to defend himself, but the more punch Dynasmon throws, the more the magic on his shield wears off. 

“Gh—!” Dukemon can no longer hold off the attacks. He then subconsciously defends himself while swinging his lance across Dynasmon’s chest. 

_ Slaaash! _

Dukemon once realizes what he did when he heard the sound of his lance slashing through Dynasmon’s armor. Just as Dukemon regretted what he just did...

Dynasmon throws a punch at Dukemon’s face, completely cracking his helmet like a fragile glass. Dukemon’s mouth plate completely detached and it was sent flying, revealing Dukemon’s face. 

The wyvern didn’t stop. Then, he throws another punch at Dukemon’s Digital Hazard sign on his chest plate. That one hit sends Dukemon flying to a nearby tower… the tower where the children nest. Dukemon went through one of the empty rooms. 

Dukemon touched his chest in immense pain, he coughed red data bits from his mouth. Dukemon then… feels as his vision starts to blur out. 

_ No… I must… keep… focus… _

Dynasmon had no mercy. Then, the raging wyvern flies towards Dukemon and once he arrives there, he lifts Dukemon by his face.

Dukemon thought to himself, while throbbing pain is all over his body due to the impact right on his chest,  _ So… this is the end huh… _

Suddenly… he heard something ringing on his head. 

_ Stand up _

_ Use the last of your power _

_ Even if it costs your life.  _

_ Dukemon _

_ You must… _

_ Release… it... _

Suddenly Dukemon grabs Dynasmon’s arm very firmly. It was hard enough it startled Dynasmon. 

Through his fingers that cover Dukemon’s face, Dynasmon saw glowing yellow eyes coming from Dukemon. 

“Dy...nas...mon…” Dukemon spoke stutteringly due to his pain, and also another power rose beneath him. “I will… stop… you…!” 

“Rrrr-?!” Dynasmon’s growling was interrupted by Dukemon forcefully taking Dynasmon’s hand off Dukemon’s face. He then slammed Dynasmon backwards to the floor, which further caught the beast off guard. 

“RRRAAAAAAGHHH!!!!” Dynasmon groaned in pain. 

Not done, with a look as beastly as Dynasmon, Dukemon drags Dynasmon’s neck across the floor until he hits a wall.

As Dukemon is choking Dynasmon mercilessly, his pupils suddenly become normal again. Realizing what he has done, Dukemon backed off.

“No… it happened again!! Damn it! Damn it all!!!” He punches the floor. 

“Rrrrr….” Dynasmon growled. 

“Dynasmon…” not wanting to hurt his student further… he only looked at Dynasmon’s face. “Please… no more…” 

“Rrr… kill… kill…!!” Dynasmon said in a distorted voice. “Kill… everyone--!!!” as he jumped out at Dukemon to attack him again…!

“ _ Royal… Saber… _ !” using the last of his strength, he summons his  _ Gram _ and points it at Dynasmon, before using the blast of energy to straight up impale Dynasmon in the stomach. 

“GRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!” Dynasmon lets out one last roar before light starts enveloping him, shrinking him back to his original form… that is Candmon. The candle child fell from the height of Dynasmon right in front of Dukemon like a doll who lost its string.

“Dynas...mon…” Dukemon slowly… approaches the candle child… then scoops him up to hug him very tightly. Tears started streaming down his scratch-covered face… “I’m sorry… I’m sorry… in the end… I caused more harm than good to you… again…”

  
  


Candmon can only blink… until… he closes his eyes… for Yggdrasil knows when…

* * *

How many times has Candmon woken up in the same white space?

He doesn’t know.

However… this feels different. 

Candmon himself can’t describe it. 

But he feels as if the world is falling apart… but it’s very gentle…

He looked in front… he saw Dynasmon.

“You…” Candmon muttered. “I feel like I’m already used to this place,”

“Thank you,” Dynasmon smiled gently. “But this will be the last time you will ever see me,”

“W-why…?! We are the same digimon, aren’t we?”

“Because… I will go back to the fragments of your past memory… and we will soon disappear as you grow up,” Dynasmon answered. “And in the end… we didn’t kill Meramon’s killer,”

“... and I end up hurting Master Dukemon…” Candmon answered in a sad voice. 

“At least… before I go…” Dynasmon reached out to Candmon. “I want you to remember… who you are,”

“...!!!”

As Dynasmon’s tip of his finger touched Candmon’s head… suddenly… every cloud that is in the head clears up. Every memory. Every fragment of his past. His first word. His laugh. Everything.

“I… I… had a life… before this one…?!” Candmon’s eyes are twitching and tears starts forming on the edge of it. “Hey… hey… tell me, Dynasmon… all these memories…” he then hung his head low, his fist gripping on his chest from an unbearable pain. 

Dynasmon closed his eyes… as he disintegrates into white data bits… Candmon tries to reach for him… but… it was useless. 

“Hey… hey!!” Candmon sobbed and tried reaching out… but Dynasmon’s disappearance was quick. 

As Candmon’s vision starts to blur out… at the end of his world… he sees an angel-like digimon hovering over the disappearing Dynasmon. Grinning in victory… as they absorb Dynasmon’s data...

Who… is that…


	24. Chapter 21: Memory Fragment part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another flashback chapters, this time, includes the five knights when they were alive!

_13 Bermcede, Digital World year of 2034_

_This might be the last time I’ll be talking here, I don’t… know. I have a feeling about this._

_That’s why… I’m going to pour all my feelings into here._

_It’s my anniversary with my dearest, Lilimon. I have prepared a suitable gift for her, however, it’s going to take some time to finish this gift… so I might be late. But it’s very important for both of us, and our future. I’m not going to dilly dally writing this, but it’s a ring. A marriage ring for both of us, crafted by the finest smithsman in a whole Asgard. And after our marriage, I think I’m going to quit the Order to live peacefully with her, maybe in a village or somewhere in Midgard..._

_To be honest, I don’t know that would do any good for the Order, Alphamon is surely going to give me an earful about how this is why Royal Knights shouldn’t get too attached to someone below our station, Duftmon would be further furious that I’m probably going to leave for marriage, and many of my comrades would treat me as a traitor… especially my closest friend, Dynasmon._

_But… I don’t care. This is my choice, and I will do that, nobody is going to convince me otherwise. The Order is not in good condition for me to live in as there’s so many hostilities among us, the Royal Knights. Examon, the outsider is always ridiculed and his opinion not taken seriously because of where he’s from. Ulforce V-dramon doesn’t take his knightly duty seriously and often gets in trouble with Alphamon because of it. Duftmon is arrogant and is full of himself. And many more. I have a bad feeling even more about Alphamon._

_He seems to be always hiding something from us. About Imperialdramon, about how he received his Ouryuken form, and the angels and the origin of Breidablik. And especially about our closed-door relationships with outsiders but the political figures. Honestly, I fear him sometimes, if he’s planning something behind us._

_But suspicion is suspicion. I’ll leave the Tailmon in the bag as it is._

_But none of it matters now, I have Lilimon by my side, and me by her side. She’s also in pain, losing her family but Shurimon in a village attacked by an unknown pack of bandits. Lilimon… is in desperate need for a happier life, and I want to be the one who does that, so..._

* * *

  
  


“Oi, Lordknightmon!!” suddenly, a voice called out to the digimon who had been writing in his diary. 

Lordknightmon immediately closes the diary and sets his ink pen aside. He turned his head to the door and sighed, “Ulforce V-dramon… how many times should I tell you to knock first?”

The digimon called Ulforce V-dramon laughed and scratched his head, “Sorry, sorry, a bad habit of mine. And hey! I’ve been calling you out nonstop and you didn’t respond!”

Lordknightmon shook his head, “My bad then, and? What do you need?”

“Don’t you forget? Tonight’s a dance party in Sancti capital, celebrating the champion’s child’s birth!!” Ulforce V-Dramon then gestures dancing with his body. “Don’t tell me you won’t bring your little girlfriend to the party!”

“... Right, right. I remember, I just needed a little privacy for a while,” Lordknightmon nodded while being annoyed by his comrade. 

“That privacy time of yours sure took an hour long!” Ulforce V-dramon bantered. “Okay, I’m going to try to ask Magnamon out as my dance partner! So see ya!”

“Magnamon already has a partner-oh he’s gone. Ah well,” Lordknightmon shrugged. “I should get going too,”

Before Lordknightmon can get up from his seat, he opens the drawer on his desk. There, he sees a tiny box decorated with roses. He gently lifts the box and opens the content inside it, there’s a little ring with a rose embedded on it. The favorite flower of both Lilimon and Lordknightmon, and it’s going to be the symbol of their unison. Then, Lordknightmon smiled before closing the tiny box and putting it back inside his drawer. 

Then, another voice called out to Lordknightmon from behind the door, this time, it’s a heavy and rugged voice, “Lordknightmon, Lord Alphamon wishes for your attendance in the meeting room,”

“Oh, I see, I’ll be there in a minute, thank you, Dynasmon,” Lordknightmon immediately recognized that voice, it’s his sworn friend.

* * *

From behind the door, Dynasmon simply stopped knocking after his friend answered and turned to go the other direction, with a folded piece of letter. He decides to go somewhere quiet. There, he leans on a wall and opens the piece of letter that reads:

* * *

  
  
  


_Dear sibling_

_By the time this letter reaches you_

_I’ll probably be dead_

_That’s why I'm going to write the last letter for you. Should this letter reach you, please just read it and go on with your life, and never search nor meet me face-to-face._

_Hey, remember when we were little? I always follow your footsteps and cried when I lost sight of it? How do we never separate from each other even when we’re polar opposites?_

_I remember when we were younger, we would sit down and listen to Volcamon‘s new song for hours. Sometimes, we sing along, but Insekimon’s voice was too awful. We were always making fun of her because of it. But, Volcamon always laughed and told us to give Insekimon a chance._

_Remember when our family went on a picnic and both of us got lost in the woods? I cried so much, now that I think about it I was so pathetic. But you held my hand, telling me everything's going to be okay as long as you’re here, I remember those words comforted me beyond words. And then we went on a small adventure, it was one of the best moments of my life._

_I also remember how you always protected me from bullies in our hometown, I am always grateful for you coming to my defense always, sibling. I always looked up to you, me who was weak and naive. I always thought I want to be like you, who’s brave and cheerful._

_So many things happened these past years. When you were gone, I didn’t know what to do. Insekimon and Volcamon were really sad, I was really upset at your decision. And then, several years later I left Star City to search for you. I searched and searched and searched. But you’re nowhere to be seen, and then… many things happened to me. And in time, I lost the sight of myself, I don’t even recognize myself anymore._

_I’m no longer the sibling you always spend time with. I’m no longer the sibling you always laugh and cry with. I’m no longer a child who cries at my misfortune. I’m no longer… myself. Now, I'm just an empty husk who serves for my lord. That’s why…. please do not look for me, the reason why I wrote this letter is because… for one last time… I wanted to reminisce about the happiest years of my life with you…_

_And should us ever be reborn… then I want to be your sibling again… and let’s play together again like we used to._

_Best regards_

_Dynasmon of Royal Knights_

_Your sibling_

* * *

Dynasmon then folded the letter again, and called out to someone, “Shurimon,”

Immediately, a leaf ninja appeared from the ceiling, “Yes, Milord,”

The wyvern digimon then said, “I want you to seal this letter in a piece of envelope and Royal Knight’s wax stamp, do not read the content, and send it to PileVolcamon’s house, Star City in Ulud Terminal,”

“As you wish, Milord,” without any hesitation nor questions, Shurimon nodded and then, Dynasmon gave the letter to the leaf ninja. 

As Shurimon disappeared like mist, Dynasmon looked at the ceiling and clenched his fist that shakes.

_Calm down, Dynasmon… calm down…_ he thought, _the letter… will surely… reach him._

He then lifts up the armor that covered his hand, revealing what it looks like a sun-shaped birthmark. Dynasmon then whispered, “Starmon… all I wish you’ll never see my current form… if I ever survived this...”

Dynasmon thought of what Alphamon told him before he went to Lordknightmon’s room.

_“Dynasmon… the angels sensed an opening to the gate of the Dark Area in the river of Gjöll, and many of them are chanting their prayers there, I’ll be joining them soon as the dance party starts. You and Lordknightmon stay here and guard the castle in case something funny happens,” Alphamon said with a serious look._

_“My lord, let me go with you! I’m willing to give my life to you and Yggdrasil! I’ll hold off even the Demon Lords!!” Dynasmon raised his voice._

_“No, you shall not waste your life there, the Royal Knights don’t want to lose such important members like you,” Alphamon shook his head._

_“Listen, if you wanted to be a martyr, make yourself useful by holding off any Nightmare Soldiers should they ever lay their fingers on this castle,” Duftmon sneered. “Lapdog,”_

_“Duftmon, enough,” Alphamon gestured Duftmon to stop talking. “We can’t break our promise with the champion, some of our members has to attend to the dance party, however, once things get even more dire, we’ll call them from Gjöll,”_

_“... As you wish, Milord,” Dynasmon lowers his head._

He knows the river of Gjöll holds off one of the most dangerous of Dark Area inhabitants that are the Seven Great Demon Lords. He knows holding them off won’t be easy… even so… his lord is willing to sacrifice himself to protect the Digital World, and Dynasmon himself didn’t feel so useful to Alphamon despite all he’s done for him...

* * *

  
  


Examon sat on the altar of Ottar in Breidablik temple, seeming like he’s waiting for someone. 

_Come on, Examon! You can do this!!_ He thought to himself. 

_Tap tap_

_There he is!!_ Examon’s horns perked up. He turns his head and sees a knight in white armor and cape, Omegamon.

“Examon, is it true you called me here?” Omegamon asked. 

The red dragon clears his throat. “Ahem! Yes, I do,” 

Omegamon smiled, “It’s always an honor to talk to you, heir to Náströnd Empire,” 

“Stop calling me that, you know I’m no longer an heir,” Examon blushes and brushes off what Omegamon is saying. 

“Haha, I know, it was a jest,” Omegamon chuckled, “But Examon? Why did you call me here?”

“Oh! I almost forgot, but ummm… Omegamon, I wanted to ask you something,” Examon scratches his chin. “You’re always so kind to me when others aren’t… despite my cursed birthplace… you never consider that as a problem to you,” 

“Why would I treat you otherwise? You’re our comrade and there’s no reason for a Royal Knight to treat a fellow so badly,”

“Right, right… but your smile seems… so genuine compared to others,” Examon clenches his fist. “That’s why… I wanted to ask you,”

“Yes?”

“Will you go to the dance party… as my dance partner?” Examon asked, collecting all the courage inside him and finally letting it out, with a flushed face. “I have nobody to ask except you in mind… so… will you…?”

Omegamon seems surprised. He doesn’t know what to say even though this is not a love confession, Examon’s embarrassment is making it seem like it. The white knight took a moment of silence… then he lets out a reply,

“Sure,” he nodded. “I look forward to dancing with you, Examon!” 

Examon’s eyes widened when he was looking away, then he looked back at Omegamon. “R-really?!”

“Why not?” Omegamon asked back. “I’ll wait for you tonight!”

“YES! I mean… ahem! Thank you…! You have no idea how happy it makes me!” Examon nearly jumped in excitement, but he contained it all until at least Omegamon left. 

“Haha, no need to exaggerate, I had no idea who to ask as well…” Omegamon is embarrassed as well, while scratching the back of his head. _I was… about to ask Dukemon but…_ _oh well,_ in his heart, he said otherwise. “Well, see ya tonight at the gate!” He said as he turned his back to leave. 

“Yeah...! See you later!” Examon waves his hand. 

When Omegamon leaves, Examon couldn’t contain his happiness anymore. He started yelling, “YESS!!!” out loud. “He- he accepted my invitation! He really did!! Yesss!!!” He nearly jumped in excitement. 

_Don’t get too excited_

Suddenly, he heard a voice inside his head. Hearing that voice, his excitement immediately turns 180 degrees and he kneels down.

“He… he really did accept it! Thank you, Lord Valkyriemon!” He speaks in a voice like a whisper.

_See? I told you to believe me_

“Yes! I believe you entirely now,” 

_Good_

“Then…? What should I do next…?”

_You wait for your next order… if you want to survive this ordeal_

“... Yes whatever it is… I will follow your order,”

_Good child of Náströnd_

_Now_

_We shall wait until the rise…_

* * *

“No,”

“Eh…?”

“I said, no, I won’t go with you to the dance party,” Magnamon crosses his arms at the shocked Ulforce V-dramon. “I already have a partner,”

“Y-you don’t have to say no this fast…” Ulforce V-dramon scratches his snout. “Oh… well… ahh,”

“Go ask Craniummon, he hasn’t got any partner,” Magnamon replied with a monotonous voice. 

Hanging his head low, Ulforce V-dramon said, “Craniummon… got Sleipmon as his partner,”

“Hmmm well, can’t help you with that,” Magnamon shrugged. 

“You’re so cooolldd….” Ulforce crouches down in a squatting position. “Why everyone got a partner so easily…! Gaaah!” 

“You’re just out of luck there, man,” Magnamon patted his back. “Well, Alphamon did say we got no time to relax, so you can be there to guard everyone in the party when everyone’s dancing,”

“It’d be nice to dance too…” Ulforce mumbles and poked two of his fingers together. 

“There, there,” Magnamon patted his head this time. “I’m sure someone will dance with you, you seem pretty popular,”

“Oh trust me, I got many castle inhabitants who want to dance with me,” Ulforce scratches his head. “But somehow… I only want to dance with someone I trust,”

“...? I don’t get it, it’s just for formality sake,”

“In my home terminal, dancing together is only done with someone you love and trust with your whole heart,” Ulforce stood up, dust himself up, and looked at Magnamon. “And you’re the only one I trust with my whole heart,”

Magnamon is stunned by this sudden serious talk from Ulforce. His face reddened up with his retorting, “W-what do you mean?! Don’t make me break my promise to dance with someone else!” 

“Hey hey, calm down! I don’t mean that I like… like you! Or want you to cancel your dancing with TigerVespamon! I mean… dancing between two digimons… means something more in where I came from!! Wait no… I mean… I mean!!!” Ulforce talks back with a nervous sounding voice. “Ahem! What I’m trying to say is that…! You’re my only friend I trust with my entire being! There! I said it!”

“O… oh…” Magnamon lowers his voice, then clears his throat. “You should’ve said that sooner!” 

“Haha… yeah… I really should have done that,” Ulforce laughed. _Or I should not have said anything at all… damn!_

“Then… well… I trust you too,” Magnamon puts his hands on his hips. “But I’m not about to cancel someone’s plans with me because of it,” 

“Heh, I know I know, don’t mind silly ol’ me,” Ulforce said in a lighthearted tone. However, Magnamon can briefly hear slight sadness, but he doesn’t want to bring it up. “Well, I gotta leave, Alphamon probably needs me somewhere,” Ulforce then turns his back on Magnamon.

Magnamon wanted to point out something, but he couldn’t say anything. 

* * *

Sleipmon returned from his room to pray and practice dance on his own. “Phew… I think that’s all for today,” he said to himself. “Craniummon and I came from a family of nobility… I can’t let him down in things like dancing!” 

As he walks down the hallway, he hears voices from the training ground. 

“Hyah! Haaaaah! Huh!” 

Immediately knowing the voice, he turns his head there. “Craniummon!” he called out to his comrade.

Craniummon stops swinging his _Claíomh Solais_ and looks at Sleipmon. “Good day, comrade.” 

“Why are you training? You just did one hour ago!” Sleipmon said in a concerned voice. 

“Nay, it’s fine, no need to worry about me,” Craniummon replied in a slightly sick voice, his face seems to get paler every minute. 

“Your face is very pale! Let’s sit down!” Sleipmon galloped to his comrade and got Craniummon’s arm to wrap around Sleipmon’s shoulder. 

“I’m… fine… don’t treat me like I’m sick!” though slightly annoyed, Craniummon’s weak body couldn’t do anything to resist Sleipmon. Then, suddenly, “COUGHCOUGH...HHHACK!!!!” Suddenly, Craniummon covers his mouth to cough very loudly and… red liquid starts oozing from his mouth gap. 

“Craniummon?!” Sleipmon looks directly at his comrade in concern… and when he sees the red liquid instead of red data bits, he knows something is truly bad. “You have been training nonstop did you?? You didn’t take any break did you?! Let’s take you to the physician!!”

“Hack… it’s… none of your… concern…COUGH” 

“It is MY concern now! You know what happens when digimon sprays liquid instead of red data bits!!” Sleipmon nearly yelled in panic, but he knows he must keep his composure. 

“...” Craniummon hung his head down, then looked at the palm of his hand. Red liquid drops from the palm of his hand to the marble floor, staining it. “Fine…” he mumbled.

* * *

The physician, a Sirenmon, taps her desk and shakes her head. “Sir Craniummon… please, no more battles nor training for these two weeks. Just rest in bed,” 

Craniummon fell silent. 

“If you start coughing red liquid instead of red data bits… it means your digicore is rotting from inside,” Sirenmon said bluntly. “I’ve sung my healing song magic, but it’s only going to last for two weeks. There’s nothing to be done for your situation… unfortunately,”

“Not even the current most advanced technology of the Order right now has the… cure…?” Sleipmon asked concerningly.

“There is one, but it belonged to the D-Brigade,” Sirenmon rubs her chin.

“D-Brigade… huh…” Sleipmon lowers his head. “I don’t think they want to help a Royal Knight after what we’ve done to them…”

“I can try arranging for a meeting with one of the most modern doctors there, someone who’s neutral to the Royal Knights,” Sirenmon starts taking out her phonebook and starts flipping from page to page. 

“That’d be much appreciated! Thank you, Sirenmon!” Sleipmon nearly rose from his seat from excitement. 

Craniummon scratches his neck. “Good grief… to ask D-Brigade for help….” 

“So in the meantime, Sir Craniummon, please don’t get into any battles or training! It’s very dangerous for your health,” Sirenmon stated very bluntly, knowing how stubborn this particular patient is. 

Craniummon nodded, though both Sirenmon and Sleipmon knew he’s not going to take the warning very seriously.

“Sir Sleipmon, I leave him to you,” Sirenmon turns her head to Sleipmon.

“Yes, I understand,” Sleipmon agrees to Sirenmon.

“Hey, I’m not a kid! I can take care of myself just fine!” Craniummon felt offended by Sirenmon's words.

“Oh no, I’m not treating you like a kid, good sir. I’m just making sure my patient isn’t stubborn just to be safe,” Sirenmon takes a sip of her coffee.

Craniummon wants to comment further but Sleipmon halted him with his hand. 

“I’ll take him to his room right now,” Sleipmon said as he rose from his seat. 

Craniummon grumbles while doing the same thing, he hates being treated as a sick Digimon when he feels just fine after that medication. “I’ll keep taking my medicines then I’ll be fine in a second,” he mumbled.

However… his body always says otherwise.

“Craniummon, are you alright now?” Sleipmon asks as he helps Craniummon lie down after taking off his armor, leaving him with only his purple turtleneck that Sleipmon has prepared, much to Craniummon’s disdain. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Craniummon grumbled. “No need to treat me like a child,”

“It’s not about treating you like a child or anything, Craniummon! It’s about your health!!” Sleipmon scowled. “I’m genuinely worried about you here and you’re taking yourself very lightly!”

“Urk… here comes Sleipmon’s preachings again…” Craniummon muttered under his breath.

“Excuse me?”

“N-no, please go on,”

* * *

  
  
  


LordKnightmon arrived at the meeting room, then he knocked on the door and called out, “My Lord Alphamon, are you there?” 

Alphamon answered from behind the door, “Yes! I was just waiting for you with Duftmon actually! Come in,”

LordKnightmon opened the door slowly and it made a loud creaking noise. Inside, he can see Alphamon and Duftmon properly seated with tea on the table. 

“What do you need of me, if I may ask?” pretending he didn’t just talked about Alphamon behind his back, Lordknightmon casually asked. 

“Take a seat,” Alphamon instructed, and so LordKnightmon obeyed him. “There’s an important thing we need to discuss. We have talked about it with Dynasmon and Gankoomon, but now you need to know about it too,”

“Let’s just cut to the chase, we don’t have much time,” Duftmon cuts off his leader. “The Dark Area gate on the river of Gjöll broke out, Alphamon and the angels are going there to secure Niflheim and Muspelheim folks and chant prayers to try and close it back. However, if the worst case scenario happened, that is the Demon Lords broke out of the Dark Area, no matter the cost, you, Gankoomon, Dynasmon, and I must protect the palace and the temples that leads to the Tree, no matter what cost,” 

“Right, this is a very dire situation. I will go after this conversation ended, but other knights will go to the dance party, in case the Nightmare Soldiers attempt to attack Sancti Capital,” Alphamon added. 

“You and I guard this castle,” Duftmon stated. “While Dynasmon and Gankoomon guard the temples. You must follow every single command I gave you, it’s Alphamon’s orders,”

“...Got it,” LordKnightmon nodded.

And so, Alphamon stood up, “Alright, it’s time for me to go now. Take care, you two,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aand that's all dumping all my previous writings into one. This will update sporadically, but keep an eye on it!


	25. Chapter 22: Memory Fragment part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for alcohol abuse, that's why I had to raise the rating
> 
> There is r-18 content in this chapter but nothing too explicit. It's skippable and you should see the warning beforehand

That happened in a flash. Nobody saw it coming, not even Alphamon, it all happened like a terrible nightmare…. yet it’s all real. 

Alas, the Seven Great Demon Lords and the Nightmare Soldiers couldn’t be contained. They all broke out of the gate, no matter how many prayers and spells were casted, it’s like… someone nullified the prayers. The Demon Lords flew out of the gate and immediately greeted the angels by brutally murdering them. Alphamon manages to secure some and Father HolyAngemon, but there was bound to be sacrifices. Alphamon called for backup, but it was too late, lives were lost, and many structures were destroyed. 

The knights who were at the dance party hurried to the places Alphamon had instructed, but what can a single knight do against a brigade of deadly soldiers? And one by one, they fell like cherry blossoms in spring… into a pool of blood.

* * *

The ceremony has reached its peak on the shore near Noatun Temple. Many attendees wore black robes, to symbolize their mournings. Many Knightmons stood guard while the ceremony ensued, to make sure nobody interrupted. In the front row, there’s Father HolyAngemon and Alphamon, behind them, there’s Omegamon, Duftmon, Gankoomon, Magnamon, Dukemon, and Sleipmon. And in the back, there are the generals and their subordinates, and the further back… has the general palace inhabitants and the deceased ones’ family and loved ones. 

And in front of Alphamon and HolyAngemon, there are five boats ready to depart. Each boat is made out of wood with the belongings of the deceased in there. 

Each boat has older runes engravings on them, each of them reads: 

‘Examon’

‘Craniummon’

‘Ulforce V-dramon’

‘LordKnightmon’

‘Dynasmon’

As HolyAngemon finished reciting his prayers from a holy book, he signaled Alphamon to end the ceremony with a final prayer.

Alphamon nodded, and he chanted with a loud voice that can be heard by the entire crowd, “Odin, I bid you take your place in the halls of Valhalla, where the brave shall live forever. Nor shall we mourn but rejoice, for those that have died the glorious death,”

Then, with Alphamon’s command, the Knightmons pushed the five boats to sail into the open ocean. As the boat floated away… away… many sobs can be heard within the family of the deceased. 

One of the deceased’s relatives, a Slayerdramon, came forward, despite a Knightmon trying to put her in place, Slayerdramon shoves them aside with ease. 

“Minn bróðir!! Minn bróðir!!” she cried out. “Ooooh!! What do I do with the Empire without you…? Móðir and Faðir are both gone…!! This must be some kind of joke… uuuu…. Uuaaaaa…” she pitifully cried out. 

Alphamon immediately recognized her, she’s Examon’s younger sister, she was not ready to take the throne when Examon left for the Order so the responsibility fell back to their parents… however, their parents fell in the battle against the Demon Lord Lilithmon, leaving the sister to be the only heir…

The Knightmon who she shoved aside grabbed her hand, “Miss, please don’t go to the front line, it’s reserved for Father HolyAngemon and Lord Alphamon-- hey!!”

“Shut up!! I’m the deceased’s family!! I deserve to see him more than those who let him die!!!” in anger, Slayerdramon kicked the Knightmon in the leg and they fell on their butt. Slayerdramon then looked at Alphamon with a face messed up by tears and mucus. “This… has to be some kind of mistake… right?! He’s alive, right?!” 

“I’m sorry,” Alphamon lowered his head and shook it. “The Order will help Náströnd rebuild to its former glory, we promise that,”

“Bullshit! Bullshit bullshit bullshit!!” Slayerdramon yelled at his face. “I don’t need any of that crap!! I want my family back!! Why did you let Náströnd burn down… if it wasn’t for Examon going against your order I’ll be dead too!!!” 

“....”

“You… hypocritical scum!! You say every part of Digital World is worth protecting!! Yet… you focused on protecting your precious castle and temples!!” Slayerdramon kept going on. 

“Miss,” HolyAngemon interrupted. “You are disrupting the ceremony. Your brother’s soul won’t pass on if you don’t let him go,”

“... Exa!!! Uuuu… uuuuu….” before she could blurt out more, she fell on her knees and broke down in tears. Then, the Knightmon who was previously kicked by her told her to move and she can only… helplessly obey. 

Then, Alphamon continued the ceremony as if nothing happened, he raised his hand in the air and once he made sure the position of the boats were far enough, he sent a signal via his  _ Digitalize of Soul _ blast and the Angewomons who are in the cliff releases their  _ Holy Arrow  _ directed towards the boat to burn it down.

Once the boats were burned down, the sobbing went silent. Each prayed that the deceased… will be reborn as happier Digimons.

* * *

After the burial of the five Royal Knight’s ceremony, a party ensues. There are feasts, drinks, and many more. However, what is there to celebrate? Them dying a heroic death? The destruction of the Digital World?

* * *

Dukemon mutters something under his breath and starts inhaling deeply as he left the party.  _ This war,  _ he thought.  _ Too many lives were lost… Idavoll is in ruin… and Noatun and Breidablik Temple aren't exactly in the best condition either.  _ The crimson knight is taking an aimless walk to get his mind off the grim ceremony for the fallen comrades earlier, he still hasn't taken off his black robe at the sign of grieving. 

He hated himself for not being able to protect them all, he would take their place any day… especially that one he never expected… that Digimon would absolutely throw his life away to serve the Order… but during his lifetime, he was such a distant figure to everyone he knew. Dukemon tried so many times to converse with him, but no results.  _ If only I tried hard enough… would he actually open up to me? Would he still be alive if I…  _

His mind starts to wonder and wonder about his comrades until someone specific eventually pops in his mind.

_ ClavisAngemon… I wonder if he's still doing fine. _

Dukemon lost so many of his comrades during the war, he knew the Order of Royal Knights’ relationships was in turbulence, but none expected that the consequence would be this big. The only surviving knights can only lament in useless regrets, wondering if they can turn back the clock to mend their relationships earlier.

During the war, Breidablik Temple was also looted and attacked by Nightmare Soldiers led by a terrifying general. ClavisAngemon who’s in charge of the Zenith Gate was the prime target, Dukemon, who can't leave his close friend unprotected bolts through the enemy ranks to protect the angel. Thanks to that, ClavisAngemon didn't sustain a lot of damage, but he's still pretty handicapped from fighting with the General. Dukemon was very happy to found out that the angel is doing fine… for a lot of reason especially one:

The crimson knight has been in love with ClavisAngemon for the longest time, ever since he met him during Dukemon’s knighting ceremony. Like every cliche romance story, it was love at first sight for Dukemon. He’s head over heels for the angel, but until now, he couldn't convey his feelings to ClavisAngemon. He tried to write love letters, arranging (failed) confessions, and talking to ClavisAngemon himself. Dukemon is happy that him and that angel become quite good friends, but another part of him… so badly Dukemon wants to call that angel his, pull him closer to his arms and kiss him like every little daydreams he sometimes had, and not caring about who they are as long as they're in love. Dukemon held those feelings back and tried to forget it, but now…

_ I lost too many comrades I didn't even get close to. … and I don't want to lose who I have left. Alphamon, Omegamon, Duftmon, Sleipmon, Magnamon, Gankoomon…. and ClavisAngemon.  _ Dukemon thought to himself. 

_ ClavisAngemon… if something ever befalls him… I'll, I'll never be able to forgive myself. Never,  _ The crimson knight shook his head to the thought of that.  _ I want to protect him, keep him safe, make him happy and…. aah! I must… I must tell him how I really feel…! Then, he would feel safer—! _

“Dukemon!”

Reality snaps back at him when a friend calls him from a distance. The crimson knight paused his steps and called back the familiar voice. 

“....Omegamon,”

Both knights stop right at the main hall where there are four statues of the Three Great Angels and Imperialdramon placed far from each other, but still maintaining a position where Imperialdramon is in the middle of the hall. The statues are somewhat intact and still have its shine despite the destruction around it. 

“Where are you going?” Omegamon asked as he approached Dukemon closer.

“....Breidablik Temple,” Dukemon replied in a low voice. 

“We were just there an hour ago. If you're looking for Father HolyAngemon, he's...,” 

“I'm not there for him,”

“Huh? Then… who?”

Dukemon was going to say a name but he swallowed it back “.... someone there. It's none of your concern,”

The white knight sighed and placed his Grey Arm lightly on his childhood friend’s shoulder, “Dukemon. Would you please tell me who? We just got back from chaos where we lost almost everyone because we kept so many things from each other a lot that ended up to be crucial. Please, at least tell me,” his eyes seem to be serious and still filled with the very same grief as the surviving Royal Knights had. “During the war, you were the very first to go to Breidablik Temple, seemingly eager to save a certain someone. I don't know who but I'm certain… there was someone you really need to protect there,”

Dukemon froze, then his body trembled, “... Sorry… I'm so sorry…” he spoke with a voice almost like a whisper.

“Dukemon?”

_ Lying is useless now. I know that part of him is always so observant of others… _ Dukemon thought, then finally starts speaking up with a shaken voice, “I will tell you. But Omegamon… please keep this a secret from other knights, especially Alphamon. I'm begging you…”

Omegamon is stunned. Since childhood, Dukemon was always the one who's free of troubles and never kept a secret from anyone. But now,  _ time does change someone… _

“Just between us? Very well, I promise,” Omegamon let go of Dukemon’s shoulder.

Dukemon took a deep breath, and then spoke slowly, so nobody but the white knight can hear, “I… I fell in love with someone there. The high angel, ClavisAngemon. I… I swear to myself to try to forget this feeling because I'm a knight and he's an angel but… I just can't do it. I'm totally smitten with him and I don't know what to do...” then, he bit his lips, waiting for an outlash, but instead…

“... how long are you and him in a relationship?” 

A bit surprised, Dukemon shook his head. “No. We're only friends for now, but I’m confused if I should tell him how I feel or no,” 

After a minute silence, Omegamon speaks in a clear, but gentler tone, “I say, go for it,” 

“....?! Omegamon?”

“Tell him how much he means to you. Be glad that he survived this war… don't keep suspending it until you'll eventually regret it…” he tries to hide it, but the white knight’s grieving eyes seems to start swelling up. 

“Old friend… I…”

“Remember Ouryumon?”

“Yes…?”

“Alphamon.. he told me the same thing many years ago. He was in love with him, but he couldn't convey his feelings until it was too late,” Omegamon clenches his fist. “Remember the night after Ouryumon died?”

“....yes. I saw Alphamon was completely swallowed up by his sorrow, even though he tried so hard to keep his usual composure in public and in front of Imperialdramon,” 

“At night, he cried so much, I couldn't even bear to look at it. We were all sad over Ouryumon’s passing, but Alphamon took it the hardest. He told me he regretted never being able to tell him how he feels… and how he now feels so lonely,” Omegamon then gazed at the crimson knight with a serious look. “That's why I… I don't like seeing anyone holding back their feelings on somebody. I don't want someone to go through what Alphamon did. ClavisAngemon is still here with you, don't be afraid to speak up your mind to him. Even if he won't return the feelings… at least it’ll be better if you’re being honest to both him and yourself,” 

Dukemon is in awe. He knows how often Omegamon thinks about others well being, it's always been like that since childhood. At least, it was his blue half that made him like this. From the look of his eyes, the crimson knight can really tell how much concern he always has for the younger knight. 

“I get it,” the crimson knight nodded. “I… I will go to the temple now to see him. Thank you for the small pep talk, Omegamon, it gave me more comfort than you know… heheh. Then… see you later!'' With a heart filled with more confidence, Dukemon quickly turns his back and soon disappears from the white knight’s side.

Silence once again strikes the main hall. Omegamon quietly leans on Imperialdramon’s statue and clutches his chest with his Grey Arm, his head hung over to hide his expression, “I am such… a hypocrite. I'm sorry, Dukemon...” then, he laughed bitterly. 

_ But, it's for the best right? _

* * *

Alphamon secluded himself away from the party, he leaned back on a half-destroyed statue in an empty corridor. The leader of the knight’s face is pretty red, he seemed like he drank a bit too much in the party… or no. He drank way too much. As he drown himself in his mix of ecstasy and despair, he hums out an old poetry that he learned back in his boyhood,

“Brœðr muno beriaz *hic* ok at bǫnom verða…. *hic*! Muno systrungar… *hic* *hic*.... sifiom spilla…. Hahaha…*****” he laughed at the end of his sentence. “Those poems I read… who knows… they really do… *hic* predict the future…*hic*” 

He grabbed another bottle of expensive wine nearby him and said, “O Yggdrasil… forgive me… let me indulge for today… *hic*!” then, he chugged it down. 

Alphamon stopped chugging when he thought back at Slayerdramon who yelled at him during the funeral and the words she said to him. 

_ You… hypocritical scum!! You say every part of Digital World is worth protecting!! Yet… you focused on protecting your precious castle and temples _

Alphamon lifted off the bottle lid off his mouth and muttered, “*hic* What am I… even protecting… Digital World… or my own pride as the leader of Royal Knights…?”

As he continued to drink, his legs felt even more wobbly and he slid down the statue, “Mmm… no good… I must… return to my room… before *hic* anyone sees me like this…”

Alphamon gathered all the energy on his legs and he slowly dragged himself towards the hall where the Royal Knights’ room resided. 

**(PLEASE SKIP NEXT PART IF YOU’RE UNDER 18)**

* * *

The black knight successfully arrived at his own room without anyone seeing him, luckily. Yggdrasil works in the strangest way. When he sees his bed Alphamon immediately unbuckles all of his armor, letting it all fall to the floor, and throws himself onto the bed, laying on his back. 

Alphamon raises his right hand and he looks at the glowing bracelet nice and slow. “Are you… *hic* mad at me… for drinking too much…? *hic*... hehe... he… sorry… it’s been 5 years since I’m drinking this much… just let me… indulge this once… okay?” he slowly kissed the bracelet… and then slowly caressed his own body, exploring it down… and down… and down… until the point where everything feels dizzy… but so pleasant… it’s like all his problems melted away… his imagination runs wilder and wilder… it’s like he has transcended reality. 

Alphamon lifted his left hand and covered his shameless voices, amongst his muffled voice… he cried out a name that hasn’t been spoken by anyone but himself for 5 years….

“Ouryumon…!”

And after that, he couldn’t tell anything else he does until his vision blurs and eventually darkens… 

* * *

**(R-18 session ended. It’s very skippable so you’re not missing anything)**

_ Knock knock _

“Alphamon? Are you there?” Omegamon called out from outside the room.

Alphamon slowly opens his eyes, he looks out of the window… and it’s the middle of the night. When he lifted his head, he felt a tremendous headache and gritted his teeth. 

“Alphamon?” Omegamon called out again.

“Urgh… give me ten minutes, Omegamon,” Alphamon answered with a hoarse voice. He looked over his bed and… he made quite a mess there, he doesn’t remember anything and he’d rather not remember it. He forces himself out of the bed and properly adjusts his undercloth. 

Alphamon wears his armor back again and walks towards the door to open it. 

Upon seeing Alphamon’s face, Omegamon can tell he’s been doing reckless things again. “Alphamon?! Don’t tell me you…”

“No, I was just tired, don’t worry,” Alphamon lied. “Most importantly, what do you need of me?”

“I was just wondering if you would like to join me for a night stroll?” Omegamon asked. “The party in Idavoll was just finished, and most the castle inhabitants already went to bed except for the night guards,”

“Ah, alright. Sure,” Alphamon nodded. “But take it slow, I’m feeling kind of ill,”

* * *

Duftmon just finished ordering the Knightmons to take out every belongings of the deceased that didn’t make it to the boat and burn it all down. However, when he was going through LordKnightmon’s stuff… he saw a tiny box and a diary. 

He opens the box and sees a ring on it. 

“What in Yggdrasil’s name…” he muttered. “He planned to propose to Lilimon all along…?!” 

Then, he rushed to flip open the diary, he went through pages and found that specific date… the date before the battle…

_ And after our marriage, I think I’m going to quit the Order to live peacefully with her, maybe in a village or somewhere in Midgard.. _

Immediately, all kinds of emotions are welling up inside him. Anger, hatred for himself, confusion, wanting to keep his pride, and jealousy are mixed together. His mind takes back… to when that happened…

* * *

_ “LordKnightmon, can you hear me?” Duftmon asked from the main hall of Noatun Temple. In front of him, there’s a huge holographic map that indicates the location of LordKnightmon and the enemies,  _

_ “Loud and clear,” LordKnightmon answered from the transceiver. “I see a herd of Nightmare Soldiers coming towards me and the Order’s army, they’re coming to your trap as planned,” _

_ “Good. Now listen to me if you want to live. All you need is to distract Barbamon and lead him to the cliff near the border of Asgard and Skuld. Our army can handle his army pretty well after we set off the explosives. Barbamon is slow and you’re way faster than him, You should be advantageous if he’s alone,” _

_ “Got it,” LordKnightmon nodded. “Wait, Duftmon, I see something else in the distance… that looks like… Examon??” _

_ “Huh…?!” Duftmon looks over the left side of the map and sees a large digimon dot that indicates an ally… but it's within the enemy ranks! “What the?! I thought Examon was at Dragon Valley?!” _

_ “Something is odd with Examon, his eyes are bright red, and a digimon is standing on his head!” _

_ “Guh… whatever he is right now, activate the explosion, now!!” Duftmon commanded _

_ “Duftmon?! You couldn’t possibly want to blow up your own teammate?!” _

_ “Who cares about that mad dog! I said now! Or do you want to die?!” _

_ *click* _

_ “LordKnightmon?! Hey! Don’t turn off your damned transceiver!!!” _

_ “HEY!!!” _

* * *

Duftmon face seethes with anger remembering that particular memory. _That idiot!_ He thought. _Your very own disobedience costs you your own life!!_ _And you had a fiance damn it!_

Without thinking twice, he took the ring from its box and shoved it on his pocket. “Knightmon number 76!” he called. 

Said Knightmon who just passed by answered, “W-what is it, Lord Duftmon?”

“Burn these,” he tossed the ring box and the diary at the Knightmon, without even facing them.

“A-as you wish,” Knightmon nodded and immediately left. 

_ That’s right. _

_ It’s not my fault that he died. _

_ He deserved it. _

_ A selfish fool who thinks he can just run away… and ends up doing a foolish thing that leads to his death. _

_ Yes, he deserves it. _

“Lord Duftmon,” suddenly, a soft feminine voice called out to him.

Duftmon turns around and sees Lilimon. “What do you need?” he asked. 

“I-I just want to make sure that Sir LordKnightmon’s things are all… packed and stuff to burn… so he can pass on peacefully,” she answered. 

“They’re all gotten rid of,” Duftmon answered flatly. “Lilimon, there is something I need to give you,”

“What is it…?”

“Give me your hand,”

Lilimon feels a bit confused, but she outstretched her hand anyway and Duftmon reaches for his pocket and puts the ring he previously took from LordKnightmon’s box onto Lilimon’s hand.

Immediately, Lilimon’s eyes widened in shock. “My… Lord…?”

“It’s for you. Keep it,” Duftmon said in a low voice. “That’s an order,”

“But… my Lord…” 

“Please,” 

“....” Lilimon bit her lips, and then put the ring in her middle finger. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s alright. Put it in whatever finger you like,” then, Duftmon walks by her. “I have to go now,”

As Duftmon left, Lilimon is alone with her thoughts… Yggdrasil knows what are they.

* * *

When Duftmon exits the room, he sees Gankoomon leaning his back on a pillar, looking at Duftmon with a displeased face.

Duftmon squinted, “If you have any issues then address it,”

“Afraid we have to do it privately, kitty,” Gankoomon answered with hostility. 

* * *

When they reach somewhere private, which is at the palace balcony, Gankoomon opens the conversation with his back facing Duftmon,

“You… what are you exactly doing with Lilimon?”

“Is that what you’re sweating over?” Duftmon asked back. “It’s none of your business,”

Gankoomon turns his back angrily and grabs Duftmon by the collar, “Listen, you bastard! I know you’re a pretty low scum, but you’d stoop this low?! You’re basically spitting on the dead!!”

“I didn’t say anything about who made it to her,” unfazed, Duftmon grabbed Gankoomon’s hand. “Please, don’t act like some kind of hero of justice, it sickens me,” he managed to shove Gankoomon’s hands off his collar. 

“But that’d give her that implication!! It’s not about what is good or bad, it’s about respect!!” Gankoomon frowned. “I know you have feelings for her, but this is not the way to her heart, you idiot!! You’re just some coward who looks for shortcuts and never works hard for it!”

Duftmon winced. “....Are you done?” Then, he grabbed his rapier from his waist. “Are you done policing others? Making assumptions about me…?” Duftmon’s face is seething with rage. 

“So you want to settle this with man’s style huh? Bring it on!” Gankoomon cracked his knuckles, and  _ Hinukamuy  _ appeared behind his back, the creature hissed at Duftmon.

Before the two could do anything, a Digimon appeared before them, “You two! Stop it!” and when Gankoomon and Duftmon looked at the source of the voice, it’s Sleipmon, besides him, there’s Magnamon.

“What are you two doing?!” Magnamon frowned. “Fighting like a child… didn’t we just mourn for our fallen comrades?! What if one of you gets actually hurt?!”

Duftmon realized what he was doing and withdrew his rapier back to its sheath… and so is Gankoomon, he withdrew his  _ Hinukamuy.  _ They shared a glare and Duftmon walked past Gankoomon, Magnamon, and Sleipmon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****Translation:  
> Brothers will fight and kill each other,  
> sisters' children will defile kinship.


	26. Chapter 23: Memory Fragment Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Remember me,  
> I remember you.  
> Love me,  
> I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very mild nsfw warning, mostly suggestive, but proceed with caution anyway.
> 
> Love chapter.... and then there's Alphamon and Omegamon

At the same time, Dukemon stopped right in front of Idavoll’s main gate, though due to a certain Digimon, nobody can really tell what it was anymore. Even so, two Knightmons are steadily guarding the castle; standing across one another.

“Greetings, Sir Dukemon,” The Knightmon on the left lowers his head in respect. “May I ask where are you going?”

“The temple. If anyone's looking for me tell them to wait over here,” Dukemon replied. “I'll be back shortly,”

“Most certainly,” the Knightmon on the right nodded. “We’ll be here all night,”

“Good work. Then, I'll be off,” Dukemon passes through the guards and soon makes his way to the temple. 

After Dukemon is far enough, the left Knightmon whispered to his fellow guard, “Man… it's been real silent for the Royal Knights, huh,”

The second Knightmon yawned, “The Royal Knights.... I wonder… just how bad things are between them back then…”

* * *

ClavisAngemon leans on a chair. He tried to ease off the pain from his wounds that has been stinging him for the past few days. 

_Damn, I should learn how to fight more…_ being an ultimate, ClavisAngemon has a lot of power in him, but what can he do if he barely sharpens it? He was almost bested by that Nightmare Soldier general, if it wasn't for Dukemon coming for rescue, he would be as good as dead.

_Sir Dukemon, all these times, the angels, myself included always depends on you, the Royal Knights. Earlier… I have never seen him with this much sorrow in his eyes_ , ClavisAngemon lamented the earlier funeral the Order and the Angels had to remember their fallen comrades and pray that they will be reborn as a happier Digimon. Until the ceremony was over, never a minute ClavisAngemon had left his crimson friend’s side. He wanted to do so much more… he want to erase all of Dukemon’s sorrows with just a—

_Knock knock_

“Excuse me? ClavisAngemon? Are you here?”

ClavisAngemon nearly jumped from his seat in shock, then answered in a silliest voice he unintentionally made, “Yes! Aaah… uh… Sir… Sir Dukemon?! You can uhh… come inside!” Collecting all the energy he has, ClavisAngemon takes his giant key as a cane and stands up slowly. It's embarrassing that _he_ comes right when ClavisAngemon was thinking about him! 

_Creeaaaaak_

“Good evening, ClavisAngemon,” Dukemon greeted with a smile before closing the door. 

“Sir Dukemon! What's the occasion here? Oh dear me, where are my manners? I should prepare a tea right now!” still flustered, ClavisAngemon quickly tries to make his way to a small round table.

“You don't need to,” Dukemon gently grabs his hand and ClavisAngemon pauses his movement. “I'm here to tell you something important,” he gently gets a hold on ClavisAngemon’s hand that isn't holding his key. 

“Sir… Dukemon?”

Without saying more, the crimson knight grabs his face armor and lowers it down to reveal his real face, much to ClavisAngemon’s surprise. 

“Normally, I don’t like revealing this face to anyone. But, with you and you alone, I feel… much more comfortable showing it to you,” Dukemon slowly gets ClavisAngemon’s left hand to rub the crimson knight’s visage that is jagged with scales of a dragon Digimon. “What do you think of it?”

ClavisAngemon is left struck with this sudden turn with Dukemon and is left with the angel’s mouth half wide open. But upon hearing the latter question, he awkwardly pulled his hand away from the face and asked, “Why… why are you suddenly showing this face to me only…? I don't think I truly… truly…” 

“Deserve it?” Dukemon lets out a small chuckle, which flushes the angel a little. “Believe me, since I evolved to this form, you were the first to look at this face of mine. To me, this is the sign that you earned my full trust,” with movement as light as a feather, Dukemon starts wrapping his arm around ClavisAngemon, thus pulling the two closer and closer. 

ClavisAngemon lost his balance a little and ended up landing his head at the nape of the knight’s neck, “Ah… Sir Dukemon… what are you…?”

Dukemon strengthens his hold on the angel as if he's never letting him go anymore, “I love you,” he finally confessed. 

“...?!?!?!”

* * *

Omegamon and Alphamon traced their steps in the palace as if it’s their first time in Idavoll all over again. They talked about old and pleasant times, their times as a boy… and their time growing up in the palace of Idavoll with their teacher Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode. It was a much simpler time, but very memorable to the first knights.

“...And Guilmon- I mean Dukemon and my half, Agumon would sneak into the kitchen at night to steal some bread, even though we already had dinner, heheh,” Omegamon gave his sentence a chuckle. 

“So it was you two who made the palace’s bread disappear sometimes during those times,” Alphamon sighed. “And I’m guessing Gabumon did nothing about it? Not even report to me?”

“If ‘I’ was a snitch, my fur coat would be stolen by ‘me’,” Omegamon looked away in shame, remembering his embarrassing childhoods that were separated in two, literally. 

“I would say you should be less passive, but I think it’s already too late for that,” Alphamon crossed his arms. 

“Haha, yeah,” Omegamon looked at both of his arms. “We’ve already become one,”

“Hey… Omegamon,” Alphamon’s voice suddenly becomes serious. “Do you think… there is a possibility that I can mend things with the deceased? At least to make up for my mistakes as their friend… and their superior,”

“Huh? Why the sudden change of topic?” Omegamon asked. “The deceased already passed on, there is no need to...” 

“Omegamon, while you help me arrange sending Death Gratuity money to the deceased’s family in the form of 500.000 bits check later tomorrow, I’m going to the Tree,” Alphamon stopped and turned his sight to the sky. “I will arrange a meeting with Valkyriemon,”

“Valkyriemon?! Alphamon! Don’t tell me you--!”

“Omegamon, don’t worry about a thing,” Alphamon smiled gently. “I won’t do anything reckless,”

* * *

“ClavisAngemon, I… I am not a good knight. I’m not as responsible and mature as Alphamon, not as attentive and brave as Omegamon, not as smart as Duftmon… and so on. I'm naive, weak, a fool, and most of all, I'm the bearer of Digital Hazard. It's like a joke that I am more likely to destroy the Digital World instead of protecting it. And I… always have that fear in my heart,” 

“Sire…”

“The first time we met… remember my knighting ceremony? You were the one who delivered me to the altar. Your voice, smile, your soft hand, just your presence in general instantly wiped all my fears away at that time. That was…the first time I learned how love felt like,” 

Once again, ClavisAngemon is very surprised at this sudden confession, “Sire… I am an… angel, it's logical that I-” though as if flowers and butterflies are fluttering inside his digicore, he tried to maintain his composure as a high angel...

“No, I've met many angel Digimons like you before and none made me feel the same way as you did. You were the first,” Dukemon gently shakes his head. “Even when we were friends, you were such a great company to me. I feel more relaxed and can forget all my troubles when you're with me. But, forgive my selfish feelings that all I want is more than your… friendship,”

“Sir Dukemon….”

“I'll say this again. I love you, ClavisAngemon,” Dukemon slowly places his forehead on ClavisAngemon. 

ClavisAngemon is left speechless. His face is completely flushed deep red and overwhelmed with so many emotions within his digicore. 

“... I'll let go of you if you want me to,” Dukemon smiled kindly. “I'm just happy that I can tell you how I truly feel after all these years,” he starts loosening his hold on the angel, but then…

“Sir Dukemon…! Wait! I…” ClavisAngemon quickly grips on Dukemon’s robe, not wanting the crimson knight to let go. “I… I love you too,” he buried his face on Dukemon’s chest.

“... Ah!”

“What you just said… you have no idea how happy that made me! I’ve fallen in love with you too, Sir Dukemon…” ClavisAngemon mutters in the words that only Dukemon can hear. “.... and it was the same day as you fell for me too! But… I was so scared. I'm a high ranking angel… to love a Royal Knight like this, it's probably considered utter disgrace to both the angels AND the Order itself… that's why I…I've been hiding it from you and.. myself since forever...” the key angel’s voice starts to tremble, showing the sign of both his happiness and his sorrow.

Dukemon lifts ClavisAngemon’s face to meet his, then, the crimson knight wipes small drops of tears that start running down his lover’s face and softly kisses his cheek. 

“If loving you is a sin, then I will embrace it. If this will bring My Lord Yggdrasil’s wrath upon me, then so be it,” with an assuring look on Dukemon’s eyes, he declared. “I'll love you no matter what. Because with you, I am the happiest being to ever live,” 

“Sir… Dukemon…” ClavisAngemon can feel another stream of tears will drop from his mask down to his face, but his mouth slowly carved out a smile. “....thank you. Thank you very much. I will love you as well... until the day my digicore will rot and die! I swear on my everything, Sir Dukemon…!” ClavisAngemon wipes his own tears and smiles. 

“... Heheh… you can drop the ‘Sir’ now. Just call me ‘Duke’,” the crimson knight giggled. 

“Alright Sir… I mean… Duke! This is gonna take a while… hmmm,” ClavisAngemon starts lifting his hand to touch Dukemon’s face again, tracing every inch of the scales and fangs that are poking out from his mouth. 

Taking advantage of their current position, ClavisAngemon grows bolder and moves his face even closer to Dukemon and kisses his newfound lover on the lips. Immediately, the crimson knight’s digicore is almost like it could burst like a balloon. For so long he had wished of this moment… if this is a dream, he would like to not wake up from it. Dukemon closes his eyes and soon, the couple locked their lips together for a short moment. 

  
  


* * *

_I know you have feelings for her, but this is not the way to her heart, you idiot!! You’re just some coward who looks for shortcuts and never works hard for it!_

Those words keep ringing in Duftmon’s head, as if they’re mocking him all over again. 

_I worked hard damn it!_

He thought. 

_Why do you think I joined the Royal Knights?!_

Duftmon stopped his stream of thoughts when he reached the hall with Royal Knights’ rooms in it. His heart nearly stopped and his eyes widened when he unexpectedly… sees… 

Lilimon stood at the entrance of Duftmon’s room with her face looking down at the floor. She’s barefoot… and is not wearing her usual dress. Instead she’s wearing silky and soft undergarments with a lot of laces on the edges. The outfit can be described as see-through. When she sensed Duftmon’s presence, she looked at him with an empty smile and said,

“Good evening, Lord Duftmon,”

“Lili...mon…” Duftmon stuttered. “What are you doing with those… garments…?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Lilimon approaches the leopard knight closer and he winces as she hugs him. “You gave me that ring and I accept it… you should know what comes next…”

Duftmon’s hands shook as he gently grabbed her shoulder and pushed her away slowly so that she and him could have some distance to look at each other. 

“Lord Duftmon…?” Lilimon lifted her pitiful face and she frowned. ”I’m sorry… I know I’m not a… maiden anymore… but…” 

Duftmon shook his head. “No! That’s not what I mean… I could care less about that. I mean, go into my room… yeah…”

* * *

Duftmon remembered with crystal clarity, the face of his so-called family. They wanted him to join the union of Holy Knights in Asgard ever since he was little, back before the Royal Knights Group was founded. Duftmon would be put on the highest expectations in combat and academic studies, and would be beaten if he didn’t meet those expectations even by little. He received little to no love from his family, they only see him as a tool for their pride. Even when he grew up, he couldn’t escape from the grasp of his family, they saw that Royal Knights are looking for a tactician and for the sake of family pride, he applied there… and got accepted, of all the digimons who applied there. Of course he had to fabricate his sense of justice, or else he’s going to be beaten again by his family. Duftmon is quite a good actor, and he feels relieved to finally get out of the hellhole that is his household.

Thankfully, Alphamon only allows contact with family every weekend, and Duftmon can choose not to do that. So his family can rot in their pride for all he cares, as long as he sends money to them. It’s no problem.

He worked hard to reach this position. Yes… he deserves it more than anyone in the Digital World. 

That’s what he keeps telling himself. 

_Yes… I deserve it… even being able to make love to her right now… I deserve it, right?_

He repeated those thoughts all over again, over and over again until he wanted to puke.

“My Lord?” Lilimon called out his name. “Are you… crying?”

Instantly, Duftmon snapped back to reality. He sees Lilimon being pinned down by him with one hand, her vine hair being spread all over the pillow and their right hands are entwined together. He can feel his warm tears streaming down his cheeks and he sees some drip down Lilimon’s naked chest. Other parts of his body also felt warm, but it’s nothing compared to his face. 

“Ah…” Duftmon lifted his right hand to touch his cheek. Crying? Duftmon? Immediately, all the guilt and all the sadness that he had rose to his eyes and he sobs like a little child. He lowered his head and cried on her while confessed,

“I don’t deserve this, Lilimon… I killed him… oh Yggdrasil… I made a tactical mistake and killed him…. and I tore that ring from his corpse and… and…!!”

“I know,” Lilimon cut him off. 

“Lilimon…?”

“I know all of it… Lord Duftmon…” she smiled bitterly, her eyes filled with tears as well. “I saw you putting that ring in your pocket before giving it to me without explaining… and I resent you for it… yet… I…”

“...”

“I really want… to be in someone’s embrace tonight… even though it’s someone like you… so please…” Lilimon hand reaches for Duftmon’s eyelid to wipe his tears and. “I want to indulge you… and me just for tonight…”

The pitiful leopard knight simply looked at her in astonishment, before putting his hand over hers and whispered, “...Thank you… Lilimon,”

_Even though she probably will forget what happens tonight… I will not…_

_LordKnightmon will probably hate me if he sees this happening…_

_But I don’t care_

_For she is the only one I would surrender myself to…_

* * *

The next day, Lilimon opened her eyes and sun rays pierced her bare skin from the window. She looked beside her and… there’s nobody but her in that bed that grows cold. 

“Nn… how long have I been asleep?” Lilimon asked herself and positioned herself to sit on the bed. As she stares emptily at the window, she starts remembering… things that happened last night.

**(NEXT SCENE IS FOR ADULTS ONLY, NOTHING TOO EXPLICIT BUT IT’S STILL NSFW, IT’S 100% SKIPPABLE)**

* * *

Lilimon remembers the mournful eyes that Duftmon had while he caressed and placed his mouth on certain parts of her body as he stripped her.  _ Why?  _ She thought.  _ I thought he wanted me? _

His touches felt genuine, yet hesitant, she tried guiding him with her touches as well, but what can she do when her eyes and heart are as mournful as his? 

She didn’t know why she had come to this. Betraying her love is the last thing she wanted to do after his passing, especially with a man that stepped all over his corpse. Yet… she was desperate. She was desperate to cling onto somebody… somebody at all. And she knows he’s the only one who wouldn’t reject her… and for that….

Lilimon felt very filthy. And she hated herself very much for it.

However, after Duftmon confessed his wrongdoings right to her face, she felt much more relieved. It’s like a weight has been lifted off her chest. That’s all she needed to hear, him admitting it. She doesn’t have to forgive him, but she just needed to hear it from Duftmon. That is all. 

As the two pressed their lips together again and Duftmon pressed himself further inside her, Lilimon closed her eyes and thought,

_ Maybe… just maybe… _

_ I’ll put that ring in my ring finger after this.  _

_ That doesn’t make me submit to this Digimon in front of me right now, but to the man who actually made it for me.  _

* * *

**SEGMENT ENDED:**

**(for those who skipped it: it’s just angst during adult activities, it’s not meant to be sexy)**

Lilimon raises her right hand and sees the ring on her middle finger and slowly takes it off. Then, she puts the ring at the finger where it's supposed to be; her ring finger. 


	27. Chapter 24: Final Memory Fragment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short. How the children are made you guys  
> I also have curiouscat if you have any questions:   
> https://curiouscat.qa/Plumpyplum

Inside the Tree of Digital World where it’s placed high on the Heavens after the long road from Noatun Temple, there sits a large throne made of roots called Kernel. Originally, a Rasielmon is supposed to be in the place, however, something is odd. It’s a Digimon called Valkyriemon who guards the Kernel instead. 

One question remains: where is the God of the Digital World, in other words… Yggdrasil ?

When asked that question by Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode, Valkyriemon simply answered: 

_ “God would not show their form to mere mortals,” _

And so it was never questioned anymore. 

Valkyriemon sat on the throne, looking bored of the things that were shown in the large floating mirrors that represent the past, present, and future of Digital World until he heard footsteps coming towards him. Valkyriemon guessed which footstep that was and commented while his back is facing Alphamon, 

“Oh my, what could the leader of the Royal Knights want with me?” 

“Good day, Valkyriemon. I am here to make a proposal,” Alphamon bowed down. “I hope you are willing to listen,”

“Hmm… it’s not like I have anything better to do, so I’ll do it,” Valkyriemon puts his hand on his chin. “So? What do you wish for from me?”

“If you truly… have control over it, I would like you to reformat the data of the deceased Royal Knights…” then, Alphamon lifted his head to meet Valkyriemon’s back. “And return them back, reset their life all over again, from the egg. However, I will raise them inside the palace until they become the very same knight that serves Digital World once,” 

“.....” Valkyriemon went silent for a bit, before laughing out loud, so loud that it echoes throughout the room. 

Feeling a little offended, Alphamon squinted, “I fail to see what’s amusing from this,” 

“FUHAHAHAHAHA…. Forgive me… forgive me, that was just…. hahaha… hilarious…” Valkyriemon turned around the throne so that he could face Alphamon. “My… that may have been the first time I’ve been entertained since Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode came here,” 

“Answer me, can you do that?” Alphamon clenched his fists, trying to control his emotions. 

“Don’t be impatient, dear Alphamon. But… of course I can,” Valkyriemon grinned with his face covered by his hand. “Luckily, their souls haven't reached Anubismon yet, so I can still retrieve them. However, I might need your help, Alphamon,” 

Alphamon winced. “What could you possibly want from me?”

“You see… without Anubismon’s power, we can’t form a Digimon egg. And there’s no way Anubismon can do your request,” Valkyriemon seemed like he’s in deep thinking, then he smiled at Alphamon. “There is only one way,”

“What is it?”

“Sacrifice yourself,” Valkyriemon stated clearly. 

“Sacrifice myself? What do you… mean?”

“You have to take your very own Digimon data necessary to be reborn so that there will be vessels for the eggs to manifest,” Valkyriemon rests his chin on the back of his hands and continues, “That means… neither you or the Digimon soul that resides in your right bracelet will be able to reborn if your body is destroyed,” 

“...” Alphamon went silent… then he looked at the bracelet on his right hand. “So… basically, if I ever get killed in a battle… I’ll never return as an egg… neither does him?”

“Yes, you two will disappear into oblivion,” Valkyriemon leans back on his seat. “Who knows where your soul will go, not even me. Even so, do you want to proceed with this?”

“...If that will restore the Royal Knights to its former glory,” Alphamon inhaled deeply, then as he exhaled. “I will sacrifice everything,”

With that, Valkyriemon grinned, then he outstretched his hands. “Then rejoice, Alphamon,” 

As he said that, the floating mirrors started to shatter, each shard forming little butterflies that flew towards Alphamon. Each of them emits a laughing child voice that quickly surrounds Alphamon, as the butterflies closed in on him, Valkyriemon continued his sentence.

“...For the Royal Knights have found their true path to the Gods, surely, Odin will forgive their sins, and Freyja shall lead their paths to Fólkvangr, the place where warriors dine with her after their deaths, before their souls are taken by I, Valkyriemon to be reborn as an egg, free of sin… however, they will be bound to their duties again once they opened their eyes for the first time,” seeming like he’s chanting a spell that makes the butterflies gather on Alphamon and tears him apart, Valkyriemon then laughed in pure joy, as if he has claimed another victory.

Valkyriemon extended his hand and spelled out a move, “ _ Astral Snatcher _ !!!” 

Alphamon lets out his pierced scream that echoed through the room, the butterflies eats away his data, pieces of him, and his digicore, it feels very excruciatingly painful, however, nothing is as painful as when the butterflies bite on his right bracelet… and forcibly takes out a ghastly figure of a serpent-like digimon with a samurai helmet. 

The ghastly digimon’s face seems like it has been sleeping for a very long time. And when the butterflies gather around it, Alphamon reaches out his hand to grab the ghastly figure… but alas, it is useless, the butterflies continue to eat at him without any mercy. 

Within his shouts of agony, Alphamon screamed out, 

“Ou...ryu...mon….!!”

Then, his vision turned all white.

* * *

When he came to be, he’s in Noatun Temple, laying down in the middle of the altar that’s supposed to be for funerals inside a coffin. The first thing he saw when he was awake was three angels, who are the servants of Seraphimon, Cherubimon, and Ophanimon; Dominimon, SlashAngemon, and ClavisAngemon. 

ClavisAngemon, the representative for Ophanimon opened his mouth, his composure seeming different from his usual self, “Lord Alphamon, you may rest for a little longer for this is a funeral for you,” he touched the gem on Alphamon’s forehead and gently stroked it. 

SlashAngemon, the representative for Cherubimon, looks at Alphamon’s face and tells him, “When you’re woken up, you’ll forget everything that happened, and you’re going to be back to your duties as usual," 

Dominimon, the representative for Seraphimon nodded and commanded the group of Sirenmons that are in a choir corner to start singing. 

Before Alphamon can mutter anything, he hears choirs singing in front of his coffin, choirs of angels singing. Their voices are so soothing and healing, that it scarily makes him calmer and calmer… until he drifts back to sleep… for Yggdrasil knows how long…


	28. Chapter 25: Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to present times

_“Children of_ _Odin_ _, children of_ _Odin_

_Sleep peacefully in the dead of the night_

_If you don’t sleep during the given time_

_Then the evil outside will reap your soul_

_Children of_ _Odin_ _, children of_ _Odin_

_Sleep peacefully, my beloved children of_ _Odin_

_Before you wake up again, in the Awakening”_

* * *

  
  


Ravmon dragged his feet across a tunnel, tunnel by tunnel, sewer by sewer. Red data bits just won't stop spraying from his now completely chopped off arms. He has no idea where he is or where he’s going.

“Damn it… damn it damn it damn it!!” Losing his energy, he finally collapses to the ground. “Ga… aaahh… how did it go wrong…! All I need is just to kill… those shitty… brats…!”

Then, in front of him, he sees a bright light coming towards him. 

“Am… I… going to die…?” Ravmon whispered. 

Instead of what he expected, he heard something else, a voice of a digimon his age, “Ooooi, who’s there?!” 

_Huh?_

“I say, who’s there?! I reckon I don’t see you ‘round here before!” the voice gets closer and closer. “Hey, you seem like you just get from an accident there! You okay?”

  
  


Ravmon’s vision starts to blur, the more the voice approaches him, the more he starts to lose his consciousness. 

Upon the voice turning into a shadowy figure… he sees two digimons, one is tall, one is short. 

Ravmon wanted so badly to shout at them to go away… but… his vision blurs even more… until he eventually loses consciousness…

* * *

  
  


A week has passed.

The situation in Idavoll is already calmed down, many of Nightmare Soldiers or Lotusmon’s spies who are hiding have been taken care of, and the knights who were sent off to secure Nidhogg form returned empty-handed. Nidhogg form surprisingly didn’t wreck havoc in Midgard, rather, he vanished into thin air. Just like any Nightmare Soldier would. However, Midgardian folks had been secured, the Royal Knights sent their strongest soldiers to guard Midgard. 

However, the damage to the castle is severe, many parts are lost or destroyed, including a lot of the important murals of Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode. It’s going to take a lot of time to restore all of the structure

And the children, to witness such horror on sight, they’re not smiling. None of them are smiling. One child is missing and that is Veemon, or Ulforce V-dramon: Nidhogg Form. news about him being transformed into such beast is quickly heard among the kids when the adults are arguing in the meeting room,

“How come it’s possible?! To undergo such forced warp evolution!! And even with that new form…?” Duftmon slammed the table. “On top of that, Magnamon is missing?! How could you be so careless, Omegamon?!”

“We received reports from TigerVespamon who was unconscious that two mysterious figures took him away… according to him… their names are… DarkKnightmon and Sistermon Ciel…” Omegamon lowers his head in shame. “I really thought he died in that explosion… I should’ve had more hope for him…”

“Sistermon Ciel… you say?!” Gankoomon rises from his seat. “I never heard of her being involved with such a great figure like DarkKnightmon! That’s just impossible!!”

“We must chase after them…!” Sleipmon clenches his fist. “DarkKnightmon… I’ve heard of their legends and stories… they’re a very terrifying figure… who knows what they will do with a Royal Knight…!”

“Let them be,” Alphamon finally spoke. “I know about DarkKnightmon as well,” 

Everyone’s attention turned to Alphamon.

“What… do you know?” Dukemon asked. “Is he… related to Teacher?”

“Yes. In fact, DarkKnightmon was an acquaintance of Imperialdramon,” Alphamon replied. “Teacher… I mean Imperialdramon knew them a long time ago,”

“And?” Duftmon asked. “That supposed to clear our suspicion of them? And to just let them do as they please?”

“Yes and yes,” Alphamon nodded. “DarkKnightmon once was a Nightmare Soldier born in the Dark Area, they then… made friends with those on the surface. Imperialdramon met them when they were trying to save a village from burning down from other Nightmare Soldiers. He told me when I was knighted, should he ever be in contact with the Royal Knights, set them free of your suspicions,”

“...” the meeting fell into silence. Some still try to disagree, but when Imperialdramon’s name is brought up, there’s no denying. 

“We must believe in DarkKnightmon… but there’s no harm in investigating what they’re doing and how did Sistermon Ciel got in contact with them,”

“That’s wise,” Duftmon nodded. “I refuse to believe in a digimon that easy just because Imperialdramon say so,”

“I agree with Duftmon,” Sleipmon chimed in. “I don’t know this Imperialdramon in person, but I’d rather see it with myself than blindly trust someone that some of us don’t know well, No offense though, Alphamon,”

“None taken. I understand your skepticism,” Alphamon shook his head. “Later, we’ll send the remaining spies to track of DarkKnightmon and Sistermon Ciel and also to look for Ulforce V-dramon,”

“And Alphamon… one more thing,” Sleipmon raised his hand. “...Is it true… Dynasmon warp evolves to his… true form…?” he asked as his voice goes lower as he speaks. 

“...Yes… henche most of the destruction came from,” Alphamon answered in a regretful tone. “The gardener Lilimon testifies that he became that form after his caretaker was killed… and to defend himself from Ravmon, who unfortunately escaped,”

“....” Dukemon gritted his teeth. “Alphamon… what will become of Dynasmon…? He hasn’t spoken to me for a week, he hasn’t gotten out of his room as well,”

“This is the same as that tragedy 10 years ago,” Omegamon added. “Examon forcibly warp evolved and the result… he didn’t take the result very well. And it has plagued his mind for a decade,”

“All the children… has been quiet for this past week,” Sleipmon’s face seems to be seething from anger and sadness. “Even Craniummon… whatever the Nightmare Soldiers did to him… I won’t forgive them!!”

“It can’t be helped… they all witnessed murder in front of them in some ways…” Alphamon tried to keep his composure, but he knows it’s hard for the teachers. “Let’s hope they don’t remember anything about their past life… and the fact that we tried to revive them 5 years after their passing... Nightmare Soldiers probably already know about it because of Ravmon…”

“...” the meeting fell silent once again. 

“Alphamon, Dukemon… if it’s aight with you two,” Gankoomon raised his hand, wanting to get the two’s attention. “I can offer one of Hackmon’s caretakers to take care of Dynasmon in place of Meramon, I know it ain’t going to be the same, but at the very least… I want someone to accompany that poor kid,”

“Permission granted, what about you, Dukemon?” Alphamon asked the crimson knight.

“I…” before Dukemon could say anything, they heard a loud thud from the meeting room door. 

“Who’s there?!” Alphamon asked in a hostile tone. 

All the knights’ attention is directed towards the door. The door is slowly opening… and they’re surprised to see a small candle child. 

“Dynasmon!?” Dukemon was the first to mention Candmon’s presence. “Since when you’re here-?!”

Before other knights can say anything, Candmon runs out of the room.

“Dynasmon!!” Dukemon stands up from his seat and chases after him.

“Oi, Dukemon!!” Gankoomon tried to stop Dukemon, however, he was halted by Omegamon, who shook his head. 

“...Dukemon must have his reason,” Alphamon added. “Let us continue for a while without him,”

* * *

  
  


“Dynasmon! Wait!” Dukemon chases after his student who keeps running away from him. 

Eventually, Candmon tripped on a piece of a piece of debris and fell on his face. He tries to get up as he sobs. 

Dukemon finally caught up with him and kneels down to Candmon’s level. “Dynasmon! Are you okay?!” he asked in worry.

“... What do you think, Master?!” Candmon said as he couldn’t stop his sobs and wails. “I… I don’t know who I am… and now you and other masters… are going to replace Meramon!?”

“Dynasmon, I…”

“No!! I don’t want to hear it! I’m not Dynasmon! There must be a mistake!!” Candmon slams his fist on the floor. “I’m… I’m just an egg Lord Alphamon picked at the Village of Beginning right…?! Yggdrasil programmed me to become a knight right?? Just like you said right…?!”

“... Please, listen to me—!”

“Who am I… Master….?!” Candmon asked in a hoarse voice that stabbed Dukemon through his digicore. “Why am I.. Dynasmon…?!”

Unable to answer that question very honestly, even though he wanted to, Dukemon clenched his fist and gritted his teeth… he couldn’t do it. 

Candmon couldn’t take the silence, he immediately ran away from Dukemon again. 

“Dynasmon!!” Dukemon exclaimed… hoping his student would come back to him, but it’s no use, Candmon is already away among the debris. 

* * *

Candmon ran and ran and ran… he keeps running from reality, however, how many times he runs, there’s no escaping. He is destined that way. He is nothing but a dead knight being brought back to life against his will.

He eventually runs until he runs over someone on the way. Both fell on their butts and groaned in pain.

“Ah, I’m sorry-”

It was Dracomon who he ran into.

“Dynasmon?” Dracomon asked.

“E-Examon…!” Candmon wipes his eyes from his tears. “I’m sorry, but I have to go-!”

“...Not so fast,” Dracomon grabs Candmon by the arms. 

“E-eek!” Candmon was surprised by this.

“I’ve been wanting to ask you something,”

“W-what is it…?”

“Let me get this straight,” Suddenly, Dracomon has an icy glare. “Did you see someone… after you devolved back to your current form?”

Candmon froze. “What… what do you mean…?”

“You know, when your past self disappears… someone appears in your dream world, absorbing the past data of yours,”

“How… did you…” Candmon’s eyes widened in shock. 

“I know everything, Dynasmon,” Dracomon said in a chilling tone. “That’s why… just give it up, your fate, everything,”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!! Please go away!… You’re scaring me!” Candmon pushes Dracomon away. 

“You can’t run forever, Dynasmon,” Dracomon stared down at him. “Just know this: our masters have been lying to us all for our entire lives. Egg programmed by Yggdrasil? What a joke, we’re just dead knights that has been brought back to life by him,”

“I... I know… that…” Candmon clenches his fist. “But… even so… I don’t want to be Dynasmon… it’s very… painful,”

“You can’t avoid it,” Dracomon shook his head. “As much as I don’t want to be Examon… it’s inevitable,”

“... No! You don’t understand!” Candmon shouted. “Dynasmon… he… he… bears so many scars that remembering it… just… just… uuuu!” he then runs away from Dracomon.

“... You really do not know anything… huh,” Dracomon muttered and closed his eyes before turning back to walk the opposite direction.

Meanwhile Candmon still runs, he doesn’t know where to go, but he surely hates the world… and mostly himself for all they have done to himself.

* * *

Candmon eventually climbed up the stairs in the tower where caretakers and children are resting. He walked past many castle inhabitants who looked at him with pity and concern. As he runs, his head is still ringing with memories of Dynasmon… as much as he wants to deny it’s not his memory… the fragments of memories keep mocking him, playing scenes that he doesn’t remember… but it surely happened. 

He eventually arrived at the roof of the tower where he and Meramon once hung out together. Candmon climbed up the stairs to the roof, and once he was up there, he was expecting to see Meramon… but he didn’t see anyone. 

“Meramon!!” He called out. “Meramon… where are you… this is where you usually are right…? So please… come out… Meramon…!” he so badly wanted to believe all that just happened is some kind of bad dream…

_“Lord… Dynasmon…”_

Suddenly, Candmon heard something and he immediately turned around. “Meramon?!”

In front of him, Candmon sees a very familiar tall figure… and the figure has a smiling face. His body is made of flame. However, something is odd. 

The figure is floating where he’s supposed not to float. He’s floating in front of Candmon… but his feet are not set on the roof… but rather… is far away. And the figure is also translucent. However, none of that mattered to Candmon, the figure is his most treasured caretaker and friend… Meramon. 

“Meramon…” Candmon’s eyes start to be clouded by tears again, then… his eyes goes blank. “You’re… you’re here…! I’m so happy!! It was just a bad dream after all…!!!”

_“No… it was not a dream…”_ Meramon shook his head. _“I’m already dead…”_

Candmon’s smile turned into a frown. “No… it can’t be…”

_“However… you can come here… to my place…”_ Meramon offers his hand. _“Jump… from this tower…”_

The translucent figure called Meramon is clearly something… not of this world… however… the child who has blank eyes already doesn’t care. 

“Please… take me away! I hate this place! I hate Master Dukemon!! I hate everyone!! Nobody… nobody loved me! They all lie!!” Candmon clenches his fist as tears keep streaming down his face. “Jump… right…? I must… jump…”

Meramon smiled. _“Yes… jump and I’ll catch you,”_

“Yes… I will…” then, without hesitation, Candmon then… jumped down the roof…however… when he jumped straight to Meramon… he went through him… and… Candmon only realized what he’s done when the translucent figure disappears… and instead… he sees nothing but the cold hard ground that he’s going to fall into. 

Before Candmon can scream and close his eyes, someone catches Candmon in their arms. 

“Young knight! Don’t throw your life so easily!!” someone said as they continue to fly around the tower to pick someplace they can land down. 

Candmon knows that voice. That deep voice that all knights tremble in fear and respect, even the children, it’s Alphamon. 

“Lord… Alphamon…?!” Candmon opened his eyes in surprise. 

“What are you doing on top of that tower?!” Alphamon asked back in a concerned voice as he lowered them both somewhere in the castle.

“Looking for… Meramon…” Candmon mumbled. “And he’s not there… it was just an illusion…”

“....” Alphamon fell silent. “...Let’s talk in my room,” 

“...Eh?!”

* * *

Alphamon’s personal quarter is a large room with a single bed. There’s not much stuff laying around, only a desk, drawer, and scroll paintings that hang on the wall and above said bed. 

Candmon looks around, but he especially looks at the paintings and he marvels at them. “Whoaaa…” he quietly murmured. 

Alphamon notices Candmon’s amazement and looks away in a sad face. “Dynasmon, want me to make tea for both of us?” he asked.

“Ah!” Candmon looks at Alphamon. “I don’t want any trouble for you…!”

“It’s no trouble, young knight,” Alphamon smiled. “Sit on the desk chair and relax,”

Candmon wanted to talk back, but he knows he’s in no place to speak. So he remained silent and did as Alphamon said. 

After a moment, Alphamon comes back with two cups of tea on a tray and puts it on the desk. He pulls out another chair and sits with Candmon.

“Do you need sweetening?” Alphamon offers a jar of honey. 

“S-sure…!” Candmon quickly nodded and took the jar and put some honey in his tea. As he adds the honey, he bit his lips. He wanted to ask so many questions but he couldn’t.

“You must be wondering why I took you here,” Alphamon took a sip of his tea. 

It’s like Alphamon reads what’s in Candmon’s mind, he nearly dropped the jar of honey in surprise. “U-u-ummm…! M-maybe…!”

“Haha, no need to be nervous,” Alphamon chuckled. “I would be wondering too. ‘Why does the leader of the Royal Knights want to do with me?’”

Candmon slowly nodded. 

“I just want to talk with you, but I haven’t found time to do so,” Alphamon stated.

Candmon’s eyes opened wide in surprise. He couldn’t find a single word to reply to him. 

“Say, Dynasmon… has Master Dukemon been nice to you? Or rather, he’s cruel to you for hiding such an important aspect of your existence?”

Candmon immediately rose from his seat, “...No!! Master Dukemon… is… is…” then, Candmon remembers all the lies Dukemon told him

_Yggdrasil didn’t choose your egg for no reason. He knows that you’re destined to become a great protector of the Digital World no matter who you are right now_

_We are told to not reveal your final form before you see it for yourself_

“I… I don’t know…” Candmon then back to sitting down with his head hung low. “I don’t know whose word I can trust anymore… Master Dukemon… and Meramon never tell me anything…!” Candmon clenches his fist. “They’re always so nice to me… bought me so many books I love, taking care of me, and lets me sit on their lap so that they can tell me funny stories while they laugh… and yet…”

“Sometimes, Dynasmon…” Alphamon looks out to the window. “Truth are best to be left hidden, but yet, so many digimons pry on the pandora box of their existence, which resulting them to be hurt,” 

“....”

“However, what you want to do with said truth and pain is up to you, Dynasmon,” Alphamon keeps talking. “Whether you want to move on from it or you dwell on it for the rest of your eternity,”

“...I don’t know… Lord Alphamon,” Candmon shook his head. “I always want to know who ‘Dynasmon’ is… and now I don’t know if I want to become him…”  
  


“Again, it’s your choice, young knight,” Alphamon places his chin on his hand. “Whether to accept his memory or reject it,”

“Lord Alphamon…!” Trying to somehow seek comfort in the knight he don’t know well, Candmon rose from his seat to ask, “What was… Dynasmon like…? Is there something good about him that I didn’t know…?”

“You must have wanted to hear this after all these painful memories flowing through you,” Alphamon closes his eyes as he takes another sip of his tea. “But I’ll tell you something. He’s the most loyal individual anyone has ever known. And that trait is present in you,” 

“Eh…?”

“He obeyed me without question, he always willing to put his life in the frontline for my sake, even though I don’t know if I even deserve such attention because all I did was save him from a toxic environment for him, and yet here you are, you are incredibly loyal to those you love, even though you’re not exactly like him, I see those positive traits of him in you, Dynasmon,” Alphamon explained as he sets down his tea. 

“I… see…” Candmon hung his head. “But it’s still painful to see him constantly suffering with the burden of his life,” 

“Everyone in their life has a burden on their own, Dynasmon. You, I, him, and even Master Dukemon and Meramon,” Alphamon tries to comfort the child. “Like how you lost Meramon, I lost someone very important to me, many years ago,” 

“...!!” Candmon looks up to Alphamon’s face and see him with a sad face as well. “Someone very important…? Is it… Imperialdramon?”

“No, Imperialdramon was important to us, but for me, I have someone very near and dear to my heart, and I lost him from my mistake,”

“W-who is it, Lord Alphamon?”

“Please don’t tell anyone but Master Dukemon and Omegamon this… but it was another friend of mine, Ouryumon,” 

“Ouryu….mon…?” Candmon repeated that word, as if he can remember anything from it. “Wait! Master Dukemon told me… he has four childhood friends who were close to him. There are two Master Omegamons before he jogressed, Lord Alphamon… and… a Ryudamon! I’m guessing Ryudamon… is… Ouryumon?” 

“Haha, you’re a smart child. Yes, Ryudamon was Ouryumon,” Alphamon smiled bitterly. “All of them are very important to me, but the only one who’s not here anymore is Ouryumon,”

“What happened to him…?”

“He died protecting me, just like how Meramon protected you,” Alphamon clenches his fist and as Candmon sees, it’s still painful for the leader to talk of his past. 

“L-lord Alphamon, if it’s too painful you don’t have to tell me…!” 

“It’s alright, I’ve been wanting to share my story with someone,” Alphamon shook his head gently. “It’s something that’s eventually I’m going to tell everyone,”

“...!!”

“Ouryumon was someone very kind and gentle, but he wouldn’t hesitate to strike down anyone who messes with the one he cares about… which was me and the founding knights… and Imperialdramon,” Alphamon took a sip of his tea as he tells his tale. “He loved his friends, but especially me the most, for some reason, it’s still a mystery to me. And eventually, I fell in love with him...”

“But… the knights code is to not love someone below your station-!”

“Yes, that love… is why I created this policy,” Alphamon closes his eyes in regret. “That love soon backfires,”

“Huh…?”

“I don’t think you’ll understand now… but something happened between us and our love, that distances us,” Alphamon clutches his chest. “But, I want to tell you something,” then, he looked at Candmon.

Candmon straightens up his back out of intimidation, “Y-yes, Lord Alphamon…?”

“Whatever you do, you must treasure every moment with someone you care for with your whole heart, whether you fight them, laugh with them, smile with them, anything,” Alphamon said in a serious tone. “You don’t know when you’ll lose them… fate is cruel and unpredictable,”

Remembering what happened to Meramon, Candmon lowers his gaze towards the floor. “I know that very well, Milord…” he said in a sad tone

“I guess both of us are pretty similar in a way, we lost someone we truly care about,” Alphamon closes his eyes. “However, you’re truly not alone, Dynasmon,” 

“Huh…?”

“You have Master Dukemon, you know he’s always there by your side,”

“...”

“But even so… it’s okay to not forgive us. We all have lied to you after all,” Alphamon then opens his eyes to look at Candmon. “It’s ultimately your choice, Dynasmon,” 

“I…. don’t know,” Candmon shook his head. 

“That’s also fine, you can decide it later,” Alphamon smiled. “I only wish for the best for you, child of Yggdrasil,"

* * *

He couldn’t stop thinking about it. Those visions that MetalFantomon gave him. That purple skeleton-helmet digimon who melted himself to death. Hagurumon hated those visions he had. It made him have recurring nightmares for the past week… about things that are in his memory, but he doesn't remember doing. 

He also overheard from the adults that Veemon has been turned into some kind of monster called UlforceVeedramon: Nidhogg Mode and is currently missing along with Magnamon. Hagurumon can’t help but worry for his best friend’s wellbeing, and he currently has been sulking in his bed all day. He doesn’t want to train, study, basically do anything. He has no motivator that is in the form of Veemon. 

“Vee…” Hagurumon hugged his pillow. “Master Sleipmon and ChoHakkaimon refuse to answer my questions… I’m all alone now… please come home…”

* * *

Well this wasn’t what she had planned when she snuck out. Dracmon peeked around the corner of a wall to see if there were any guards around, when she saw none, she stepped out on her tiptoes before continuing her exploration. The little princess of nightmares had snuck out of her room to follow the Nightmare Soldiers, what she didn’t count on was there being more than one group.

She wanted to witness UlforceVeedramon: Nidhogg form a waste to the public and watch him in action. But instead she found herself in the palace of the Royal Knights, Nidhogg nowhere in sight. She sighed, while frustrated, she also had a nagging bit of worry in the back of her mind. Why that was, she wasn’t entirely sure. For now she pushed those thoughts away, might as well make the best out of the situation and continue exploring. Her cautious tiptoes turned into skips as she felt certain no one was around.

She kicked some rubble, hopped over some fallen debris and looked around. While not what she was hoping to see, she was surprised at the damage and chaos that transpired here! As she looked around and soon jumped in surprise at a metal sound, now seeing she had kicked a pipe that was lying on the floor. 

Dracmon stared at the pipe for a bit, before picking it up for a closer examination. She soon figured this would be a nice temporary weapon. She swung it around, forgetting to keep her voice down as she shouted attacks she had seen before and giggling to herself. It was hard not to feel a little giddy, she didn’t get to go out much! 

“Hyaah! Wah!! … Heheh!” She swung and stabbed the air with the pipe, she thought back to the Nightmare Soldiers and imitating their movements, once she finished she thought about the Royal Knights again and the glimpses of them she got to see amidst the chaos. She held the pipe in one hand, trying to imitate the stance of a knight with a red cape.

“How did he say it…” She muttered to herself in thought, before nodding and thrusting the pipe forward with a shout. 

  
  


“FORMAL VAPOR!!”

  
  


She shouted, before immediately feeling embarrassed. “No.. that’s not right..”

  
  


“HALT!!! WHO GOES THERE?!”

“Over here! I heard a shout!”

Dracmon nearly dropped the pipe as she heard voices she did not recognize and tried to look for a good place to hide, she settled for a large pile of debris and ducked behind it as she looked over. She spotted two Knightmons looking around for the source of the mysterious shouts. She covered her mouth to prevent herself from making any noise and watched from her hiding spot.

“I could have sworn I heard someone here.” One of the Knightmons scratched the top of his helmet in confusion, while the other searched through the debris. 

The other clicked his tongue in annoyance as he found nothing. “We need to keep searching, there could be lingering spies about, we must capture them immediately..” He gripped his fist in anger and looked across the ruined area. 

“Those blasted Nightmare Soldiers must pay for the suffering they have caused..” The Knightmon growled and the other nodded, and they continued to search for the one who shouted.

With as much stealth as she could muster, Dracmon tried to crawl away. However, as she tiptoed her steps…

“YOU THERE! STOP RIGHT THERE!” one of the Knightmons shouted and Dracmon gulped. 

Before Dracmon could use her legs to run, someone picked her up by her fur collar and she struggled. It’s Zanbamon’s right hand man, Tsuwamon. 

_Crap_

Dracmon thought. She didn’t consider any of the generals’ subordinates to be in the palace. 

“ _You_ ,” in a sharp voice, Tsuwamon stared down to the child’s soul. “You don’t look like you belong here. Are you a Nightmare Soldier? Or one of Lotusmon’s spies that escaped?” 

“I’m a… child?” Dracmon shrugged while giving Tsuwamon a silly grin. 

Baffled by her answer, Tsuwamon turned his head to the guards and told them, “Take them to Lowemon for questioning,” 


	29. Chapter 26: Fenrir's Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the day of destruction, Ragnarok… 
> 
> Where Fenrir will devour everything
> 
> Even Odin and his children

“Are ye more calm now?” 

Ravmon looked at his bandaged body that was completely missing the arms. He then answered, “I’m fine,”

Across the traditional eastern Digital World table, there sits three Digimons; they’re Dondokomon, Lilamon, and Monitamon. From the looks of it, they seem to be a family with Lilamon and Monitamon being wife and husband and Dondokomon as their child.

“Ye were flailin’ aroun’ like crazy when you were woken up, shouting like a lunatic, until my wife had to knock ye out again! Ha ha!” Monitamon laughed as he took a sip of his tea.

Ravmon feels mocked, but he has better priorities than to act careless again. “Where… am I?” 

“You’re in the suburbs of Sancti Capital, Baldr. Why do you ask?” Lilamon asked back. 

“Oh…” Ravmon lowered his head and looked away. “It’s nothing,”

“My wife an’ I were searchin’ for materials in the sewer when we find ye all bleeding and battered up. What on Digital World happened to you, lad?” Monitamon places his ceramic glass of tea gently on the table while he casually asks Ravmon. 

“....” Ravmon bit his lips, remembering his humiliating defeat by the hands of Dynasmon. “I… escaped from a group of bandits. That’s all,” he lied.

“Bandits?!” the family gasped.

“That’s awful!” Lilamon commented. “There have been a lot of bandits around Sancti and Asgard lately… I wonder what the Royal Knights are doing…” 

Ravmon winced.

_Royal Knights._

He gritted his teeth, seething with anger at the very mention of them. 

“Mister? What’s wrong?” the little Dondokomon noticed the change in Ravmon’s expression and asked. 

Ravmon realizes the unpleasant expression he made and how close Dondokomon has been watching him. Ravmon clears his throat and looks away.

“Dondoko, you shouldn’t bother our guest like that!” Lilamon lifted up her child and placed him besides her. “Stay still when we have a guest over!”

“But that Mister went all angry when Pa mentioned ‘Royal Knights’!” Dondokomon struggled against her hold. 

“What do you mean?” Monitamon then averts his gaze to Ravmon. “Ye have sum’ kinda connection to the Royal Knights, Mr…. uhh…”

“Ravmon,” the raven digimon nodded. “I’m Ravmon. And about your question… I can’t answer that,”

“Hm,” Monitamon took a sip of his tea, then he put it down. “Ye don’t hafta answer if ye don’t wish to,”

Pleasantly surprised, Ravmon widens his eyes. “Y-you’re not going to question me…?”

“Well, for a start, we are still strangers…,” Lilamon smiled warmly. “And even if you’re Royal Knight’s fugitive, we’re not going to do anything with you. My husband and I wishes for a peace and quiet life in Baldr with our son, and nothing more,”

“If ye really fugitive, then stay ‘ere as long as ye like! We aren’t gonna rat you to the Royal Knights or anything. Gwahaha!” Monitamon laughed. 

Ravmon feels in disbelief. These digimons… are really… something else. 

_Maybe, I’ll stay here for a while._

_Don’t know for how long, but surely until I can somehow get replacement arms._

* * *

_But even so… it’s okay to not forgive us. We all have lied to you after all_

_It’s ultimately your choice, Dynasmon_

Candmon couldn’t stop thinking about those words that Alphamon told him. It’s true that every adult in the palace has lied to the children about the circumstance of their birth. And also… 

_Egg programmed by Yggdrasil? What a joke, we’re just dead knights that have been brought back to life by him._

He also remembered what Dracomon said to him. When Candmon remembered it, Dracomon said it in a very hateful and sorrowful tone, it’s almost like the cycle has repeated once again within the children. However, something else is scaring Candmon, Dracomon asked if Candmon saw a figure that absorbed Dynasmon when he was unconscious. 

_How did Examon know?!_

Candmon thought

_Did he experience the same thing as me…?_

Now that he mentioned it, that figure was very angelic. He couldn’t memorize it very well, but angelic is the right word to describe it. However, something was also odd with it, but he couldn’t quite catch what it was. He wanted to know who it was, so, with his experiences of sneaking out of training, he slipped out of Idavoll to Breidablik Temple to see the only angel he can count on for now; ClavisAngemon. 

It was proven to be quite a hassle, the guards have increased their patrols around the temple and the palace, but Candmon somehow managed to do it without being caught. He climbed in one of the open windows of the temple and when he got inside, he fell on his face. 

“Ow ow ow… where am I…?” Candmon rubbed his poor forehead that got damaged. “I-I hope this place is free of the angels…” he mumbled. 

He looks around and finds himself in one of the corners of the temple where there is a chapel where there’s a stone statue of an angel digimon on the altar and a glass painting on top of the statue. 

The statue of the angel seems pretty odd-looking. It’s a digimon with long hair and has elongated ears and small wings on top of each ear, the digimon wears a long robe down to their bare feet. Their hands are outstretched, as if they are preaching to their audience in front of them. 

And behind the statue, there is the aforementioned glass painting of the Three Great Angels. Below them, there are three digimons that seem to be their servants, Candmon notices one to be Lucemon’s child form, however, he didn’t recognize the other two below Ophanimon and Cherubimon. 

The one below Ophanimon is that small rabbit-like digimon with a halo on their head and pink bodysuit, and below Cherubimon is the exact digimon that is displayed in the statue. 

Candmon widens his eyes in shock, he was taught nothing of this. He immediately forgot why he was here and stared at the altar for a very long time, before he suddenly felt a presence right on both his left and right side. 

“Enjoying the view, Lord Dynasmon?”

“We can’t blame you. It was made to be hypnotizing,”

In shock, Candmon yelled and fell on his face again.

“Ow.. ow…” Candmon rubbed his forehead again, then looked at the source of the voice that revealed to be two small child level digimons with holy rings wrapped around their necks. If Candmon recalls correctly, their species is… Plotmon. And there are two of them. 

“W-who are you two?! How did you know my… um… name?” Candmon asked. 

The Plotmon on the left answered, “I’m Plotmon! Or the angels here call me Hikari!” 

The Plotmon on the right answered, “I’m Plotmon! And the angels here call me Meiko!” 

Candmon nervously repeated while pointing at them. “H-Hikari… M-Meiko…” 

“Now for a little fun…” Hikari looked at Meiko and the twin Plotmon nodded. The two shuffled around, switching their initial locations back to back, confusing Candmon. 

“Now…” the two leaned their faces to Candmon. “Which one is Hikari... which one is Meiko?” 

“U-um… you’re… Hikari…?” Candmon pointed at the right Plotmon.

“Wrong! I’m Meiko!” Meiko answered. 

“B-but I thought you two would… aaargh!! This is confusing!!” Candmon holds his head in frustration.

“Hee hee! Not even adults can tell our differences!” Hikari giggled. 

“We have the same face, same voice, same bedroom, everything!” Meiko smiled at Candmon.

“Uuu… isn’t this… an inconvenience for you two too?” Candmon pouted. 

“Nope!” the two answered spontaneously. “Only we know the difference!” 

“Great…” Candmon muttered. 

“But Lord Dynasmon,” Hikari steered the topic. “What are you doing here? No Royal Knight, especially you and your friends are supposed to be here,” 

“How did you get here?” Meiko chimed in with another question.

“I… umm…. I just climbed the nearest window… that I thought… wasn’t crowded… s-sorry,” Candmon fiddled with his fingers while looking away nervously. “I wanted to see… ClavisAngemon, is he… currently in the temple?”

Hikari and Meiko looked at each other, then nodded as if they could communicate with their minds. 

“Lord ClavisAngemon is currently at Noatun Temple, attending his own business,” Hikari started to walk around Candmon.

“Even Lord Dukemon who wanted to visit him earlier couldn’t,” Meiko followed Hikari while she continued her sentence. 

Candmon gasped, “Y-you two know about Master Dukemon and ClavisAngemon…?!”

“Oh we know,” Hikari smiled. “A pitiful bearer of Digital Hazard falling in love with a high-ranking angel… of course we know all about their affair,” 

“However… that Digital Hazard bearer is a fool, he didn’t know what he’s gotten himself into. That love is merely… one sided,” Meiko continued and makes a similar face to Hikari.

“H-huh…?!” Candmon was stunned. “W-what do you mean?”

“Lord ClavisAngemon is quite a good actor,” Hikari stopped. “He told me to keep this a secret, but might as well tell you this, Lord Dynasmon,” 

“The ClavisAngemon that guards the Zenith Gate and is the servant of Ophanimon does not actually love Lord Dukemon,” Meiko revealed. “His thoughts, his actions---!”

“Enough, Hikari, Meiko,”

Suddenly, a voice entered the chapel. It’s a voice that Candmon knows so well, but the tone is different, the same as the one where he confronted Meramon. 

“ClavisAngemon…!” Candmon called out. 

The high angel has different composure, this time it is of a menacing and terrifying angel. Behind him, there are SlashAngemon and Dominimon.

“Lord Dynasmon, were you looking for me?” ClavisAngemon asked. 

Candmon winced. He didn’t call him by his current name… but by his future name…

“You’re not supposed to be in this room,” SlashAngemon approaches Candmon and the child shakes. “Leave at once or I must…”

“Wait, SlashAngemon,” ClavisAngemon grabbed his comrade’s shoulder. “We should just tell him,” 

“...” SlashAngemon then stepped back. 

“W-what…” Candmon can feel his wax melting. “What do you want to tell me…?”

“Hikari, Meiko, you two please get out of this room,” ClavisAngemon ordered the two children. 

The Plotmons nodded at the same time and then sprint out of the room. 

With the twins left, suddenly, the room is locked on its own, which shocks Candmon.

“Now, Lord Dynasmon, now that you’ve seen this room,” ClavisAngemon tapped his key to the ground. “You have no choice but to learn the truth of the angels… the demons… as well as the Royal Knights,”

“H..huh… the truth…?”

* * *

“I TOLD YOU, WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR LEADER?! WERE YOU SENT HERE BY SOMEONE?! ANSWER ME!!!” Lowemon yelled and yelled at the child digimon in front of him, but she seemed very unbothered. 

Dracmon instead grinned and grabbed something from her pocket, a marker and casually drew on the interrogation table. “Oh it’s a long story, Mister,” As Dracmon drew badly drawn figures of a goat-like Digimon.

Lowemon was going to angrily yell at her, but his partner, Blitzmon patted his shoulder.

“Wait, Lowemon, let her do it, this might sound very stupid but… we might get some clue out of her drawings,” Blitzmon shook his head. “Whether she’s our enemy or not, she’s just a child!”

“Yeah, but-!”

“ _La la la la… why are you so sad, oh my dearest Fenrir_?”

Blitzmon and Lowemon froze upon hearing that very lullaby. 

“ _Do the chains hurt, o Fenrir_ ? _Do they cause you so much misery_?” Dracmon continued to sing those very lullabies as she drew more on the table with her marker.

“ _If they are, don’t you worry, sweetest Fenrir._

_Because your dear father will release you of that pain…_

_In the day of destruction, Ragnarok…_

_Where you will devour everything_

_Even Odin and his children… la la la…_ ”

Oblivious to Dracmon, Blitzmon and Lowemon feel sick just by hearing the song because that very song… is a Nightmare Soldier’s signature lullaby that they sung during those eventful days where Digital World nearly fell apart; Ragnarok. 

Blitzmon and Lowemon who participated in the war know it very well. So, in frustration, Lowemon pointed his finger at the little princess of Dark Area and shouted.

“WHO… WHO ARE YOU?!”

“Aaand done! What do you think, Mister?” Dracmon stood up on her chair and with a gesture, she showed off her drawing. 

Blitzmon and Lowemon shared a glance, then, they cautiously walked behind Dracmon to look over her drawing. 

Her drawings could be described as something pretty… crude, however, the two can clearly tell what digimons are in the drawings. 

“Is that… GranDracmon?” Blitzmon squinted. 

“Ding ding! Ten points for you, Mister! That’s my father, GranDracmon!” Dracmon clapped her hands. “He sent me here to observe how Nightmare Soldiers do things, but my caretaker keeps putting me in a room to play with nobody but myself!” she leans back on her chair and pouts. 

“Wait… wait wait wait… GranDracmon… is your father?!” Lowemon exclaimed. 

“Yup. He told me I was some kind of special egg that materialized in the Dark Area, so he decided to adopt me!” Dracmon stretches and yawns. “He specifically said I was the fragment of Ogudomon that became an egg! Dunno what’s an Ogudomon but that seems cool,”

Shocked to hear the name Ogudomon, Blitzmon and Lowemon took a step back from Dracmon. 

“Blitzmon...” Lowemon whispered to his partner. “I don’t think this child’s a regular Nightmare Soldier,”

“I… have to agree with you. We must call a Royal Knight, immediately,” Blitzmon gulped. “You stay here while I call Lord Duftmon and Gankoomon,”

“What?! No way! YOU stay here!” Lowemon winced. “I’m not spending another minute with a demon incarnate!”

“I’ll buy you your favorite expensive _gyudon_ from the best eastern restaurant in the capital! Just please… stay here for a minute, I’m begging ya!” Blitzmon clapped his hands together to make a pleading gesture. 

“... Gh…. fine… it’s not like she can do anything to me, for now,” Lowemon gave a resigned sigh, then he leered at Blitzmon before the bug digimon headed out to the door. “But you promised me, okay?! Luxury egg and beef _gyudon_ from _Daimon Village_ restaurant, got it?!” 

“Aye aye! No problem, I’ll be back soon!” Blitzmon cheerfully waved at his partner as he closed the door, leaving Lowemon and the dumbfounded Dracmon alone. 

* * *

_Scratch scratch_

In a quiet library, Duftmon fills out some paperwork he had to do from Alphamon, while other knights are tasked to either go to their duties that they have been tasked or some are stationed in the palace to guard it so that no remaining Nightmare Soldiers can escape. For Duftmon, a strategist’s work is never done, just now, a bunch of paperworks for possible future and current skirmishes are flowing in like wine, he had to plan ahead of time, so that when the time comes, he can be well prepared for it, for the sake of the Order. 

The leopard knight sighed and took another sip of his coffee, he has been working nonstop day and night ever since the string of events from the last few weeks happened, and to be frank, he didn’t get much sleep and rest as he needed. So many unexpected things happened in a flash, and he got nobody to blame but himself for his lack of awareness. 

As he puts down the cup, he notices someone else entering the library, he looks to the left and sees Kotemon. The child has a grim look on his face, but he seems to try to cover it up with a fake smile, in the child’s hands, Duftmon notices a folded chessboard.

Duftmon sighed and asked, “What do you need, LordKnightmon?”

“Master, I… I’m sorry,” Kotemon averted his gaze. “But I--!”

“Look at me when you’re speaking, young knight,” 

“I-I’m sorry…” Kotemon then looked back at his teacher, and then, with a hopeless look, he bit his lips behind his kendo mask and asked, “But Master, would you like to… play chess with me for a while?”

“...” Duftmon was astonished for a bit, before he took a deep breath and finally replied, “Alright, just for a bit,”

Kotemon’s eyes brightened up and he nodded, “Hm! Thank you, Master!”

The child hopped on a seat across the table as Duftmon cleans up some paper to make some space for the chessboard. Then, when Kotemon made sure it’s clear, he started to unfold the chessboard and spread it on the table. Then, he carefully put the chess pieces on board with Duftmon’s help because he got some of the placements wrong. 

As it’s all said and done, the two started playing quietly with both agreeing that Kotemon goes first. 

“Master, I… I want to ask you something,” Kotemon meekly moved his piece.

“Yes?”

“What was LordKnightmon really like?” 

“....” Duftmon pauses as he is about to move his piece. “I guess the Tailmon is out of the bag now, huh,”

“Huh?” Kotemon lifts up his head. “What do you mean, Master?”

“Your turn,” Duftmon pointed out before he elaborates. 

“Ah!” Kotemon quickly moves his piece without thinking.

As a result, Duftmon manages to beat Kotemon’s piece and takes it off the chessboard, “LordKnightmon, the truth is… I really hated you, I always do, from then, now, and until forever,”

Kotemon winced. “So… Shurimon was right…” with an accepting tone, the child lowers his head. 

“Not entirely,” Duftmon replied with a flat tone, but that was enough to make Kotemon perk up. “The ‘you’ that I hate, is no longer here. And I should’ve realized that sooner, it’s very odd, but that Ravmon… and Lilimon really opened my eyes,” 

“Master…”

“I was… foolish. I let my hatred and guilt towards that man clouded my judgement towards you,” Duftmon hand shakes. 

“Guilt…?”

“The truth is… the ‘you’ that died… was a result of my mistake,” Duftmon’s voice becomes more hoarse, “I miscalculated… and on top of that, my pride took over my best judgement… and as a result… you died,”

Kotemon fell silent. As he moved his piece, he didn't know what to reply, he could only let his teacher speak more.

“LordKnightmon, I must’ve caused you so many needless pain and suffering… right?” Duftmon asked. 

“...No Master,” Kotemon shook his head. “I was just… not good enough of a knight. I’m sorry,”

“No, I’M sorry,” Duftmon lifts his hand to hold Kotemon’s head. “In the end, I’m no better than my parents, I put so much pressure and expectations on you, just like what they did to me,” 

Kotemon is astonished. This is the first time Duftmon has ever… apologized and opened up to him. It feels odd… yet comforting. 

“You’re the most brilliant… and talented student I have ever had, and I couldn’t ask for a better one,” he patted Kotemon’s head.

As he said that, Kotemon’s eyes are filled with tears. For so long he had waited for a praise… a genuine one that comes out from his teacher’s mouth. Not just to shut him up, or a fabricated one. It feels very genuine for the first time. 

“LordKnightmon… I’m sorry… and thank you for being born,” Duftmon gives a slight smile. “I’m sure your birth is Yggdrasil’s way of letting me redeem my mistakes,”

Kotemon couldn’t hold back all his tears. He then climbs up the table to jump into Duftmon’s arms, not caring that he knocked the chessboard. “Masteeerrr….!!!” He hugged Duftmon’s chest very tightly. “I always wanted to hear those words from you…!” he sobbed.

Duftmon is stunned from the hug for a bit, but he returns the hug. Then, he thought,

_LordKnightmon is not the LordKnightmon that I hated so much… not anymore._

_I don’t know how I can raise this child… or I don’t know how to raise a child at all… but from now on, I will do my best._

_Now that LordKnightmon is here._

* * *

“Uhh… Lord Gankoomon?” Blitzmon asked as he tried to peek into the library with Gankoomon was about to enter the library, but Gankoomon pushed Blitzmon away. 

“Forget it, I’m just gonna be interrogating the child on my own,” Gankoomon turns his back from the library door. 

“But Lord Duftmon--!”

“Didn’t I say forget it? He’s busy,” Gankoomon grinned. “You don’t want to anger him,”

Blitzmon stood up straight and followed Gankoomon while saying, “Y-yes, sir!”

* * *

As they went back to the interrogation chamber, they were surprised to see… Lowemon and Dracmon playing some kind of game with their hands. 

“Hahaha! I win, Mister!” Dracmon announced as she threw her hands in the air cheering. 

“Grrrr… that’s not fair, kiddo! One more round!” Lowemon growled in anger. 

Gankoomon and Blitzmon looked at each other, before the Royal Knight asked, “Is she… the daughter of GranDracmon… the manifestation of Ogudomon that you told me…?”

Blitzmon scratches his head, “Errr… yes… Sir Gankoomon,”

“She seems to be having fun with our interrogator,” Gankoomon points at the two digimon who continued to play with their hands, not realizing Gankoomon and Blitzmon’s presence. 

Blitzmon sighed and muttered, “That idiot…”

Then, Blitzmon made a loud throat clearing noise, then, in an instant, Lowemon jumped and turned his head to Blitzmon, surprised. 

“B-Blitzmon?! And… Lord Gankoomon too…?!” Lowemon replied in a high pitched voice due to shock.

“Yaay! A Royal Knight!” Dracmon smiled widely. 

“Calm down, Lowemon. I’m not gonna punish you for playing with a child,” Gankoomon walked up to Lowemon and laughed. “Though I really need to ask some questions to Dracmon though,”

“Y-yes! Go ahead, Milord!” Lowemon stood up and got behind Blitzmon. 

“Let’s play again after this, Mister!” Dracmon waved at Lowemon and then looked at Gankoomon. 

Gankoomon crossed his arms and crouched down to Dracmon’s face level, “So! You’re the Dracmon that got caught by the Knightmons playing around in the palace, huh? Tell me, how did you get here,”

Dracmon scratches her head, “Don’t remember! I just want to follow where Ulforce V-Dramon went!” 

“I see,” Gankoomon scratches his goatee. “Then? Do you know about their plans? Anything at all?”

“I wish I know, Mister Knight!” Dracmon shrugged. “But they won’t let me participate in any discussions! Despite father telling me to get involved!”

Gankoomon paused. _Really? Despite GranDracmon himself telling his child to get involved with the plan… but the Nightmare Soldiers refuse to get her involved….? Are they scared of her getting caught by the Order…? Or are they scared of the angels finding out her true origins…_

_Either way, I don’t think I can trust the angels with this child… nor can I return her to the Nightmare Soldiers._

_But_

_Who can I really trust within the ranks of Royal Knights?!_

As Gankoomon thinks deeply, Dracmon takes a closer look to his face and she giggles, “Mister Knight looks so mysterious!” 

Completely ignoring Dracmon, Gankoomon continues to think, _maybe I should tell Alphamon personally. I don’t want angels to get personally involved with this…_

Dracmon pouted that she’s not getting any attention, then she grabbed the marker from the table and slowly drew… rather crude things on Gankoomon’s face while he was thinking. 

Upon realizing Dracmon’s scribbling, Blitzmon and Lowemon’s eyes are wide open, they want to warn Gankoomon… however, every time they open their mouth, Gankoomon signs with his finger to tell them to stay quiet. 

They thought Gankoomon is either too deep in his thinking or he’s letting the child scribble all over his face. 

Once Gankoomon seems like he decides on something, he rises up from his crouching and surprises the three. 

“Alright! I know what to do! Hey, Dracmon, can you follow me?” Gankoomon asked the child. “We’re going to meet the leader of the Royal Knights!”

“Wow, really?! Let’s go let’s go!” Dracmon jumped from her seat. 

“Gahaha, you really are a fearless kiddo aren’t you? I don’t hate that! Come, follow me!”

Blitzmon and Lowemon are speechless as the two leave the interrogation room. 

“Should we… tell him?” Lowemon asked his partner.

“I think you’re a tad bit too late for that,” Blitzmon sighed. 


End file.
